Champion And Ranger Alike
by Survivor1605
Summary: A champion without a purpose and a ghost haunted by his own past only thing they have common is their love for Pokemon.What happens when such people meet, follow to find out about the adventures of this odd duo and their crazy lives as both struggle to find order in all the chaos of the world. [Cynthia x OC][Cover Art Is Not Mine Credit Goes To Artist][Hinted Abilityshipping]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter-1**: Two Sides Of The Same Coin

"This is it, the folks Tobias the second time winner of the Sinnoh League is down to his last Pokemon will he be able to make a comeback now, lets find out as both the trainers are preparing for the finale." announced an over enthusiastic anchor while hyping the crowd.

Meanwhile on the field stood a women in her early twenties, she was captivating as it is but right now with her long blonde hair swaying due to the wind boosted her already elite stature, this women was in fact the Champion of Sinnoh Cynthia currently she was eyeing her opponent with her sharp gaze.

"This is it Tobias I am ending this now, although I must admit you have grown a lot since the last time we fought." Cynthia said in genuine appreciation.

Unfortunately her opponent did not share the same feelings….

"I don't need your pity Cynthia the truth is that my Pokemon are still weaker than yours it's due to their weakness that I am down to my last one."said an angered Tobias.

(This person does he truly not care about his Pokemon?)

Thought Cynthia as threw Garchomps Pokeball in the air, similarly Tobias called out his Darkrai.

"Before we begin, tell me Tobias what are your Pokemon to you?"

It was short and sincere question asked by the Sinnoh beauty.

"Huh! what do mean by that isn't it obvious they are my ticket to becoming a Champion, they are just tools to me." replied Tobias.

(Just Tools Huh…)

This was the ideology Cynthia was witnessing a lot these days be it in younger trainers or veterans, it was honestly disgusting I her eyes.

"Well then I recommend that you give up with that mindset you can't achieve anything let alone your dreams." was her stern reply.

"I don't need you to lecture me Champion, I can do as I see fit with my Pokemon I'll work them to the bone if it means I win" was Tobias's natural response.

(I see, in this case I will just end his Pokemon's misery quickly.)

Thinking this Cynthia grew colder and something in her changed, she was angry and it was a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Tobias who gulped in fear.

Needless to say it was Garchomp's victory.

"Damn it Darkrai you were my strongest pawn why are you so weak", Tobias yelled in anger at his semi conscious Pokemon.

Cynthia in turn waved at the cheering crowd and thanked Garchomp for his usual great performance before turning around to leave she thought to herself.

(People like him, don't deserve to be called trainers.)

Around the same time in the deeper part of Santalune forest in Kalos one person was patiently

waiting for someone to return. His light brown skin, jet black hair, his slim but muscular physique were completely hidden in the jungle's lush tapestry. The fact he was wearing a dark cloak was just supporting the above.

(He is late.)

Soon the man heard some leaves rattle only to reveal a bipedal black coloured frog Pokemon.

"Took you a while Greninja, did you find them?" he asked.

"Gren-Greninja" nodded the Pokemon while pointing towards the west side of the Jungle.

"Well then, what are we waiting for lets pay them a visit" replied our hooded figure.

While swiftly moving towards the intended direction our duo's feet halted as they heard laughter in the distance. They moved in closure without making noise and observed the situation.

(Alright looks like we found their camp.)

There were four men clad in uniform talking to each other and our hooded hero couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"Boss will be so proud, we really scored some good Pokemon this time." said one of the four men.

"Ya ya just hurry up and start loading the cages in the truck, Intel says that the rangers are onto us." ordered a man in his late twenties who appeared to be the squad leader.

"You worrry too much man it's time to celebrate" replied another person.

"I'll celebrate once we get out of this dump."

At this point our duo decided to act .

"Greninja take the one who is away from the group loading the cages, I'll handle the front three." said the cloaked individual calmly as both of them moved into position.

The man quickly jumped out of his cover and used the surprise element of his attack to nail one of the three grunts to the ground with a kick, the remaining two although very confused in the beginning quickly regained there composure and moved to attack the intruder. The cloaked person moved almost instantly after dealing with the first grunt and attacked the grunt duo with a flurry of punches and throws until both of the grunts were unconscious.

(It seems Greninja also dealt with his target)

While thinking he saw the cages the grunts were talking about and decided to break them open releasing the captive wild Pokemon inside. After this he pulled out his PokeGear and held it to his ear.

"HQ all of the four smuggler groups in Santalune Forest have been dealt with the culprits behind it have also been dealt with please inform the forest authorities so that they can be arrested I am sending you my coordinates now."

As the man waited for confirmation he tied all the grunts to a nearby tree and also recalled his Greninja.

"Goodwork Buddy" he told his Pokemon Before the red light of the Pokeball engulfed the frog Pokemon.

His Pokegear Rang and as he picked it up he was greeted with the operator's voice.

"The authorities have been informed Ranger, good work as usual Frost"

**Authors Notes: **

Well I finally typed the first part of the story even though I made the draft in august 2018.

This is going to be my take on the Pokemon universe, a slightly darker world so lets see how it goes. I will try to update it soon but my finals are going to begin soon so will continue this as soon as possible .Please share your thoughts on this story although this was just the prologue to get you all familiar with the two main characters around whom the main story will be based also sooner or later I plan on involving many OC's along with some familiar faces so be sure to check it out until then PEACE.

[OC x Cynthia]


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**** The Champion's Concern**

Soon after Cynthia's match against Tobias was over she decided it was time to go back home, after being hounded by the media for exclusives and interviews which she expertly avoided. She finally let out a sigh of relief once she entered her limo, where she was greeted by her family butler.

"That was a splendid match Miss Cynthia." said the man who appeared to be in his late fifties.

"Thank you Jervis but I am not in the most perky mood right now." replied Cynthia

"Is it because of the trainer you battled today?" asked Jervis with concern.

Cynthia didn't reply and Jervis was all to familiar with this behavior it meant that Cynthia was genuinely concerned about something and was in deep thought regarding the he knew he was not getting an answer anytime soon he dropped the topic and focused his mind on the road ahead.

It was an hour later once the finally reached Cynthia's main villa in Celistic Town where Cynthia sat on the sofa in the main living room.

(Am I not good enough?)

Questions like such flooded her mind before they were interupted by Jervis who came to serve Cynthia a glass of lemonade.

"Miss if something is of worry please..."

"Oh it's nothing, just my imagination going wild" she replied by cutting his sentence.

"Miss I have served in this household long enough to know whether my master is feeling concerned or not, please allow me to help" replied Jervis sincerly.

Sighing in defeat Cynthia said "Give me an honest answer Jervis, do you think I am strong?"

"Well of course you are the Champion after all, you are the strongest trainer I know." was the obvious reply.

"Then why do I feel so weak." said Cynthia with sorrow.

"This is regarding the Tobias fellow you fought today isn't it I must say he is strong trainer because of his roster of legendary Pokemon, but he didn't have the necessary bond with them to draw out their full potential."

"He told me that his Pokemon were just tools to him, and that he only finds their purpose to help him achieve his own goals."

"How despicable to think that this is the mind set of the so called top league trainers nowdays, but I still don't understand why you are feeling so down ma'am."

"It hurts me to say this but these types of trainers existed from the start and since no one kept a check on them and their wrong ways this ideology of Pokemon as tools has spread throughout the minds of many young trainers as a way to become makes me feel that I failed the people as their Champion and could not correct their wrong ways." said Cynthia seriously.

"Please Ma'am don't belittle yourself like this , you are very kind person to think this, and who says you are weak you use your strength as a trainer to spread hope and happiness among the masses so why do you harbor such ill feelings toward yourself."

"I don't know I just wish I could do something about it." replied Cynthia while starting to go to her room.

"I am sure you will find a way ma'am, ah.. before you leave this came from the P.L.A this morning

I didn't want to give it to you in the morning because you had a match but since now you are free you might want to look at it." said Jervis while handing her a letter.

(The Pokemon League Association huh…..)

Cynthia accepted the letter from Jervis and made her way to her study in her room to read it.

Once on her study she carefully peeled the seal open to read its contents

Respected Champion Of Sinnoh,

In the recent years the number of crimes has shot up even if we stopped one criminal organization leading the mayhem, we still are unable to put an end to the root cause that are crimes against Pokemon. We believe that you Champions still have a purpose other than what you pursue, and want to give a new meaning to the rank of Champion, currently as you know only six people hold this title namely:-

Lance – Johto

Alder - Unova

Diantha- Kalos

Steven- Hoenn

Yourself- Sinnoh

Ash-Kanto

The powers of the Champions are limited we want to change that so you can utilize your strength's and capabilities to your full in order to express ourselves more clearly we request your attendance at the first ever "Meeting Of Champions" ,held in the Kalos Region in the next few days. All the necessary details will be sent to you shortly, please grace us with your presence.

Charles Goodshow

The Pokemon League Association

When she finished reading Cynthia was at a loss of words at the sudden proposal but nevertheless

thought to herself while smiling

(Well it wouldn't hurt to Attend)

As she made her way to the shower to wash away her worries.

* * *

Santalune Forest

Local Time

Frost now uncloaked was standing near the smugglers base camp now ready get back to Santulune City was stopped by the ring of his Pokegear.

"Frost this is Forester here."

"Captain?"

"Good work in Santalune Forest as expected from you."

"Sorry to interrupt sir but is something wrong you don't usually talk over phones."

"I haven't even gotten to the point and it seems I am already figured out."

"Sir has something happened?, if not I need to get to Lumious Airport to get to Hoenn for another assignment by tonight."

"No Ranger nothing is wrong, not yet that is although you should probably cancel that plane ticket

you won't be needing it, I need you to stay in Kalos for a few more days until you receive your new assignment."

"New assignment?" Asked a confused Frost.

"Yes get to the Rangers Santalune Hotel I have a room booked for you, rest Frost you'll need it, I will explain everything in detail later Forester out."

"But Sir..." Frost's attempts to make conversation failed as the call got disconnected.

"What was all that about?" asked Frost to particularly no one as he started making his way towards Santalune City."

(I guess I'll find out tomorrow.)

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Well I am back early just in case because I thought that I should atleast progress a bit before I leave the story for a while due to my finals anyways I will most likely update only the summary in the upcoming days because to be honest I never really thought of one and its been seven months since I wrote this on paper. Since then I have already written till the fifteenth chapter on paper so once I get free time after my tests {which will be by 10 april} you guys can expect updates. Also there was less of my OC in this chapter as it was more Cynthia Based But don't worry the next chapter I'll properly intoduce my character.

Alright then I will take my leave to study now and will see you guys soon, don't forget to follow the story and leave your reviews I appreciate your comments.

PEACE OUT


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Shadow In Light**

The walk till Santalune City was a long one but Frost didn't want to use that as excuse to avoid physical labor and call out his flying type, after all his slim but visibly muscular body was upto the task, numerous hours spent in the field as an elite ranger had conditioned it to be strong and durable. Finally after walking for nearly three hours on forest terrain he could see the city lights as now it was evening 8 pm to be precise.

(I should probably change clothes…)

Thought Frost considering the plan was not to draw suspicion inside the city.

Using a nearby bush as cover he slipped out of his cloak and changed into casuals consisting of blue jeans and a black jacket with matching trainers, satisfied with his appearance he decided to enter the city and was quickly entranced by the city's lights and friendly atmosphere.

(I wonder if it's okay to let her out now?)

he thought while pulling out a premiere ball from his jacket. He eyed the ball and then checked the surroundings to ensure there wasn't a crowd nearby before taking a deep breath tossing the pokeball in the air lightly.

"Ninetales come out." he said with a voice that was not loud but wasn't soft either.

When the said Pokemon was released it was revealed to be an Alolan form, with it's pale blue fur with white accents shining under the city's street lights. Once free the Pokemon immediately surveyed the surroundings anxiously before finally calming down.

"How are you Ninetales, wanna join me for a walk?" Frost asked the white fox Pokemon to which it agreed with a low warble.

While walking towards the hotel a fountain lit up by lights caught the Pokemon's eyes as it started staring at it like a child, to which Frost lightly smiled.

"Do you like the lights Ninetales?"asked Frost.

"Nine-Ninetales" replied the fox but suddenly went on guard as she saw a blonde women approaching her.

"Is that an Alolan Ninetales?" asked the blonde photographer in fascination of the beast.

A nod was Frost's only reply for the stranger.

"Oh now I am excited they are very rare In Kalos, do you mind if I clicked some pictures of her you see photography is my hobby."

"I don't think that is a good idea as she is very shy." replied Frost as Ninetales had already taken a few steps back away from the women.

"I see well don't worry I realized that before only I am promise to not scare her and will also keep the flash off." pleaded the women.

"Well I don't see why not although I do recommend to keep your distance from her."

"Thank you and don't worry I'll keep that in mind." said the women as she carefully stepped away from Ninetales and gave her personal space I order for her to relax and only once the fox relaxed started taking the photos.

(This women she is good with Pokemon but why do I feel that I have seen her before)

"So is Photography is your hobby miss…" Frost was first to break the silence.

"Viola that's my name I am also the..."

"Gym leader of the Santalune Gym."Frost completed her sentence for her as everything came back to Frost.

"and you are?" asked Viola after finishing up.

"Frost, it's a pleasure meeting you, sorry I didn't recognize you earlier you see Ninetales is not good with people so it was shocking to see her act normally in front of a stranger." replied Frost honestly.

"Oh I see…" said Viola while eyeing Frost.

Soon after she packed her camera she opened a can of Pokemon food and kept in front of her.

"Here you go Ninetales thank you for being my Model tonight."

The fox Pokemon looked at the food and then at Frost as if asking for permission.

"It's fine Ninetales, you have earned it." replied Frost reassuringly.

While the fox Pokemon was munching on the food. Viola took this opportunity to converse with Frost.

"So what brings you to Santalune City I don't see this as tourist destination."

"Oh just work ." replied Frost.

"And does this 'work' of yours involve that stunning Ninetales." Viola pouted obviously not satisfied with Frost's answer.

Frost chuckled at the grown women's antics as he followed by saying

"I am field researcher from Kanto, I am researching on the wild Pokemon here in Kalos." he lied.

"You are a long way from home Frost."

"Well I don't mind since I have been traveling for a while now."

"I see well I was thinking that if you are free tomorrow you could drop by the Gym and we could talk over tea, you see I do wild Pokemon photography all the time and I have many pictures at my place which could be useful to you, what do you say wanna come over tomorrow." said Viola while fidgeting her fingers together.

(This women, is she asking me out?) thought Frost in his mind but was snapped out of it by Viola repeating herself.

"So are you interested?"

"Oh about that you see I have to leave early tomorrow for Lumious city so I can't come over, thank you for the offer thou I appreciate it." replied Frost calmly.

"Oh well that's a bummer, I would have loved to talk to you more but alas I have gym leader duties, well next time you are in Santalune City make sure to drop by at the Gym." said Viola visibly disappointed.

"I will, and thank you ."Frost said as he started taking his leave along with Ninetales.

As both of them were a few meters away from each Viola turned around to see Frost's receding figure as she thought to herself.

(It's a shame and I actually wanted to get to know you better.)

now sligthly blushing she decided to let it be and headed back to her gym.

Meanwhile Frost had entered the Ranger Hotel near the north-western side of the town. It was victorian era building remodeled into a Hotel, as he entered through the main door along with Ninetales he was greeted by the receptionist.

"Ah you are here Frost I was expecting you, here is the key to your room, your gear and luggage has been transferred to your room beforehand."

"Thank you." replied Frost as he took the key from the reception desk and straight away went to his room no other words were exchanged.

It was a modest room with a double bed, study on which his gear was kept and an attached bathroom and balcony.

Almost immediately Ninetales jumped on the bed and coiled herself in a comfortable position, meanwhile Frost decided to take a shower.

After the shower he changed into his Nightwear and lied down besides Ninetales thinking to himself

(Ninetales really showed improvement today, well I should thank Viola for it but I can't let her get interested in me, it will be bad for her if she gets involved in my life, yeah really bad.) before slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

I am back earlier again, I just couldn't stop typing this story even thou my finals are here, well here is the OC introduction chapter as promised.I tried making him a somewhat neutral character but since it's my first time doing this I am not sure whether it worked on not, please do suggest new methods of writing in the reviews as although I won't be able to change the story itself considering that I have written most of it beforehand I can improve my writing.

In the end don't forget to follow and share your opinion on the story so far.

PEACE


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4****: The Ranger's Day Off**

5:30 was the time in the morning and Frost was already awake, he was an individual who could not sleep for more than six hours even on a free day due to his job as a Pokemon ranger. Currently he was lying besides a peacefully snoring fox Pokemon, his initial thought was to check his Pokegear for new assignments but he soon realized it was his day off.

(It's been so long since I have taken a day off, I have even forgotten how it felt to wake up without any worry.)

He stood up carefully in order to not wake up Ninetales and made his way to his study where a suitcase and bag were kept.

The suitcase contained his clothing, whereas the bag had a laptop and some money in it.

(Well I should probably go out somewhere with Ninetales today considering I am free today, but that won't be happening until she wakes up so I should probably write the mission report while I still can.)

Frost thought as he sat on the study ad opened the laptop.

Soon he was greeted by a text appearing on his screen "Confirm Identity" it read.

Frost placed his thumb on the track pad of the device, which allowed him access to the device.

He was about to continue but soon realized that he had woken up Ninetales in the process.

"I am sorry didn't mean to disturb your sleep."he said to his still yawning counterpart before resuming his work.

After writing a detailed mission report and mailing it to HQ, it was 9:30 am.

(Time flies fast when you don't pay attention to it.)

He glanced over to Ninetales who was in the balcony staring at the city's infrastructure, after shutting down the laptop he decided to join her.

"It's only the second time we have been here and you already seem so attached to this place huh Ninetales?"

"Ninetales" replied the fox in her usual cry.

"Is that so, well can't prove you wrong there this is one of the most peaceful cities out here and the crowd is also decent." said Frost as he enjoyed the morning breeze of Santalune City.

After staying silent for a while Frost asked

"Hey since we don't have any work today do you want to go out today after breakfast?"

wondering whether Ninetales would go outside where there are lots of people he was surprised to see that the Pokemon nodded happily.

"Oh really look who is good with crowds, well if you are this confident then what are we waiting for."

Seeing the excitement on his Pokemon's face Frost teased.

After a change of clothes Frost cleaned Ninetales fur with a brush and then set his jet black hair in the mirror as he thought

(Just have to make sure not to run into Viola again, that would be awkward.)

Once satisfied with his appearance the duo left for the hotel's restaurant.

(What could possibly go wrong?)

* * *

It was 3 AM in Sinnoh where Cynthia was currently working late in the night when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in."

It revealed to be Jervis who was still in his uniform.

"Ma'am you are overexerting yourself again, for you to stay up all night it's really bad for your health."

"An all nighter like this is nothing that I can't manage." was Cynthia's reply.

"May I remind you that you have a plane to Kalos to catch in the afternoon today."

"Don't worry Jervis Kalos is seven hours ahead of Sinnoh, if I sleep on the plane, it would only mean that I'll adjust to Kalos time zone."

"My advice still stands ma'am."

"You worry too much Jervis."

"That is my job ma'am, is there anything I can help you with?" asked Jervis.

"Not really the coffee you served was more than enough, you should rest." said Cynthia while not taking her eyes of her work.

"Very well then, I'll be taking my leave then miss, goodnight."

"Goodnight Jervis." Cynthia said as she heard the door closing behind her.

After hours of sorting through her schedule, meetings and sponsorship deals her work was finished, Jervis often asked her why wouldn't she let her secretary handle such things all the time but she always used to say that Amy was only there for the times Cynthia was busy with something else. Well this was all part of Cynthia's complex personality, although she was a very hardworking and professional women most of the time, but she also had a playful and teasing side as any other girl of her age of 21.

Soon it was 9 AM in the morning when Cynthia was done with her work when decided to go to the kitchen to make her some coffee only to find out that Jervis had already brewed some.

"You are punctual as usual Jervis."

"I have to be Miss it is my duty to serve your household." replied Jervis in his monotone voice as he served her a cup.

"Well thank you and please don't be so formal you are technically family to me." said Cynthia

while sipping the coffee.

"It is an honor that you think so highly of me Ma'am."

"I am only telling the truth Jervis, also I need to pack my luggage for my trip now."

"Don't worry Miss I had taken the liberty of asking one of the maids to do the same beforehand your luggage is packed and is already in the car, also your breakfast is ready. "

"That is very thoughtful of you Jervis, although I must admit with you all around I feel quite useless in the house." said Cynthia.

"Please madam don't think that you already have a lot to do as the Champion, we only do our tasks in order to lighten your own workload." replied Jervis reassuringly.

"Well you are not wrong there." said Cynthia as she picked up the morning paper and left for the breakfast table arranged for her.

After finishing her food and catching up on with the news she was about to go meet her Pokemon in her Garden when a maid approached her with a phone in hand.

"Ma'am it's for you from the P.L.A." said the young maid as she handed her the cordless phone.

"Hello am I speaking with Cynthia?" asked the voice from the other line.

"Yes this is her, may I know who I am speaking with?" asked Cynthia.

"Ah Cynthia it's me Charles, I was quite happy to hear that you replied to my invite."

"Mr. Goodshow what a surprise hearing from you, I apologize for not recognizing your voice it's been far too long."

"Yes it has my child but I am afraid I have to be make this conversation short as I am far too busy nowadays, so hear my words carefully okay."

"Yes of course."

"Well with the news about the gathering of Champions spreading like fire, we have reason to believe that the lives of the Champions are at risk and as the head of the P.L.A. it is my duty to ensure your safety, therefore I have assigned each Champion with their own personal escorts for the duration of your visit."

"Sir all these formalities are not necessary." objected Cynthia.

"Please dear they are only there to make sure nothing goes wrong, please bear with them, anyways I will take my leave now I would like to have a long chat with you when I meet you in person."

"But…" Cynthia was left hanging as the call got disconnected.

(Escorts huh I wonder who will they be.)

Thought Cynthia as she returned the phone to the maid.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

Well that another early chapter for you guys, I like the chapters where I am able to write for both POV's (Cynthia and Frost) as they allow more story telling to be done and help in character development. If you want to share your views on the story feel free to do so and don't forget to follow and review my first work. I will try to update in the couple of days since I have already written part of the story on paper it's only the work of typing it, which I have found out to be much tedious than expected but I enjoy doing it anyways, this is it for chapter 4.

PEACE


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5****: The New Assignment**

**Sinnoh- 1 PM**

**Kalos- 8 PM**

It was evening by the time Frost returned to the hotel with Ninetale's pokeball in hand, he looked at it and sighed clutching it ever so tightly. Soon he was greeted by the receptionist.

"What happened at the plaza Frost?" the man asked while managing a folder.

"Oh so you have heard." Frost said looking tired.

"Not just me everyone has heard about it, although I must admit you somehow managed to keep your face hidden throughout the whole situation."

"Well it was not Ninetales fault we were walking in the plaza when suddenly this group of people saw her and approached her recklessly, I even warned them about keeping distance but an Idiot had to go and try to touch her." Frost tried to explain.

"Then what happened?"

"Ninetale's used blizzard and the rest is history, I was taken to the police station by an officer to the station but thankfully Jenny recognized me and was able to keep me of the news."

"Tough day."

Frost didn't reply and straight away left for his room. While he was leaving the receptionist looked at the news clipping in his phone which showed a picture of a completely destroyed and iced road.

(Just one blizzard you say.) he thought as he resumed his work.

Soon after his conversation with the receptionist Frost unlocked his room and immediately lied on the bed.

(Maybe it was too early of me to take Ninetales out again, man and I really thought the meeting with Viola yesterday helped her, maybe I was a bit too optimistic.) he thought when his pokegear rang.

"Yes" he said in a stern voice.

"Ranger your new assignment is ready please contact Captain Forester for the necessary details." said the operator from the other side.

"I will thank you." said Frost as he cut the call and went to his study wasting no time switching the Laptop on and contacting Captain Forester.

When the call connected Forester was revealed to be a man in his early 50's and had a veteran appearance overall, he was the handler of the Ranger's in the specialist division. Frost sprang up on his feet and saluted his senior to which came an hand gesture which said 'settle down'.

"Good evening Frost how has Kalos been for you, heard your Ninetales froze the city's plaza." he asked without any worry.

Frost only responded with a look on his face that clearly stated 'Not funny sir'

"Uhem… anyways Frost about your next assignment it's in Lumious City where your job is to escort the Champion of Sinnoh to the meeting of Champions which is at Lumious Tower."

"So the meeting is happening in Kalos only." confirmed Frost.

"Yes that is why I asked you to cancel your assignment in Hoenn."

"But Sir with all due respect, I have to escort her, like a bodyguard." asked Frost not sure about his orders.

"For the time being yes, I still can't say anything in detail but right now you should just focus on getting Cynthia to Lumious Tower safely."

"Why such extreme measures to involve the Ranger Corp for such a trivial task?" questioned Frost.

"It's just a hunch but the P.L.A feels that the lives of the Champions is at risk."

"What!" exclaimed Frost.

"Yes, also Mr. Goodshow personally contacted for the assistance of the Rangers as a matter of fact each member of your squad has been assigned to a different Champion."

"I see…."

"Champion Cynthia is at Sinnoh Airport right now waiting to board a commercial airliner to Kalos ensure her safe arrival Frost." added Forester in a stern voice.

"Yes Sir."

"Your equipment will be delivered to you by tomorrow noon and any further details regarding the mission has been sent to your Pokegear, are we clear."

"Yes" replied Frost.

"Ranger listen carefully" Forester said in a serious tone, "the meeting of Champions is the beginning of something big so a lot is at stake here so protect the Champion at any cost, good luck out there Forester out." with that the transmission cut.

Soon after going through the files on Cynthia and the assignment on his Pokegear Frost decided to check on Ninetales so he called her out of her premiere ball, but as soon as coming out she ran under the bed of Frost's room and was whimpering in fear.

"Come out Ninetales I am not angry with you." said Frost reassuringly.

"Nine nine…"

"Yes I know you are sorry for what you did but don't be it wasn't your fault, if anyone is to blame it's me for taking you out of your comfort zone this early." added Frost.

"Nine…."

Now Frost bent down on one knee and said.

"Ninetales I am not blaming you for what happened so don't feel sad." as softly as he could.

Now Ninetales finally came out and Frost responded by taking her in a hug.

"No one will hurt you as long as I am alive, don't you ever think that you are alone okay." whispered Frost loud enough for Ninetales to hear it.

Shortly after Ninetales calmed down and Frost stopped hugging her.

"Feel better?" he asked the snow fox.

The Pokemon simply nodded.

"Good because we have work to do."

"Nine?" replied the pokemon looking confused.

"Yes we will be leaving for Lumious City after dinner, we have been tasked to protect this person." explained Frost as he showed a picture of Cynthia to Ninetales.

Afterwards while looking at Cynthia's picture himself Frost thought

(This person why does she remind me of her…) before starting to pack his luggage.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Well here you have it folks another chapter, originally this chapter was supposed to have a Cynthia POV as well but I decided to omit it and add it to the next chapter as it is more suited for it as this chapter mainly focused on Frost's relation with his Ninetales. If you enjoy reading my work please comment and share your views on the story I appreciate your views. As always don't forget to follow my work to not miss an update and feel free to write reviews.

PEACE


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Trouble**

It was around 2 PM in Sinnoh and Cynthia was sitting in the VIP lounge of Sinnoh Airport waiting for the announcement to board her plane, she had pulled an all nighter so she was visibly tired but still okay for the time being as she had decided to sleep on her 11 hour long flight to Kalos. She was wearing light themed casuals with a hat along with it to somewhat hide her identity as being recognized in public would be a hassle for her sleep deprived self.

(Well I think no one has caught onto me yet, so that's good.) she thought before her pokegear rang, she glanced at it only to find out it was her secretary.

"Amy did you find something." she asked in anticipation.

"I am afraid not ma'am this 'escort' of yours is very elusive he/she I have no idea who it is, also the officials at P.L.A said that their identity is classified and even they don't have access to such info and your 'escort' will identity themselves to you personally." replied Amy.

"I see…"

"I am sorry ma'am I wish I could be of more help, I will inform you of any updates."

"Okay"

"Have a safe flight ma'am, and please contact Jervis once you arrive their, you know how impatient he can be sometimes."

"I will thank you for your work." Cynthia chuckled as the call disconnected.

(Classified information who is this 'escort'.) thought Cynthia before she heard the announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen boarding for Flight F170 to Lumious City, Kalos has begun, all passengers are required to begin boarding from gate 16A. Thank you."

With the announcement out of the way Cynthia picked up her carry bag and made her way towards the gate. Soon after this Cynthia was had strapped in her business class seat inside the plane and was patiently waiting for the plane to take off so she could finally get some sleep in her allotted cabin.

(I should take it easy, I will find out who it is sooner or later.) she sighed as the plane took of and she fell asleep in her cabin.

It was after 9 hours before Cynthia woke up to an announcement

"Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking, as of now we have entered Kalos airspace and will be landing at Lumious City airport in the next two hours.

Cynthia was still a bit groggy from sleep so she decided to make her way to the washroom so she could freshen up. It was while brushing her teeth that she heard it or rather felt it.

A sound noise entered her ears followed by rumbling before the PA system turned on again.

"Listen up assholes this plane is under our control now so no one move from their places until we say it, also Champion we know you are here so you can stop hiding and don't try to be smart yeah or we will blow this plane sky high along with the hostages so stop playing games and show yourself coward."

Currently Cynthia was glad that she decided not to be tardy after waking and then decided to slowly sneak towards her room only to find it open and being searched by a man whose face was covered. She tried to call out her Pokemon but realized to her horror.

(Garchomp's pokeball is still sealed due to airline policies what should I do, what can I do.)

While Cynthia was panicking from inside she realized that she had not been found and that is why the hijacker's were at a disadvantage.

"I should start by finding where the explosives are on this plane if I can with that I may have a chance." said Cynthia to particularly no one as she tip toed her way away from all the guard.

* * *

It was around 6:30 AM in the morning and Frost who had just slept for roughly 4 hours due to his travel from Santalune to Lumious was awakened by the ring of his pokegear.

"Hello…" he said in a somewhat sleepy tone.

"Ranger this is HQ we have a situation, the plane on which the Champion of Sinnoh was has been hijacked!"

"What! How? didn't we check the passenger's list beforehand." with his sleep mostly gone now Frost yelled at the operator waking up Ninetales in the process.

Now a little scared the caller replied.

"We did Sir, but there was a last minute change to the list that we weren't informed until half an hour ago."

Sighing deeply Frost asked "Where is the plane right now?"

"It is in Kalos airspace sir and it's coordinates are being tracked and can be viewed with your pokegear."

"Alright I'll deal with this, have the Police and the other authorities been informed yet?"

"They are being informed as we speak."

"Good keep me updated I'll try to find a way onto the plane."

"Yes sir, HQ out."

Frost sprang up from his bed and recalled Ninetales without explaining anyhting and quickly changed into the clothes he was wearing the day before [a white shirt with blue jeans] and threw on a black long coat over it, not really thinking about his appearance he rushed out of his Lumious City and threw a pokeball.

"Noivern I choose you." he said as the flying dragon Pokemon appeared in front of him, Frost glanced at his handheld device to confirm the location the plane's location before climbing on Noivern's back and taking off.

(How did we let this to happen?) he thought as he flew towards the rising sun.

* * *

**Author's Notes**:

Well finally our two protagonists are in the same timezone, next chapter will start with Cynthia again as we find out how she plans on finding the bombs so stay tuned. As always feel free to follow and comment on how you feel about the story your views on the story are always welcomed.

PEACE


	7. Chapter 7

**HDD Mercury-Yes very interesting indeed.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Trouble Continues…**

Cynthia was sneaking on the plane trying to avoid capture and search for the bomb for almost 30 minutes now.

(It has to be in a place where it can do the most damage while still keeping the plane flying, since these guys are obviously not that dumb.) she thought while entering the staff only maintenance room.

While searching inside, she saw it.

(The ventilation shaft of course!)

She quickly removed the panel only to find a black bag stuffed in, while pulling the bag out she was quite proud of the fact that she had found the bomb.

"Bingo" said Cynthia to particularly no one as she opened the zipper only to be greeted by a black box with an LED on top which displayed the word 'ARMED' in bright red.

(Okay I found it now how to get rid of it.) while Cynthia was thinking this she heard a long screeching sound coming from outside the plane.

"What the hell was that?" she asked herself while she eyed an hatch on the ceiling of the room.

Seeing the hatch leading out the plane gave Cynthia an idea as she said

"The bomb would not do much harm outside the plane would it now." with a cheeky smile.

* * *

**10 Minutes Earlier**

"Keep it up Noivern we are almost there." said Frost to his flying type as he was flying toward the direction of the incoming plane.

"HQ this is Specialist Zero One approaching the target ETA 5 minutes." he informed the operator on the line.

"Copy that Specialist Zero One, current speed of Flight F170 is about 220 mph, it seems that the controls have been tampered with as this is way too slow for this model of jumbo airliner."

"Has any communication been established with the crew."

"Not yet also we suspect that since there are no demands from the hijackers this seems to be an attempt to kidnap the Champion this is especially bad as the airline policy states that all Pokeball's will remain locked during the duration of the flight."

"The Champion has no defence meaning more the reason for me to hurry up." added Frost.

After few minutes when the airliner was in sight the operator voiced through Frost's pokegear.

"Specialist be advised we have found an entry route for you to use it's a hatch on top of the plane leading to the maintenance room inside the plane alsozzzzz….."

(We must be out of range now.) was Frost's conclusion to the sudden disconnection, before he informed Noivern what to do.

"Noivern get ready the moment the plane is below you use your claws to grab onto it's body."

The Pokemon simply nodded and when the time was right, grabbed onto the metal frame of the plane but due to the speed of the plane was unable to get a good grip and both pokemon and trainer were slipping fast.

(This is bad think fast dammit) as in the nick of time Frost pulled out a knife from his long coat and jammed it onto the surface of the plane in order to prevent them from falling off.

After recollecting his thoughts from the newly prevented disaster Frost realized how lucky he was that he had worn his jacket if not anything else since although it didn't have all of his equipment it had the bare minimum like the knife he just used.

"The hatch is near the back of the plane Noivern, there it is." Frost said a little louder than usual because of the engine noise of the plane.

Once at the hatch Frost was about to open the hatch using his knife but right as he was about to try opening it himself the hatch flung open barely missing Frost, somehow he evaded the hit due to Noivern's agility but he lost the knife in the process. When Frost peeked in the hatch his eyes widened in surprise.

* * *

Cynthia thought that her mind was playing games with her when she saw a man on top of a Noivern of all Pokemon outside the hatch of the plane she was about to throw a live 'BOMB' out of. She was confused beyond words could describe before the man broke her train of thought.

"Champion what are you doing here?" said the man in disbelief.

"I am the one who should be asking that, what are you doing outside of a moving plane!" Cynthia resorted.

"Calm down I am here to help." replied the man.

"Well then move away can't you see I have a bomb in my hand."

"Oh…." said the man as he moved slightly to the left as Cynthia tried to reach the ceiling but was falling short a couple of inches.

Seeing this struggle the man grabbed the bomb from Cynthia's hands and threw it away before entering the plane, returning Noivern to his Pokeball and closing the hatch behind him all while landing gracefully in front of Cynthia.

There was an awkward silence between both the parties as each of them took their time to wrap their head around the recent development. The man recovered first as he pulled out what to Cynthia looked like a modified Pokegear as he spoke.

"HQ this is Specialist Zero One I have secured the objective." but all Cynthia could hear as a reply was static.

(Secured the objective is he talking about me) thought Cynthia as she asked.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

The man looked at her and said seriously "My name is irrelevant right now and what am I doing, isn't it obvious I am here to escort you to safety."

"Wait what?" Cynthia replied dumbfounded.

"Yes I am the escort assigned to you by the P.L.A, the sooner you understand the better." added the man seeing the Champion even more confused than before.

"Well…" Cynthia was about to continue before she was interrupted by the P.A system.

"Times up Champion, sorry but here goes Bomb number 1." there was a long pause afterwords before the PA system turned on again. "It seems I underestimated you Cynthia but I did say don't play games, now I am really angry but I am a reasonable guy you see I'll be nice and give you another chance meet us at the bar in the next 30 minutes or else I'll blow up the hostages."

"So these are the guys who hijacked the plane." asked the escort.

"Yes" said Cynthia as she began to move out.

"Where are you going?"asked the escort.

"Didn't you hear I have a date at the bar in 20 minutes."

"Without your Pokemon that is suicide." added the escort while holding up Cynthia's arm.

"Let me go can't you see people lives are at stake either help me or don't interfere." replied Cynthia angrily while brushing the hand off.

"I never said I'll not help."

"What are you getting at?" asked Cynthia.

Seeing Cynthia starting to panic due to the immense stress on her mind the man took out a Pokeball from his long coat and handed it to Cynthia.

"It's my Jolteon he will help you."

"Thank you (sigh) it's just been very…" said Cynthia beginning to calm down.

"Stressful I understand, I am actually surprised, most people panic under similar circumstances while you were able to maintain your cool for such a long period of time." praised the escort.

"Hehehe I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or not." Cynthia laughed sheepishly.

"Calm down Champion losing your cool now will be bad, just stay behind me and I will make sure you get out of this alive."

Sighing deeply Cynthia asked.

"You are right thanks I was starting to lose it back then, do you have a plan?"

"I wouldn't call it a plan but I think the hostages should be our main priority." replied the escort calmly.

"Good enough let's go we are wasting time like this." said Cynthia as our duo left the maintenance room.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Please comment on my work and feel free to ask questions I will be glad to answer them. I'll try uploading the next chapter as soon as possible. As always feel free to follow this story and your reviews are appreciated.

PEACE


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Union**

Both Cynthia and her Escort (Frost) as she didn't know his name yet were now making their way to the business class floor where the bar was located. Now that they were out of the dimly lit maintenance room Cynthia could finally see her rescuers face clearly his black hair, light brown skin and overall sharp facial features they all gave Cynthia the impression that the man was a foreigner as his look was not that of a Sinnoh native but what Cynthia really could not understand was how this random guy was so calm about everything happening around them at the time.

"If you keep staring at me Champion you will trip." said the man while walking with a steady pace.

"How did you know…" Cynthia was about to say before the escort put a finger to his lips signaling Cynthia to stay quite.

"There are two guards both armed with assault rifles." whispered the man while peeking the corner.

"They didn't need to be there I was going to the Bar anyways." said Cynthia in a low voice.

"They were going to capture you before you entered the room."

"Why?"

"Most probably so that they could make it look like you got scared and didn't truly want to save the people by revealing yourself." said the man while maintaining a stoic expression throughout.

"What I despicable act I would always put the people before my own well being."

"In any case we have to deal with them." said the escort while pulling what looked like marbles to Cynthia.

"What is that?" she asked.

"Just don't look at them directly when they go off." was the man's only warning when he tossed them towards the guards.

They were flash bangs and Cynthia didn't even realize that as soon as they went off the escort ran towards the door.

The man ran towards the door faster than Cynthia's eyes could follow and straight up punched the guy on left into the wall knocking him out. Meanwhile the other guard came out of his daze and was about to shoot before the escort kicked the gun out of his hands held the now airborne weapon by it's barrel and swung it at the guard's head all in a swift fluid motion knocking him out.

(That was amazing) Cynthia thought as she processed what just happened.

"Let's go Champion." the escort broke her out of her trance as he made his way towards the door to the bar.

"How long did you avoid being detected?" he asked Cynthia before stopping just short of the door.

"30 maybe 40 minutes." was Cynthia's rough estimate.

"Impressive Champion I didn't think you could hold on against such foes while still remaining calm." said the man not in appreciation but like stating a fact.

"Why are you saying this now didn't you praise me back at the maintenance room as well."

"I didn't realize back then the caliber of these hijackers." was his only reply.

"I don't follow." said Cynthia.

"These guys are not your average terrorist Champion, from what I see they are well trained."

"But didn't you mop the floor with them anyways, so how can you say this with such surety." replied Cynthia.

"Well firstly the second guy recovered and reacted very quickly for an untrained person also their weapons are not the cheap kind in fact they are what you can call top shelf products." explained the man as he examined one of the bodies.

"Well I suppose the guy did move quick for someone who was blinded by a flash bang, why did you carry them anyways." agreed Cynthia.

Hearing that the man simply chuckled, it was the first expression the man showed Cynthia after the hatch incident earlier.

"Actually I did not come prepared for any of this you see I came here right after I woke up this morning, the flashes were just leftovers from my previous assignment."

"Previous assignment what do you mea... wait a minute so all this time you were just winging all this without a plan." Cynthia cut short her question to address a major topic.

Immediately regaining his composure the man replied "Yes more or less, I was just testing the waters here but seeing these guy's skill level it would be wise to plan before we face a larger group."

Cynthia was speechless at the escort's guts, soon the man in question walked towards the door of the bar and said

"I hear about 5 people behind the door, we should proceed with caution now." said the man.

"Preferably with an actual plan this time." added Cynthia in annoyance.

After thinking for few seconds the man replied

"Listen closely Champion."

* * *

Meanwhile inside the bar the five terrorists were passing the time before they heard a voice from the other side of the door

"Yo guys I got her." said the grunt while walking inside the bar with Cynthia who was wearing a black long coat with a gun pointed to her head.

"Good job mate, where's Joe wasn't he with you?" questioned one of the terrorists.

"He was but right after we caught this bitch he said he had to take a piss." replied the man.

"That idiot doesn't he know that we got to leave plus blow up this plane."

"Yeah about that whose gonna take care of her?" asked the man while gesturing towards Cynthia who was staying quite all this time.

"Hand her over I'll take her to boss man he knows what to do next." said one of the grunts who was wearing a bandanna over his mouth.

"Sure"

After Cynthia was behind the five men she said

"Find what you are looking for yet?"

"Shut it or die." came the reply from one of the five.

"Not when I am still here." said the man while jumping a few steps back and removing his mask, directing the attention of the terrorists to himself.

"Do it now!" he yelled.

Cynthia took her cue and threw a Pokeball in the air and said "Jolteon use **Discharge**." whilst jumping to cover behind the bar. The escort did the same although behind on of the recliners.

"What the fuc..." one of the five who realised what was up couldn't finish his sentence as Jolteon erupted in a ball of electricity throwing light everywhere.

After the light show was over Cynthia peeked out only to find five slightly crisp but paralyzed grunts lying in pain on the floor she smiled almost reflexively as the escort's plan worked. While looking for the man in question she realized that he had already pulled the grunt with the bandanna and held him to the wall of the plane.

"Now tell me where is this 'Boss man' you speak of?" he asked intimidatingly.

"Nevr…." replied the grunt barely.

"Oh is that how it is." the man said while pulling a knife out of the grunt own vest and holding it up to his neck as he asked "I won't ask a second time." in a stern voice.

The grunt gulped as he replied "He is in the cockpit."

"How many of you are here and where are the bloody hostages" the man ordered.

"Boss told us all to wait here because we were to leave as soon as he capture the Champion." the grunt said in fear of his life.

"The Hostages!" the escort yelled while pushing the knife close to the grunt's throat.

"Second floor in the storage room."the grunt squeaked.

Satisfied with this the escort let go but almost immediately swung the knife as in to stab the grunt in the face but instead of hitting the face he nailed the knife just to the side of the grunt's head into the wall.

This however scared the grunt a bit to much as he passed out from shock.

The escort however faced Cynthia and said "Champion are you…." but was interrupted by Cynthia's yell "LOOK OUT!".

As soon as he(Frost) turned around he felt pain in his abdomen as he was sent flying towards Cynthia by a kick from what looked like a 6 foot tall bulky grunt who seem to have just entered the bar.

"OMG are you alright?" asked Cynthia in a concerned tone.

"Yeah (cough) just fine." replied the man weakly.

"Asshole this is what you get for messing with the 'Union'." said the grunt as he cracked his knuckles.

(Union?) thought Cynthia but soon realized that she was getting distracted and her only saving grace in this hellish situation (her escort) was temporarily incapacitated but before she could do something Jolteon who was still there decided to attack the heavy but was caught by the neck and slammed into the wall.

**POV CHANGE: Frost**

As Frost saw Jolteon struggling to get up only to be kicked by the heavy again he gritted his teeth and stood up taking a fighting stance.

"You bastard you'll pay for that." he growled angrily seeing his pokemon in pain.

The grunt tried to punch Frost but the hit was avoided simply by ducking under the grunts arm Frost followed this by grabbing the Grunt from his shoulders and kneeing him in the liver.

"All brawn isn't gonna get you far." the man spoke coldly to the Grunt who was down on his knees.

"(cough) YOU… (cough)" the grunt tried to speak but Frost didn't listen as he looked over to Cynthia's side to find her tending to Jolteon.

The grunt however used this time to grab the escort's legs dropping him to the floor, he punched his stomach and pulled out a knife and was about to stab the man on the floor before the man grabbed the grunt's arm while in motion. Now both men were in a stalemate with the knife centimeters away from the escort's left eye as he was struggling to hold on as the weight of the grunt was against him.

(Dammit I let my guard down.) thought Frost while struggling for his life.

Frost was about to use his legs to kick the grunt off balance but before he could act the grunt but got hit in his head by something and fell to the floor.

Frost looked over and much to his surprise was greeting by Cynthia holding a fire extinguisher in her hand.

"Thanks" Frost said while still lying on the floor.

"Don't mention it." replied Cynthia while breathing heavily still recovering from her sudden adrenaline rush.

Composing himself Frost stood up and asked "Are you okay? How's Jolteon."

"She is fine although she has a broken leg also I am the one who should be asking you that question." replied Cynthia.

Frost just dusted his clothes which were borrowed from the grunt lying unconscious outside while saying "I had it under control."

Chuckling slightly Cynthia replied "Yeah clearly."

"Is he still alive." continued Cynthia while looking at the grunt on the floor.

"Don't worry Champion, no blood on your hands today." replied Frost.

Sighing in relief Cynthia asked "So did you find out where the hostages are held?"

"Yeah they are in the second floor's storage." replied Frost as he began to move.

Cynthia looked around the room full of unconscious bodies as she recalled Jolteon but was unsettled by the fact that it was in the end a close call where any wrong move would have killed both her and the escort.

"Wait.." she called out.

Frost stopped walking and turned around.

"Just in case we don't make it through this I want to know your name."

Frost looked around realizing why Cynthia was concerned and answered while smiling

"Frost that's my name." as he continued walking.

"Frost..." Cynthia muttered under her breathe as she followed her new companion outside.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Wow that took longer to write than expected well considering that my original draft was very poorly written it was expected. Anyways this chapter should give you a better perspective on my OC's true nature and abilities along with a little bit of Cynthia's character development. As always I hope to guys enjoyed don't forget to follow and review (your views on the story are always appreciated) and I will see you guys soon.

PEACE


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8:**** Enough Of Your Games**

While walking towards the second floor to check on the hostages things were awfully quiet between Frost and Cynthia after waiting long enough for Frost to say something Cynthia broke the silence with a question.

"So Frost… do you always do stuff like this?"

"Stuff like what?" replied Frost with a question.

"You know fighting, almost getting stabbed in the eye." chirped Cynthia.

"Yeah I guess I do." answered Frost after thinking about it "Although you don't seem to be that bothered by it considering your expressions." added Frost shortly after.

"I mean don't get me wrong I am pretty concerned about our current situation but what I still don't get is how in the world are you so calm about the fact that you almost died." asked Cynthia

"But I didn't did I." Frost cut her off.

"Not the point." Cynthia said slightly irritated by the vague answers Frost was giving her.

"Champion keeping your cool I such situations increase your chances exponentially." Frost replied with a serious expression.

"I understand that much already I am not a child Frost, I get keeping your cool is necessary but what I don't understand is your whole deal." said Cynthia.

Frost raised an eyebrow and said

"I am sorry I don't understand what you mean." replied Frost honestly.

"Just drop the act alright it's pretty obvious that you didn't get out of that last encounter Scot free

your posture is bent ever so slightly to the left ever since you walked out of the bar, you are hurt probably in the abdomen region no thanks to that kick you received and still you are brushing it all off like nothing is wrong." retorted Cynthia.

Frost was visibly surprised by Cynthia's observation skill's as he was genuinely trying to hide the fact that he was hurt.

"Wow I didn't take you as the kind who notices such things." said Frost.

"Training Pokemon is my primary profession Frost if I don't notice 'such things' how am I suppose to tell if my Pokemon are injured."

"Well I still don't get what are you trying to make me say." replied Frost still confused.

(It's no good he is like a blank slate I can't read him at all. Well I guess I should try to be more direct now.) thought Cynthia admitting defeat in her head.

"Just who are you because clearly you are not just an 'ESCORT' because most guys can't even take half the mental stress you took I the last hour and I am not even considering your physical abilities right now." asked Cynthia coming straight to the point.

(She's good.) thought Frost internally praising Cynthia.

"Alright fine you win, I was trying to stay quite all this time because like you I was also observing." said Frost while raising his hands and breaking the act.

"Observing what exactly."

"You who else." replied Frost like stating the obvious.

"Why." asked Cynthia.

"Well as you have already guessed escorting people especially someone of your stature is not something I do on a daily basis infact it's not even close to it, so I was just trying to create a neutral environment for me to understand your psyche a bit better."confessed Frost.

"Oh so what is it that you do?"

"I am a Ranger by profession Champion."

"Wait really?" replied Cynthia.

"Do I not look the part?" asked Frost .

"No it's just, I am not sure how to put it but even for a Ranger you are if I were to put it in words 'Unique'." replied Cynthia.

"Why is tha..." Frost's question was cut short as he heard muffling voices in the storage room.

"Let's continue this later." said Frost as he opened the door only to find seven people tied to a table with the bomb on top of it.

"Take the lead with this one Champion." whispered Frost in Cynthia's ear while walking behind her.

"Alright." replied Cynthia.

"Calm down everyone we are here to get you out." addressed Cynthia to the people.

Soon Frost cut off there restraints and got the people out where he saw the people thanking Cynthia, especially the young women hugging her and saying her thanks.

(She really brightens up the mood the people seem very calm now.)thought Frost who realised that he was staring at Cynthia this whole time and swiftly moved his head to the left when Cynthia looked towards him only to smile at his behavior.

Afterwords when the people had left Cynthia rejoined Frost who was looking at the bomb keenly.

"What to do with this one now." said Frost

"Can't we throw it out like the last one."

"I am afraid not Champion this one is tamper proof you see that plate underneath it ."

"A pressure sensor." replied Cynthia.

"Exactly meaning the only way we can stop this is getting hand on that detonator." added Frost.

"Then what are we doing here isn't the head in the Cockpit." said Cynthia.

"You seem pretty motivated." teased Frost.

"I have a score to settle with that punk for hurting the people."

"You noticed the bruises."

"On the people, yes." replied Cynthia.

"You have keen eyes miss."said Frost in soft tone.

"Thanks but for now lets focus on getting that detonator." replied Cynthia now behaving like a completely different person, the fact that she was angry didn't get unnoticed by Frost who kept his hand on her shoulder and said

"I promise to get everyone out safe including you, and as for their leader I have a plan."

"Good now lets go end this." said Cynthia.

"Roger That" replied Frost as they made it towards the Cockpit.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

Sorry for the gap in the release had my exam yesterday anyways here is another chapter hope you enjoy this more Cynthia based setting.

PEACE


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Trouble Only Lasts For So Long**

**Inside the plane's cockpi**t

(What is taking them so long.) thought the leader of the terrorist while holding the detonator in one hand and pistol in the other.

Soon he heard a knock on the door.

"Don't try anything, got it." he told the already shaken co-pilot.

"Who is it?" he demanded.

"Boss we have caught the Champion." came as the reply from the other side.

He peeked through the peep hole to see Cynthia and standing behind her one of his men wearing a mask.

"About fuckin time you caaaaaaaaameeee." he yelled as he opened the door only to be tasered by Cynthia.

Frost who was wearing a disguise yet again swooped in from the side and caught the detonator and flipped the disarm switch on it.

"Can't believe the disguise worked again." said Frost to Cynthia who was currently still tasering the guy.

"You can stop now he is unconscious." added Frost while smiling.

Cynthia who realized that felt embarrassed and stopped.

"After all that catching the leader was light work." said Cynthia trying to change the topic.

"Well it was because you had that taser on you, why do you carry such a high voltage one anyways" said Frost while tying the man to a seat.

"Some 'fans' can get in your face." replied Cynthia while throwing the taser away.

"Can't say I can relate to that." replied Frost.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Cynthia while looking at the staff.

"We are now, thanks to you Champion." said the Pilot.

Cynthia just smiled and turned around to find Frost trying to contact someone using his pokegear.

"Damn connection is still weird." said Frost as he kept the device back in his pocket, it was then when he noticed a familiar looking tattoo on the terrorist leader's wrist.

"Well well well look what we have here." he said while unmasking himself.

"What did you find something?" asked Cynthia.

"Do you know who this man is." said Frost.

"No." was Cynthia's straight reply.

"John Webber A.K.A the Scorpion ." added Frost.

"Is he someone you know." asked Cynthia.

"Not personally but I now understand how were his subordinates so well trained."

"Really.."

"Yup you see this man is the fifteenth most wanted man in Kanto." said Frost while showing Cynthia the scorpion tattoo on the man's wrist."

"Kanto? What was a criminal from there doing on flight from Sinnoh to Kalos?" asked a shocked Cynthia.

"Beats me all that matters is that this incident ended without any serious upsets." replied Frost.

"So what are we gonna do now?"

"Well I tried to contact HQ but there is a signal error here I'll try asking the Pilot about it." Frost replied.

On doing the same it was revealed that the terrorist had made the pilot's cut all communication in and out of the plane via a signal jammer which was promptly destroyed afterwords by the co-pilot.

Soon after that Frost's pokegear rang.

"Well that solves that." said Frost as he picked up the call.

"Ranger report what's going on in there." came the voice of Forester from the other side.

"HQ this is specialist zero-one there was a signal disrupter in play causing hindrance in communications."

"I see, what about the Champion is she secure."

"Yes the Champion is secure and the terrorist's have been handled requesting medical support for the people and police for the arrest of the criminals."

"Wait you mean you mean you dealt with all the hijacker's alone." came a surprised voice.

"Not really the Champion was of great help, but let's not discuss this right now sir I want you to contact the Kanto branch." said Frost in a serious tone.

"Why?"

"Tell them we got their fifteenth." added Frost.

"Don't tell me, why was a mercenary from Kanto on the Plane that to without us knowing."

"Just inform them to collect him."

"Alright will do also inform the Champion that her meeting has been postponed to tomorrow in regards of the current events her stay along with the other Champions has been arranged at the Lumious Branch of the hotel associated with the Ranger's."

"Yes sir."replied Frost.

"Excellent work as usual specialist, Forester out."

Frost sighed as he looked at Cynthia who was looking out the window of one of the seats.

"What are you thinking Champion?" he asked.

"Just that I didn't imagine that my third visit to Kalos will be like this."

"Well I suppose you didn't, anyways I have good news for you your meeting has been postponed and your stay has been arranged at one of the Hotel's affiliated with the Ranger's so you can rest today."

"(sigh) well thats nice." replied Cynthia as the PA system of the Plane turned on.

"Ladies and gentlemen please fasten your seat belts as we are now beginning our decent to Lumious City Airport."

Hearing this while looking outside Frost smirked and said "Welcome to Kalos Champion."

As the plane began to land.

* * *

Once the plane landed on the ground groups of medics, rangers and policemen started boarding the plane to help the injured and apprehend the terrorists and to their surprise most of them left on stretcher's.

It was when Frost was briefing the ranger's that Cynthia noticed something off about the group although everyone was listening each word very carefully most of them could not even make eye contact with Frost for longer than a few seconds.

(Are they scared of him?) Cynthia asked herself but soon let the question remained unanswered when Frost introduced her.

"Everyone this Cynthia Shirona as you all know she is the Champion of the Sinnoh region, in my absence you follow her orders and make sure nothing happens to her is that clear."

"Yes Sir!" said the group in unison.

"Pleasure meeting all of you." chimed in Cynthia during the introduction.

Now turning towards Cynthia Frost said

"The media is outside waiting for your statement I advise you don't say tell them about anything that happened here including my involvement."

"Okay but where are you going?" she asked.

"I don't want to get hounded by the media plus I have to check on the security at the Hotel."

"Security?" asked Cynthia.

"It's not just your meeting that has been postponed all the other Champions will be staying at the hotel tonight I have to run security since so many VIP's will be staying over." replied Frost.

"I see so there will be an informal reunion before the actual meeting."

"You don't look so happy about it?" replied Frost.

"(Sigh) let's just say there is someone I would only want to see in a professional environment." replied Cynthia.

"I won't pry, anyways I have to go now these guys are still rookies but they are dependable ranger's so I don't think you will have any issues." said Frost while taking his leave.

"Wait I have talk to you are you free in the evening?" asked Cynthia.

"Not before eight I am not, what is that you wanna talk about." replied Frost.

Cynthia gestured at the crowd of Ranger's with her eyes and Frost understood she won't talk in public.

"All right what do have in mind?" asked Frost now looking into Cynthia's eyes.

Cynthia just smirked and said

"When I will be back at the Hotel take me to dinner and I'll tell, it's the least you can do for leaving me alone in front of the media."

This shocked all of the ranger's standing behind Frost a fact that Cynthia realized as they were all eyeing her as if she had committed a taboo. But what surprised them even more so was Frost's reply to this invite.

"Fine dinner it is hope you don't mind continental." Frost replied as he now exited the plane.

Once he was gone all the female ranger's crowded Cynthia much to her surprise and began asking questions like

"How did you do that Champion, tell us your secret." or "How did you make him fall for you?".

Cynthia was feeling a bit concerned about the sudden attention she was getting when a brunette stepped in between her and the mob of females and yelled "Everyone stop this second can't tell that the Champion has been through a lot since morning, she doesn't have time to help you guys with your shit love life." after this bold statement the crowd backed off and was now keeping there heads low.

"I apologize for my squads rude behavior Champion, my name is Alex I will be with you for the rest of the day, it's a pleasure meeting you." said the women.

Snapping out of her initial shock Cynthia replied "Please call me Cynthia and the pleasure is all mine, I will be in your care." in a royal tone.

Turning around to the rest of the Ranger's Alex commanded "You lot go outside and clear a path for the Champion." and rightly they went outside to do the same leaving only Alex and Cynthia behind.

"What was that all about?" asked Cynthia.

"Ma'am let's just say that all of us witnessed something incredible today." replied Alex.

"Huh?"

"In my 3 years of service I have seen so many women ask that man out and he has rejected every single one no matter who they are and then there is you." replied Alex with a chuckle.

"Wait are we talking about Frost here." asked Cynthia.

"Who else can you think the girl's were swooning over."

"Oh." replied Cynthia as the consequences of her actions hit her.

"Anyways seeing you in person is like a dream come true for me, I watch all your matches and I think am in love with your Garchomp." said Alex trying to change the topic.

"I am honored to have fans in the prestigious Rangers Corp."

"Are you kidding all the other Champions have fan's among us too."

"I see well thank you for getting me out of that situation I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Don't mention it Cynthia also as much as I want to talk to you I need to get you out of here now so shall we." said Alex while gesturing towards the exit.

"Ofcourse" replied Cynthia while taking the lead.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry for the delay again but here you go as compensation a bigger chapter than 't forget to review my works and feel free to PM me your thoughts on the story as well.

**PEACE**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Luminous Pride**

Frost made a quick stop to his Lumious City residence (safehouse) before going to the hotel where he let Ninetales out again.

"Sorry to call you back in the morning without explaining anything." he apologized to the fox pokemon.

"Nine-nine-ninetales."

"Ya ya I know you are mad that's why I am apologizing to you before I even took a shower." he said while taking off his shirt to observe the extent of his injuries.

(A few bruises huh… I got off easy.) he thought as he recalled the kick he received from the heavy grunt a few hours ago.

Ninetales looked over to Frost with concerned eyes.

"Don't worry Ninetales they are just bruises nothing I can't like through." Frost said to lighten the mood as he went into the bathroom to fetch a wet towel only to show it Ninetales.

"A little help here." he said to his Pokemon.

As if already knowing what to do the pokemon blew lightly on the cloth freezing it into a makeshift ice pack.

Frost finally relaxed since morning as he lay on his bed and treating his bruises with the ice pack.

Ninetales quickly followed suit and lay on the bed right next to her trainer. Both Pokemon and trainer lay there in silence as the cool sensation of the ice helped Frost sooth his skin. This went on for a couple of more minutes when Frost spoke up.

"You know I meet the Champion today."

"Nine?" the Pokemon replied in curiosity.

"She is really brave you know even before I reached her she was handling the situation pretty well."he added.

"Ninetales."

"I know you will judge her your own way once you meet her personally although I think you will like her." he replied to his Pokemon as he patted Ninetales head and went to take a shower.

After being refreshed by the bath Frost packed his belongings and recalled Ninetales after explaining to her that they were going to stay the night at the Ranger Hotel and he was going to let her out once they reached there.

He quickly looked up his place and jumped in the same jeep he used to come here from the airport, slowly making his way to the Hotel.

(Lumious traffic never fails to impress.) Frost internally sighed as he finally reached his destination after two hours, where he was greeting by a familiar looking receptionist.

"How was your day Frost."

"Interesting to say the least." he replied while placing two Pokeball's on the reception desk "Do you mind taking them to the Pokemon Centre Noivern's just tired but Jolteon broke her leg." he added.

"I suppose Jolteon still has a lot to learn." the receptionist said.

"Ya but she is still new to this so I don't blame her, I would have taken her to Joy myself but you see I have the security of this building to setup."

"Don't worry I'll send them there immediately." said the receptionist.

"Thanks" Frost said while beginning to leave only to be stopped once again when he heard his name being called.

"Frost don't forget your room keys" the receptionist said while placing a keycard on his desk which was picked up by Frost, "Since there will be a lot of Ranger's and guest's arriving tonight we are short on a few room so I hope you don't mind sharing." he added.

"I won't mind." Frost said calmly.

After keeping his belongings in his room he left to check on security.

* * *

(Since the Champions will be here meaning their escorts will be here too, it's been I while since I have met them it will be nice to catch up.) he thought as Frost disappeared in the crowded hallways.

It was around 6 PM when Cynthia was finally done with the media and police and was currently in a limo along with Alex her temporary escort going to the "Luminous Pride Hotel" a five star hotel whose parent company were the pokemon rangers a fact that she still couldn't wrap her head around.

"Champion Cynthia wait till you see the place we will be staying at it's amazing." said Alex.

"My name is Cynthia, Alex don't use my title when we are in private its awkward for me, also I don't mind as long as the place has a bed and a shower I am tired and after speaking to Jervis on the phone earlier didn't help either it took all my strength to keep him calm." whined Cynthia.

"Alright Cynthia we are still a while away so you can sleep now if you want." suggested Alex.

"No if a sleep now I won't wake up before tomorrow also I told Frost to take me to dinner so it will be rude to not come." Cynthia said but immediately realized that she had stepped on a land mine as Alex's eyes glowed bright.

"Oh how can I forget your date with Frost, I mean I am not gonna lie I was shocked to see him agree to it in the first place but I suppose even a man like him also cannot resist your charms." teased Alex.

Not even bothering to correct her Cynthia asked

"Do you know Frost personally ?"

"Not really but that doesn't mean I don't know him at all he was my senior at the Ranger academy and who can forget that his success rates in missions are the highest among all the others but to be honest he isn't a very open man so it was surprising to see him accept your invite that's all there is to it."

"I see so he is an introvert." said Cynthia.

"Well I won't say that, he can talk to people without any issues but it's like he wants to avoid others as much as possible, it's weird honestly but not so weird to stop the girls from hitting on him whenever he visits HQ."

"I see, thanks for talking to me about him I am not gonna lie he wasn't a very open book to read on the plane either." said Cynthia.

"No worries Cynthia after all you let me meet Garchomp."

Cynthia smiled at the girls reply as the limo entered Luminous City.

(I guess I just have to ask him myself.)

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I will see you guys in the next few days again. Feel free to review my work and don't forget to follow so you don't miss an update.

PEACE


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: ****Security**

It was still early evening and Frost had received a text from Alex saying that she and Cynthia had left the airport after the questioning.

(Well there still is time till they come back, I should go check on the mobile base now and see whether it is been finished.) he thought while standing wearing a default trainer class Pokemon Ranger uniform with the red and black color scheme along with the famous beret and the Pokeball belt around his waist as accessories, in the lobby of hotel.

Luminous Pride was the flagship hotel among the many in the Kalos region. It looked exactly what you would expect from five star hotel. Restaurants with view of the Lumious Tower, swimming pools and of course a Pokemon stadium were among the few highlights of the facilities offered by this massive complex, with it's premium atmosphere the hotel was the perfect place to spend the night in Lumious City be it at a hefty price. But this was not the worry for the Ranger's staying there as security as the Hotel Chain itself was one of the many business's run by the Ranger Corps for funding their many operations making the stay for the Ranger's itself absolutely free.

As Frost made his way towards the ground of the Hotel to check on the progress of the mobile base the Ranger's had set up he met with a familiar face.

"Andrew it's been a while." Frost greeted the young man in bar keeper's outfit.

"Oh my how Arceus has blessed us that we meet the great Frost in his flesh tonight." the Kalosian teased.

"Cut it out." Frost said as he shook Andrew's hand and was pulled in a light hug.

"How have you been, what brings the Ranger's to Lumious City?" asked Andrew

"Work."replied Frost vaguely.

"I see you haven't changed a bit since the last time you were staying here a year ago."

"You are one to talk mister, how's playing husband to Maya been treating you." said Frost with a wry smile.

"You little (sigh) you know she still hates you for not attending the wedding." replied Andrew.

"Sorry I was at Kanto at the time plus by the time I got the invite you were off to Alola for your honeymoon." Apologized Frost.

"Anyways Maya just left to go home so I will be covering her shift at the Restaurant tonight you should come visit so we can catch up." offered Andrew.

"Ya about that we won't be able to catch up tonight." Frost said as he remembered something at the mention of a Restaurant.

"Why not."

"I need to book a table for tonight." said Frost.

"What are you talking about man you always sit at the bar so why the table?"questioned Andrew.

"Actually I need a table for two I am having company tonight."

Andrew just stared at Frost with a dumb expression for some time but then burst into a chuckle.

"You are bringing someone over never thought I would see the day, Maya is so gonna regret missing work today."

"So will you be able to get me one." asked Frost ignoring Andrew's outburst.

"Who do you take me for of course I can you just come before nine okay."

"Thanks, it was nice meeting you again." said Frost.

"Pleasure is all mine." replied Andrew before leaving.

(Well he seems lively as usual.) thought Frost as he made his way to the ground.

On reaching there Frost talked to few of the Ranger's about their progress and only left once satisfied with the security detail.

It was around 7 pm once he got free and decided to retire back to his room.

(I should probably change clothes again going to a restaurant in uniform seems weird.) he thought as he entered the room and almost immediately called Ninetales out.

The Pokemon in question gracefully twirled around and went to the balcony to see the view of Lumious City while their room wasn't the one with the view of Lumious tower, it was still satisfactory.

(She always loved the night lights.) Frost smirked as he went to his wardrobe which was next to bunk bed in the room.

(Come to think of it wasn't someone sharing with me.) Frost thought as he took out his casuals which consisted of a blue full sleeved shirt and light blue jeans paired with white sneakers.

After tiding up his semi-long hair Frost looked at his Pokegear for any updates from Cynthia's escort, truth be told he was starting to think what was taking them so long.

(Lumious Traffic…..) Frost summarized the reason for the delay in his head as he kept the device on the bed and then proceeded to join Ninetales on the balcony.

"Are you hungry Ninetales you haven't eaten in a while?" asked Frost to his companion, to which the fox nodded.

"Wait here I'll make something for you, I did carry some of your food with me this time." Frost said as he went back inside and returned shortly after with a bowl with water and food in hand.

"Here you go." he said as he placed the bowl on the ground and let Ninetales eat.

Frost glanced his Pokemon with a smile and thought

(She looks just like when she was a Vulpix.) as Ninetales munched on happily.

Afterword both Pokemon and trainer left for the lobby in the context of showing Ninetales around but it was actually to conduct a final security round in civilian clothing.

The rounds went as planned but once Frost tried to check up on Cynthia's location he found out that he had left his Pokegear in the room itself.

"Damn..." he cursed under his breath to which Ninetales reacted.

"Oh it's nothing Ninetales I just forgot my Pokegear in the room, thats all." he said.

"Nine-Nine-Tales" replied the Pokemon in order to offer it's help.

"Really you will, well that's very kind of but it's alright I can get it myself I don't want to put you in an uncomfortable situation." Frost replied thinking of not wanting to repeat what happened at Santalune City's plaza.

"Nine" said Ninetales with determination in her eyes.

Frost sighed at the Pokemon's stubbornness but then said "Fine I will let you go but only on one condition that you use the stair that are much less crowded alright."

"Nine-Tales!" exclaimed the Pokemon happily as she took the key card from her trainers hand and swiftly made her way towards the stairs.

"I'll be waiting at the lounge only Ninetales." said Frost to the retreated figure of his Pokemon.

(She will be, right.) assured Frost to himself as he sat on a nearby couch.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_**Extremely sorry for this late release I had my Maths final and I just couldn't find my will to complete this chapter so ya that's all. Anyways as usual feel free to review my works and follow so you don't miss an update.**_

_**PEACE**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Champion's Arrival**

Just after Frost had left with Ninetales to conduct the final perimeter check in civilian clothes Cynthia was currently at the front gate of the Hotel eyeing its massive infrastructure.

"I must say Alex it's quite extravagant." said Cynthia.

"Told you Cynthia, it's the best Hotel the Ranger Corp owns. That is why I said it's nice to have a mission near Lumious, because we get to stay at the 'Luminous Pride'." replied the temporary escort.

As both women entered the reception area along with a team of Ranger's behind them they were greeted by the receptionist.

"Ah.. Miss Shirona it's a pleasure to finnaly meet you I hope your stay at Luminous Pride will be enjoyable."

"The pleasure is all mine, sorry for being rude but can I have my room key I am in a desperate need of a bath." replied Cynthia cutting straight to the point.

"Of course, we have been informed of your circumstances and have already prepared a suite for you and your Luggage is being sent upstairs at the moment." he said while handing her a key.

"Thank you." replied Cynthia while taking the key.

"Also Mr. Stone asked me to inform you that he wishes to meet with you once you arrive." he added.

This sent a chill down Cynthia's spine as she stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"He did?" Cynthia asked.

"Well yes he is the only Champion other than you who arrived here, just a few hours ago with his escort and was very keen on speaking with you again."

"Is his room near mine?" spoke Cynthia with slight unease.

"Well of course all Champion's have rooms on the same floor, his is actually the one right next to yours."

"Is another room available possibly as far away from his." Cynthia said with a straight face.

"I am sorry to inform ma'am but due to the information of the Champions staying here all the rooms are booked by civilian's or been allotted to the Ranger's here."

"Is it alright if I share rooms with Alex till the other Champion's arrive you see I don't really wish to see Mr. Stone as of now." said Cynthia returning back to her calm self.

"Well…." the receptionist was about to object but saw how Cynthia eyed him so he calmly replied

"Well I don't see a problem with that as long as the other party agree."

"Thank you." said Cynthia as she turned around to see a confused Alex standing behind her.

"Champion are you sure about this I mean my room will be smaller than yours." said Alex.

"Don't worry Alex it's not the size of the room are the least of my concerns, it does have a shower right? Because that will be issue." said Cynthia with a chuckle.

"Of course it does." exclaimed Alex with a smile.

"Well then it's settled" Cynthia turned around and told the receptionist " please send my luggage to her room for the time being."

"Yes Ma'am" came the obvious replied.

Soon after both women entered the room and Alex immediately pouted and said

"Awww man I didn't get the view of Lumious Tower."

As Cynthia smiled at the girls antics she thought

(Alex was very mature back at the plane but she can be such a kid sometimes.)

"Oh and it seems my roommate isn't here right now." pointed Alex at the male uniform hanging by the cupboard.

"Perfect Alex I'll leave as soon as I take my Shower do you mind keeping watch for me." asked Cynthia while going into the bath.

"Actually I have to report back right now but I will return in an hour." replied Alex.

"No worries just saying by the time you will get back I won't be here."

"Okay see you around Champion it was nice meeting you." said the Ranger cheerfully as she left the room.

Now alone Cynthia sighed and locked the door of the bathroom and slipped out of her clothes she checked the time 8 AM read her watch as she thought.

(Alright I am not late so he won't be waiting for me, also now that I think about it I didn't tell him where we should meet.)

"Well I will just ask the receptionist once I get back to the lobby." said Cynthia to now one as the hot water washed away the fatigue of her body that was accumulating since the mornings plane incident.

After finishing up Cynthia now wrapped I a towel went to her luggage to take out some clothes.

(What does one wear when they go on dinner with a Pokemon Ranger.) she thought when she heard the door behind click open. In hurry to cover herself from what Cynthia thought to be Alex's roommate

Cynthia ducked behind her luggage but was surprised to she a Ninetales staring her down keenly.

(Wait what is an Alolan Ninetales here that too a female.) Cynthia thought as she saw the magnificent pokemon staring her down with the door open behind her.

Snapping out of her thoughts she politely said "Do you mind closing the door behind you." to which Ninetales obliged.

Once the door was closed Cynthia asked "How did you get here ?"

The Ninetales didn't reply.

Sensing the Pokemon's unease Cynthia kneeled down on the floor and called her out again this time even more gently.

As Ninetales started walking near her Cynthia thought why the Pokemon was so shy around people

(Well she is well groomed so I don't see signs of any abuse from the trainer, must be a past experience.) thought Cynthia while Ninetales was sniffing her.

Once Ninetales was down Cynthia caressed Ninetales fur lightly and the Pokemon in turn didn't show any signs of unease making it alright for Cynthia to start a conversation with the fox.

"Does your trainer do your hair." she asked softly to which the pokemon nodded nervously.

(She still isn't totally cool with me being near her.) thought Cynthia as she asked again

"So why did you come here Ninetales."

The Pokemon this time looked around the bed and quickly moved past Cynthia and grabbed a pokegear by her mouth and showed it to Cynthia.

"Oh so your trainer left something here and you just came to pick it back up, how nice of you."

The pokemon nodded in response again and with her job done went to the door unlocked it and left after shutting it close again leaving Cynthia alone to ponder on what just happened.

(Something didn't feel right about that Ninetales aside from the extreme shyness, I couldn't sense it's level at all, maybe I wasn't judging it properly but it seemed as if it was hiding it from me.) Cynthia thought while wearing a light blue double strapped summer dress with a floral pattern and light brown sandals.

After drying her hair and packing her bags again she called the reception to send someone to pick her bags up again as she picked up her clutch with her necessities and pokeballs and left for the lobby.

(I'll worry about the Ninetales later right now I have a dinner I wouldn't want to miss.) she thought as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**So ya sorry all the Darksteelshippers out there. Anyways here is another chapter for you guys going deeper into the lore behind Ninetales thanks to Cynthia and her ability to judge pokemon just by looking at them I mean what good it is to be a Champion if you can't do that right. Also soon I am planning to introduce a lot of new OC's along with the rest of the Champions in story so be sure to check that out.**

**Please follow the story and review it, your views on my work are appreciated.**

**PEACE**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14****: Dinner Date?**

Frost was reading a newspaper on the recent Pokemon battle between Cynthia and Tobias when he saw Ninetales had returned back with his Pokegear.

"Thank you did you have any trouble on the way here." he said while petting the Pokemon.

"Nine-Ninetales" replied the fox while denying any problems.

"Alright that's good, now lets see where is the Champion." he said while opening the Pokegear.

"Oh they have already reached a while ago well then I should probably find her now." he said to Ninetales as he read the text from Alex.

"Thanks again Ninetales, you should return now since I will be going to a crowded place now." he told the ice/fairy type while recalling her back into her premiere ball.

As Frost made his way to the reception in order to ask for Cynthia's room number but stopped when he saw Cynthia herself leaving the elevator. He waved to her and once she saw him also returned a smile and joined him.

"Took you long Champion?" he teased.

"No thanks to you Frost, you know how the press and police can be they grilled me half to death." Cynthia retorted.

"Well you made it in time and as promised I will buy dinner." he said.

"Now that's more like it you know I haven't eaten a proper meal in all day." said Cynthia while visibly happy from this.

"Follow me Champion." he said as they started walking towards the elevator.

"So where are we having food?" Cynthia asked while following Frost's lead.

"A friend's restaurant here at the Hotel itself it's name is 'Canvas' on the tenth floor." replied Frost as he pressed the elevator call button.

When the elevator did come they both entered and Cynthia pressed the button labled '10'.

The elevator ride itself was very quick and no words were exchanged between the two occupants only once the door opened Frost spoke.

"So what did you want to talk about that you asked me to buy dinner."

"Let's just get to the restaurant first." came a swift reply.

"Fine by me." added Frost.

* * *

While walking towards the restaurant our duo was met by a lot of stares, the fact that both of them were wearing blue wasn't helping but our pair didn't pay any attention to them as they swiftly walked past the hall and entered the restaurant, where Andrew greeted them.

"Welcome to Canvas, oh it's you Frost and…." the Barkeep gasped when he saw who Frost was here with as he thought (Maya is so gonna regret leaving early today.) and continuing is greetings said "The Champion of Sinnoh…."

"Please call me Cynthia you must be friend's with Frost." said Cynthia calmly.

"Sure am ma'am, Frost mind explaining what is happening here." he said while looking at Frost.

"Exactly what you think me and The Champion are having dinner at your place so did you reserve a seat for us." replied Frost swiftly as if nothing was out of place.

"Ahem.. ya of course your table is in the west balcony." Andrew said while gesturing him to follow him.

While walking through the restaurant Frost heard many whisper's regarding Cynthia and couldn't help but feel a little uneasy by the unnecessary attention the two of them were getting.

"Looks like someone doesn't like being watched." teased Cynthia while continuing to walk behind Andrew.

Seeing the smirk on Cynthia's face Frost replied "You do realize that this can be in tomorrow's paper considering you are the Sinnoh Champion." replied Frost.

Cynthia just chuckled in response much to Frost's surprise.

"Did I say something funny?" asked Frost unsure of himself.

"No it's nothing, by the way did you get your injuries treated." said Cynthia while changing the topic.

"They were just a few bruises Champion nothing I can't live through." replied Frost.

Cynthia was about to object Frost for this but stopped when Andrew spoke up.

"Here you go this is your seat please make yourselves comfortable while I get the menus." said Andrew while leaving.

The table was a lone one on the small west balcony overlooking the Lumious Tower. The balcony itself was dimly lit and the serene night lights of Lumious City provided a very peaceful and romantic experience overall.

Frost pulled a chair for Cynthia and helped her settle first like a gentleman and only afterwards sat down himself.

"Here you go." Andrew said while handing both of them the menu.

Frost ordered the day's special and Cynthia ordered the same.

"Two specialty lasagna's it is your order will be here soon." said Andrew with a bow as he left leaving our duo alone.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked frost as he drank some water.

"Well three things actually." replied Cynthia.

Frost just listened.

"Firstly I wanted to express my gratitude towards you for helping me out in the morning." said Cynthia in a somewhat shy tone.

"You don't have to thank me Champion I was just doing my job." said Frost.

"No really I was starting to lose my cool back then I you being there really helped." added Cynthia.

"Well in that case your welcome, although even if I wouldn't have come you would have thought of something else and gotten out on your own." added Frost while accepting Cynthia's thanks.

"But in that case I wouldn't have gotten out without a scratch."said Cynthia with a smile.

"True but really Champion, I know I am starting to sound like a broken record here but you were really brave out there I know many ranger's who are not able to keep calm when in face of danger unlike you."

It was an honest statement which made Cynthia somewhat blush but she recovered and added.

"Ahem coming back to business, I also wanted to know whether you had any information regarding why the Champion's were called here in Kalos."

"Actually I was about to ask you the same, I wasn't really informed about the details my only objective was to make sure you reach Lumious Tower safely today and we all know how that went." replied Frost.

"So why involve the ranger's for such a small task of escorting us." asked Cynthia.

"All I know is that the ranger's were requested personally by Mr. Goodshow of the PLA." added Frost.

"I see so your guess is as good as mine at this point." said Cynthia while sighing.

"Pretty much Champion."

"Damn and I was hoping that you will be able to tell me something about it that is why I tried to find out about you before I even boarded the plane." said Cynthia.

"Sorry to disappoint." chuckled Frost while sipping water.

"Well I can't do anything about that now can we." said Cynthia as a waiter came and places two glasses of white wine on the table.

"Excuse me but we didn't order this." objected Frost.

"It is on the house sir." said the waiter as he left.

Frost peeked over Cynthia to see Andrew showing Frost a thumbs up and grinning like a Gengar.

"Your friend is really rooting for us isn't he." said Cynthia while taking a sip from the new beverage.

Frost just sighed and said

"Well that is what I get for taking an international celebrity out on a whim."

"Why did you agree to come anyways, sorry if I am being rude but Alex told me that you don't really go out on dinner dates." said Cynthia.

"Really she said that, well I suppose I do have that reputation after all." replied a bit shocked Frost.

"Well I have been curious too you know about who you are for sometime now wanna tell me about yourselves." asked Cynthia while twirling the wine glass in her hands.

"What do you want to know." asked Frost while sipping wine.

"Well let's start with your name."

"You already know that it's Frost." smiled Frost wrly.

Cynthia just stared at him and added "Do you honestly think I would fall for that, it's pretty obvious that Frost is not you given name."

(This women is pretty smart when she is calm, I better keep my guard up around her.) thought Frost while replying.

"And why do you think that Champion."

"Stop avoiding the question and just say it."

"I am afraid I can't do that ma'am." replied Frost sincerely.

"Let me guess it's confidential information, just like everything else about you." retorted Cynthia.

Frost simply smiled at that much to Cynthia's annoyance.

"Seriously just who are you, because I know for sure that you are no ordinary ranger but the fact that there was no personal info on you is just weird." added Cynthia.

Frost sighed as he knew in order for Cynthia to stop poking her nose around for information and inevitably get in trouble he needed to give her something.

"Champion if I tell you something about myself will you stop looking for information on me." he asked.

"Depends on what you tell me."

"Alright, I can't tell you my name because firstly it's in another language so you won't be able to pronounce it anyways and secondly my ranked ranger's have to keep there personal data off the network that is why your secretary couldn't find anything on me when she tried hacking into the database yesterday evening." he said.

"Wait I never mentioned any secretary." exclaimed Cynthia.

"You are not the only one who is allowed to collect information you know." Frost added with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Please continue..." said Cynthia while being embarrassed of being caught red handed.

"Anyways what was I saying ah yes my ranked ranger's, Champion are you aware of the different divisions of the Pokemon ranger's." Frost asked.

"Vaguely yes." came the only reply.

"In that case I will explain it as simply as I can, you see there are two major categories when it comes to rangers 'Generalized' and 'specialist'. While the 'Generalized' category has various sub-parts that I won't be going into, basically they are you average pokemon ranger's that you see mostly like Alex for example."

"Then what about the 'Specialist' type?" questioned Cynthia while sipping her drink, keenly listening to the man sitting in front of her.

"As the name suggests they are the Ranger's that specialize in particular field these Ranger's are ranked above 'Generalized' Ranger's because they have additional training on top of the general training."

"I see so you are a 'Specialist' type I presume." said Cynthia

"You catch on quick Champion, and yes I am one of the latter." replied Frost while sipping wine.

"That still doesn't explain why you can't tell me your name thou?"huffed Cynthia.

"Due to the nature of the work assigned to 'Specialist' types our identities must remain unknown for security purposes." added Frost as he finished up his explanation.

After looking Frost I his eyes Cynthia said "Well that's the most I have heard you talk since I morning so I guess I am satisfied with that but still I won't say that I am not curious now." said Cynthia.

"Thank you for understanding Champion." said Frost.

"Enough of the serious talk it's ruining the atmosphere." said Cynthia now looking relaxed.

"I agree." added Frost further welcoming a change of topic.

"Well I asked my questions do you want to ask something before the food arrives." suggested Cynthia.

"Yes actually I do."

"Go on then we still have time."

"You know Champion you remind me of someone very close to me." said Frost.

"Who?"

"My teacher she had the same eyes as yours." said Frost while staring into the blonde's gray pupils.

"Is that why you were staring at me when you entered the plane this morning?" asked Cynthia while smiling behind her wine glass.

"Well partly yes but I was staring mostly because I was still processing the part that you were holding a bomb in your hand." chuckled Frost.

Both of them laughed at this before Cynthia asked "So your teacher what is she like?"

Frost's expression slightly staggered because of this but he continued to speak

"She was one of the most talented ranger of her time and was also an extremely strong willed women." added Frost.

Cynthia wasn't an idiot to miss the fact that Frost used the term 'was' twice in that sentence so she lowered her eyes slightly and asked softly

"How did it happen?"

"Killed in action." was Frost's only reply as he also hung his head low.

"I am sorry I didn't..." Cynthia could not complete her sentence as Frost cut in by saying.

"Don't be."

The air grew tense around the two because of the silence as Frost was the first one to break the ice.

"We don't have to be so depressed about it you know."

"No it wasn't that it's just that I know what it feels like to lose someone important." replied Cynthia.

"It is a very strong feeling." added Frost.

"Sure is." sighed Cynthia as she took another sip from her glass.

"This wine is really good you know, and we even got it for free because they think we were on a date, I suppose asking you out wasn't a bad idea after all." said Cynthia in order to leave the gloomy atmosphere behind.

"Am I suppose to take that as a compliment." chirped Frost as he eyed the half empty glass in his hand.

"Geez I was only trying to lighten the mood a bit." said Cynthia.

"That's very kind of you Champi..."

"Cynthia." cut in Cynthia as she had grown tired of him calling her by her title.

"That is very kind of you Cynthia." rephrased Frost.

"Better." replied Cynthia with a warm smile.

Just after this Andrew returned with their food in hand and said.

"Sorry for the delay guys, had to deal with a mob of people trying to enter the place looking for you two took me ages to explain to them that we are a reservation only restaurant."

Frost just sighed as he was getting ticked of by the attention but then he saw Cynthia trying to hide her smile behind her glass when he said

"You seem to be enjoying this?" he asked the gigling Champion.

"Well it's just funny to see a calm individual such a yourself be irritated by just a few onlookers." Cynthia justified while still stiffling a laugh.

"Haha very funny." replied Frost in monotone.

Andrew who witnessed Frost's different demenour around the Champion started a conversation with her

"You must one of a kind miss because this is the first time i have seen Frost speachless."

"Well thank you and i suppose I do have that effect on people." replied Cynthia while looking at Frost with a wry smile.

Andrew chuckled and said "Well if that's the case please enjoy your dinner." before leaving the two alone again.

Both of them finished their meals in relative peace and were now gazing at the nightlife of Lumious City while finishing the wine that was still left.

"This dinner wasn't half bad was it?." Cynthia asked while still drinking wine from her glass.

"Well if you consider the fact that most of the people think we are on a date 'half bad' then I suppose it wasn't bad." replied Frost while finishing his drink completely.

"Regardless of what other people say it was really nice talking to you like this without anyone interruptions." said Cynthia while diverting her gaze towards Frost.

"I suppose it was quite nice to talk to you like this." Frost said while now looking into Cynthia's eyes.

Both of them forgot about the city lights as they gazed into each others eyes for a solid minute while thinking the same thing in their minds.

(We should do this more often.)

It was Cynthia who snapped out of her stupor first and averted her gaze from Frost hurriedly and said

"It's getting late now we I should be going now."

"Ya me too." said Frost while snapping out himself.

* * *

As Frost paid the bill for their food both of them stopped before the door realizing the crowd of people still waiting outside.

"I am not walking out of that door." said Frost while stopping in his tracks.

After seeing the situation with her own eyes Cynthia said

"I'll second you on that, but how are we suppose to leave now?".

Frost eyed the Restaurant carefully before replying "We can always use your Garchomp but then an easier method would be to jump out of the balcony."

"May I remind you that we are on the tenth floor." Cynthia deadpanned.

"That is why we jump out of that balcony, because it has the ninth floor balcony just underneath it." said Frost while pointing at north balcony.

"Oh… But is it safe?" asked Cynthia.

"Probably" said Frost before taking a leap of faith.

"Wait…." Cynthia's sentence was cut short as she saw him jump.

When she rushed to see if he was alright she saw that he had already dusted himself and was completely unharmed.

"It's safe." confirmed Frost from the lower Balcony.

"Don't scare me like that ever again." Cynthia said while taking a sigh of relief.

"Are you coming or what." asked Frost.

"If you would have stopped before you jumped you would have noticed I am wearing a dress." retorted Cynthia a bit loudly for Frost to hear it.

"So what I can catch you if you like."

"No thanks." replied Cynthia sternly.

"Suit yourself, just make sure to walk out of that place with a helmet on." replied Frost sarcastically.

Cynthia gritted her teeth as she knew Frost was right so she steeled herself and climbed the railing and said "You better not drop me." in a threatening manner.

"I wouldn't dream of it." replied Frost in a reassuring tone.

With that Cynthia jumped and just before she was about to hit the ground was caught safely by Frost.

"See I told you I'll catch you."

'Ya ya now can you put me down, this is embarrassing." said Cynthia with a blush.

Frost soon realized that he was holding Cynthia bridal style be it for only he few seconds so he wasted no time in helping Cynthia to her feet before slightly blushing himself.

"So where are we?" asked Cynthia.

"The eigth floor is a pokemon Stadium so the ninth should be the observation gallery for the stadium."

"Well in that case all we need to do is walk to the elevator on this floor right."asked Cynthia.

"Yes." replied Frost.

As Cynthia opened the door to enter the observation deck she saw a familiar face in the stadium with someone she stopped instantly and smiled asking Frost

"Hey are you interested in a Pokemon battle?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Oh god that was long to write but anyways enjoy this long chapter as I am now free of my tests. Also the ship has sailed for our two protagonists, but who was the person Cynthia saw to find out follow the story and don't forget to review what your feelings are on my work. Till the next time.**

**PEACE**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**** The Youngest Champion**

"Sorry?" Frost asked Cynthia as he was unsure of what he just heard.

"I asked whether you are interested in a Pokemon battle." replied Cynthia still smiling.

"Against you, no thanks." stated Frost clearly not interested in the suggestion.

"Not against me with me in a team battle."

"Who are you planning to fight at ten in the night?" asked Frost a bit confused .

"Them." said Cynthia while pointing in the direction of the stadium.

It was then when Frost saw who Cynthia was talking about, it was a pair of men battling inside the stadium, a pikachu against a golem. Frost saw the owner of the golem and smiled while replying.

"Looks like your competition is here Cynthia."

"And it seems his escort is also with him do you know who he is?" asked Cynthia while eyeing the two people from the stands.

"Let's go pay them a visit while we are here." said Frost while walking towards the stairs into the Stadium and Cynthia followed.

* * *

Meanwhile the golem on the field had fended off a series of quick attacks from the pikachu and when both Pokemon stopped to take a breathe they heard sound of clapping from the stairs resulting in all four eyes to turn revealing Cynthia standing there.

"Cynthia is that you?" exclaimed the trainer of the pikachu happily.

"It's been a while hasn't it Ash." replied Cynthia while walking towards him.

"Aren't you gonna introduce me to your friend there." she added while gesturing to the other trainer who was around six feet tall according to Cynthia and was wearing a standard Ranger uniform but with brown and white accents different from the usual red and black.

"Oh him well his name is Stone and he is escort assigned to me." replied the Raven haired boy.

"I see well it's nice to meet you Stone." said Cynthia while looking at the man in question who in turn replied

"The pleasure is all mine Champion Cynthia I hope you are enjoying your stay at Luminous Pride." while joining Ash.

"So what brings you here?, me and Stone were just gauging each other's strength in a Pokemon battle. " asked Ash while Pikachu left the field and jumped on Cynthia to greet her.

While petting the electric mouse Cynthia replied "I see, although I came here to judge you and your escort as well." she said while taking a Pokeball out of her purse.

"Now we are talking." replied Ash while calling Pikachu back who immediately climbed on the young man's shoulder.

(Ash has grown taller.) thought Cynthia as she observed the sixteen year old boy standing in front of her with his ever so confident smile on his face. He was wearing his usual blue jacket with black jeans and a sports cap.

"Well I suggest a team battle you and Stone v/s me and my escort." declared Cynthia.

"I am down what about you Stone." said Ash while looking at the man in question.

Stone sighed and replied

"I can't leave you alone anyways so I'll join too I guess."

"That's good because I need to test you anyways Stone." a voice cut through the stadium as someone walked down the stairs just behind Cynthia.

Seeing the person when he came into the light Stone's eyes widened shock but soon relaxed as he replied "You know when I heard a Ranger was involved in the plane incident this morning I had a hunch it was you, because only you could have pulled that one off in such a short time."

"Well I do aim to please." replied Frost confidently as he stood beside Cynthia.

"Excuse me but do you two know each other." cut in Ash who was staring at this off topic conversation.

"You could say that, Ash he is the guy I told who could beat me in a Pokemon battle." Stone told Ash while whispering the second half in his ear.

"I see well in that case nice to meet you, my name is..." he was cut short by Frost.

"Ash Ketchum or should I say 'The Pride Of Pallet', I have heard a lot about you young Champion it's very pleasant meeting you." said Frost while raising his hand.

Ash accepted the hand shake and said "Well you must be Cynthia's escort I presume." as he eyed Frost.

Frost simply nodded at that.

"Well now that you guys have been acquainted to each other shall we get this show on the road, you see it's getting late and Ash is past his bedtime." cut in Cynthia who had been silent this whole time.

"Very funny Cynthia but you are in for a treat as me and Pikachu have grown a lot stronger than the last time we fought a year ago." Ash replied while returning to the other side of the Stadium with Stone.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." replied Cynthia as she joined Frost on the opposite end.

Frost looked at Cynthia who was looking very excited for the upcoming battle and thought

(Whatever happened to it's late and we should be going, but I suppose this was too good of an opportunity to miss.)

Frost change his sight towards Stone who had not taken his eyes off Frost since he showed himself, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Cynthia who asked

"So I presume you will take on Stone."

"Actually I was thinking that maybe we should spice things up a bit." proposed Frost.

"Interesting... go on."

"Why don't we give them the type advantage since we already know which Pokemon they will be using."

Cynthia smiled and replied "Well I was already planning to do the same by using my Glaceon against them so it's nice to know we are on the same page."

"Alright if that the case Greninja I choose you."Frost said while throwing a Pokeball and revealing the Shiney Kalosian starter in his full glory.

(A shiney huh, this man is full of Mysteries well I suppose that's what I like in him anyways.) thought Cynthia while calling the ice eeveelution out.

**Meanwhile on the other side of the field**

"Wow a shiney Greninja, this is my first time seeing one." Ash awed.

"Carefull Ash that Pokemon is one of his strongest." warned Stone.

"That makes this battle even more interesting, isn't that right Pikachu, although it seems they have given us the type advantage." said Ash while looking at Stone

"That is the part that really throws me off." replied Stone as Golem nodded.

"Pika-pikachu." came the reply from electric mouse.

"I suppose you are right Pikachu but you know I should only do that after the battle doing it before seems unfair." answered Ash to Pikachu's question.

"What are you talking about?" asked Stone.

"Nothing we should focus now." Said Ash while changing the topic.

**Back to Frost and Cynthia**

"So I should take that I should go after Stone now." asked Cynthia.

"Yes if you don't mind that is." replied Frost.

"He looks like a specialist as well so I should take him seriously right."

(As usual her eyes see through people.) Frost thought as he just smirked to answer Cynthia's question.

"This will be the first time me seeing you in battle Frost try not to disappoint me." added Cynthia mockingly.

"I shall try my very best Champion." replied Frost in a theatrical manner as all four Pokemon took their respective battle stance.

**_BATTLE BEGIN!_**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I apologize for leaving the chapter at that but I thought it was a good idea since I wanted to explain few rules I have set for battling. Firstly there are no move limit meaning pokemon can have more than four moves at once but this varies from how trained the pokemon is. Secondly there will be some combination attacks (nothing crazy) in order to make the battles more dynamic. With that out of the way the next chapter would be the battle itself. I hope you guys like it and don't forget to review my work (Share what you think about it) and follow it as well so you don't miss an update. Until next time.**

**PEACE**


	16. Chapter 16

**Note: Please read the author's notes in the end .**

* * *

**Chapter 16****: Abnormal Aura**

"Pikachu use **Quick Attack** on Greninja." as the mouse jolted towards the bipedal frog,

"Greninja **Double Team**." as multiple clones appeared confusing Pikachu.

"Take them out using **Thunder**." called out Ash and soon flashes of lightning started thinning the crowd.

"We can't fall behind." said Cynthia "Glaceon use **Ice Beam** to freeze the ground." and soon after a smooth mirror like surface was made, making it difficult for both Pikachu and Golem to maintain balance.

"Golem use **Rock Tomb** to break the ice and dish out some serious damage." commanded Stone.

Several Pillars of rock erupted from underneath the iced floor and continued to move towards Glaceon.

"Move away Glaceon." Cynthia told her Pokemon calmly as the eeveelution gracefully glided away from the incoming attack using her side of the ice field.

"Pikachu use **Iron Tail** to stabilize yourself on the ice." suggested Ash as Pikachu's tail glowed metallic and jammed into the ground providing the mouse with some much needed stability.

However Frost didn't let this chance go

"Use **Hydropump** on Pikachu." he yelled as the beam of water was aimed at the mouse.

It connected and sent Pikachu flying but it still wasn't strong enough to take the little guy out as Ash yelled "Use **Electro Bal**l on Glaceon."

Pikachu used the additional momentum he gained from the hydropump to produce an electro ball with even greater velocity and threw it towards Glaceon who was still trying to fend of Golem trying to hit her with rock tomb.

Frost looked towards Cynthia to warn her about the surprise attack but stopped mid way as he realized that the Sinnoh Ace had already prepared for it.

(Well I suppose you don't call them Champions for nothing.) Frost thought while Cynthia said

"Use **Dig** Glaceon."

With that in the nick of time the eeveelution avoided both incoming attacks much to the surprise of Ash and Stone.

"You'll have to do better than that Ash if you want to beat us." said Cynthia with the superiority in her voice clear to anyone listening.

"Oh we are just getting started." stated Ash as he also told Stone "Keep Glaceon occupied for a bit longer I'll join you once I deal with Greninja."

"Sure thing just be carefully I don't think that Greninja is totally into the fight yet." replied Stone.

"They are going to regret underestimating us ain't that right buddy." to which Pikachu's cheeks glowed with electricity.

"Pikachu use** Quick Attack + Iron Tail** on Greninja and show it what we are really made of."

As Pikachu dashed towards Greninja Frost realized that the combination Ash was using to hard to just dodge so he suggested

"Greninja don't let that attack hit you use **Cut** to block it." as two kunai appeared in Greninja's hand and the iron tail was blocked successfully, although the attack didn't hit, it was obvious that Greninja felt it as it was down on one knee just after blocking it.

"Don't take this fight lightly just because it's not real Greninja we are fighting at Champion level so show some respect by giving it your all." said Frost to Greninja much to Cynthia's amusement.

The frog Pokemon nodded and after standing back up on it's feet let out a huge cry to show it's seriousness.

Meanwhile Stone yelled "Golem use** Dig** and flush Glaceon out." and Golem also went underneath the field.

Pikachu and Greninja were now locked in combat with Pikachu using iron tail and Greninja countering with cut not letting a single attack through.

(It seems that Greninja has finally warmed up.) thought Ash as now Greninja was starting to give Pikachu a run for it's money.

Shortly after this the ground underneath Pikachu and Greninja burst open as both of them separated from each other and out came a damage free Glaceon and a semi frozen Golem who was clearly angry at the eeveelution for being so hard to catch.

Seeing this Frost let out a chuckle as he commented "Your Glaceon sure did a number on Golem."

"You say that but your Greninja hasn't been hit properly yet." she added while seeing Glaceon purr in agreement.

Their little chat didn't last long as Stone commanded Golem to use** Rock Slide** on both Greninja and Glaceon.

A huge wave of rocks of varying sizes approached the two Pokemon at an alarming rate as nobody except Ash saw Pikachu slip past to the sides using the rocks as cover readying itself to use **Thunder Bolt.**

Cynthia and Frost saw this just in time for Cynthia to ask

"Will Greninja be alright on it's own?"

"Yes, Use **Mind Reader**!" he yelled the move to his pokemon.

The dark Pokemon entered a trace and become one with his surrounding as suddenly all of his movements became even more precise than before and he swayed back and forth between the incoming rocks and flashes of lighting.

"Glaceon Use** Protect.**" a barrier erupted in front of the Pokemon as all surrounding attacks were nullified.

Once the barrage of attacks were over both Golem and Pikachu were quite drained due to the massive amounts of energy they burned in such a short span.

"You've been training Stone." mentioned Frost.

"Ya but I am still not quite there yet." replied Stone.

"True but you still lasted more than I expected considering you were up against the Champion of Sinnoh." Frost consoled while gesturing at Cynthia.

Meanwhile Cynthia told Ash "I suppose you were better than last time Pikachu's attack power and timing has improved not to mention his sneaking ability."

"Hehe but you are still the strongest Cynthia it's gonna take more than what I can do to take your Pokemon down." Ash added.

"Enough chit-chat it's time to end this Greninja use** Water Shuriken** on Pikachu." yelled Frost.

"I couldn't agree more, Glaceon** Blizzard**." added Cynthia.

This sealed the fate of the match as when the snow cleared both Pikachu and Golem were unable to continue.

Greninja returned to Frost's side when Frost kept his hand on his shoulder while praising him

"You did good Greninja." then recalling him back into his Pokeball.

Glaceon on the other hand decided to stay out and climbed onto Cynthia's head instead. Where Cynthia just patted her.

"Glaaa-ceonnn" the Pokemon purred in delight.

* * *

Shortly after Ash approached the pair with now an awake Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Man Stone warned me about how good you are Frost but I didn't expect you to be this good, your Pokemon must be elite four level or more." Ash complimented.

"Your words flatter me Ash." Frost said while rubbing the back of his head.

"No really it's been a while since Pikachu has been defeated like this, I suppose we still have a lot left to learn." Ash added.

"Actually your Pikachu's momentum transfer with the electro ball was very refined." Frost said.

"Thanks man Pikachu worked really hard to perfect that one." replied Ash while petting his starter.

"Ahem" Cynthia huffed in annoyance.

"Of course Glaceon was very good as well." added Frost while stroking Glaceon's chin.

"Yes Glaceon is strong as usual." added Ash while realizing he forgot about Cynthia's Pokemon.

"I was beginning to think you guys forgot about us." Cynthia added with a wry smile.

Stone who just joined said.

"I still cannot believe my Golem couldn't hit Glaceon once in that whole match."

"Don't fret it Stone, you were up against someone who even us Champion's have hard time dealing with." Ash consoled the escort while placing his hand on his shoulder.

Stone just sighed in return before Frost cut in.

"Stone a word." while gesturing to the side, much to Cynthia and Ash's surprise.

* * *

After when both Ranger's went and put some distance between the two Champion's and Frost was the one to speak first

"What do you think about the Kid?" he said while gesturing to Ash.

"Intel was on the mark Frost he is definitely one of them, Kid's an Aura Guardian."

"So were you able to suppress it with your Aura or did he check our aura with the special sight you guys use." Frost questioned seriously.

"Unfortunately no." replied Stone while lowering his head.

"Damn so his Aura is strong huh?"

"More than I could handle he must be a prodigy or something his Aura reserve is huge it took all mine to just to measure his strength." replied Stone.

"Did he catch on the fact that you can also manipulate Aura." asked Frost.

"No I was careful not to let mine leak around him but he most definitely sensed you just after the match." added Stone.

Frost sighed and replied

"Alright what is done is done, now listen carefully don't use your Aura around him anymore alright, since I can't manipulate Aura and he has already sensed me it's no use for you to waste strength anymore alright."

"It's been two years since last we met and you are already back to your usual self." Stone added.

Frost smiled and replied "It's a leader's job to lead his men Stone."

"And I am glad you are back, missions were quite dull without you." Stone said while shaking Frost's hand.

While returning the shake Frost asked "The kid has grown quite a lot since the last we saw of him on that ship two years ago."

"Ya I had doubts that he could use Aura back then but after what I have seen today I just confirmed it." replied Stone.

Frost just eyed Ash who was currently having a conversation with Cynthia and thought

(Aura, it's like a window to ones soul kinda makes you wonder what the kid say when he sensed mine.)

* * *

**Just after when Frost and Stone left**

"What was that all about?" Cynthia asked regarding the escort's private conversation.

"Actually Cynthia there is something I wanted to talk to you about in person as well so this is fine by me." replied Ash while in a serious tone.

"What do wanna talk about?" asked Cynthia.

"It's about your escort."

"What about him?"

"Well you know that I am sensitive to Aura right."

"Ya I mean my Lucario did mention that you were an Aura Guardian the last time we met." replied Cynthia.

"I sensed something weird about his aura that I would like you to know."

"What is he an Aura Guardian as well?" asked Cynthia amusingly.

"No but his Aura…. How do I put it, it's not normal."

"What are you suggesting." Cynthia asked while being a bit impatient.

"You see every person has Aura be it in small amounts, so people like me who can manipulate their own Aura can sense Aura in other's as well."

"And…."

"Sensing someone's Aura allows us to essentially sense someone's soul so we can see the true nature of that person." added Ash even more seriously.

"So what was his aura like?" asked Cynthia showing interest in this conversation.

"That's the thing usually for example in your case Aura is like a calm flame symbolizing that you are a calm person at heart but in his case it's violent like really unstable, I have never seen any normal person's aura to be like that, so keep your guard up around him just to be safe." said Ash.

"So is Stone's like this as well?" asked Cynthia out of curiosity.

"I checked his as well but nothing was wrong with him, his was normal which is the most I can say about him, unlike Frost's who's was just crazy." added Ash.

"Well thanks for the heads up Ash, do me a favor and check the other escort's as well while you are at it tomorrow right and tell me alright." said Cynthia.

"Okay, now that I have warned you we should be going now it almost 11." said Ash as he eyed his wrist watch.

Cynthia agreed by nodding her head.

* * *

Soon after this Frost called out to them

"Hey guys let's go the stadium needs to close also."

The four people walked out and soon both pairs parted ways, Frost offered that he drops Cynthia off to her suite and while walking to the elevator Cynthia asked Frost.

"So what did you talk to Stone about?"

"Nothing of importance, just catching up." he replied coolly.

"I see…." Cynthia said while still carrying her Glaceon in her hand.

When they reached the elevator Frost told Cynthia that she can get to her suite directly by putting the key she got into the elevator and also said that he will take the other elevator to his floor.

"So when will we meet tomorrow?" asked Cynthia.

"I will come at your room in the morning before nine if that is alright with you." he replied as the door to Cynthia's elevator began to close.

"Alright see you around Frost." was the last thing Frost heard Cynthia say as the door shut completely.

Inside the elevator Cynthia asked her Glaceon.

"So what are your thoughts on him after hearing what Ash said?"

"Gla-Glaceon." replied the Pokemon calmly.

"I suppose you are right, we can only wait." replied Cynthia as the elevator ascended to her room.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**So what do you guys think about how I portrayed Ash? Did I overdo it or was it alright tell me in the review section if you are wondering why did Frost and Stone said they have met Ash before on a cruise it's because that was in an another story which I was writing before this one I never completed that because I got the idea to write this one but if you guys want me to complete that one as well I can do that so tell me about that I by PM or reviews . Also share your opinion on the Pokemon battle so that I can improve the next time if I did something wrong. As always follow my works and feel free to PM me any question's regarding the same and I will do my best to reply to them. Until the next time.**

**PEACE **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Unusual Morning**

Cynthia had successfully avoided Steven for the time being and had entered her suite with Glaceon in hand. The ice Pokemon wasted no time as she helped herself on the softest pillow on Cynthia's bed. Cynthia on the other hand slipped out of her clothes and wore her nightwear that consisted of a black sleep robe and fussy slippers.

"So did you like the battle today Glaceon." she asked while lying on the bed alongside her Pokemon.

The Pokemon simply nodded as she snuggled with her trainer.

While stroking her Pokemon she herself wondered

(I wondered where he learn to battle so well, that greninja is a really balanced fighter.)

As her Glaceon yawned Cynthia found that she could no longer evade sleep herself.

(I also have figure out what Ash was trying to say, I mean 'violent aura' how does that help me.)

Cynthia thought as she drifted off to the sleep.

* * *

Frost just after dropping Cynthia off went to the reception, where he was greeted by an all too familiar face.

"Frost it's almost 11 why have you still not slept yet?" the receptionist asked.

"I can say the same for you, you know." answered Frost cheekily.

"My shift doesn't end till midnight." came the swift reply.

"Anyways I came to ask whether all of the Champions have arrived yet?" said Frost while wasting no time.

"No not all have arrived yet Mr. Lance, Mr. Alder and surprisingly Miss Diantha considering she is the 'Kalos' Champion have not checked in yet." replied the man behind the desk.

"Why the Delay, did they give a reason?" asked Frost.

"Well Mr. Lance and Mr. Alder's flight got canceled because of the incident this morning and Miss Diantha had an advertisement to shoot hence the delay."

"When will all of them reach here?"

"All three will be here before four tomorrow."

"I see, thanks for the info I'll be going to bed now." said Frost while beginning to leave.

"Good Night, enjoy your stay here." was the only thing Frost heard from the receptionist as he left for his room.

His room was a moderately sized one with a bunk bed, sofa and attached bath. It was a pretty decent room considering it was one of the lowest tier of room's offered at 'Luminous Pride'.

When he entered he was greeted by Alex.

"Oh I didn't expect you here senior."

Seeing a familiar face Frost lightly smiled as he replied.

"You did good work in bringing the Champion here Alex."

"Thank you, although it was light work for me." replied Alex while sitting down on the lower bunk.

Frost went into the bathroom and returned shortly after wearing simple pajamas and a white T-shirt.

"So… how did your date with Cynthia go." teased Alex.

"You are unusually talkative today."replied Frost.

"Well what can I say, it's not everyday you choose to go out on dinner with someone." defended Alex.

Frost sighed while replying

"It wasn't a date you know."

"That's not what all the Ranger's think." replied Alex while not pushing her luck with Frost.

"Anyways I suppose you would be leaving tomorrow along with your squad." said Frost while changing the topic.

"Yes my Job here was just to support you with escorting the Champion considering she almost got kidnapped, my squad will return to Kalos HQ by afternoon." replied the maroon haired women.

"I see." said Frost while climbing on the top bunk.

"I have to leave really early tomorrow senior so I might not be here by the time you wake up." added Alex while lying on her bed.

"Well in that case see you around Alex." replied Frost as he settled on his own bed.

After checking his Pokegear for sometime Frost realized it was midnight

(I should go to sleep now, have to wake up early to go check security again and see the Champion.) he thought while keeping his Pokegear on the side and soon going to sleep.

It was around 6:30 when Frost woke up and once getting down from the bunk bed he realized that Alex had already left, Frost let out a wry smile at the girl's work ethic as even if she was a 'generalize' type Ranger much lower in ranking than Frost, she was committed to her work.

Frost then decided to let out Ninetales as now no one was around anymore.

"Good morning." he greeted the Fox.

"Nine-Tales" coed the Alolan Pokemon.

"I am going to run security now wanna join me or do you want to stay here only?" asked Frost.

The Pokemon in reply just nodded.

"Alright, I am just gonna take a shower and then we can go, I'll even treat you to breakfast." said Frost as he entered the bath.

The cold water was the perfect way for Frost to get rid of his sleepiness as he started to plan his morning.

(Check on security, have food with Ninetales, visit Cynthia. Alright that's all for right now.)

He summarized as he stepped out of the bathroom.

He saw ninetales sniffing on a package on the study and on further inspection it turned out to be a black two piece attire with white shirt (tie and shoes included).With a note attached with it.

Senior when I was leaving the receptionist told me to give this to you, he said that when escorting the Champion you should wear this.

PS. Even your sleeping face is serious, really are ever taking a break.

Alex

Frost chuckled lightly at the note and then started wearing the clothes. When he had worn the shoes he realized he was missing the tie, he turned around only to find Ninetales holding the cloth in her mouth.

"Thank you." he chirped while accepting the tie from his partner as he now completed his look and observed himself in the mirror.

(They really are serious about the 'escort' part of the job.) he thought while looking at his new clothes.

"Come on Ninetales, I'll brush your hair while I am at it." he said while sitting on the couch and taking a brush out of his bag.

Ninetales jumped on beside him as he slowly straightened out the wavy long white hair of the Alolan Pokemon.

"Do you wish to meet the Champion today?" Frost asked while not stopping the motion of his hands.

"Nine" replied the Pokemon with surety.

"Oh so you don't want to meet today well fine, I just wanted to ask you just in case." replied Frost while finishing up.

After this Frost picked up his essentials and walked out of the room with Ninetales following him.

* * *

The rounds went as planned with duo walking around the hotel premise I a similar way they had done the day before only this time while finishing up they met with Stone.

"Morning Frost I see you are up as usual." said Stone while checking a few things on his Pokegear.

Frost saw that he too was wearing a suit and commented accordingly

"So they made you dress up as well." he said as Ninetale observed Stone carefully.

"It's not dress up Frost, they just want us to look like ordinary bodyguards when seen with the Champions." explained Stone.

"I was just teasing, of course I knew that. Speaking of Champions where is the kid." asked Frost.

"Sleeping what about yours I heard from some of the guys that you two went on a date yesterday." asked Stone mockingly.

"Of course you would also know about that, is there no privacy around here." replied Frost in annoyance.

"I mean you did that to yourself if you ask me, but seriously how did you end up in a dinner with her?" questioned Stone.

"Honestly I don't know, she just asked me for it and I agreed without really thinking about it."

"Frost replying without thinking, man never thought I'd hear that." said Stone while keeping his pokegear in his pocket.

"Just leave it alone would ya and tell me are you in contact with the others." Frost asked in a serious tone.

Stone also sensed the change in demeanor and replied accordingly

"Yes they said they will be reaching here by lunch."

"I see well, once they do come tell them I need to talk so arrange a table somewhere."

"You wanna have lunch together." asked Stone.

"No tell them to come there just after lunch, actually we can do it in one of the Champion's suite also." said Frost while looking at Ninetales.

"I will ask Ash but you do realize that then the Champions will also be there with us."

"Yes and that is not a problem I need to see all of them anyways, think of it as an introduction." concluded Frost.

"Alright I will send you the details before 1 PM." said Stone as he received a call and left to attend it.

After this both of them went back to there room and ordered room service for the both of them, while finishing his food Frost thought.

(I wonder how everyone is doing.)

* * *

Soon after food Frost recalled Nine-Tales and left for Cynthia's suite. He had to take the stairs after reaching a particular floor since he didn't have the suite key but upon reaching he observed a very peculiar scenario unfolding in front of his eyes.

What he saw was Steven Stone the Champion of Hoenn yelling something at the door of Cynthia's suite.

"Come on Cynthia I just need to talk to you open up please." said Steven.

No response came.

Frost didn't need to know that something had happened between the two as Steven's face said it all.

(They must have had a rough patch.) Frost thought as Steven finally gave up and started walking towards his room's door not even noticing Frost's presence as Frost knocked on Cynthia's door.

"Cynthia it's me are you ready." Frost asked when Steven turned his head in surprise only now noticing another person's presence.

"Don't try it buddy, she is probably asleep I have been trying since 15 minutes now." said Steven.

But to his absolute shock the door opened revealing a figure of a women clad in a night robe and fuzzy slippers. He was about to run towards the door but Cynthia saw him and pulled Frost in with force that even Frost didn't know Cynthia had before shutting the door again.

"Who the hell was that guy?" asked Steven to particularly no one as his jaw dropped.

Inside the suite Frost fell face first but was saved by the fact that the rooms floor was carpeted.

"You didn't need to do that just saying no would have been enough, I could have waited outside." Frost said while lifting himself up.

"I am so sorry I didn't mean to do that." Cynthia said while helping Frost back on his feet.

While Frost dusted himself off Cynthia noticed the suit he was wearing.

"Don't you think you are taking this escort thing a bit seriously?" Cynthia asked.

"It's not as if I want to wear this, it is just ti blend in as a guard when escorting you." answered Frost ,while checking his pockets and realizing that his Pokeballs are missing.

While he started to look for them he was called out by Cynthia only to see her holding two Pokeballs a normal and a premiere one.

"These must be yours." she said while handing them over.

"Thanks." he said while accepting them and putting them back.

"What's the premiere ball for the normal ones is probably Greninja." said Cynthia while eyeing Frost.

(Crap!) Frost thought internally as he tried making something up.

"That...that you see is empty it was given to me as a present by someone." he said telling a half lie.

Cynthia eyed him suspiciously but then said

"I see then you wouldn't mind if I see it." she asked with a wry smile.

(Great now what) thought Frost as he came to the conclusion (Reverse Psychology please work).

As he handed the ball to Cynthia she eyed it carefully and said

"Are you just a bad liar in front of me or you are one in general."

(Busted)

"Champion don't open it." Frost warned in a serious tone much to Cynthia's surprise.

"Why do you think your Ninetales won't like me." she replied confidently.

"No because… wait how did you…." Frost replied in a dumbfounded manner.

"Ha got you" Cynthia said with a smile after seeing Frost's face.

"But..." Frost still not understanding.

"Look at your trouser's Frost." she said while spinning the premiere ball on her index finger.

Frost looked down and it was then when he saw it.

"You brushed her in the morning didn't you, you know Alolan Ninetale hair is easily recognisable on a black surface" Cynthia added while still smirking.

Frost didn't even notice that Cynthia called the Pokemon 'her' as he thought

(I got played by a women wearing fuzzy slippers.) as he internally face palmed.

"So why keep her a secret is it because she is too shy around people."

(Wow didn't expect this women to push me so far in a corner, she must have met Ninetales at some point for her to know this but when.) Frost was turning cogs in his mind as it finally hit him.

"Yesterday when I sent her to bring my Pokegear it was then wasn't it?" Frost said.

"Bingo! I went to Alex's room and saw her enter while I was… well nothing it was then when I met her and I must say she is as mysterious as you are." Cynthia stuttered in between the sentence as she almost blurted out the part that she was naked at the time Ninetales walked in.

"Wait just a minute." said Frost as he snatched the Pokeball out of Cynthia's hand and called out Ninetales.

The Pokemon in question saw Cynthia and although still shy didn't overreact at all much to Frost's surprise.

"Ninetales explain." asked Frost

"Nine-ninetales nine." came the reply in a quite voice,

"Wow so you really are okay with her, that's really good." he said while bending down and petting her.

Cynthia also bent down on her knees and said

"Hello Ninetales, do remember me we met yesterday."

The Pokemon simply nodded and didn't do anything else.

"See I told you we met." Cynthia told Frost.

"Ninetales you should have told me beforehand, so I could have saved face right now." Frost said to the fox who was still sitting on the floor.

"Nine" came a short reply.

"Wow you know what I would be sad because you lied to me but because you didn't get scared when you met her I am actually really proud of you even if I made a fool of myself in front of the Champion." said Frost in kind voice.

(He must have a really strong bond with that Pokemon for him to be able to hold such long conversations with her.) thought Cynthia in appreciation.

"So why is she so scared of everyone." said Cynthia while sitting down on one of the chairs.

Frost followed suit and replied

"Past trauma."

"And I suppose that's all I am getting out from you because the rest is confidential." added Cynthia much to her annoyance.

"Yes I am afraid it is, but I must thank you for helping us." said Frost while standing up and bowing in front of Cynthia.

This shocked Cynthia as she stood up and told Frost to stop bowing

"Hey you don't have to do that it's part of my job to be able to help Pokemon."

"Still I am grateful Champion." he replied in a thankful tone.

Ninetales in the meantime had wandered off to the Balcony of the suite and was in company of Cynthia's Glaceon.

"Anyways what are you doing here this early in the morning." asked Cynthia as she tried to change the subject.

Frost stopped bowing and replied "Well I am your escort so it's part of my job to stay with you most of the time, speaking of which your boyfriend was outside wanting to talk to you why don't you let him in."

Both of them could still hear the door knocking and Steven's voice telling Cynthia to open the door again.

"He is NOT my BOYFRIEND." replied Cynthia in a terrifying tone.

This sent shivers down Frost's spine as he corrected himself

"Point taken so what's his deal?"

"Ahem.. long story short I rejected him and his ego doesn't allow that." replied Cynthia.

"Now who is being vague with his answers." said Frost teasingly.

"At least my reason's for not sharing information aren't confidential." countered Cynthia.

"Touche" replied Frost.

"But you know if he is being a pain you can use me to deal with him." he added.

"How exactly?" Cynthia asked.

"You know the usual I knock him out if he crosses a certain limit set by you of course."

"As much as I would love to see that, we can't do that to a dignitary." said Cynthia while chuckling.

"So how do you suggest we deal with him?" asked Frost already annoyed by the knocking.

(Seriously I would have punched him by now.) he thought.

"We wait for Diantha to come." said Cynthia.

"The Kalos Champion what is she gonna do." said Frost while not understanding the concept.

"Steven is like a younger brother to her, she has the ability to set him straight."

"I see, well in that case I have good news." replied Frost.

"What?"

"The Kalos Champion along with the rest of the Champion's will reach before lunch today."

"So I just have to fend him off for a few more hours." sighed Cynthia in somewhat of a relief.

"I mean I could still knock him out." Frost suggested sarcastically.

"Hehehe." Cynthia laughed at the man's seriousness.

"So any plans for the day or just stay as guard the whole time." added Cynthia.

She didn't really realize it but she was growing fond of her time with her escort.

"Actually the other Champion's escorts are some people I know so I will be going to meet them after lunch." said Frost.

"Really can I join in?" asked Cynthia.

"I already thought ahead and asked them to bring the Champions as well." replied Frost.

"So you don't have anything before that do you?"

"Nothing of importance."

"Good then we are going to visit the city." said Cynthia cheerfully.

"Why the city?" questioned Frost.

"I need a break plus it's a good excuse to let the Pokemon out." replied Cynthia while going towards her wardrobe to fetch a pair of clothes.

"Alright then but how are you gonna get out of your room with 'super creep stalker' out there.

Cynthia just smiled and replied "Let's just say I took a page out of your book." while continuing her search for good clothes.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry for the delay guys been busy lately, enjoy the longer chapter in return. Please feel free to follow and review my works to your hearts content. Till next time.**

**PEACE**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: The Room Escape**

While Frost was observing Cynthia rummage through mountains of Clothes he thought

(Why does she have so many clothes for a two-three day trip.)

"Frost why don't you make yourself comfortable I will join you in a second." she said while peeking out.

"Okay."

Frost decided to sit on one of the many couches in the suite as he continued to eye the huge place that was the penthouse suite of 'Luminous Pride'. Three balconies, two baths, an outdoor jacuzzi master bedroom with guest rooms and a kitchenette.

Meanwhile Glaceon and Ninetales joined Frost on the couch and Glaceon greeted Frost.

"Gla-Ceon." coed the Pokemon.

"Nice to meet you again Glaceon, thanks for keeping Ninetales company." he said while stroking the eeveelution's chin much to the Pokemon's delight.

Ninetales just sat besides Frost on top of the couch.

"So how is Glaceon, do you like her?" he asked his Pokemon while still playing with Glaceon.

"Nine-Ninetales" came as the reply.

"Well if that is the case then I am glad you are making new friends, we will be meeting with our old Friends today wanna stay out or do you want to meet them in person?" he asked.

"Nine"

"Personally it is, although I am glad you at least wanna meet them this time." Frost replied as Glaceon went on and climbed on Frost's shoulder and rested her head on the man' s head.

Cynthia who was hearing this smiled and thought

(I don't understand how did Ash see violent Aura in a guy who cares for his Pokemon so much.)

"Cynthia so what is your idea of getting out of hear?" Frost asked while growing impatient by the amount of time she was taking.

Cynthia quickly grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a black top consisting of her trademark tear drop style button.

"We are gonna use that exit." she said while pointing at the railing of one of the balcony.

"So we are essentially jumping off the top floor." Frost confirmed.

"Yes" replied Cynthia while walking inside the bathroom and after having a quick shower she emerged in her new clothes.

While drying her hair she saw Frost recalling Ninetales and still having Glaceon on top of him, a fact that she found amusing.

"Ever since she saw Ash's Pikachu she insists on staying on someones shoulder like that."

"I don't mind as when Ninetales was still a Vulpix she also did the same." replied Frost while handing Glaceon over to Cynthia.

"Why did you recall Ninetales I wanted to talk to her more." Cynthia asked while letting Glaceon on her shoulder.

"I'll let her out again soon, you see she doesn't really like to stay out for long during the daytime." Frost explained.

"I see well anyways we should leave now it's already 9 AM and I haven't had food." she added while walking towards the balcony to let out Garchomp but was stopped by Frost as he said

"Cynthia you should not do that."

"Why?"

"New city rules suggest it's illegal to fly using Pokemon within City limits." he corrected.

"What! really since when?" she asked as her plan started to crumble.

"Ever since the zygote roots incident a few years ago." he replied.

"But didn't you fly on your Noivern yesterday." she countered.

"That was an emergency." Frost said while crushing any hopes in Cynthia of avoiding Steven.

"But so is this." she said in as she huffed.

(She is such a child for someone who outsmarted me twice.) Frost thought as he asked

"You really don't want to meet him do you?"

The champion nodded her head vigorously sideways.

Frost sighed at the Champion's behavior as he said

"Alright I have a plan, listen closely Champion."

* * *

Steven was currently pacing about in the hall waiting for Cynthia

(She has to eventually come out.) and his wish came true as the door opened revealing an unfamiliar face who began to talk.

"Steven Stone it's an honor meeting you." said Frost.

"Sorry do we know each other?" asked Steven a bit skeptical of the guy who was pulled into the room by Cynthia a few minutes ago.

"Oh how silly of me my name is Frost, I am the escort assigned to Lady Shirona." he replied while bowing lightly.

Hearing that Steven's expression lightened a bit as he asked

"You see Frost I have some business with Cynthia so do you mind letting me through."

"Of course she is currently in the shower but she said to let you in as she wanted to talk to you in private." he replied while gesturing him to come inside.

"Good man." replied Steven as he thought while entering

(This guy is a better escort than mine, that women is a demon's incarnation.)

Steven didn't notice the curtain next to the door sway just a little as he entered.

(Finally she wants to talk, about damn time.) he thought as he sat on one of the couches and smiled lightly as he heard the sound of running water coming from the bathroom.

"She told me that she was embarrassed to meet you with bed hair and asked me to tell you to wait for sometime." added Frost while smiling.

"Oh I see well I suppose I was a bit forward coming here this early in the morning." said Steven while letting out a short laugh.

('Bit forward' is an understatement you stalker.) thought Frost while replying with the same smile as before.

"She will join you shortly Champion, unfortunately I have some business to attend to at the moment so must take my leave." he said as if asking permission.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, thank you for your help Frost." Steven said as he was relieved that the escort had to leave anyways.

"Your welcome" said Frost as he left the room closing the door behind him shut.

(Finally some alone time with Cynthia.) thought Steven as he set his hair and checked his breathe while waiting on the couch.

* * *

As soon as Frost shut the door he started running to the elevator that was being held open by someone, he entered said elevator and was immediately asked

"How long before he realizes that it's just a running tap?"

"Ten minutes tops, we should hurry."

Cynthia pressed the button to the ground floor without second thought.

"That was a close one." she sighed in relief.

"See told you it will work." said Frost while leaning on the rail.

Cynthia just smiled at him with gratitude visible in her eyes.

"You know I was kinda debating on the fact to just straight up punch him in the jaw while I was talking to him." Frost said while fixing his tie.

For an unknown reason Frost was really pissed off towards Steven, a reason he couldn't really understand.

Cynthia laughed whole heartily at this remark before replying

"Thanks Frost you have saved me twice now."

"Just doing my job Champion." he replied with a smirk.

"Well as compensation I'll let you pick where we have breakfast."

"You can decide that on your Champion I have already eaten food in the morning." replied Frost.

"Oh… is see." Cynthia replied with a dejected look on her face.

Seeing Cynthia like that Frost he sighed and said

"But I do know a pretty decent cafe in Lumious where we can have Lunch, if you are interested."

Cynthia's expression instantly brightened up as she replied cheerfully

"Great Lunch it is, but I still need breakfast you know."

"Don't worry there is a food truck a short walk away from the hotel." assured Frost.

"Why do you know so much about the city, are you from Kalos because you don't look like a Kalosian to me?" questioned Cynthia.

"No I am not from here, it's just that I am deployed around here most of the time so I know the region pretty well."

As the door of the elevator opened both of them walked out into the lobby when Cynthia replied

"I see well then I will depend on you to show me around Frost considering I am not familiar with this area at all."

Frost only chuckled lightly at the Champion's comment as he replied "I'll try my best." he said while exiting the hotel letting the outside air fill his lungs.

"You better, but first let's get some food in me." added Cynthia cheerfully while hopping on ahead.

Cynthia looked back to see Frost while walking slowly

"Come on Frost that breakfast isn't gonna buy itself." she shouted .

Frost smiled at the women's joyful expression as he thought

(This women is something else.) while pacing himself to match Cynthia.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Don't worry Steven is not gonna be a complete idiot all the time as he will be like that in the case of Cynthia. Anyways as always follow my work and feel free to ask questions through PM's or reviews.**

**Until next time.**

**PEACE.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Notes:**

**What is this an author's note in the beginning what is this.**

**Anyways I did this so I can thank all of you who have followed my story I really appreciate the support ,I'll try my best to update quickly and as always hope you enjoy this new chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 19: Visiting Lumious**

It was a sunny day in Lumious City and our pair of protagonists after getting food from one of the local food truck were now walking near the shopping district of the city.

(I should have seen this coming.) thought Frost as Cynthia had already started to eye a boutique.

"Do you really have to go shopping for clothes this early in the morning?" Frost asked as he checked his watch, 10:30 it read.

"I know this may look odd to you but to me this is completely normal." replied Cynthia while continuing to eye the lines of clothes.

"Why exactly, please do tell?" he deadpanned.

"Frost would you ever go to buy clothes this early in the morning on a weekday." she replied swiftly.

"No." came the obvious reply.

"Then you have answered your own question, I do this so there is no crowd meaning less chance of people recognizing me."

"I see..." Frost agreed while looking around the mostly empty shop except the shopkeeper.

Cynthia was looking at two pairs of tops one brown and the other orange currently debating on the fact which one will suit her better. When Frost did the most obvious thing that any man would do in such a situation and that was to let the women do her thing and find a place to sit.

He found a stool to sit on near to wear Cynthia was and decided to check his Pokegear for any message from Stone (Ash's escort).

(Still nothing, I mean he did say before 1 PM.) he thought while scrolling through his messages.

"Hey which one do you think would suit me more?" Frost looked away from his device to find Cynthia holding the same two tops she was debating on a while back.

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Do you see anyone else in this shop." Cynthia resorted.

While sighing he replied

"The brown one."

"Good choice!" she replied while flashing a smile because she was leaning towards that color anyways while continuing to look around the store for more clothes.

It was 11:15 AM by the time the two of them walked out of the store with Frost holding four out of the six total shopping bags

"Can you tell me why did you buy so many formal dresses again.?" he asked while walking behind Cynthia still holding the bags.

"As a Champion I have to attend a lot of formal parties and fund raiser events, plus a girl also has her hobbies." she replied.

"I suppose there is a lot more behind being a Champion of the region than I thought." added Frost.

Cynthia smiled at the man before replying

"I suppose there is, but you know it always felt like we aren't doing much."said Cynthia but Frost didn't feel surprised.

"Is that why you decided to attend the meeting?

When Frost asked this Cynthia replied while nodding. Soon both of them reached one of the public parks in Lumious City where they decided to stop under one of the trees to protect themselves from the sun's heat.

"The Champion's are strong Pokemon trainers there is not doubt about that in anyone's mind but personally I always felt that I could do more and that I am not giving it my all as a Champion."

Frost who was listening to Cynthia carefully didn't say anything as a way of urging Cynthia to go on.

"I mean we Champion's act as a region's representative, deal with some of the regional issues here and there but is that all we are suppose to do with our strengths, tell me do you feel that you aren't giving it your all?" she asked Frost who had now kept the bags on the ground.

Frost was quite surprised to hear that Cynthia Shirona one of the best if not the best trainer in the entire hemisphere was doubting her own strength initially he planned to answer in a way that the conversation wouldn't shift towards his own past but seeing Cynthia's troubled expression he decided to answer honestly.

"All the time Champion, although the way I feel it is completely different than yours that doesn't mean that the feeling itself doesn't exist." he replied with a sad smile as if remembering a bad memory.

"The only reason I choose to attend this meeting was to find more ways in which I could help the people because honestly I have hit a dead end." she added while sitting down on the green grass.

"My teacher once told me that people are only limited by their own thoughts and to be able to do more in life one must broaden their horizons." replied Frost while still standing.

"In that case I think I just have to take her word for it and attend the meeting with hope of something new." replied Cynthia while returning to her usual self.

"Oh I almost forgot to let out my Pokemon." she added while throwing two Pokeballs.

(Even though she is doing her best as the Champion she wants to be able to do more, I am not sure whether she means it or not but if she does she has my utmost respect.) Frost thought as he saw Garchomp and Glaceon appear in front of him.

"Garchomp meet Frost he is a friend." told Cynthia to the battle hardened Dragon.

The Pokemon in question eyed Frost suspiciously before letting his guard down as his trainer was alright with the man's presence.

"I am impressed Champion." Frost said while eyeing the beast of a Pokemon.

"Didn't I tell you to call me Cynthia."

Frost ignored Cynthia as he walked closure to Garchomp while Glaceon climped up on Cynthia's lap.

Both of them just stared at each other as if acknowledging ones strength before Frost finally asked

"Where are your other Pokemon?"

"Oh I left the other's back in Sinnoh you see I had a match against someone before I came here so they were quite exhausted."

"I read about that yesterday, it said that Garchomp won against the guy's Darkrai, an impressive feat considering Darkrai is a legendary, you two must have a very strong bond to be able to pull that one off." he commented.

"Garchomp was a Gibble when we first met, I saw him near Celistic Town's ruins as a child but as soon as I saw him I knew he was the one." Cynthia said while rubbing the Pokemons head.

"That explains that." Frost said while calling out Ninetales and Greninja.

While Glaceon had met both of them before it was a first for Garchomp who eyed Greninja before moving on to Ninetales. It was then when Cynthia noticed something strange.

(Garchomp was fine a second ago why is he on guard now.) thought Cynthia while witnessing her Pokemon's subtle change in behavior.

Ninetales on the other hand was completely unfazed by the powerhouse that was Garchomp meanwhile Greninja although friendly towards his new acquaintances was still a little intimidated by Garchomp's presence.

(Could it be that Ninetales is as strong as Garchomp.) Cynthia's eyebrows furrowed as she inspected the scene before her.

Frost who also noticed the same thought

(Nothing goes unnoticed by this women does it.) while slightly smiling.

All four Pokemon took a much needed break as they sat in the sunlight or if you are Glaceon on top of Cynthia as they enjoyed the outside air to it's fullest.

After half an hour or so Cynthia said

"I think it's about time we go." while standing up.

Frost who was lying on the grass with his eyes closed replied

"Yes we should get should get going, the cafe I told you about is on the other side of the city anyways."

as he stood up and dusted his suit jacket off.

As both of them recalled their respective Pokemons Frost felt his Pokegear vibrate, he checked and saw Stone's message.

* * *

Frost I told all of them to come to Ash's room by 3 PM and all of them seem to have agreed. Also the meeting of the champions will be held today in the evening at six at Lumious Tower the message came directly from P.L.A , they don't want any further delays.

**Frost replied**

Thanks for the heads up, will see you soon.

* * *

While he was keeping his Pokegear back Cynthia asked

"Who was it?"

"It was Stone he just confirmed the place for our informal meet-up." replied Frost.

"Oh where is it at then?"

"Ash's room at three we will go as soon as we have our lunch also I should remind you that your meeting is at six PM today at Lumious Tower."

"I see..."

"Let's go Cynthia." Frost said as Cynthia followed her escort.

While Cynthia was walking behind Frost she asked "So who are these friends of your, I assume that they are also rangers considering they are assigned as escorts?" as she couldn't control her curiosity.

"You could say they are old colleagues." replied Frost while continuing to walk towards their destination.

(Again with the vague answers what is up with this guy.) thought Cynthia.

"So where are you talking me now?" she asked as a change of topic.

"It's an old cafe that I know of, I think you will like because it's very less crowded during this time." Frost added while looking back towards Cynthia.

After a good 20-30 minute walk from the park with shopping bags in their hands Frost and Cynthia entered what appeared to be a small family run cafe.

(This place actually has a very calm atmosphere.) Cynthia thought as she settled on one of the tables near the window.

Frost while sitting asked

"So how is the place?"

"I must say from the outside it doesn't appear that great but it has a very friendly vibe to it." Cynthia replied while eyeing the menu.

A waitress came to their table shortly after and asked

"What would the young couple like to have this afternoon?"

This threw both Frost and Cynthia off as both looked at each other with a crooked smile and replied almost at the same time "Oh we are not a couple….."

"My bad it's just that I saw the shopping bags and just presumed it to be the case." apologized the girl.

"It's alright." replied Cynthia and Frost just told her the order

"We'll have two espressos and I'll have a greek salad what about you." Frost added while directing the question towards Cynthia.

"I'll have….. ya I'll have a caesar salad."

"Okay your order will be here in fifteen minutes." replied the waitress as she left.

"So you are not gonna tell me about your 'old colleagues' while we are waiting for the food?"

At Cynthia's persistence Frost let out a wry smile and replied

"If I say anything it will ruin the fun plus you'll be meeting them anyways so why the rush."

"I am a human Frost, and humans get curious if kept in the dark for long." replied Cynthia with a wry smile herself.

"In that case you should be careful as the saying goes 'Curiosity killed the litten'. " he replied.

Cynthia pouted at the man's secrecy but came with terms with it soon as their food arrived.

After having there food they found themselves enjoying the espresso of the small cafe.

"This is really good." commented Cynthia while sipping the dark liquid from her cup.

"It's actually the place's specialty." replied Frost while enjoying his own cup.

Like a repeat of the dinner situation both of them just stayed quiet the rest of the time as each one soaked in the calm atmosphere of the little cafe.

As Frost finished his cup first and as if on cue the waitress arrived with the check, Frost was about to take out his wallet but was stopped mid way by Cynthia who said

"It's my treat Frost."as she paid the bill herself.

While walking out of the cafe Frost asked

"You know I could have paid?"

"No way, I dragged you out today so it is my responsibility to pay at least." Cynthia replied while walking towards the hotel.

Frost who was following her pace thought (Last time I checked you are my responsibility.) as he smiled and continued to walk towards 'Luminous Pride' to meet up with some old faces .

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Two author notes in one chapter wow, anyways the next chapter will be the one to introduce a lot of OC's and of course many of the familiar Champion's you guys all know. Please don't feel shy to review this story and feel free to PM me any questions regarding the same. Until next time.**

**PEACE **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Long Time No See**

Frost and Cynthia were currently on their way back to the hotel and were walking through the local streets as bit of a short cut.

"Have your friends already reached?" Cynthia asked while stepping through the crowded street.

"It's 1:30 right now, they won't be there before 3 PM." replied Frost while following Cynthia.

"How long has it been since you've met them?"

When Cynthia asked this question Frost took his time and answered

"For Stone it was 2 years and for the rest of them almost 3 and half I think."

"Three and a half is a long time Frost what were you doing all that time." questioned Cynthia.

"I was working."

"For three years, and you didn't talk to them at all during that time period?"

"Ya pretty much." replied Frost in a very casual way.

"Don't you think they will be angry towards you for not staying in touch?"

Now the hotel was in their sights as Frost replied

"I am pretty certain that one of them is gonna try to hit me."

Cynthia chuckled at the man's response and added

"Well in that case you should be prepared."

"Let's drop your bags off in your room first." Frost said with a laugh himself.

Both of them walked into the Hotel's lobby and were greeted by the ever so tedious receptionist

"Welcome back, I hope you had a nice trip."

"We did thanks for asking." Cynthia chimed in while continuing to walk towards the elevator.

"Madam Cynthia hold on a second, Mr. Steven asked me to inform you that he is waiting for you in your room itself."

Cynthia responded with a nod and then immediately turned to Frost.

"You said 10-15 minutes max." she asked with a betrayed expression on her face.

Frost waved his hands apologetically and responded

"That was the time it will take him to realize that you were not in the bath."

"We have been gone for almost four hours Frost! are you telling me he's still in my room."

"Am I am not gonna lie but as far as being infatuated with you goes Steven has some serious commitments."

"Don't praise him, suggest a method to get him out." she retorted.

"Hey I am not some magician that can just do anything." Frost answered while somewhat laughing at the women's behavior.

"That's it I am calling in the cavalry." Cynthia now sick of it took her Pokegear out and called someone immediately.

While the heated conversation was going on Frost chimed in "I could still punch him in the face.".

Cynthia shushed him like he was a child interrupting a conversation between parents and resumed with her call.

"What!, you won't be here for another hour, Diantha I don't think you are understanding my situation here he has made himself comfortable in my room."

"…."

"No I am not gonna enter, you know what you should do since we will be meeting in a few hours in Ash's room anyways please beat some sense into that idiot he has been annoying me since yesterday."

"…."

"Oh don't worry about me for the time being I have an alternate room here." Cynthia replied while smiling wryly while looking at Frost.

Frost on the other hand could only hear one side of the conversation was slightly confused when Cynthia was eyeing him like that.

"…."

"Alright see you soon, bye." Cynthia said while ending the call."

"Alright Frost I'll be staying in your room now, no questions asked." added Cynthia while picking up her shopping bags.

"But..."

"No questions!" she didn't even allow Frost to finish his sentence.

Frost sighed and thought (She is very bossy when she doesn't like something.) as he followed her walk towards his room which was previously shared with Alex but was currently only belonging to Frost.

* * *

They entered Frost room soon after that and Cynthia settled on the couch while Frost just eyed her with concern.

"What are you planning to do Champion?"

"I am gonna stay here for a few hours until Diantha arrives here." she replied without delay.

"But why my room?"

"Because it's available." she justified.

Frost sighed as he hung his coat and loosened his tie while lying on his upper bed.

There was an awkward silence between the two and Cynthia was the first one to address it.

"So Alex was your roommate, where is she now?"

With the ice breaker in play Frost replied

"Oh she had to leave early in the morning for another assignment."

"Life of a Ranger must be stressful." she asked.

"I mean after sometime you get used to it." Frost replied while relaxing on the bed with Cynthia still sitting on the couch.

(This awkward I mean what should I talk about.) Frost thought while not being able to relax at all.

"Hey I am making tea do you want to have some." Cynthia asked while walking towards the counter.

"Huh… ya sure why not." Frost replied while snapping out of his thoughts.

While Cynthia was making the instant tea, Frost lept down from his perch as he saw Cynthia struggling with the hot water jug.

"Do….. you want help with that?" Frost asked while looking at Cynthia.

"No I am fine eeek." she replied while almost spilling the water on herself.

"Cynthia."

"Ya…."

"You don't know how to make instant tea do you." Frost said while slightly smiling.

Cynthia's face flushed red with embarrassment as she could not even move after hearing that. Meanwhile Frost simply took the jug off her hands and prepped two cups with sugar and tea bags.

"It's really simple first you put the sugar and the tea bags in the cup and then pour the hot water in the cup and let it sit for a minute." he explained while making tea.

Cynthia although was observing Frost's every move was still very embarrassed to comment on the situation.

(I suppose not every one is perfect.) Frost thought as he handed the tea cup to the still flushed Champion.

Although completely unintentional this incident was the perfect thing to ease up the tension in the room.

(Dammit I thought I could do it after that lesson from Jervis.) Cynthia thought as she sipped on her tea.

Frost on the other hand eyed his drink for a while before indulging in it.

"So even Champion's have something they are not good at." teased Frost lightly.

Cynthia looked away while pouting as Frost observed her and thought

(She looks so cute when embarrassed, wait what am I thinking.) as he also looked away slightly red cheeked himself.

"Hey it's not something to feel embarrassed about." Frost added while composing himself.

Seeing Cynthia still not say anything Frost chuckled.

"Oh come on Champion relax, okay if it makes you feel any better even I was bad at cooking at one point of my life until my teacher taught me otherwise."

Hearing that Cynthia recovered some of her lost dignity as she replied in a very low voice

"It's not my fault that whenever I try to cook something or the other catches on fire."

Frost tried his very best to not laugh at this sudden confession but his urge to laugh was much greater than his need to suppress it as he burst in to laughing fit.

"Hey it's rude to laugh at someone's weakness." Cynthia retorted angrily.

Frost on the other hand wiped the tear flowing out his eye as he replied

"Sorry it's just that…." he stopped to catch his breathe "I did not expect you to be not be able to cook." while still breathing heavily.

(Arceus this women is something else.) Frost thought, it had been such a long time since he laughed so openly that he didn't even realize this fact himself.

"Frost stop laughing or I am gonna have to call Garchomp to chew you or something." Cynthia threatened.

"Oh my I am sorry about that." Frost instantly recovered after hearing the ground/dragon types mention.

"So was the tea to your liking?" he added as a change of pace.

"It was satisfactory." Cynthia huffed as a reply.

Frost decided it was best not to push his luck with the Sinnoh native as the threat of a Garchomp going loose was very much a plausible scenario.

Frost finished his drink first again and stood up to use the washroom. It was then when Cynthia noticed a glimpse of what seemed like a scar running down Frost's neck's base along with his collarbone.

(I must have not scene it before since he was wearing a tie.) she justified in her head as she saw him leave.

(Would it be alright if I ask him about it?) she pondered but soon realized

(but whats the point he is probably gonna say he got it while working.)

Frost came out of the shortly after as he said

"You should also freshen up after all you were out in the sun as well."

"Ya I suppose I should." Cynthia replied while standing up.

Once Cynthia was inside Frost got a call from Stone.

* * *

_**"Hello"**_

_**"Frost a few of us have already arrived you should join too." Stone suggested.**_

_**"Oh really it's still just 2 PM have you guys have had food yet?"**_

_**"Yes the ones that are here have had lunch."**_

_**"I see then I'll be there soon."**_

_**"See you then." Stone replied as he disconnected.**_

* * *

Frost stood up and stretched himself readjusted his tie and wore his coat back on as he waited for Cynthia to return.

The door of the bathroom opened and walked out Cynthia holding a towel to her face.

"Cynthia some of them are already at Ash's room so we will be joining them soon." addressed Frost.

"Alright then what are we waiting for, I'll just leave the shopping bags here for now if you don't mind."

"No problem." Frost said while gesturing towards the door.

The pair had just walked out of the room's door and into the elevator when they heard a shout

"Cynthia!"

Cynthia looked around to find the source of the voice and realized it was Diantha the Kalos Champion and along her was a girl about 5'2 with Sapphire blue colored hair and a neutral expression on her face.

Cynthia presumed the girl to be the escort as she was wearing a standard Ranger outfit but with blue and white accents.

(Stone's uniform was brown and white and hers is blue and white, interesting…..) thought Cynthia as she was engulfed in a bear hug by Diantha.

"Oh how I missed you." said Diantha.

"I missed you too." replied Cynthia as she was still locked in a hug.

When Diantha let go of Cynthia she looked at Frost with keen eyes much to Cynthia's displeasure.

"And you must be the escort." said while eyeing Frost head to toe.

(He doesn't look so special, his face is also…. How do I put this it's bland to be honest.) thought Diantha as she eyed Frost's light brown face and sharp facial features but soon was interupted by Cynthia.

"His name is Frost and would you stop checking him out you are making it awkward for him."

"Oh darling I wasn't checking him out and you know I like buff men anyways." replied Diantha while turning to Cynthia.

"Anyways I want you to meet Rain." added Diantha while pointing towards the slightly shorter women standing behind her.

"Nice to meet you, you can call me Cynthia." introduced Cynthia while raising her hand.

Rain while shaking her hand said

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am I hope Frost isn't troubling you."

"Hey!" interjected Frost when Cynthia just chuckled and said "No I must say he is very well behaved.".

"Good." replied Rain as she looked over to Diantha and said.

"Diantha you should go along with Cynthia to Ash's room I need to talk to Frost for a second."

"We can wait for you guys." replied Diantha.

"No go on ahead." said Frost much to Diantha's surprise.

"Okay if you say so, come on Cynthia we also have some catching up to do." she said while walking away from the two escorts along with Cynthia.

While slowly moving away Cynthia wondered (He did a same thing with Stone as well, I mean why all the secrecy.)

* * *

**Back to Frost and Rain**

Both of them stared into each other's eyes intensely until the Champion's were no longer in sight as Frost began to speak.

"Rain I can explain…."

_**SLAP**_

Frost could say he didn't see it coming but that would be lying.

"THREE YEARS Frost do you know how long that is." she yelled at the man.

"Well if you say so its about 1095 days." he replied while rubbing his cheek.

"Not that you idiot, do you realize how much we missed you and not to mention the kids back home." Rain said while holding back tears.

Frost kept one hand on her shoulder and replied

"I am sorry."

"We could have helped you out with your search, you didn't have to go solo." Rain said in a melancholy.

Frost pulled Rain in for a light hug as he said

"I am sorry Rain but I think both of us know that was not possible." while flashing a sad smile.

* * *

Cynthia and Diantha were walking towards Ash's room now when Diantha asked

"Hey Cyn did you find something weird with the escorts?"

"What was something up with your's too." Cynthia asked in surprise.

"Well not something particularly clear but I did get the feeling that Rain's personality is not her true self I mean am not saying she is completely faking it but I get the feeling she is not showing it all." Diantha replied with concern.

"I had a talk with Ash yesterday and he told me sensed something weird with Frost's aura or something, I spent the morning with him out in the city just to confirm something but I couldn't understand what Ash meant at all." replied Cynthia seriously.

"Ash said that!"

"Yes he also told me to stay on guard around him, but personally he seems like a nice guy to me." said Cynthia honestly.

"Oh so you have gone out with him and also approve of him, how romantic I must say." teased Diantha.

"Stop that I didn't mean it in that way it's just that he was the one who helped me out during the plane hijacking incident so it's just that I owe him." replied Cynthia shyly.

"I am just joking anyways how is Steven?"

"He is back at it again as I told you on the phone." sighed Cynthia.

"Geez sometimes I think how an intelligent guy like him act so dumb around you, but don't you worry sweetie I will knock some sense into that fool." replied Diantha while cracking her knuckles.

"Please do that."

"Also he should have an escort too right?"

After being asked that Cynthia replied

"Yes all the Champion's have escorts they are essentially high ranked Pokemon Rangers ,although I haven't met Stone or his escort yet, Ash had this guy Stone was his name I think ."

"How was he?"

"He was a pretty tough looking man physically I suppose but not so tough in a Pokemon battle."

"Physically tough you say, he must be good looking." Diantha replied as wild imaginations of this Stone character filled her mind.

"You can only day that once you meet him personally." Cynthia deadpanned at her friends antics.

"True that." replied Diantha while snapping out.

As both women reached the room's door Cynthia thought

(Diantha is right about one thing the Ranger's do seem like they are hiding something except their identities, but I can't presume anything till I meet them." as she proceeded to knock on the door.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry for the slight delay hope you guys enjoy the story make sure to follow and review my work and as always feel free to PM me any questions regarding the same. Until next time.**

**PEACE**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: More New Faces**

Cynthia and Diantha had just knocked on the door when they heard a loud shout from the inside.

"Stone! stop holding me down I have business to settle with Frost."

"Ash do me solid and open the door will ya." came another voice.

Diantha and Cynthia looked at each other skeptically when Ash opened the door.

"Diantha, Cynthia welcome ah… where are your escorts." said the youngest Champion while opening the door.

But Cynthia's and Diantha's eyes were on the scene unfolding before Ash. What Cynthia saw was Stone holding a women with crimson red haired women on the floor in a armlock.

"Talk about a warm welcome." muttered Cynthia under her breathe.

Diantha ignored it and took Ash in a small hug while saying.

"Hey Ash it's been a while you've grown tall."

"I suppose I have how have you been Diantha." replied Ash while returning the hug.

"Just fine, mind if we continue this inside." replied Diantha.

Ash didn't say anything as he gestured them to come inside and once inside closed the door.

"Ember calm down Frost didn't come yet." said Stone while still trying to hold onto the rampaging women down.

The women in question stopped struggling and relaxed much to everyone's surprise and said

"Fine I'll stop now get off me." she jeered.

As Stone finally let go both of them stood up Cynthia realized the women was almost the same as her and Diantha on the other had checking out Stone head to toe.

"I am sorry for this unsightly behavior Champion's." Stone apologized while bowing.

(Wow I didn't expect him so be so well mannered.) thought Cynthia while Diantha took the lead.

"Oh don't apologize for such things, you must be this Stone guy I heard from Cynthia." she said while walking towards the hunk of a man.

"Yes I am it's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." he replied.

"Ma'am!, please call me Diantha." she almost screeched as she continued to eye Stone almost seductively.

"Ah….. okay… it's nice to meet you Diantha." replied Stone as he was getting strange stares from Diantha.

(Oh Arceus Diantha is back at it again, I better stop this.) though Cynthia as she intervened.

"Stone who is this with you?"

When asked this question Stone replied immediately

"Yes, she Steven Stone's escort her name is Ember, say hello Ember don't be rude." he whispered the second part to the women at her side.

"Hey." came as a short reply.

(Well she is less excited than before.) thought Cynthia while realizing something.

"Steven! is he here?"

"Nope he still hasn't come yet wonder whats keeping him." replied Ash while walking toward a sofa to settle.

"I even told him specifically to come." he added with a confused expression.

"Ember you were suppose to bring him with you where is he?" Stone asked.

"How am I suppose to handle such man child." she jested.

"You are his escort, where is he." said Stone.

"Oh pipe down he is still in her room whining like a kid, says he won't leave until she meets him alone." she said while pointing towards Cynthia.

Hearing this Diantha's ears perked up

"That man I swear, wait just a moment I'll be back in a second." she said as she left the room.

"What was that about? Why is he in your room when I told him to come here." asked Ash clearly oblivious.

No answer came for that question as Cynthia was now eyeing the new face in front of her.

(It's hard to believe she is a Ranger, if I hadn't known better I would have thought she was a model.) pondered Cynthia as she looked at Ember's face which she found rather attractive in a non sexual way of course.

"Hey Champion, where's Frost, I need to settle few things with that jackass."

Ember straight up demanded this with a rude voice.

(Well there goes my good impression of her.) thought Cynthia as she replied.

"He met with…. What was her name yes… he met with Rain while we were coming here so he stayed behind for a bit."

"I see so big sis got a shot at him first well at least he won't run away now."Ember replied while cracking her knuckles.

"Ember stop that you are scaring her." chimed in Stone.

"What so you mean aren't you mad at him for leaving all of a sudden like that." countered Ember.

"I was but he must have had a good reason to do it." replied Stone while trying to calm Ember down.

"I don't care if he has a reason he still will get a piece of my mind." Ember replied while calming down a bit but still in a haughty voice.

Cynthia and Ash who were witness to this said

"Um…. We don't quite follow?" as Pikachu who was previously in the kitchenette drinking ketchup had joined Ash on the sofa.

Stone sighed as he looked over towards Cynthia and Ash as he said.

"We are not allowed to talk about it openly."

(Are all Ranger's so strict with info) thought Cynthia annoyingly.

Ash on the other hand was about to complain when the door opened revealing Diantha and behind her a very very obedient Hoenn Champion.

"Welcome back Mr. Stalker how did your brilliant plan go for you?" jeered Ember.

"…." no reply came from Steven but Diantha on the other hand said

"Don't waste time talking to him he won't speak a word until everyone's here, isn't that right?" she added while looking at Steven with a sharp gaze.

Everyone excluding Ash who was busy concentrating on his seat for some reason gulped at the intensity in the women's gaze as Steven nodded frightfully.

(Makes you wonder what she did?) thought Cynthia in her mind.

"Now thats done , mind explaining why are all of us called here?" Diantha asked.

Stone who was kinda scared of Diantha a second ago composed himself and replied

"I Frost just told me to gather everyone here for what he called an informal intoduction."

"I see…. Wait Cynthia isn't he the guy you went on a date with in the morning he is your escort isn't he." Diantha said carefree.

This caught everyone's attention in the room even Ash who was concentrating on the sofa as he said

"Hold on a minute Cynthia and date?" Ash added.

Stone who already knew about this trip not date from Frost himself was calm but Ember and Steven on the other hand were glaring at Cynthia.

"I wonder why I couldn't get hold of him in the morning, he was out dating another women how dare he when I am around." Ember said with voice laced with poison still continuing to stare at Cynthia.

Steven was also about say something but was shushed by Diantha.

The room was so stoic that Cynthia could cut the room's tension with a knife.

(Dammit Diantha you couldn't keep your mouth shut for little longer, could you.) she thought as she began her explanation to all the people present in the room.

"Ahem.. firstly it wasn't a date, we were just getting to know each other."

Stone chuckled softly as he replied

"And how did that go for you, I presume he was not a very open book to read even on a day trip with him. "

Cynthia was about to reply but was interrupted

"And how is that different from a date I want details." demanded Ember angrily.

Looking at the angry women in front of her Cynthia thought

(She seems rather fond of Frost, I could use this to my advantage.) as a wry smile appeared on her face.

"Ember if you want details you gotta share something." she added.

"What do you wanna know?"

"Tell me about you guys relation with Frost and I'll share my little trip with him." Cynthia offered.

Diantha and Ash had already realized Cynthia's intentions with this and sat on the sofa waiting for the show to begin. Steven on the other hand wanted to know more about the guy who tricked him and took Cynthia out in the morning.

"Alright that's fair but I can't tell you everything so I'll only go as far as our relation with him." replied Ember unable to contain her curiosity Stone's sad expression went unnoticed.

"Go on ahead." added Cynthia as Ember began her story.

* * *

_**Shortly after with Frost and Rain**_

Both were walking toward Ash's suite after there little reunion when Rain spoke

"You know Ember is pissed at you."

"I know but I don't blame her, BTW did Stone tell her how he feels yet."

"Nope."

"Really wow and I thought three years was enough time." Frost added while entering the lift.

"I mean their story was a bit of fail but the other two had better luck than them." Rain said with a smile.

"Really! speaking of them where are they I heard their flight got delayed."

"I received a text from both saying that they have reached Lumious an hour ago so they could be here anytime." added Rain while walking out of the elevator.

Both of them reached the door of the suite and as Rain opening the door Frost prepared himself for Ember's rage but once the door opened nothing happened much to his surprise as he saw many people just sitting around each other listening to Cynthia contently.

Cynthia was the first to notice his presence as she said

"What took you so long Frost or should I say 'Squad Leader". with a satisfying grin on her face.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**_Wow that took longer to write than expected well considering that my original draft was very poorly written it was expected. Anyways this chapter should give you a better perspective on my OC's true nature and abilities along with a little bit of character development for the rest of the gang. As always I hope to guys enjoyed don't forget to follow and review (your views on the story are always appreciated) and I will see you guys soon._**

**_PEACE_**


	22. Chapter 22

**_ANSWER TO QUERY: Anabel will be introduced quite late in the story and she will have a sort of a mixed timeline that I have made_**.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Introductions and Champion Talks**

Frost along with Rain had just entered the Champion Suite when he heard Cynthia mention something interesting. While Rain closed the door behind them Frost asked

"I suppose all of you have already been introduced." as he eyed the group of people sitting on the couch.

Rain on the other hand was looking at the two Rangers sitting in the group who were trying to not make eye contact with her as she whispered to Frost

"I left these two alone for half an hour god dammit and they blurted shit out."

"Relax I was planning to tell everyone anyways." Frost whispered back.

"Rain are you done talking if yes please join us." said Diantha as she took a sip of water from her glass.

Frost started to walk closure to the group as he observed the situation. Ash, Diantha, Cynthia were sitting in order on one of the couches whereas Stone and Ember were on the opposite one.

[Where's Steven] he thought as he finally laid eyes on the man sitting on the farthest sofa (from Cynthia) glaring at Frost with a scowl on his face.

[Well he already doesn't like me, why is he so quiet?] he wondered as Cynthia gestured both Rain and him to sit down.

Frost quickly chose the only single sofa in the area meanwhile Rain joined the two Rangers who had now slightly paled in comparison.

"Hello everyone I am Miss Cynthia's escort you can call me Frost the women on the sofa is Rain she is Miss Diantha's escort and the two trouble makers Ember and Stone I am sure have already been introduced." Frost said beginning the conversation.

All the Champions in the room were still staring at the group of Rangers sitting down not responding with anything other than a nod.

"So…..." Ember tried to make conversation but was quickly shushed by Rain.

"Stop talking Ember."

"Yes Ma'am." as she stopped.

Although Cynthia realized that Rain just calmed down the women who was making a ruckus beforehand with such ease didn't say anything as she continued to eye Frost with much greater interest than ever.

Sensing the curiosity of the Champion's Frost sighed as he asked the Champion's

"How much did these two tell you all?"

"I was hoping you would ask that." said Diantha with a wry smile.

"Nothing really they just said you were their team's leader three years ago where you guys did the most 'dangerous stuff' before you left to go do something else." added Ash

"To be honest I was hoping for more info but they just kept saying that they aren't at liberty seriously why the secrecy." said Cynthia while still smirking at Frost.

Frost looked at the two Rangers in question as he replied while stressing on a certain word.

"I see well that is alright I suppose but I was hoping that I get to do the introductions when EVERYONE arrived."

The two didn't respond as Cynthia chuckled lightly as all she say was two children getting scolded by adults.

[I didn't really think he was a leader type of guy but now that I see how Ember and Stone are acting around him….] she thought when Diantha added

"So what do you guys actually do? I mean I have met plenty of Rangers beforehand but never have I met a bunch like you lot."

Frost and Rain who were currently glaring at their fellow Rangers looked towards Diantha and responded.

"Well I have already told Cynthia the slightly longer version but the short version is that we are elite Rangers." Frost replied.

"So what is this 'Dangerous Stuff' you guys do?" asked Cynthia.

Rain and Frost knew the question was coming as Rain answered swiftly

"Nothing too over the top Champion just usual Ranger things like catching smugglers or poachers."

Ash who was looking at the two knew arrivals replied politely

"Can you stop lying please it's too obvious."

Rain was a bit shocked by the boys quick response as she defended.

"And why would you think that?" she asked equally politely.

[Damn the kid's Aura is annoying, this can go out of hand if we don't approach this carefully.] thought Frost quickly.

"Well I can't really explain but you might say it is a gut feeling." he responded with a smile.

"I suppose even your gut…." Rain was about to continue when all of them heard knocking at the door.

"I think it's the rest of them." added Stone who was awfully quiet ever since Rain arrived.

[Not the best timing but it did save us.] Frost thought as he stood up to open the door.

Cynthia and others saw Frost walk to the door and the moment he opened it they heard such a loud screech that Pikachu who was sleeping on the couch at the moment had woken up suddenly.

"LEADER OMG OMG!" came as a Female voice shortly followed by a young looking girl with green hair jump onto Frost who was still halfway in opening the door.

Frost avoided this 'attack' swiftly purely because of his reflexes he said

"Leaf mind the surroundings.."

When said girl saw the group of people in the room she immediately composed herself and replied

"Ahem.. hello everyone my name is Leaf nice to meet you all." in a friendly tone.

[Well she seems nice.] thought Cynthia looking at the newest arrival.

Frost was about to shut the door but soon realized that Leaf wasn't alone.

"I apologize for my subordinates display Mr. Alder." said Frost.

When the Champion's heard that name all of their backs stiffened as although Alder was a very playful individual he was still the eldest and the most wise person among them so all of them held a sense of respect for the man.

Alder entered the room and saw all the faces and said

"Wow I suppose the party has already started without us."

Leaf who had just introduced herself also added

"Also I am the escort for the Unova Champion."

Once again Frost was about to close the door but he saw another two people standing outside and said after sighed

"Good everyone in is here."

All the eyes in the room were now at the final guests.

A man boy slightly shorter than Frost as Cynthia observed with golden blonde short hair unlike her own bleached blonde ones.

[That means Lance is also here.] she thought with a smirk.

"Hey Leader how is it going." the blonde asked in a slightly lazy voice while entering and being closely followed by the Dragon Master himself who was eerily eyeing Frost who had kept the door open.

Ash was the first one to greet the man.

"Lance I told you to come along with me."

"True I didn't think the flight would get delayed by day." replied Lance

"Speaking of flights Cynthia are you alright I heard what happened/" he continued.

"I am perfectly fine Lance, I was saved by him." Cynthia replied while pointing at Frost who had now finally closed the door.

Lance looked at Frost yet again but this time with a smile as he raised his hand, Frost accepted the handshake as he thought.

[His grip is a strong one he must train a lot] Frost deduced as he also returned a firm handshake.

Both men stared at each other for 2-3 seconds before Lance spoke

"You must be this 'Frost' character I have heard from Spark."

"I am glad my subordinates haven't forgotten about me." Frost replied while looking at the blonde boy with a smile.

"Leader can we sit now, I am tired." asked Spark.

"My bad please we were just getting started anyways." replied Frost while gesturing towards the sofa.

Hearing those words Cynthia's eyes narrowed

[Just getting started?, What is he up to?]

When all of the Champion's had greeted each other Lance had taken Frost's seat and all of the group was there now.

Frost who was still standing looked over to Steven and asked

"Please if you could join all of us here that would be great." with a gentle smile that almost made Ember swoon but was hit on the head by Rain.

Steven grunted at the request as he brought a chair along with him and sat next to Alder.

When everyone was settled Cynthia resumed conversation

"Coming back to the earlier topic..." but was soon interrupted by Frost.

"Cynthia I gonna have to take over for a while if you don't mind?" he asked politely.

With a little reluctance Cynthia gestured him to speak.

"Ahem.. first of all I would like to give my regards to all the Champions that are present here on the behalf of the Pokemon Rangers ." he said.

While everyone was busy listening to Frost Rain who was bit worried about the fact on whether Stone and Ember didn't say anything unnecessary in her absence.

"The reason why I set this meet up was of course to get acquainted with each other as well as inform you all about the status of your meeting." he paused to let his words sink in and continued.

"You have your meeting at Lumious Tower today in the evening and we ( said while gesturing to the five rangers sitting opposite to the champions) are given the duty to do so. All of you have free time till 6 PM and afterwords we will be leaving for Lumious Towers, is that clear." he said in a slightly authoritative voice looking towards the Rangers.

The five people nodded shortly after and Cynthia was slightly surprised.

[He is giving orders to his team while informing us about the plan.]

Alder on the other hand had also noticed the same and smiled while listening to the man speak.

Lance questioned

"So are you guys gonna stick with us throughout this, I mean don't get me wrong but why are the Ranger Corps bothering themselves with small jobs like escorting people?"

Frost internally smiled as he had heard the same question from Cynthia before as he replied.

"Well that is something even I don't know." he said wryly.

At this statement although the Champions were not surprised but the Rangers including Rain were in quite a shock but they didn't say anything to interrupt the flow of the conversation.

"Now that that's out of the way do you guys wanna ask us Rangers something?" Frost asked as he turned towards the six Champions in the room.

All the champions were in the front seat now and were confused of the situation.

There was a short silence before Lance who was looking at his fellow Champions said

"Would you all mind giving us a moment of privacy all of us need to get our facts straight before we ask something."

Frost just smiled and replied "Of course we will be in the balcony for the time being if that's alright with you." he asked while looking at Ash whose room was in question.

"Please be my guests." Ash added while stroking the Pikachu sitting on his lap.

"You heard them people give them space." said Frost and as if one cue all the other 5 rangers stood up to leave for the balcony.

* * *

_**WITH THE CHAMPIONS**_

"So what do you guys think about them?" Diantha asked the group.

"They are unique I'll say that much." chimed Alder.

"I don't trust anyone of them especially that Frost guy." said Steven who was silent this whole time.

"Oh shut up you don't like him because he helped Cynthia run away from you." teased Diantha while the rest of the group chuckled but Ash intervened.

"Actually I am also uncomfortable around him."

"Why kid what's wrong?" asked Alder with concern.

"Actually all of them have it in them." Ash said grimly while looking at Cynthia who was sipping water.

"What is it Ash?" asked Lance.

"It's their Aura, Ash told me that my escort's Aura is weird so I told him to check the others while he is at it." Added Cynthia.

"So whats your verdict?" asked Steven while looking towards Ash.

Ash felt a little uncomfortable with the gaze of all the Champions towards him but still replied.

"It's not good news ii can tell you that." he said with a sigh.

"They all have a distinct Auras obviously but the key similarity is that it's….. volatile." he continued.

"Volatile? Ash they are not they are not a science experiment, be clearer." Lance demanded.

"Lance what he is trying to say is that their not showing their true self as Diantha and I were talking about it while coming here, these people although look and probably are on the good side but they are definitely hiding their true nature." concluded Cynthia while taking the lead.

"I agree with Cynthia." said Lance while looking at the talking Rangers in the Balcony.

"The thing is that I tried to get some information on them beforehand and literally found nothing, like nothing I tried Ranger records first but then thought if there is anything but..."

"There is nothing I tried as well." cut in Steven.

"Frost told me that their type of Ranger's are supposed to have their personal info classified for security purposes." added Cynthia.

While Diantha Alder and Ash were just listening carefully Lance said

"That is what I was told about by my escort Spark but here is the thing after getting nothing from Ranger Database I told the G-Men to go even deeper public records , birth records, hospital records anything and you know what happened." he said dramatically.

"What happened?" Ash asked obviously curious.

"Nothing, these guys whoever they are, are literally non existent." Lance completed.

"So who are they really because these are the guys that have been assigned to protect us." asked Diantha with concern.

"I don't know and I am pretty sure none of you guys do?" Lance ended his speech.

"Alder we need your experience right about now." Ash asked the older man.

Said man sighed as he replied

"Whenever your fancy toys fail you always look at me."

"So what do you think, where can we find info on them?" asked Steven impatiently.

"It's obvious kids the best way to get information is from the source itself."

"You think they are gonna just tell us who they are?" asked Diantha.

"Did you even try properly because except Cynthia and Ash I think none of you even properly chatted with their escorts." he added with a smirk while Cynthia smiled at the veteran trainers observation.

[He is right no one properly talked with their escorts, damn old age hasn't slowed Alder down one bit.] Cynthia thought.

"What how does that explain anything?" asked Lance.

"Cynthia darling take it away." Alder sighed.

"Sure… well when I was at dinner with Frost yesterday evening, we had a chat." Cynthia said.

"Wait what?" came a joint reply from all.

"Cynthia you went to dinner with that guy." Diantha exclaimed while Steven gritted his teeth now even more angry at Frost.

[I axed my own foot here.] sighed Cynthia internally.

"Well that is not the point here what is the point is that I had a good long chat with him there and long story short he told me that the request of the assignment of the Ranger's as escorts came directly from the PLA that too from Mr. Goodshow." she said.

"So we ask the old man then." said Diantha.

"Wait there is more, Cynthia and I had tag battle against each other with the escorts later as well." said Ash.

"Wait you guys battled." asked Lance looking surprised.

"Yes and I am not gonna lie both Stone and Frost are good at that." added Cynthia.

"Especially Frost, although I am a bit ashamed to say it but his Greninja beat Pikachu fair and square." Ash added while rubbing the back of his neck.

Everyone except Alder and Cynthia had their Jaw drop after which Lance continued

"Damn now that is something else how have we not heard of a guy who can beat a Champion in a one on one type scenario in a bloody pokemon battle for Arceus sake."

Alder just laughed at this.

"Hey this isn't a laughing matter." said a now angry Steven.

"Sorry it's just that both Cynthia and Ash just proved my point that nothing is better than a practical approach." said Alder while wiping a tear.

"Alder did you also battle her… Leaf I think was her name." asked Cynthia.

"As a matter of fact I did and though she could not beat me I will say with a bit of training she can reach elite four level easily." Alder concluded.

This left the group even more shocked as all of them turned their eyes to the Balcony.

[Just who are these people?] Cynthia asked herself.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

**Sorry for this massive delay, I will try to update as soon as possible from now on. Review the story as it also gives me motivation to write more just a side note the Character Leaf is a orignal one and not the one you guys are thinking about.**

** Until next time.**

**PEACE**


	23. Chapter 23

**Tisumi: Thank you for the review I ****really thought that people had forgotten about it's existence :p .**

* * *

**Chapter 23: The Team Back Together**

While the Champions were discussing with each other in the living room, Frost and his band of Rangers were in the balcony enjoying the fresh air of Lumious City, although it was the afternoon thankfully they had a shed to protect them from the sun's heat.

"They just kicked us out." growled Ember.

"I agree it was a bit rude to do that but try to put yourself in their shoes?" countered Stone.

"And how would that explain anything?" retorted Ember.

"Calm down, what Stone is trying to say is that it is expected that the Champions will feel intimidated by us because they can't really figure out anything about us." added Leaf who was standing besides Spark staring into his Pokegear and watching him work.

Frost who listened to his teammates bicker like children let up a chuckle as he said

"You know I missed this feeling, it's been a really long time since all of us have been together."

Everyone heard Frost's statement and responded almost at the same time while looking at Frost with a piercing gaze.

"And whose fault is that." they all said much to Frost's amusement.

"Sorry sorry but now I am here, anyways so I wanted to ask do none of you know the real reason why we are assigned to the Champion's?" he asked trying to change the subject.

Spark responded while taking the headphones out of his ears.

"Actually leader I was under the impression that you knew something about that but back then when you said you didn't know anything it was quiet the shock." as Spark put on the headphones again.

The rest of them just nodded at Sparks words as the conversation shifted back to Frost again.

"I see, so did anyone try to contact Forester and ask him?"

"I did." said Rain.

"So what did he say big sis?" asked Leaf.

"He said that he will meet us in person soon and for now we should focus on getting the Champions to Lumious Tower safely."

Frost just sighed and thought

[That man is as mysterious an unown.]

"Well that's Forester in a nut shell he won't tell us until he thinks we should know about it?" concluded Stone.

"Anyways we should just do as he says for now also I would like to remind you guys to keep your profile to a bare minimum as the Champions are not dumb people." Frost said now in a serious tone.

The group nodded in agreement when Stone raised another question.

"Leader I agree that we should keep a low profile but may I remind you that you were the one who went to dinner with the Sinnoh Champion."

Except Ember who just pouted in annoyance everyone looked at Frost with an even surprised expression than before.

"Wait Leader went on a Date!" exclaimed Leaf.

"How could I have missed that damn it I hate delayed flights." groaned Spark.

"Come on guys it wasn't a date and if it wasn't for that I won't be telling you to watch yourself around the Champions, trust be Cynthia's observations are very sharp and she doesn't miss subtle hints." Frost defended.

"So you are on first name basis with her now!" growled Ember.

"I must say even I am a bit surprised by this development." added Rain with her neutral voice.

"Oh come on Rain not you too, besides I think you guys are missing the point here." replied Frost while sighing.

"Oh don't worry Leader we get it but we are just interested in your love life." teased Stone and the group nodded.

"For Arceus sake it wasn't that." Frost retorted.

Rain who composed herself first said

"Coming back to the serious topics, we should be more prepared for escorting the Champions we should not forget that the Sinnoh Champions plane was hijacked."

"Agreed." added Frost and continued " Also I would like to add that the hijackers were not your usual ones they were well trained mercenaries working for the Scorpion."

"I also read something like that in the reports, but I also read that Leader handled that very easily." Ember added.

"I mean it's Leader we are talking about of course he can handle it." Spark chimed in.

Frost although slightly smiled at this he quickly turned to the group and said

"Also I would recommend carrying a weapon of your choice with you while escorting along with your Pokemons."

The group although a bit startled by this sudden request nodded anyways now a bit more seriously.

"I am suggesting this because the Plane hijacking was no small scale event it was a well planed and executed operation, so we should get ourselves armed just in case."

After a bit of silence from the group

"Frost are you sure about this after all you just told us to keep a low profile in front of the Champions?" Rain asked.

"Yes I know that is why only carry concealable weapons, nothing over the top but enough to get the job done." Frost replied seriously.

"Well if Leader is asking us to carry we should probably just to it, Ember contact the Mobile HQ and request for the same." Spark took the lead.

"Alright" Ember said while taking a few steps away from the group to call the HQ.

The atmosphere had suddenly changed from a happy one to a serious one in a few seconds due to Frost's sudden request but none of the Rangers seem shook they were only surprised at most. Rain was the first one to speak.

"Frost you weren't injured were you?" Rain asked in concern.

Frost realized that Rain asked this because she knew he wouldn't ask the others to carry if the situation wasn't serious.

"No don't worry I just don't want to take any chances." he replied with a gentle smile.

"Speaking of which Leaf when were you gonna tell me that you and Spark finally got together." Frost teased to lighten the mood a bit.

Leaf's cheeks blushed red while Spark also lost some of his cool as he looked away shyly.

"How did you know?" Leaf asked in embarrassment.

"Did you really think Rain wouldn't tell me, also why don't you give some tips to Stone so he can also kick start his love life with her." Frost said while looking over to Ember who was talking on her Pokegear right now.

Stone who heard this also flushed red as he replied angrily

"Hey I didn't ask for help."

"But you are in desperate need of it." teased Spark.

"No I don't." retorted Stone.

Leaf kept a hand on Stone's shoulder and said

"Don't worry Stone we'll help you out."

"For the last time I don't need help."

Frost looked at the scene unfolding before him as he smiled lightly while thinking

[I missed these moments.] but he was interrupted shortly after by Rain who pulled on his sleeve asking him to step to the side.

Once secluded from the group Frost asked

"What's Up?"

"Well… I just wanted to ask whether you found something about you know what while you were gone.?"

Frost immediately looked side to side checking whether no one was hearing them before responding

"Not much but I think I have a lead I almost costed me my life but in the end I didn't return empty handed."

"Good tell me more?"

"Not here once this is over and we return to base I'll explain everything till then have patience." he assured.

"Alright fine, also now that you are back take your place as the Leader again I am quite tired of managing them." Rain said with a satisfied smile after hearing Frost's word.

Frost chuckled at the women's expression as he replied

"Alright fine but you did a good job."

Shortly after they were called by Ember

"Leader! Big Sis! Come here a moment."

"What is it?" Frost asked.

"I talked to the Mobile HQ and they say they have what we need and we can collect it today only."

"Good, Alright everyone gather round." Frost commanded as Spark, Leaf and Stone who were bickering stopped and joined with the group.

"Ember has arranged for the equipment we need so get your stuff from the Mobile HQ after you have dropped the Champion's off to their respective rooms." he said.

"Also be extra careful in front of Ash Ketchum he is a confirmed Aura user and has probably sensed us out." he added.

"So that's is why he thought I was lying." Rain concluded.

"Precisely so for the time being only let Stone interact with him."

"Yes Leader!" chimed the group this time with Rain also joining.

Frost smiled at Rain's gesture as he said

"That is it for right now, we should probably join back with the Champions."

"But they requested privacy." asked Leaf.

"We probably shouldn't enter without there permission." said Stone.

"No way am I standing out in the heat for any longer." said an enraged Ember.

They all looked at the Champion's still talking inside when a Pikachu knocked at the door.

"And that is our cue to join them." said Frost while walking towards the door of the balcony.

Behind him Rain chuckled at the fact that Frost probably already noticed the Pikachu coming to call them as Leaf muttered.

"Show Off."

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Well I am back and this is more character development for my OC's. Hope you guys enjoy the story and feel free to review it as it shows your support. Also if you have any questions feel free to PM me and I will try to respond to them as accurately as possible. Until next time.**_

_**PEACE**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Awkward….**

For Cynthia this was a weird scenario, she along with the rest of the Champions was in the room with six people who are suppose to be their "escorts" all dressed in formals. While she was still alright with holding a conversation with Frost because of yesterday's whole ordeal, it was pretty obvious that the other Champion's were not as accustomed to talking to their respective escorts.

[We have literally nothing to ask them so how do we proceed with this.] she thought as the Ranger's sat on their respective seats with the exception of Frost who was still standing.

Frost stared at the Champions for some time before he spoke

"So I presume you have nothing to ask us?" he deduced from the eerie silence.

"Actually it's not like we have nothing to ask you lot it's just that we know you won't answer them." added Diantha with a sigh.

"We apologize for this ma'am it's just we really aren't at the liberty to answer." Rain replied honestly.

The Champion's all looked at Ash as he was concentrated at Rain's facial features when he replied

"She is not lying."

This was all the Champions were doing at this point just making sure whatever the Ranger's were saying were true using Ash's aura.

[This is going nowhere.] Cynthia sighed internally after multiple attempts to get information failed.

Lance was the first one to get fed up by this as he stood up from his seat and spoke

"Well it was really nice meeting you guys but I think this meet-up is over now."

"I agree." added a skeptical Steven as well.

When both men got up to leave for their room Frost gestured Ember and Spark who promptly stood up as well. This created a chain reaction as Alder and Diantha also asked their respective escorts to leave.

Now only four people were in the room Ash, Cynthia, Stone and Frost.

"Well that was awkward." said Ash while he stroked a sleeping Pikachu.

While Stone just sighed in relief that it was over because to be honest he was tired with all the questioning.

"That could have gone worse." added Frost while pouring himself a glass of water and drinking it.

There was another round of silence but it was quickly ended when Frost approached Ash much to the young champions surprise.

"Kid reading people's Aura without their permission is rude." he said in a stern and intimidating voice.

Ash gulped at this because it was like a complete personality change, even Cynthia was visibly shocked.

"How did you know?" Ash asked.

Frost smirked and returned to his calm self.

"I know an aura guardian when I see one." was his only reply when he turned around and started to walk towards the door.

"Cynthia shall we?" he asked.

Cynthia didn't say anything as she followed him out leaving a dumbstruck Ash and a tired Stone behind.

The walk to her room was short and once they reached at the door Frost stopped and turned to face her.

"I have some business I have to attend to now so if you would excuse me?" he asked politely.

"Yes of course go ahead I'll be in my room." Cynthia replied as she saw the disappearing figure of her escort.

[This has left me with more questions than answers.] she thought as she entered her room and simply flopped on her bed.

"He knew Ash can manipulate Aura from the very start." Cynthia said to particularly no one as she lay on her bed and thought of the meet up that just took place.

[I could have told the others that Frost told me about his teacher but using the dead to extort information is something my morals would never allow.]

Cynthia called Glaceon out and the pokemon simply propped herself onto Cynthia's abdomen.

While eyeing her own sleeping Pokemon Cynthia said

"Now that I think about it even his Ninetales is as mysterious as him, I should ask Alder about it he knows the most about Pokemon even if it is among us Champions."

She glanced at the clock

[Still some time till six, I should rest for a while.] she thought as she like her Pokemon drifted to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile Frost was walked into the elevator and the door was about to close when he heard a voice.

"Hold the door will ya?"

He looked at the source of the voice as he was pleased to see Spark and Leaf. Spark was about 5'8 while Leaf was 5'5 both of them were considerably shorter than himself at 5'10 . While he eyed the now approaching couple he realized that Spark hadn't changed in appearance in the last few years except his height, his blonde hair was kept in the same short cut and his face with no facial hair and pale skin helped him in looking very childish as compared to Leaf whose shoulder long basil green hair were tied from the ends and kept in the front, her slightly darker shade of skin help compliment her hair colour as well. She also wore a glove on her left hand.

"You two look sharp." he complimented at the formal wear they were wearing.

"Well what can I say both of us look good with each other." Spark added while smiling at Leaf.

As all three were inside the elevator Leaf asked.

"So leader what have you been up to all these years?"

"Not much just some work that I had to do, but enough of that when did you guys happened." he asked teasingly.

The duo blushed when Leaf replied shyly

"Well about a year ago, I asked him out."

"Spark you made a lady ask you out, wow." Frost replied even more teasingly.

"Big sis also said the same thing when we told her." Spark retorted while sighing as Leaf giggled.

"Well in any case good for you guys." Frost replied as the lift reached the ground floor.

While all three were walking out the front gate Leaf took this opportunity to ask Frost about Cynthia.

"Leader the Sinnoh Champion what is she like?"

Frost thought for a while before he turned around and said

"Why do you wanna know about her shouldn't you be concerned about your own Champion."

"Well it's just that I spoke with Alder albeit for a short while, so I asked him out of curiosity that who does he believe to be the strongest Champion." she replied.

Spark who had already heard this before just listened to Leaf continue.

"And he replied that Although all Champion's are strong Cynthia hadn't lost to anyone of them yet."

"Well I wouldn't be that surprised if that were true because I have met her ace Pokemon Garchomp this morning only and let me tell you I have never seen something that Strong willed, plus Cynthia shares a deep bond with her Pokemon so she can also draw the most power out of them. If you are asking for my opinion she and all of her Pokemon are amazing."Frost replied smiling.

[I have never seen him praise someone this much before, maybe even he changed in the last three years.] Leaf thought when Spark asked.

"If that Garchomp is that strong would you consider fighting it with your Nine...?" Spark asked but immediately stopped talking when Leaf hit his head.

"Idiot you know she doesn't battle anymore then why ask such questions to Leader." she said.

Frost chose to ignore this question as they all walked in the huge tent in the Hotel's ground that was the Mobile HQ.

He looked around and saw various other rangers just working desk jobs or lifting boxes.

"Looks like we are the first ones here." Leaf added as she saw no one from her team other then them was here yet.

"That's good isn't it, we get first choice." Spark said as he walked into a room that was set up for them only.

"I call dibs on that one." Spark yelled as he rushed in shortly followed by Leaf telling him he is acting like a child.

Frost just smiled at the pair and thought

[Even though their appearance have changed they still are the same.] as he followed Leaf.

* * *

When Cynthia woke up again it was 5 PM and she decided she should wear her Champion attire considering she would be going to the meeting in short while. As she slowly shifted Glaceon from top of her to the bed she stood up slipped out of her casuals and wore her typical black furred long coat with the silver tear drop style buttons and accessories.

[This attire always suits me.] she thought with a smile as she eyed herself in the mirror.

Soon Glaceon who had woken up stretched her back and joined her trainer at the mirror when she eyed Cynthia basically demanding her to brush her fur.

Cynthia chuckled lightly at her Pokemon's antics as she lifted her up and propped her on the dresser ad begun to brush her fur.

"Seems like you liked Ninetale's hair a bit too much." she teased as she moved the brush rhythmically on the ice Pokemon's body.

The Pokemon just purred in response.

After finishing up Cynthia glanced at the clock again and it was about 5:30 so she thought

[Maybe I should go to his room beforehand considering I am early.] she concluded as both a Pokemon and Trainer made their way to the lift and pressed the button to close the door but soon heard a voice.

"CYNTHIA STOP LET ME TALK TO YOU!"

Cynthia didn't bother to listen anymore as she quickly as if almost reflexively pressed the 'close door' button not allowing Steven to walk in.

She sighed in relief and soon shared a laugh with her now snickering Pokemon who enjoyed the scene as well.

They arrived at the designated floor and walked towards Frost's Room before knocking on the oak wood door three times.

The door opened sooner then she and Glaceon expected and it revealed to be Frost who was currently changing into a fresh set of formals. Thankfully he had already worn his pants and was currently wearing a vest (not bulletproof the under garment) and a open buttoned shirt on top.

"You are early Champion?" he asked as he gestured her to come in.

Cynthia saw that all her shopping bags were pilled up neatly to the side and before she could ask about them Frost answered her question.

"I was about to send them to your room the bell boy should be here soon." he said as he petted the Glaceon that had already perched itself on the highest bunk bed.

"Thanks." was all Cynthia could reply before she remembered something.

[The scar on his neck.] she thought as she reexamined Frost's neck only to realize that the scar that she presumed to start at his lower neck and end at the shoulder actually was a very long one which curved down to his chest.

[Where and how did that happen.] she thought as her curiosity reached it's peak she asked

"How did you get that scar?" she pointed out blatantly as Frost who realized his exposed shirt quickly turned around and started buttoning it up.

"I got it from a car accident almost a year ago." he replied.

Cynthia eyed him suspiciously before replying

"You know I don't even need aura to tell that you are lying."

Frost smiled sheepishly as the Champion caught his lie

[This women will be the end of me.] he thought as he replied.

"Fine I got it while on a mission a few years back." he replied honestly.

"You could have said that from the start, why are you trying to hide yourself, and I am not talking about you only I speak for the rest of you as well?" Cynthia asked while huffing.

Frost looked away from the slightly annoyed women as he whispered

"It's because we don't what to involve you in our lives."

"What was that?" Cynthia asked after hearing Frost mutter something.

"Nothing, anyways why are you here, didn't I tell you we leave at 6?" he asked while putting his tie back on successfully hiding his injury.

"I was early so I decided to drop by." was Cynthia's only reply.

Frost 'oooooh' in response as he continued to wear his clothes and once fully dressed he picked up a small black briefcase much to Cynthia's curiosity and said

"Well if you are early let's get us a car while we are at it."

Cynthia nodded in agreement as she followed Frost out the room while thinking

[At this point only Mr Goodshow can tell me anything about these people.] she sighed.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I am back with another chapter and I have described few of the OC's so you guys can imagine them better. Anyways the next Chapter will finally be the beginning of the meeting of Champions at Lumious tower so make sure to check that out. Feel free to PM me any queries and I will answer as soon as possible. Don't forget to review my works and share your thoughts. Until Next Time**

**PEACE (POOR STEVEN)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Trouble Follows**

Frost and Cynthia were walking towards the reception when Frost's Pokegear started ringing.

* * *

**_"Hello."_**

**_"Frost it's me Stone we got a problem."_**

**_"What's wrong?" asked Frost while stopping also making Cynthia curious._**

**_"There was a breach of security at the west gate of the hotel 15 minutes ago, cameras picked up suspicious people leaving their bags there. Me and Ember are currently looking for them in the city with the Champions."_**

**_"With the Champions?" Frost asked looking surprised._**

**_"Direct order from Forester."_**

**_"Where are the bags?"_**

**_"Leaf's at the west gate waiting for you join her and she will explain the situation to you."_**

**_"Alright copy that, good hunting."_**

**_"Thanks."_**

* * *

Frost kept the device in his pocket and turned to Cynthia.

"Change of plans Champion we have a slight problem." he said while starting to walk towards the gate.

Cynthia followed while saying "What happened?"

"I'll explain later just keep following." he replied while starting a light jog.

Although it was harder for Cynthia to keep up in heels she managed and soon they reached the west gate where various rangers had formed a perimeter with Leaf in the centre and Alder standing on the sides.

"Join Alder for a second I'll be back in a minute." Frost told Cynthia as he walked to Leaf.

"Leaf sit-rep." he demanded as he approached the green haired girl.

"Our suspicions were right on the mark Leader these are materials to assemble a bomb." she replied.

"How did this happen?"

"The people who did this thought they had left this in a blind spot but since the rangers were here yesterday a lot of new cameras were installed one of which caught them in the act."

"Facial recognition?"

"Spark caught a lead and has already given it to Ember and Stone, he is currently reviewing live traffic cams for clues." replied Leaf.

"Where was the security when this happened?"

"That's the part that surprised me, no one was here when it happened the 'drop' apparently happened during the guards shift change."

"That doesn't add up." Frost replied and then continued "The change doesn't happen until 8 PM."

"And that is exactly why the guard is being interrogated as we speak."

"You should have begun with that." Frost said with a sigh.

"Sorry..." she replied with a cheeky grin.

"Any accomplices? From inside the Hotel?" Frost asked as he thought that someone needed to assemble the parts as well.

"We are looking into that as well." Leaf replied while eyeing the parts.

Frost also looked at the parts and asked

"What was Ember's view on the bomb?"

Leaf stood up adjusted her left glove and replied

"She said it was a standard C4 explosive device but it was capable of leveling a floor of this hotel."

"The Champion's suit." said Frost seriously as he looked over to Cynthia who was in a conversation with Alder.

"Yes we also think that is the target, visit Spark in the mobile HQ he'll give you everything we know up til now." Leaf replied while joining Cynthia and Alder over to the side and explained the situation to both of them.

Frost also joined and almost immediately took the lead

"Leaf stay with Alder at all times take him with you wherever you go, Cynthia you too stay with me."

All three nodded and Frost continued

"Leaf find Rain and tell her to run a check on all Hotel employees, find this insider ASAP."

"Yes Boss, Alder lets go." she said as both of them left to look for Rain and Diantha.

"Frost what are we gonna do?" Cynthia asked.

"We will be going to the Mobile HQ to get our intel." he replied while already starting to walk.

Soon the duo reached the tent in the ground where Spark was busy typing something in his laptop and when he saw the two he stood up ad rushed towards them.

"Spark where is the security guard?"

"He is currently being interrogated by Champion Lance." Spark replied sheepishly.

'What why are you involving the Champions in this investigation." Frost almost yelled.

"I didn't do it I was ordered by Captain Forester." he replied defensively.

"What!"

"Yup, I don't know the details but seems like Lance wanted to help so he approached Forester through his contacts to get involved."

"I see, alright tell me what you know."

"Of course well for starters the security guard turned out to be a team Galactic grunt who was assigned as a sleeper agent at the hotel, he was undercover until yesterday when he received a text message to become active and allow the 'drop' to arrive."

Cynthia listened to the pair talk as she thought

[These guys mean business I mean look at the thoroughness of the investigation in such a short time.]

"Where is his phone?" Frost asked.

"He deleted the data once me and Leaf confronted him but I.T. is trying to salvage whatever they can." Spark replied while continuing his search on the street cams.

Cynthia observed the rush every ranger was in and to be completely honest was quite impressed by them.

"Spark do me a favor and help Leaf and Rain go through the employees of the Hotel once Lance is done with the investigation."

"Yes Leader."

"Also one more thing, keep Lance in your sights and don't leave him alone for a second you got it." Frost stressed on this point.

"Roger that boss." Spark replied as he picked up his stuff and went to Lance in the interrogation area.

Cynthia now joined a much more serious looking Frost as she asked

"I want to help as well, what can I do?"

"Stay with me and try not to get into trouble." Frost replied as he called Stone to ask him about his end of the spectrum.

* * *

**_"Stone here." came the voice and in the background Cynthia could hear Steven and Ember yelling at each other while poor Ash was trying to calm them down._**

**_"Find Anything?"_**

**_"Not yet we could use your help actually."_**

**_'Alright me and Cynthia will meet you at Lumious Tower in roughly 30 minutes."_**

**_"Okay see you then Stone Out."_**

* * *

"Cynthia I'll be going on a hunt around Lumious to look for the guy, if you want you can stay back." Frost offered.

"No way in hell am I staying." Was Cynthia's swift reply.

Frost smirked at the women's response as he said

"Come on we need a vehicle now."

The pair walked towards the stairs but instead of going up they walked to the basement where the Garage was located according to Frost.

"Pick a vehicle, your choice." Frost asked as he showed Cynthia the numerous vehicles ranging from sports cars to coups lined up in the basement.

"Do all of these belong to the Ranger's." Cynthia asked as she eyed almost 40 cars and vehicles in front of her.

"Yes and no, most of them were confiscated during raids of other missions of the Ranger's." replied Frost as he started to talk to one of the Ranger's assigned at the garage.

Cynthia pondered on which one to take when she saw it

"Frost we should take a two wheeler because of the unpredictability of the traffic here." she replied while pointing to a red colored sports bike in the back of the room.

"Good call." he replied as he showed his Pokegear to the attendant and got the keys for the bike.

He quickly sat on the vehicle and drove the bike near to Cynthia.

"Hop on."

When Cynthia climbed on the seat and held Frost's shoulders for support." he handed her a helmet while wearing one himself.

"Thanks." Cynthia replied as she tightened the strap of the head gear.

They were about to leave when Frost's pokegear rang again.

"Frost screw meeting at the tower we found the guy, currently pursuing him near northern Lumious, I marked him on your Pokegear's map get here fast."

"Alright don't lose him." Frost replied while cutting the call.

"Cynthia hold the phone and tell me the directions." he told Cynthia while handing her the device.

"Ya I heard the conversation you drive and I'll lead the way." she replied.

"Hold on tight this is gonna be a fast ride." Frost warned as he readied himself.

Cynthia who was holding onto Frost's shoulder decided to wrap her arms around his back so she could see the Pokegear and stay safe at the same time.

Frost slightly blushed at the sensation of Cynthia's soft chest on his back but it was successfully hidden because of the helmet.

"What are you waiting for let's go." Cynthia reminded him completely oblivious to her position as he composed himself and sped out towards the open roads.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Another one for you guys hope you like it. Don't forget to review my works and feel free to PM me questions and I'll try to answer them to the best of my ability. Until Next Time**

**PEACE**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: The Chase**

Currently our duo was on a high performing sports-bike zipping down the streets of Lumious City. While Cynthia called out directions she also observed Frost who was currently zooming between traffic and taking sharp corners following Cynthia word to word.

[His reflexes are sharper than at the plane.] Cynthia thought because she was genuinely impressed by Frost's precision driving.

"Turn Left here." Cynthia said.

Almost immediately Frost swerved the bike to the left narrowly avoiding incoming cars not even breaking a sweat.

"So you can climb onto flying planes, fight with and without Pokemon and drive really fast, is there any other skill you are hiding?" Cynthia asked while readjusting her grip on Frost's back so that she is nearer his ears.

Frost looked back at the his passenger with doubt as he answered

"Champion do you really think it's a good idea to talk about this right now?"

Cynthia realized her impatience but who could blame her for asking that, she was currently on a bike with a person who she knew was hiding his identity from everyone and had multiple skill sets.

[Seriously this is my first time seeing someone like you….. it intrigues me.] Cynthia thought internally while replying.

"You are right, I am sorry… go straight from here."

"Thank You." Frost said simply as he accelerated even quicker making Cynthia tighten her grip even more.

"The tracker says the guy is nearby and looking at the rate he is moving he must be in a vehicle." Cynthia

"It is gonna be tough looking for him here."Cynthia added while looking at the crowed road full of different cars and two wheelers.

After riding for a few more seconds searching for the culprit Frost asked while not taking his eyes off the road.

"Call Stone from my phone and ask him for any updates."

Cynthia did the same and dialed the number Frost dictated her.

**_"Frost where are you?"_**

**_"Hello Stone? it's me Cynthia we are near to where your tracker is pointing but Frost needs more information about his mode of transport if we are gonna find the culprit in this rush."_**

**_"Oh it's you Champion, where is Frost right now?" Stone asked._**

**_"He is currently driving." replied Cynthia swiftly._**

"Hurry up Cynthia!" Frost reminded the Champion who was currently chatting with Stone normally.

Cynthia nodded and was about to ask Stone the same but then she heard the muffled noise of Steven who had just realized Cynthia was on the line.

"Cynthia!" Frost reminded again.

Cynthia sighed and basically demanded.

"_**Stone the car now!"**_

_**"Oh yes it's a white van with a sticker of plumbing solutions on it's back we are currently in stuck in traffic lost it's position a minute ago." he replied while fending of Steven.**_

Cynthia looked at Frost and asked

"Did you get that?"

"Yes! White van with sticker on the back."

Meanwhile Steven had finally gotten hold of the phone and asked

_**"Cynthia it's me Steven."**_

Cynthia on the other hand not interested ignored him and replied

"Thanks for the info Stone." while disconnecting the call.

Frost lightly heard Steven's pleas to stop but Cynthia just cut the call a fact that amused him.

"He seems really determined why not talk?" he asked while continuing a visual search for the white van.

"Weren't you the one who said it wasn't a good time to talk right now." Cynthia answered cheekily earning herself a smile from Frost.

"Alright you win." he replied while adding "There is he!"

Cynthia followed Frost's eyes to the white van taking a sharper right turn then the other vehicles.

"He is definitely the guy, it really looks like he is getting away from someone." Cynthia said as Frost sped up again trying to catch up.

"By the way he is heading it seems like he is trying to leave the city." Frost commented.

"We need to slow him down there is no way we can stop him with just a bike." Cynthia said.

"You are right, call Stone again will ya just put the Phone near my ear this time."

When the call was answered Frost immediately began by saying

_**"Stone we found the guy he is trying to go on the inter-city highway as I speak, get near me ASAP."**_

_**"Yes Leader.."he replied while simultaneous telling Ember to speed up.**_

_**"Tell Ember to get ready to intercept his car."**_

_**"Alright, also Frost do we use the gear we brought." he asked seriously.**_

Frost eyed the black case in front of him placed on the gas tank of the bike and replied.

_**"Negative, it's too crowded and we are trying to secure the target without drawing too much attention but if the situation gets out of hand feel free to let a little loose."**_

_**"Got it, I'll keep in touch, Stone Out!."**_

While Frost and Cynthia were in chase of the van they were nearing the entrance of the highway but suddenly the van turned a different way much to Cynthia's surprise.

"Wait why did he turn?" she asked.

Frost sighed and replied while speeding up the bike which was now almost nearing 80 miles on the streets of Lumious

"Damn he must have realized we are following him, he is trying to lose us in the crowd of the City something he can't do on a straight highway."

They were now basically in high speed pursuit of the van because the culprit was actively trying to shake them off his trail.

"Frost even if we catch up to the guy we can't stop the van with just a bike." Cynthia mentioned with concern.

"I know but I have a plan." Frost replied confidently.

[Of course he does.] Cynthia sighed internally.

"Let's hear it then?" Cynthia asked.

Frost asked her to call Stone another time as his plan required their help as well. Frost explained the plan to the other group consisting of Stone, Ember (driver), Ash and Steven in as much detail but after hearing the plan Cynthia's eyes widened in shock.

"Frost are you crazy?" she asked very much seriously.

"Nope but this is the best bet, because he is obviously planning to lead us to his backup and we will be out numbered then so we have to stop him soon our other group is an Standard issue Ranger Jeep it can unbalance the van very easily but it's quite slow so we need to slow down the culprit's van as well." Frost explained.

"And to slow the Van down your plan is to jump onto the moving vehicle with a criminal inside." Cynthia deadpanned.

"Yes that right but I am worried about something." Frost replied.

"What?"

"For this to work I need to pass the driving to you, you can ride a motorbike."

"Yes I can rid… but wait THAT IS WHAT YOU ARE WORRIED ABOUT!" Cynthia practically screamed.

Frost looked over his shoulder at Cynthia who was fuming.

"Good you can, get ready Cynthia it's the next intersection that Stone and Ember's jeep rams the van." Frost replied unfazed as he sped up now near the bumper of the white van.

[How did his teammates even agreed to this.] Cynthia began to think but was interrupted by Frost.

"Cynthia when I jump on, slow down so that you are at a safe distance alright."

"Huh.. ya okay, be careful." Cynthia said with a lack of any other words.

"Three…..Two…..One….. GO!" Frost counted down as he put his legs on the seat and jumped on the white van with much force.

Cynthia took her cue and slid forward into the drivers seat all while thinking

[This is madness, it's like he is trying to kill himself.]

She saw Frost jump onto the van while slowing down herself, Frost on the other hand was hanging on for his life to the back of the van and it seemed like the culprit didn't know he had jumped on yet. He saw that the window opposite to the driver seat was opened so Frost started shimmy his way to the front of the van from the side, once near the side window he pushed himself outwards and swung in leg first into the passenger seat now alerting the culprit sitting inside.

"Hi!" Frost said as he settled on the seat casually.

"What the fuck!" The grunt screamed as he swung his left hand at Frost that was easily caught and slammed onto the dashboard making the grunt groan in pain.

This caused the van to slow down a bit as the grunt had taken his foot of the gas, Frost grabbed the grunt by the head and was about to bash him on the steering wheel but was stopped by another grunt who was in the back of the van waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Come here you son of a bitch." growled the second grunt as he pulled Frost to the slightly open space in the back of the van.

[The second one is stronger than the first one.] Frost summarized as he was basically thrown on his back.

The grunt tried to punch Frost on his stomach (he was wearing a helmet) as he was on his back but Frost quickly rolled to the side avoiding the hit and instead kicking the grunt in his face.

As Frost stood up the grunt also recovered from the kick as he spit some blood to side and both men took a fighting stance.

The grunt struck first as he tried to hit Frost with a kick to his side, Frost stopped the leg with his left hand and with his right grabbed the grunt's neck while ramming him into the side of the van.

While the grunt was coughing Frost ordered the driver

"Stop this van at once."

"Never" replied the driver as he swerved the van violently to the right making Frost slightly loose his balance but not enough to make him fall.

"Suit yourself." Frost said as he peeked out of the front windscreen and saw that the intersection was almost here.

[15 more seconds I need to brace myself.] he thought but the coughing grunt recovered and pulled out a pistol and pointing it at Frost.

"Damn I am losing my touch." Frost joked slightly as he pretended to be caught of-guard by this but moved back grabbing onto the rail.

"Shut it and die!" the grunt said as he was about to shoot but

* * *

**CRASH**

* * *

The van was hit from the right side where the grunt was standing, the van flipped over rolling once sliding on its top before finally coming to a stop.

Cynthia gasped as she saw the van flip as she let out a cry

"FROST!"

Cynthia as instructed was slightly behind the van and now that the hit happened she sped up again to join a red haired women who was the first one to come out of the jeep that had rammed the suspect's van.

Cynthia saw the women and immediately realized it was Ember as she looked very similar to Cynthia with respect to facial features sharp eyes pointed chin etc. everything was eerily similar to Cynthia if not for the deep red hair and hot headed attitude you could say they were the same.

When Cynthia parked the bike near her Ember shot a glare at Cynthia and the bike but quickly stopped as she inspected flipped van from the outside.

Stone quickly joined in and set his crew cut style brown hair, if Cynthia had to say Stone was easily the most muscular out of the Rangers a fact that was quite fancied by Diantha.

"Did we overdo it?" Stone asked to Ember.

"Nah" Ember replied casually.

"Are you two serious Frost was inside the van." Cynthia objected as Ash walked out of the jeep slightly dazed.

"Guys next time please tell us beforehand what the plan is, so if you guys decide to ram the jeep into a van we won't be surprised." Ash said as he walked out slightly dizzy with pikachu still on his shoulder also quite shook from the ordeal.

"Sorry Ash." Stone replied sheepishly.

"Kid where is that idiot?" Ember asked haughtily.

"Oh Steven he was being a pain to deal with around Cynthia so I knocked him out using a bit of Aura." Ash replied honestly.

As Stone deadpanned Ember laughed hysterically as she wiped a tear from her eye and said

"Kid I already like you more."

Cynthia wanted to join in on the laugh but was currently preoccupied by the fact that her escort was in a car accident.

"Stone! Frost hasn't come out yet is he alright?" she asked worryingly.

Stone on the other hand diverted his attention at the blonde Champion who was in a helmet as he replied

"Don't worry ma'am that man has been through much worse this is not gonna be any problem for him." Ember also nodded along.

Cynthia was very annoyed by this answer and was about to object but was interrupted when the double door of the back of the van opened violently presumably by a kick and out came Frost dragging two barely alive grunt behind him.

"Got space for these two in your Jeep." Frost asked the two Rangers.

"Yup." Replied Ember as she gladly along with Stone helped out their leader with the two grunts.

As the two Ranger left to stuff them in their jeep Ash looked at Frost with awe as he said

"That was the coolest thing ever."

Frost simply smiled at the kid as he took of his now broken helmet and threw it to the side and looked over towards Cynthia waiting for the inevitable to happen.

"That wasn't cool it was reckless." she retorted.

"It got the job done." he replied.

"You could have died."

"But I didn't, also I did something similar on the plane yesterday." he replied.

"On the plane it was a compulsion here it was just you doing unnecessary stunts." Cynthia crossed her arms.

"It was the best way to slow them down." Frost defended but to no avail as Cynthia didn't buy it.

[I was worried for him and here he is having literally zero regard for his own life also his composure is still the same even if he just crashed in a car accident.] Cynthia thought as she looked over to the escort standing in front of him.

Frost's suit was all torn up from places as Cynthia observed his body carefully

[Nothing broken but….] She thought as her gaze went on his left arm that had a patch of moisture on it that could be easily mistaken for sweat on the black color of the suit but Cynthia knew better.

[It's blood, he hurt his hand. I knew he couldn't walk out of this unscathed.]

Frost saw Cynthia looking at his arm and knew immediately that he was figured out as he hid his arm slightly from Cynthia's view.

Ash observed the two adults bicker like a couple as he interrupted

"Guys I think we should leave now." he pointed at the crowd of people that had begun gathering around them.

"Good call Kid get in the jeep and tell Stone to go back to the Hotel to deal with the two suspects ASAP." Frost replied while agreeing.

"Cynthia mind driving back to the hotel." he asked normally.

Cynthia sighed at this before replying "Sure... get on" as she revved up the bike's engine.

Frost did the same and both of them were now going towards the direction of the hotel and following them was a jeep with the other half of the hunting group in it.

There was a short silence which was quickly broken by Cynthia.

"Frost where the hospital here in Lumious?"

"No need Champion I am fine." Frost replied quickly.

"Really…. Then why aren't you holding onto me or the bike with your left hand?" Cynthia countered.

Frost gave up on explaining as he said

"It's nothing serious just get me to my room there is a first-aid kit there that I can use."

Cynthia was honestly pissed by the fact that Frost was lying to her repeatedly but agreed nonetheless.

The rest of the ride was quite uneventful as Cynthia zipped through the streets of city with a decent speed, they reached the hotel in about 30 minutes and immediately went towards Frost's room where Frost asked

"Hey can you grab the red bag from my luggage?"

Cynthia retrieved the said bag and handed it to Frost who held it by his right hand and walked into the bathroom, he was gonna close the door behind him but couldn't as Cynthia had blocked the door with her heel.

"I am coming in to help." she said.

"I don't think that is a good idea…."

"Shut up and take your clothes off." Cynthia demanded.

Frost slightly tensed up by this as he followed and removed his coat jacket revealing a blood soaked white shirt in the process.

"And you call this 'nothing serious'." Cynthia said as she observed Frost's back and arm.

Frost on the other hand didn't reply as he now hesitated to remove his white shirt.

"Cynthia you really don't wanna see this." he said now with a serious expression.

"Frost I told you to shut up and take your clothes off."

Frost sighed as he readied himself as he took his shirt and undershirt off revealing a heavily scared left arm with a piece of glass lodged into it normal people would gag after seeing an injury like this but to his surprise Cynthia didn't even flinch and continued to order him around

"Pants too." she said as Frost eyed her jokingly but realized she was being serious.

"Fine…." he said as he took off his trousers.

"And there goes my remaining dignity." he joked but he heard no laugh.

Cynthia on the other hand was observing Frost's body intensely as although he was injured in his arm there were multiple signs of previous injuries indicated by the various stitch marks and discolored skin.

[I knew he had a scar on his neck but I didn't expect this at all, scars, cuts, burn marks hell even signs of bullet injuries, he has these all over his body for Arceus sake what is he doing to be this injured.] Cynthia internally gasped.

Frost knew what Cynthia was doing so he let her be as he went to work on his arm. He started by cleaning the small cuts on with tap water, bloody water started flowing into the drain as Cynthia snapped out of her daze and said.

"Frost how did this happen?"

Frost looked over to Cynthia and replied with a smile

"Let just say it comes with the job."

"These injuries you got them being a Pokemon Ranger?" she questioned.

"Yes." he replied as he closed the tap and added " and let's keep it at that." he said sternly.

Cynthia gulped at the change of attitude as she thought

[He looked like this while talking to Ash about his aura too, he is like a completely different person.]

Frost realized that he had intimidated the Champion so he recomposed himself and said in a normal voice

"I am sorry that was rude."

"No problem." Cynthia's voice leaked out as Frost used the antiseptic to clean his wounds and then asked Cynthia

"Can you bring the whiskey from the fridge I think I'll need it for this one." he said while pointing to the glass shard in his arm.

Cynthia nodded and brought two glasses along with the whiskey she poured herself one and drunk it quickly to calm her nerves and once composed herself she handed Frost the other glass.

Frost dumped the contents of the Glass on his arm and then took the whole bottle and took a sip from it.

"Here comes the worst part." he said as he tied a rubber rope from the medkit around his left arm and pulled out the shard in one go.

He groaned slightly in pain but was calmed by Cynthia who grabbed his other hand reassuringly. It was a reflex action by Cynthia who reacted when she saw him in pain but Frost didn't complain as it helped him on a psychological scale instead he thanked her and proceeded to clean his newly open wound before starting to stitch it.

Watching Frost sew Cynthia knew he had done this before multiple times because his hand moved without hesitation.

Once he was done Cynthia helped him buy applying some ointment on his arm and then wrapping it neatly with some gauze and bandages.

The room was completely silent when Frost started to wear newer clothes that consisted of a full sleeved green shirt and blue jeans.

"So you can stitch yourself too?" Cynthia asked as he finished buttoning his shirt.

"After seeing all that, this is your only question?" Frost replied with a wry smile.

"This is the only question you will reply to." she countered cheekily.

"True and yes I have some practice with it as you saw earlier." he said while referring to the various scars on his body.

"Yes I did most of them were lethal ones if left untreated it is better to stitch them up before you die of blood loss or even worse an infection." she replied deductively.

Frost surprised by Cynthia's observation and medical knowledge asked

"You seem well versed in medicine?"

"I am not a doctor but my father was I have read the books he keeps in the library plus I have seen him deal with such injuries before." she replied.

"That explains the fact that you didn't even flinch or gag after seeing my arm" Frost concluded.

Cynthia simply nodded.

With a lack of conversation between the two people Frost took the lead and said

"Sit down I'll get us tea." he said as he went to the kitchenette and started brewing tea.

Cynthia just sat down blankly trying to process what just happened, and her blank gaze was starting to worry Frost out a bit.

[Maybe I should tell her, she has seen a lot already it's better if she knows about the Rangers, it's better than leaving her like this to presume things.] Frost pondered as he got the tea and placed it in front of Cynthia.

While Cynthia took a sip from the cup he began by saying

"Cynthia there is something I need to tell yo….." Frost couldn't complete his sentence as his poke-gear

beeped signifying a text message.

He read the message and looked over to Cynthia and said

"Never mind it's nothing also you should finish the tea sooner I just got a text and we need to get to Lumious Tower now the Meeting Of Champion's is going to be held today one way or the other.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**SURPRISE**

_**This story isn't abandoned like you thought it was, actually I discarded this chapter thrice until I was satisfied with the end product hence the delay. Anyways enjoy this new chapter and share your views in the reviews. Feel free to PM me any questions as I do answer them seriously.**_

_**Follow the story to never miss an update and review my work… like really do it because it gives me motivation as well as more ways to improve my writing. Until next time**_

_**PEACE**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Tell me your views on the story in the reviews (don't ignore that button)**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Meeting Of The Champions**

Both Cynthia and Frost made their way to the garage once again after Cynthia had finished her tea.

"So which one do you want this time?" Frost asked Cynthia jokingly.

"Let's take something you can't jump out of."

Frost smiled at the comment and replied

"Fine we'll take a car."

He registered himself and this time pulled in front of Cynthia a generic black sedan.

"Will this do?" he asked as he rolled the window down.

"Yes it's fine." said Cynthia as she opened the sat in the front passenger seat along with Frost.

A whole 10 minutes passed and neither party spoke anything, this drive was the polar opposite of the one earlier where both parties were quite verbal with one and other.

It was around 8:45 PM when Frost's Pokegear interrupted the silence by ringing again. He was about to pick it up but was stopped by Cynthia who said

"Focus on driving Frost I'll get it."

Frost didn't complain as he replied

"It's Rain, she probably wants to yell at me for being late tell her we will reach in fifteen minutes." while handing her the phone.

**_"Frost are you crazy!" Rain yelled causing Cynthia to withdraw her ear away from the device._**

**_"Ember told me what you did and so did Stone you've been back working with us for just over 5 hours and already you try to kill yourself." she continued angrily._**

**_"Rain calm down it's me Cynthia."_**

**_"Oh…..( Rain's voice returned to a normal one) Champion it's you where are you right now?"_**

_**"We will be reaching Lumious Tower in about 15 minutes, Frost is driving so I picked up the call for him."**_

_**"I see and no problem I'll have a chat with him in person only also you guys should hurry up all of the other Champions have already reached.**_

_**"Alright see you soon." said Cynthia to finish up the conversation.**_

_**"Rain Out."**_

"What did she say?" Frost asked as he drove normally in the traffic.

"For one thing you are right she is pissed at you." Cynthia replied while keeping the Pokegear on the dashboard again.

"Typical Rain nothing new there, anything else?" Frost asked.

[Well he knows Rain better than the others that is for sure.] Cynthia deduced as she replied.

"She also told us to hurry up as the others have already reached."

"I see…. Well I can speed up if you want but after what happened earlier I think I should take it easy for a few days."

"Yes reaching late is better than never reaching at all." Cynthia said in her usual composed tone.

Frost laughed dryly as he replied

"Couldn't have said it better." as he continued to drive through the streets of Lumious.

They reached 15 minutes late at around 9:20 PM and were still in no rush as they knew Cynthia was required for the meeting to start.

When entering the tower complex they were greeted by a young blonde girl about 14 years wearing a white hoodie with black leggings with a Dedenne running around her.

"Hello there and welcome to the Lumious City Gym I am Bonnie the current gym leader, it's a pleasure to meet you." she said as she shook hands with Cynthia.

"Thank you for having us here Bonnie, Ash has told me a lot about you and Clemont." Cynthia replied in a very cool and calm voice.

Bonnie blushed slightly at the comment as she didn't expect the Cynthia Shirona to know about her.

"He did wow I mean I…. am flattered." she replied as she was in ninth cloud right now.

"Which floor is the meeting being held?" Frost got straight to point.

Bonnie snapped out of her dream and said

"Ahem… you can take the lift to the 57th floor that is where the conference hall is."

"Thank you Bonnie." said Cynthia as the duo made their way to the lift.

Frost pressed the button to the 57th floor and said

"Go on ahead I'll join you later."

"Is everything alright?" Cynthia asked with concern.

"Yes everything is fine, I just forgot something in the car." he replied as he turned around.

"I see, well you should hurry up because of Rain." Cynthia said as the door to the elevator shut.

Frost who had left the building opened the car again and grabbed the black case on the dash and opened it by entering a 4 digit code, he quickly grabbed the contents and placed them in the inner pocket of the blazer he was wearing on top of the green shirt before starting his return back to the tower.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Cynthia who had reached the floor was greeted by Rain.

"Champion! Where is Frost?" she asked.

As Cynthia eyed the slightly shorter women with blue hair that neatly tied into a bun she replied

"He said he left something in the car so he went to retrieve it."

"That man is always late when he is supposed to be early." Rain replied with a sigh.

Cynthia noticed the familiarity both of them shared so she asked

"You seem to know him better then anyone here?"

Rain slightly surprised by the sudden question replied

"Well yes I have known him for the longest out of everyone so yes you can say that."

"I see..."

"Well anyways don't delay any further everyone is waiting for you inside." said Rain while pointing towards the dark wood door.

"Thanks." said Cynthia as she entered the hall.

Inside the first person to greet her was the one and only Mr. Goodshow.

"Cynthia dear how nice of you to finally join us have a seat."

Cynthia obliged with a bow and settled down.

"Well… now all of us are here what are we waiting for lets start the show." said Steven in a hurry.

"Of course." said Goodshow as he continued.

"As you all have witnessed first hand the current situation of the regions is in chaos with crimes associated with Pokemon at their peak. So keeping this in consideration we at the PLA have come to decision which can help improve the situation, you see most of act as our eyes and years for your particular regions but even with your full efforts your hands are tied due to your public status that you cannot implement full authority."

"Implement Authority? You don't want us to become dictators now do you sir." Lance interrupted respectfully.

"No not at all Lance, all I am suggesting is that people with knowledge and experience about Pokemon like the Champions are not utilizing your potential the way you are right now." Goodshow explained.

"Are you suggesting that we are not suited to be Champions?" asked Ash out of curiosity.

"Well…. NO but YES as well to an extent." replied Goodshow cheekily.

"Excuse me but I don't see you telling us how to do our jobs." Said Steven haughtily.

"Can it Kid let the man finish." Alder interrupted Steven to allow Goodshow to continue.

"Thank you Alder, I know this is stupid coming from a guy like me and I am also aware of the effort you all put into your respective regions to lower crime rates especially young Mr. Ketchum who was involved in a lot of trouble in various regions from a very young age, but I sadly have to inform you all that what you have been dealing with all this time was just the tip of the iceberg." said Goodshow earnestly.

"I don't get it how come our efforts to stop evil organizations be shunned like this." said Diantha with concern.

Cynthia who was relatively quite during this whole ordeal said

"I think I understand what is talking about?"

"Mind elaborating." asked Lance.

"Well you see when I was on the plane yesterday the leader of the mercenary group that was responsible for the hijacking was someone known as 'The Scorpion.' he was from Kanto."

"So he must be from Team rocket the regional trouble makers from there." concluded Steven.

"No he is not." said Ash seriously while looking at Cynthia with concern he said

"I haven't heard about this person ever since I took my position as Champion plus team rocket got disbanded years ago ever since Giovanni disappeared."

"What do you mean by that you mean he is just a random criminal." questioned Alder.

"No he is not, Frost said he was one of the most wanted mercenary from Kanto." added Cynthia.

"Then why don't we know anything about this guy?" said Lance.

Goodshow looked over to Cynthia with a smile as he continued.

"Well I suppose Cynthia is always quick to catch on."

"You see what I mean by just the tip of the iceberg now." he added.

All the rangers were now silent not knowing anything to say as Cynthia thought

[There is more evil in this world than we thought.]

Goodshow took this as an opportunity to continue

"Does anyone of you know why the Pokemon Ranger division was establishe?" he asked.

After a while Diatntha replied

"It was to reduce the rate of Pokemon or Environmental related crimes."

"You are half correct with that answer, the Pokemon Rangers have another purpose they are responsible for dealing with both regional and international criminal organizations." Goodshow answered.

While the Champion's were shocked to say the least by this new revelation, Alder was the first one to compose himself and say

"So while we deal with the regional based organizations sometimes the Rangers are tasked to keep the borders safe from any future threats regarding the same."

"Precisely" answered Goodshow.

"But if the Rangers also deal with regional organizations that would mean every time we flaw one of their plans or take out few bases we are just finishing up what the Rangers had already started." Said Cynthia in a serious tone.

"Yes and that is why we feel you people need a new purpose, a new reason to be called Champions." said Goodshow.

"What do you have in store for us sir?" asked Ash.

Goodshow smiled wryly as if he was waiting for someone to ask him that question as he said

"Ladies and Gentlemen the PLA wants the Champions to actively take part in the operations of the Rangers, we want all of you to see the other side of this world that is usually kept hidden from the general public to avoid mass panic, we want you to become Pokemon Rangers…..."

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Wow we reached more or less 50K words on this story damn that's an achievement for a novice author like me. Please show your support by reviewing my work as it gives me more to work on and also motivates me to write more often. Follow the story to never miss an update. Feel free to PM me any questions and I will reply to them to the best of my ability. Again thank you all of you who have shown support so far I really mean it. Until next time**

**PEACE**


	28. Chapter 28

**JuptileNamudori253: Ya Ash's mind is about to blow soon enough because of this new stuff...**

* * *

**Chapter 28: The Other Side Of The Coin**

The walk back to the lift was easy and Frost wasted no time in getting on. While the lift ascended to the

57th floor Frost looked out of the glass window to see the city one one more time as he thought.

[So peaceful and turbulent at the same time.]

The door opened and Rain immediately grabbed Frost by the arm and yanked him into a room that wasn't the conference room but a waiting room with all the other Rangers and Captain Forester already present.

"Watch the arm Rain I just sew it an hour ago." Frost said as he settled down on one of the chairs."

"Frost shut up and hear what forester just told us, either he is gone zubat-shit crazy or we are just tripping." Rain said with and extremely serious and assertive tone.

[Somethings wrong Rain barely loses her cool.] Frost thought as he asked Forester.

"So what did you do this time sir?"

"He is gone crazy boss, probably got too drunk somewhere." Spark told Frost with Leaf nodding agreement.

"Okay Forester I am worried now mind explaining why my team is so shocked?" Frost took the cue of his teammates and demanded this.

"Frost before I begin promise to hear me out first." Forester said calmly.

[Oh now I know something is seriously wrong.] Frost thought as he nodded to Forester's request.

"Frost as you know Mr. Goodshow and I know each other from the old days…."

Frost didn't respond.

"So he came up with a proposition that I simply couldn't refuse."

"What proposition?" Frost asked.

"Well he wanted the Champions to become Pokemon rangers…." Forester said.

Frost sighed as he replied

"That's it you guys were worried about that really?"

"Listen to the whole thing leader." said Stone who was quite this whole time.

"He doesn't want them to become any ranger they want them to become specialists and work alongside us." said Ember in a very calm voice unlike her usual self it showed how shocked all Rangers were.

Frost's mind went wild as he slammed his right hand on the desk

"Have you lost your fucking mind Forester, what were you thinking when you said yes." he growled.

"Frost you told me you'd listen properly." said Forester while sipping some water.

"What do you want to tell me, that you want to ruin the innocent lives of the Champion's by making them work with us, Forester you know what we do and so I thought you'd know why only a few people can do our job." said Frost who was suddenly very angry.

It was pretty obvious that all the Rangers shared Frost's feelings as Forester examined the room with his eyes.

"I understand that but the world is changing and you lot could use help, that is why this idea was passed in the first place."

Frost was sick of Forester's bullshit at this point as he turned to Rain and asked

"Are the Champions being forced to do this?"

"No but Goodshow himself is asking for this and you know how convincing he can be." replied Rain.

Frost was not in a good mood now as he turned back to Forester and said

"Forester this isn't the way to get more recruits."

"Frost the Champions are strong people they can handle themselves especially with their Pokemon." said Forester.

"You are asking them to risk their lives." Frost countered.

"Frost calm down we only want them for their specialism with Pokemon." said Forester.

Hearing this Frost cooled down for a second before replying

"But that means even if you are not making them do what we do, they will see things they can't unsee."

"I know that but this is not your decision to make Frost especially since the council has agreed." said Forester.

Hearing about the council Frost bit his lip as he knew now his hands were tied in this matter.

"Forester think about them you are messing with their lives if they join us they lose their chance of a peaceful life." Frost said

"I have and so has Goodshow trust me we are not tricking them in fact right now they are in the next room discussing the same." replied Forester sincerely.

Frost seemed to have piped down having heard this as Rain asked

"Forester we want to meet them before they make their decision, is that possible."

"Yes as a matter of fact that is why you lot were chosen to be the escorts." said Forester much to Frost's relief.

"Then what are we doing here lets join them." said Ember.

Rain looked over to Frost who was still in deep thought as he stood up and said

"If the council wants this to be a thing give us some time to explain to the Rangers what they will be getting themselves into."

"Done" replied Forester.

* * *

**A few minutes earlier inside the conference room**

* * *

"Wait! What!" screamed the entire group of Champions in unison.

"Yes that is why I gathered all of you here." said Goodshow in a calm voice.

"So this whole meeting is a job offer, hahahaha." said Steven with a laugh.

"It isn't just any job offer, we want you to become specialist rangers and work alongside your respective escorts." said Goodshow.

Hearing this the room fell silent.

"Believe it or not those 6 individuals are the best of their respective fields." added Goodshow.

"I have been wanting to ask this for a while now but who exactly are those people?" asked Ash.

Goodshow smiled as he thought

[This youngster has a knack for asking the right question.]

"Well Mr. Ketchum I am sure you are not the only one thinking that, am I right?" Goodshow asked the whole room.

Everyone including Steven nodded in agreement.

"Well that is a bit complicated and I will come to that later because I still need to explain you all what you all will be getting into if you accept this offer." said Goodshow seriously.

"And the ones explaining you that are here." Goodshow said as 7 people entered the room.

"Good morning Champions I am Capt. Forester and I am the handler of this team of rangers." the first man who to Cynthia looked like an old military General began while gesturing to the 6 people standing behind him.

" can you explain what Mr. Goodshow meant by a 'Other Side Of The World'? Because to most of us it sounds like he is talking about like literally another world which is outrageous." Cynthia asked getting straight to the point.

"Well….. Champions what I am gonna tell you is highly classified information and I would request you that you all keep it that way." Forester began in a stern tone.

"This other world Goodshow speaks of isn't an alternate world it's part of the same world you live in 'other world' is just a way to refer to it."

"Could you get to the point already." voiced Steven.

"Yes and you know what lets begin with you only Mr. Stone."

Steven got caught off guard by this as is intervention back fired.

"How many major crimes do you think have you stopped during your term as the Champion?" Forester asked with a smile.

"Inside Hoenn or outside?" Steven asked.

"Inside..." replied Forester.

Steven thought about it and then answered with pride

"I would say about 20 give or take, I mean there are two teams in my region which is most out of any other region."

"Arceus his ego is like a dam." whispered Ember to Rain as both women chuckled.

"Is this something to laugh about." asked Steven to them.

"No Champion it's just shows how little you know about your own region." said Ember while still chuckling.

"Ember." said Frost in a stern voice making the women quiet down.

"Ahem… that is an impressive feat Champion Stone but let me ask you another thing." said Forester.

"Go on." Steven said slightly annoyed by Ember.

"These incidents were all of them recent or over a period of a longer time?"

"They were over a period of a longer time in fact the most recent one was 4 months ago when I caught a group of smugglers near Littleroot Town." Steven added.

"Wait you call catching a group of smugglers a major incident." this time it was Spark who interrupted.

Steven was now offended and was boiling from inside.

"Mr. Stone let me educate you on your own region." Frost said on behalf of Forester.

Cynthia and the other champions were quite surprised to hear this as Frost was taking about educating the Champion about his OWN region.

"There are not only two organizations operating inside Hoenn there are a total of six that take part in illegal activities such as smuggling, Pokemon fight clubs and black marketing." Frost continued.

Hearing this Steven snapped.

"Stop lying you asshole, I know about my region and there is only Skull and Magma their to do such things."

"Mr. Stone those are the only ones that names themselves there are many other anonymous organization as well." Forester added in a cool voice.

"Also these organizations are about 100% more dangerous than the ones you lot have been dealing with just trying to stop them means you are risking the lives of both you and your Pokemon." Frost said.

Almost immediately Cynthia's mind went to the injuries she saw on Frost's body as she thougth

[He is not lying about this.]

Steven couldn't believe what he was hearing, he looked over to Goodshow to confirm this and he just nodded making Steven completely speechless as he looked onto the table with a dejected expression.

"Told you Forester they won't take this news well how are you expecting them to work with us, it's better you just leave them as they are." said Frost as he began to turn around but was stopped by Cynthia's voice.

"Wait Frost, is this true for all of the other regions as well." she asked with extreme concern on her face.

"What if I say it is?" he replied.

"Then I would want to help in dealing with them." she replied honestly.

[Damn this women and her sense of justice.] Thought Frost.

"I would also help ." Said Ash as he continued "If there is trouble in my region then I would also like to lend a hand."

"Ash you don't get this joining us means you won't just be lending a hand you would be putting your life on the line." said Stone.

"So what, we are the champions of our respective regions so it isn't wrong to want to help." added Diantha to support Ash.

Lance and Alder also nodded in agreement.

Leaf sighed deeply as she said

"Champions I recommend that you refuse the offer to join the Rangers."

"And why is that Leaf?"countered Lance.

Spark was the one to respond

"Because Champion Lance to deal with such people we are required to take drastic steps ourselves, steps that you Champions can't possibly think of taking."

Now Lance was angry because of the vague answers and now he was the one to erupt

"You don't understand we champions want to help our regions to grow and be a safe place, and we can't deal with you people telling us that there are more threats harming our regions than we think there are and on top of that you are also not giving details on the same."

"Mr. Lance it is for your own good." said Spark

"Champion we are telling you people to refuse because we have lost a lot of our comrades to these groups." Rain said while taking a more diplomatic approach.

Lance was not having that as an answer as he growled at Rain

"Women I am the fucking Champion of Johto I don't care if some people died ,I care about the information regarding the underground organizations you are hiding from me."

Every Champion in the room knew Lance had over extended with that statement and before Cynthia could object Lance for disregarding the dead Frost moved.

Cynthia knew something was about to happen but she never expected this, she saw her Escort holding a gun (a pistol to be exact) on Lance's head.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Well shit is real now. PM me any questions and review review and review my work ( I am that desperate lol). Until Next Time**

**PEACE**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: The Truth**

The room had mixed emotions in it, while the Champions were more or less frozen in place because of the sudden intervention of Frost and the Rangers on the other hand were trying to calm him down.

"Frost what are you doing!" hissed Forester.

Frost completely ignored Forester as he looked Lance in his eyes

"That is enough out of you Champion." He said in a completely forced calm tone.

Lance gulped at the fact that the gun was still pointed at his forehead and couldn't really clock anything else.

"Champion Lance….." Frost began "You think that as a Champion you have seen everything well let me make something very clear, I don't care that you are the Champion I will not hesitate to KILL you right here and now in front of everyone." Frost threatened in an even calmer voice then before.

Frost's killing intent was clear to all his subordinates….

The room was completely silent at this bold statement when Rain kept a hand on Frost's shoulder and said "Frost he didn't mean it like that, lower your weapon."

Frost looked at Rain and then at Lance before he lowered the gun and said in his normal tone "Champion next time hear the complete story first before you start ordering us around."

Cynthia was shocked to see the change in Frost's voice as she thought

[It was like he was a completely different person….]

Lance and the other Champions who were standing up now also calmed down and took their respective seats needless to say no one said anything.

Rain continue the explanation after this whole scene

"Champions if it is alright with you each one of us would like to have a word with you privately."

Cynthia wasn't gonna refuse after what just happened and she was sure that no one else was gonna do as well.

One by one each Ranger took their respective escorts out with them and now only Frost was left along with Cynthia meanwhile Goodshow and Forester had also left to discuss something with themselves a while ago.

Frost sighed deeply he didn't know what came over him but Lance's statement hit a switch in him, he took a few minutes to calm down and seemed Cynthia didn't object either as she also needed time to recover. He kept the gun back into his blazer and said

"Cynthia let's go to the roof to get some fresh air."

As both made their way into the elevator it was dead silence no one said anything as the elevator reached the topmost observation deck/roof.

Frost walked out into the wind and immediately propped his leg on the safety rail and leaned on it for support now facing a quite Cynthia.

"Ask away I won't lie after all that." he said out loud.

After a few seconds Cynthia stuttered out "That...that gun is real isn't it?"

"Yes it is."

"Why do you have one on you?"

"I am your escort and considering all that has happened in the past 2 days I thought that it was a good idea to keep one on me."

Cynthia could only nod to that as she continued "Why don't you want us to become Ranger's and help you I mean you must have a pretty solid reason since you pointed a gun at my friends head just to prove a point."

"Cynthia these matters are not the affairs of people like you, underground secret societies are just too much for you guys to handle."Frost offered.

"Try me." Cynthia said after composing herself.

"Cynthia these matter involve a lot of….(Frost sighed) violence if you know what I mean." Frost replied honestly.

Cynthia knew this was the answer I mean she saw a gun being pointed at Lance a few minutes ago, but she still wanted to know more

"Tell me more?" she asked sincerily.

"Cynthia I really don't think that is a good idea, just refuse the offer and go back to being the Champion."

"Frost just talk."

Frost heard Cynthia loud and clear and prepared himself

"Champion operating in the underground networks you have only two options 'to kill' or 'to be killed', when Spark said difficult choices this is what he meant, we can't expect civilians to get involved in such matters."

"Have you killed before?" Cynthia asked out of the bloom.

Frost saw Cynthia stand in front of her wind blowing her magnificent blonde hair as he said

"More times than you can imagine."

Cynthia took a deep breath as she asked "Pokemon have you killed Pokemon as well?"

"No god no, but... I can't say the same for the people we deal with." Frost responded frantically.

"I see well that's good to know." Cynthia said in relief.

Frost was honestly surprised by this reaction, he had just told someone that his work involves killing people but the other person was still asking him questions about it usually they leave the topic all together after that but Cynthia continued.

"In that case you must be part of a separate branch of specialists that deal with said hidden societies."

"Correct."

"Who all know about the existence of this?"

"The higher-ups at PLA, the Ranger Corps, the International Police and now you." replied Frost.

"Why such secrecy?"

"Tell me if you were a normal citizen and one day someone tells you that so much crime is happening right under your nose, what would happen?"

"Mass panic, riots?" muttered Cynthia.

"Exactly, these underground societies have existed since the very beginning and so have the people to deal with them, so please don't involve yourself in such matters and forget everything you heard here, it's good for both your family and Pokemon."

Cynthia was baffled at one end was the answer to her internal conflict but at the same end was a world she never imagined existed full of crime and corruption, but her mind was already set and she was ready.

"Frost you remember what I told you in the park this morning." she said.

[Tell me do you feel that you aren't giving it your all?] these words from Cynthia rang in Frost's mind as he nodded.

"I as a Champion wish that my region is well protected don't get me wrong I am not saying that you and your comrades aren't giving it all they must have sacrificed a lot but if there is even a slight bit I could do more as a Champion I would want to do it, so I still want to help."

"Cynthia if you take the offer you will lose your chance at a peaceful life for a long time considering you don't die before that." Frost tried reasoning with Cynthia but it was obvious it wasn't gonna work anymore.

[She has made her mind, nothing I saw is gonna change what she want well…... it was worth the shot.] Frost thought as he stopped talking and looked down.

"You've already made up your mind haven't you?" he said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Yes and I can't back down now Frost after hearing all that." she replied.

"Well if that is the case let's go back." Frost said as he returned from to his normal expression from the previous sad one.

He was already walking back to the elevator when Cynthia asked him

"Frost why do you and the others do this I mean why risk your life for something like this?"

Frost stopped in his track as he replied

"Me and the others are outcasts Cynthia we don't have a family to go back to or a place to call a proper home, although I won't talk for the rest of my team but for myself I do it because I made a promise to someone a very long time ago."

Frost left his answer at that but Cynthia didn't object as that was the first personal thing Frost ever told her about himself. Instead she quietly followed him to the elevator where they made their way back down to the conference room.

Inside it seemed that only the Champions were sitting inside with all the Rangers back at the waiting room.

"Choose wisely Champion." was the only advice Frost gave Cynthia before he left her to go into the waiting room.

Frost turned his head around to see Cynthia enter the conference room as he himself settled in the waiting room with Rain, Ember , Spark, Leaf and Stone already inside.

"How'd it go Leader?" asked Spark.

"Well lets just say that whatever happens we will have to work twice as much from now on." he replied with a wry smile.

"The Champion's are thickheaded individuals…." whined Ember as she was lying on her back with her feet dangling from one end of the sofa.

Stone who was sitting on the other end of the same sofa Ember was lying on said

"Well we can't do anything now that the Council has agreed to this."

"Yeah." said the group in unison.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Please comment on my work. I'll try uploading the next chapter as soon as possible. As always feel free to follow this story and your reviews are appreciated. PM me any questions and I'll try to answer to them to the best of my ability. Until Next Time**

**PEACE**


	30. Chapter 30

**IMPORTANT**

_**Read the Author's Notes of this chapter.**_

* * *

**Chapter 30: The Next Step**

"So I think all of you have the jist of the situation now." said Goodshow.

"Mr. Goodshow, these people you are asking us to work with kill other people."

"Yes I am aware of that myself Lance what is your point here?" Goodshow questioned

"My point is are you expecting us to do the same."

Forester was the one to interrupt this time

"Of course not, the only interest we have in you guys is your specialism in Pokemon nothing more nothing less."

"But still to think that the people you are working with are dangerous it's really unsettling." Added Alder.

"I agree with Alder, we also know very little about them." said Ash.

"The information on the Rangers is none of your concern Champion, all you need to worry about is the offer that is in front of you all." Goodshow countered

It was obvious to the eye that the Champions were distraught, as Cynthia assessed the situation in her head

[Lance's angry, Steven is scared, Alder is doubtful, Ash is worried and Diantha she is not even wanting to take part in the coversation because of the shock, Arceus what did Rain tell her.]

"Champions if you want time to think this over, please by all means take a day but do give us an answer." asked Forester politely.

Don't get Cynthia wrong she was more then ready to risk herself for the betterment of her region and so were the other Champions but because of the sudden proposal all of them were rendered incapable of thinking straight.

Cynthia glanced at her wristwatch and it was almost 10 PM.

[This is gonna be a long meeting.] she thought.

* * *

It was 1 AM and the Rangers were still waiting for the decision from the Champions to come. This late at night Ember and Stone had already drifted off to take a nap on the same sofa, meanwhile Spark had just tucked a pillow under the now fully asleep Leaf.

Only Rain, Frost and Spark were now awake sitting on a different set of Sofa farther away from their sleeping teammates in order to not disturb them.

"Leader what are we gonna do if they do join us?" asked Spark while trying to suppress a yawn.

"Sparky go to sleep you've had a tiring day today." Frost simply denied him the answer.

"Don't call me 'Sparky' leader but seriously this is crazy." Spark said.

"We don't know Spark." Rain answered on Frost's behalf.

Frost sighed and looked at Spark and asked

"Spark if you are not planning to sleep do me a favor and look up the personal history of two people."

"Sure Leader who do you want to know about." asked Spark while sitting up and bringing his Laptop to the table.

"Ash Ketchum and Cynthia Shirona." Frost answered dryly.

Rain almost choked on the coffee she was drinking as she glared at Frost.

"But why Leader?" asked a now puzzled Spark.

"Don't worry about it just tell me everything we have on record."

"Frost don't tell me you are actually preparing for them to join us." asked Rain.

"No it's not that it's just that these two have caught my eye."

"Well I can understand Ash because he is in the Aura Guard but why Cynthia I mean isn't she just a really strong trainer." said Spark while already looking up the documents on Ash.

"Ya there is nothing out of place with her so why the sudden interest…. In her especially." teased Rain.

"As I said something about THEM caught my eye and I want to know more about THEM." replied Frost while stressing on the word.

"Leader you sure you haven't fallen for the Sinnoh Champion, I mean don't get me wrong she is beautiful but I did not think she'd be your type." said Spark while helping Rain in the teasing

Frost sighed as he said

"Spark what have you found on Ash?" Frost said while completely avoiding the subject.

Spark also stopped his teasing and returned back to his work as he said

"Nothing amazing born Pallet Town, lives with his single mother and was just recently became the Champion of his home region Kanto."

"Go back another few years look deeper." said Frost while stretching his back and joining Spark in the search.

"Sure."

After typing and searching through the archives some more Spark gasped in shock

"Damn who is this Kid turns out he helped out during a lot of things all around the regions Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh you name it he's been there more…."

Hearing this Frost smirked as his hunch was once again right and Rain who was not paying attention before was now standing behind them reading the personal history of the young Champion.

"He's just sixteen years…." Rain said as she read the long report encounters with multiple organizations Pokemon hunters and so on.

"Leader this Kid was also a integral part of an old Ranger op in Hoenn, where a high class generalize Ranger was tasked to take out The Phantom Pirate gang and deliver a Manaphy egg to the hidden temple of the sea." added Spark in awe.

"Who was the Ranger?" questioned Rain.

"Jack Walker." replied Spark.

"That is not the half of it, look at the date of the operation." said Frost as he pointed at the screen.

"No way." said Rain and Spark in unison as Frost continued.

"This was 5 years ago meaning he was 11 at the time." said Frost while keeping a hand on Spark's shoulder as he added "This 'KID' has about an year more 'on field experience' than you Sparky."

Spark at this point forgot about him teasing Frost and quickly pulled Cynthia's history and started searching for key points.

"According to Stone, Ash is also a high ranking Aura Guardian, higher than himself." Frost also added.

Spark opened Cynthia's file and said

"Cynthia Shirona, she lives with her grandmother who is a Pokemon Professor, in her family mansion in Celestic Town turns out her Father was once a big shot doctor in Sinnoh, well that explains her families wealth and her Mother was a housewife while the mother died in an car accident 12 years ago, Father died just a few years ago due to some lingering disease."

"Damn talk about a harsh life." chirped Rain.

"Yeah she is tougher than she looks…."added Frost while thinking.

[She wasn't lying about her Father back in the Hotel room.]

"Frost your girlfriend also seems to be quite the adventurer." began Rain as she shook Spark off the Laptop and scrolled to a different article on Cynthia's solo archaeological expeditions.

Frost yet again ignored the 'girlfriend' tease as he read the articles about Cynthia exploring the different ruins and caves all around her own regions as well as others.

Spark whistled after seeing the long list even longer than Ash's as he commented

"Leader she must be a thrill seeker or adrenaline junkie because some of these caves or artifacts were DISCOVERED by her and her Garchomp."

"She's Good at it as well, juggling her life as Champion in this must be hard for her." said Rain in appreciation.

After viewing the files for some more time Frost checked the time and found it was 2 AM.

"Spark get some sleep the Champion's must be having a huge debate at this point and Forester must be getting grilled as well in that meeting room." he said.

"Alright, Big sis you should also get some sleep." Spark said as he closed his laptop and plopped on one the sofa Leaf was already asleep.

"Yeah I will..." Rain replied but soon saw Frost leaving the room altogether.

Spark who was almost asleep now didn't even see Rain leave the room to search for their leader.

Rain went out and and quickly hid behind a corner only to find frost fiddling with a vending machine and getting himself a can of honey lemon green tea another can of black coffee.

Frost immediately called out

"Rain stop hiding and take this coffee."

Rain smiled as she walked out of her hiding spot as she said

"Three years and I still cannot sneak up on you."

Frost smiled in return and threw the can of coffee at her and replied

"Well just today a grunt pulled a fast one on me in a van and I couldn't react fast enough so I am a bit out of it after three years."

"How modest of you." said Rain with a fun tone.

As Frost entered the elevator with Rain he said

"Your hair are shorter than usual, did you cut them."

"Why did you like my long hair." said Rain while setting the her hair into a bun.

"No really it is just weird looking at you without your long ponytail." he replied while sipping some tea.

"I suppose I miss that too I had to cut them for a mission sometime ago, you missed it I had a boy cut for almost a three months." she replied as the door of the elevator opened to reveal the roof the same roof Frost talked to Cynthia a few hours ago.

"Your acute insomnia is back as usual." said Rain with concern as she walked onto the roof with the chilly night wind brushing against her face thank God she was wearing a coat.

"Well I have sleepless nights here and there, but the frequency has reduced." Frost replied.

"They happen when you are too stressed."

"I know."replied Frost as he gazed at the same spot where Cynthia stood and told him to remember what she told him at the park.

"You are still worried that they will not reject the offer aren't you?" asked Rain.

There was a short silence after this when Frost finally took his Pokeball out and called out Ninetales.

Rain went on a slight defense when Frost called her fearing that she will freak the Pokemon out but to her surprise Ninetales looked at Rain and approached her, the Pokemon was still very cautious about her surroundings but Rain was still very impressed.

"Wow she can meet people again." Rain said referring to Ninetales changed behavior.

"Call yours out too." Frost said much to Rain's shock.

"Frost last time she almost Froze the entire Floor." Rain said while doubting Frost and thinking he was pushing his luck.

"Just so it." Frost said.

Rain prepared herself and took a Pokeball of her own out an ultra ball to be exact and threw it in the air revealing a large Water type Unovan Pokemon Samurott. The Pokemon Landed on his four feet while happy to see Frost again after so long immediately took a defensive stance after seeing Ninetales.

"Easy Boy." said Rain in order to calm the Pokemon because Ninetales wasn't attacking instead approached Samurott and sniffed the sword incorporated in his armour. Samurott returned the unexpected friendly gesture by smelling one of Ninetales many tails.

"Wow Frost you really helped her recover didn't you." Rain muttered in awe seeing the two Pokemon interact with each other somewhat normally.

Rain steeled herself as she stooped low as she slowly raised her hand to pet Ninetales and was happy to see Ninetales not freak out.

"She still can't stand a crowd but she can handle one-one interactions." said Frost to Rain as he turned his back to see the city lights again, Lumious had one of the best night life in Kalos after all.

Rain stood up and said

"But still you've really improved so much after so long, you should be proud of yourself." Rain praised.

Frost on the other hand still stared at the city with a blank expression which kinda confused Rain a bit.

[He just helped a Pokemon with serious PTSD recover and he looks like he isn't happy at all.] Rain thought as she asked.

"Frost I know something is wrong, What happened?" she demanded.

Frost sighed as he replied

"It wasn't me who helped Ninetales."

"What… then who was it."

"It was Cynthia."

"But that makes no sense she met you only a day ago when did she meet Ninetales."

"Yesterday only and I didn't know about it until today morning."

Rain was now absolutely blown away.

"She did something I couldn't do in three years in just few minutes of interaction." Frost replied while drinking his tea.

"Wow… I mean just wow the Champion's specialism with Pokemon is feat to behold." commented Rain as she looked at the two Pokemon sitting casually behind her.

"I am sure Cynthia doesn't even realize what she did (sigh) Rain her talent with Pokemon is amazing and it's not right to get her into our lives."

Now Rain put two and two together as she said

"You can't sleep because you can't stop thinking about her answer."

Frost smiled bitterly as he recalled Ninetales, Rain did the same with Samurott as Frost started walking towards the elevator with Rain following him

"It's not that….. I can't sleep because I already know her answer." he said softly as he entered the building leaving a unsettled Rain standing on top of the Roof staring at the white moon in the night sky.

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**I am back sorry for the delay (irregular updates are better than none). And here is another chapter with more character development for both OC's and Pokemon hope you all enjoy it. Also another thing popped up in my head while I was writing this chapter and that wasthat I haven't decided the main Pokemon for any OC other that Frost, Rain and Stone, so with that said if you all have any suggestions send me a PM or even better write it in the review section and I might consider it as well. You can suggest one Pokemon each for Leaf, Spark and Ember. There are a few things I want you to keep in mind if you are suggesting a Pokemon and that are:-**_

_**1) The type of Pokemon can be mixed one but one of the type should match with the element in the name of the OC (Eg. Frost → Ninetales is Ice/Fairy type.)**_

_**2) The Pokemon must be the final evolution of the same.**_

_**That is all from me this time. Until next time**_

_**PEACE**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: The Decision**

5 AM was the time as Frost who was sitting in a now dimly lit waiting room along with the rest of the Rangers who were all currently asleep. After Rain's constant nagging to try and get some sleep he finally tried to sleep on a sofa but to no avail. He looked to his side to see Rain cuddled up in a fetal position on one of the four sofa's in the room.

Realizing sleep was not an option now Frost stood up to stretch his body and decided to go check up on the Champions.

[It's been almost 9 hours what are these guys discussing?] he wondered as he slowly moved out of the room.

While walking to the conference room which wasn't that far away from the waiting room he saw that on one of the chairs outside the room, a Pikachu was curled up and was in sound sleep.

[Must be Ash's.] Frost concluded as he walked by the sleeping Pokemon without making any noise.

When he reached the door to the conference room he saw that it was slightly ajar and light was still visible from the slight opening.

Frost didn't think before opening the door revealing 4 people and 1 Pokemon completely asleep either on their respective chairs with their heads on the table or the sofa on the side.

[Why is Glaceon out of her Pokeball.] was Frost's initial question followed by [ and where the hell is Cynthia?]

Although Alder was also not there but Frost didn't pay any attention to that as he tip toed his way towards the sleeping Pokemon to ask for her trainer's whereabouts.

By slightly shaking the small figure of Glaceon the Pokemon eyes opened and it stood up after a small yawn.

"Where is Cynthia Glaceon?" Frost asked softly.

The pokemon simply climbed onto Frost's shoulder before using one of it's long ears to point at the door.

Frost didn't need anything else as he surveyed the room again with no signs of Goodshow and Forester.

[Maybe they left.] he thought as he made his way to the door with Glaceon on his shoulder.

While shutting the door behind him, Glaceon smelled the surroundings and pointed Frost towards the area where the vending machines were.

[This is about the sense of smell you expect from a Champion's pokemon.] Frost internally praised Glaceon as he started walking.

Soon in the view of vending machines he saw a figure of a women Cynthia to be precise sitting on one of the chairs opposite to the machines slowly sipping on a cup of cold coffee.

"Just woke up?" Frost asked the women.

She moved her head sideways as Glaceon promptly jumped ,ff Frost's shoulder and coiled herself to sleep on Cynthia's lap.

"Never slept..." came the reply.

"That makes the two of us." Frost replied while smiling as he sat on a chair, leaving a chair worth of gap between the two of them.

"So….." he began.

"We took the offer." Cynthia replied instantly.

"Oh.."

There was a few seconds of silence and Cynthia took this time to slowly caress her Pokemon's fur.

Frost sighed deeply, he knew it was done now and no one was changing their mind not the Champions and definitely not the council.

"Well whats done is done." Frost replied calmly much to Cynthia's surprise.

"I thought you'd be angry?" Cynthia pointed out.

"Champion my job was to warn you, the choice was yours to make."

"Very noble of you." she said.

"No it's not, it just allows me to accept whatever the situation is." he replied as he rested his head on the wall behind him.

Another round of silence followed but this time it was Cynthia who spoke first.

"You know when we were discussing this Forester said something interesting."

"What did he say?" Frost asked without taking his head off the wall.

"He said that us Champions are being asked to do this because of lack of man power in the specialists, now he didn't really expand on this but when Rain said that you guys have lost a lot of friends was she talking about….."

"Yes." Frost cut her off sternly.

"I am sorry and I also want to apologize on behalf of Lance during the meeting we grilled him a lot for the same."

Frost didn't want to reply to that but he knew he was also aggressive back then so he said

"I also want to apologize because of my sudden and undesirable actions."

Cynthia nodded and before she could continue the conversation Frost stood up and said

"Get some rest Champion, you still have a few hours before we leave for the hotel I have to make preparations."

"Preparations for what?" Cynthia asked he obvious question.

"Get some rest and I'll tell you once you wake." He replied while proceeding to walk towards the elevator.

Cynthia stared at him disappearing into the elevator going down before she herself closed her eyes and shortly after surrendered herself to sleep.

Frost now inside the elevator pulled his Pokegear out and quickly texted Rain

'Going back to the Mobile HQ once you wake up also take Cynthia along with you and tell the others to return to the hotel with their Champions.'

Afterwords the door opened and he left the tower. It was 6 AM when he entered the car and the sun had just risen.

[I'll deal with the Champions later first I need to figure out how was a sleeper agent inside the Hotel.] he thought as he drove of quicker than usual.

Frost rolled down his window to allow the morning air, freshen him up, he also let Ninetales out in the other passenger seat and opened her window too. As the wind was making the Pokemon's magnificent white hair flutter he asked

"Ready to work again?"

"Nine-nine" Came as a reply.

"Good because something is wrong in Lumious and we have to deal with it fast." Frost said as the Pokemon looked at him concern.

After 2 hours Rain woke and immediately saw that Frost is missing, she looked at her phone and read the text from Frost before proceeding to wake up the rest of them up.

"Chop-Chop everyone we are on the clock here." she said waking every single Ranger up from their slumber.

Ember and Stone woke up first and while rubbing their eyes said the same thing

"Where is Frost?"

"Frost's left to go back to the Hotel."

"He is back in working mode and so should we." said Spark as he and Leaf started packing their stuff.

"What are our orders big sis?" asked Leaf.

"Frost said to drop the champions back in their hotel rooms, and then we can join him." briefed Rain.

Soon everyone was ready, and all left to get the Champions out the conference hall.

Back at the Hotel Frost was examining Stone's report on the two grunts they caught in the car chase yesterday evening, ninetales was sitting upright on an adjacent chair observing Frost working carefully.

"Rain's assessment revealed that only the guard was the sleeper….. " he muttered while not taking his eyes off the screen.

Ninetales just sat and stared at her trainer.

"If that is the case we need to find the root cause..." Frost muttered while standing up from his chair and picking up his black case that had Frost's pistol securely kept inside it.

Ninetales saw that Frost was ready to leave to find this 'root cause', stopped him instead.

"Nine-ninetales." she said making Frost stop in his tracks.

He turned around and smiled wryly at her as he said

"Alright fine…. I'll clean myself first."

Well Frost had to agree with his Pokemon since he hadn't bathed in a while and Ninetales knowing him too well figured that before he would be engrossed in working he should at least shower.

Making his way from the mobile HQ to his room was a short walk and once inside he immediately discarded his casual clothes to go and take a shower. Ninetales perched herself on the sofa with grooming brush besides her waiting for Frost to return.

Frost glanced over to the table and was surprised to find a full set of black formals kept neatly in a pile with a sticky note on top which read

[Try not to ruin this one within half a day. - Forester]

While lightly chuckling at the note Frost went to the washroom to freshen up and while showering made sure the water did not touch his arm which he stitched yesterday.

As the cold water trickled down his back Frost's mind automatically went to Cynthia and her decision to join the specialists.

[I shouldn't lose focus by overthinking this, there still is a possibility that Lumious is compromised.]

He thought while snapping out of his trance and quickly drying himself with a towel.

Frost re-did the bandage of his arm and went outside with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Once outside the bathroom he was greeted by his Ninetales that was carefully examining his left arm.

Frost realized his Pokemon's unease as he assured "Don't worry Ninetales it doesn't hurt anymore."

The Pokemon in turn coed in a sad tone as she rubbed on Frost's leg.

"Yes I am also sorry for not telling you about this earlier." Frost replied as he patted Ninetales on her head.

Frost wore his replaced suit after the last one got ripped in the van accident and decided to ditch the tie this time.

Once satisfied by his appearance he brushed Ninetales and then left along with her to investigate the 'sleeper situation'.

* * *

Cynthia along with Diantha and Rain was currently in a car coming back to the hotel after the meeting was over.

Although she was very disappointed by the fact that Frost had left without her she didn't show it on her face, instead she took this opportunity to interact with Rain.

"So Rain how long have you guys been working as a Ranger?"

Cynthia decided that a simple question like that would be a good ice breaker.

Rain who was driving looked back to see Diantha sleeping on Cynthia's shoulder as she replied

"6 Years."

"I see…." Cynthia replied because of a lack of words.

There was a short silence before Rain spoke up

"Champion what do you think about Frost?"

" ! " Cynthia exclaimed as the sudden question caught her off guard.

[Where did that come from?] Cynthia internally asked herself before Rain interrupted her.

"Champion!" Rain called out to snap Cynthia out of her thoughts.

"I mean….. to be honest I don't know, he is a mystery to me."

[Although that makes him more interesting.] she summarized.

"Is that all?" Rain asked as if she heard Cynthia's thoughts.

"Ye..yes that is all I mean Frost isn't even his real name and I am pretty certain that is true for all the others too." Cynthia staggered a bit but quickly changed the topic.

Rain did not take her eyes off the road as she smiled wryly before replying.

"Well you got that right."

"Speaking of Frost, why did he leave early?"

"Well he didn't tell us either but I am pretty certain he is investigating the 'sleeper agent' situation." concluded Rain.

"Is he always like this?" asked Cynthia.

"Yes he is…." said Rain with a sigh.

Looking at Rain's expression Cynthia knew she was troubled by this but she didn't say anything regarding this.

"You told back at the tower that you and Frost are old acquaintance."

"Yes I did."

"So can you tell me when did you two meet or how? If it's okay."

Rain looked at the back mirror before teasing

"I think Frost has caught the Champion's eye."

Cynthia flushed red because her way of trying to get to know Rain backfired on her unexpectedly.

"It's not like that!" she retorted.

"Haha I am kidding, although I wouldn't blame you to be a little bit interested." said Rain.

"And as on how I met him he was my classmate back in Ranger school." added Rain.

"Oh really!." said Cynthia.

Soon they reached the hotel garage and Cynthia shook the sleeping Diantha to wake up.

"Just fawv mor minuts…..." said Diantha in a groggy voice before falling off to sleep.

Cynthia sighed at the grown women's antics and Rain simply laughed.

"Well I suppose even Champion's have a side they don't want seen." Rain said as she walked closer to Cynthia who was still standing out the door where Diantha was sleeping.

"I mean we are also human." replied Cynthia.

"So how to we plan on getting her to the top floor?" asked Rain.

Cynthia tried to wake her up again a few times but Diantha didn't budge instead curled up even more.

"Wow she is a heavy sleeper…." commented Rain at the women.

Cynthia just sighed and simply pulled Diantha's purse off her hands and took out a Pokeball.

Rain observed Cynthia carefully as she didn't realize what she wanted to do.

"Gardevior a little help here." Cynthia called and soon appeared the said Pokemon in all it's glory.

Rain had seen a Gardevior before but there was something about this one that made her stand out more.

Whatever it was to Rain this Gardevior was beautiful.

"Can you please help us carry her to her room sweetheart." asked Cynthia to the gliding pokemon.

Gardevior acknowledged and soon got enveloped bluish-white aura and gently made Diantha float in the air to which Cynthia casually wrapped her arms under the sleeping Diantha and got her out of the car.

[Frost was right about her being good with Pokemon, For another Champion's pokemon to listen to her.] Rain thought while observing the scene unfolding in front of her.

"Shall we go." Cynthia said while starting to walk towards the elevator with Diantha in her arms and Gardevior following shortly.

"Huh.. yes." Replied Rain as she handed the keys of the car to the attendant and followed Cynthia.

Once inside the elevator no conversation happened between Cynthia and Rain but Gardevior who was standing behind the three women examined Rain and soon made contact with Cynthia using telepathy.

[Cynthia this person is dangerous.] warned Gardevior.

Cynthia who was aware of Gardevior's powers didn't react at all and simply responded by thinking of the answer.

[How so?]

[She is carrying a weapon in that case of hers, should I take her down.]

Seeing it was obvious for a pokemon to be worried about such things Cynthia calmed her down by thinking.

[Yes I am aware of that weapon and don't worry she is only carrying it for self defense and I am sure she won't use it carelessly.]

[If you say so…..] replied Gardevior but her gaze did not shift from Rain who currently blissfully unaware of the psychic conversation unfolding.

Or so Cynthia thought as soon Rain spoke up

"Gardevior calm down I am her for your Trainers protection."

While Gardevior was visibly shocked by this Cynthia managed to maintain her cool.

"Your stare is very intimidating Gardevior." Added Rain.

[How did you know.] asked Gardevior this time both Cynthia and Rain could hear her.

Rain was about to reply but before she could do Cynthia spoke up.

"She probably saw your reflection on the shiny elevator door, isn't that right Rain…."

Now it was Rain's turn to be surprised as she thought

[Frost was right , she is sharper than she looks as well.]

"Frost did a similar thing with me back on the plane, is this something you ranger's like to do?" asked Cynthia.

Rain smiled wryly as she spoke up

"Not really but due to the nature of our job one might say this has become a habit of ours."

"Very strange habit." replied Cynthia while looking a Rain carefully but before Rain could answer the door of the elevator opened.

They had arrived at the top floor.

"Well we should continue this conversation later Champion, can I ask you to drop Diantha at her room, it seems I have some work to do now." Rain said while looking at her Pokegear.

"Sure..." replied Cynthia as she was a bit disappointed that such an interesting conversation had to end.

As Cynthia and Gardevior exited the elevator and the doors shut close, Rain took a sigh of relief as she thought

[The Champion didn't drop her guard around me at all well it was expected after whatever she heard at the meeting.]

"But I should worry about the more trivial matters now." she said to particularly no one as she re examined the text message from Frost on her Phone which read

[We have a problem meet me at the mobile hq ASAP.]

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_**Well well well look who is back again. Sorry I just couldn't type this chapter for a long time because of time restraints and personal issues but now I am back and will try to upload twice a week from now on. Also the suggestion contest I mentioned in the previous Chapter's author's notes is still on so feel free to review and PM me your suggestions. Until next time.**_

_**PEACE**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**NOTE: Please review my works {It gives me more motivation to write} and read Chapter 30 author's notes.**_

**Chapter 32: Mission One**

Rain was running back to the mobile HQ.

[If Frost wants me to come back ASAP then it must be pretty serious.] she thought as she kept her pace even when wearing heels.

As she reached the Mobile HQ in the Hotel's ground it was bustling with activity as usual keeping the security of the Hotel tight for the period of time the Champion's were residing there.

Rain saw the figure of Frost sitting near one of the computers with Ninetales nowhere in sight.

"What happened?" she asked Frost while still gasping for air.

"Just look at this." Frost replied as he turned the monitor around for Rain to be able to see it properly.

It was a receipt of a shipment contract but that wasn't the only thing.

"These are the parts of the bomb we found yesterday, how did it enter the city premise so easily?"

"They were shipped under the guise of being scientific research materials for the academy here in Lumious.

"Who's the buyer?" she asked.

"Unknown, but there are more shipments similar to it at a warehouse in the industrial district of Lumious. They contained things like computer server parts, Surveillance equipment, cables and even furniture." Frost replied while reading the list in his hand.

"And everything was legal?"

"Everything except the bombs." replied Frost.

"Naturally." Rain concluded.

"Rain think carefully doesn't this look like someone setting up a base in Lumious."

Rain looked at the list of materials in Frost's hand and thought for a few seconds before replying

"You're right this does look like that, but that would mean…."

"Lumious is compromised." he replied not wasting his breath.

Rain absorbed the information and soon composed herself

"Well our sleeper was of Galactic so should we presume they are also behind this?" she asked.

"Probably but there is something bothering me about that theory?"

"What?"

"After their leader Cyrus died all of a sudden they haven't made a serious move in years so why now?" Frost asked Rain with doubt in his eyes.

"Whatever it is we need to figure this out fast, they are smuggling goods into Lumious under our noses for months now and the Kalos branch didn't catch them." Rain replied with concern visible in her eyes.

Frost thought about what Rain just said for a few seconds before shrugging it off as being paranoid.

"Alright the plan is that you and me go to the warehouse where they have been delivering these goods and Leaf,Ember and Stone pay a visit to the shipping company ."

"What about Spark?"

"He will be I.T support to both groups." Frost answered.

"I'll call the others." Rain said as she pulled her Pokegear out but was stopped by Frost.

"Rain go to your room and freshen up we won't be leaving until after Lunch." Frost said as he stood up ready to leave.

Rain stopped dialing Stone's number and asked

"Where are you going then?"

"I am going to meet Cynthia." he replied.

"Why miss her already?" teased Rain while suddenly shifting the room's serious atmosphere.

Frost smiled wryly at her [She hasn't changed at all…] before replying.

"No it's to get more information on Cyrus and Team Galactic from her."

"Why are you going to meet her didn't our records have enough."

"It's because our records also said that she was there the day Cyrus disappeared or died."

Rain looked at Frost in surprise as she said

"That Champion is everywhere how does she manage herself so well."

Frost ignored her comment and simply waved her goodbye as he left to visit Cynthia.

* * *

Back in Cynthia's suite she was taking a long shower just to ease her tired body.

"I should have slept early yesterday." she complained to no one in particular as Glaceon slipped in through the door and jumped in the shower and started cleaning herself.

"If you wanted a bath you could have just asked." Cynthia told the eeveelution while scrubing it's back with a brush.

"Glaceooon." the Pokemon coed in delight.

After cleaning both Glaceon and herself Cynthia let the cold water run for a little while longer to free her body of any sleep before drying herself.

Wrapped in a bathrobe Cynthia walked out of the shower with her hair still slightly wet. Glaceon had already perched herself on the couch and was licking her fur.

Instead of getting dressed immediately Cynthia decided to read the newspaper to catch up and was surprised to see that the front page stated a report of a high speed chase that resulted in a van crash yesterday. After seeing the picture of the white van on it's side immediately made Cynthia recall how effortlessly Frost jumped onto the moving van to deal with the grunts. But thinking about Frost made her recall Rain's statement about her being interested in him. It wasn't wrong she was intrigued by his character and was grateful of him to save her on the plane, nonetheless it made her cheeks slightly red.

[It was reckless of him to jump, doesn't he value his own life.] she justified internally before closing the paper.

She stood up and went to the wardrobe to get some clothes and while changing it made her remember all the scars that were on Frost's body. She couldn't forget something like that all those injuries should have crippled most people, hell as she said herself more than half of them were lethal especially that cut that ran on his neck.

[He also said he and the other Rangers have killed before.] she thought as she wore her bra.

That was the other thing, although Cynthia wasn't a fan of the whole killing other people aspect of the Ranger's. She wasn't surprised by it because back on the plane when Frost interrogated the grunt he held a knife on his neck which was a hint to the true nature of the Rangers.

Cynthia recalled the scene and immediately said

"His face, it was cold back then….."

The glare of his eyes his angry expression and even his overall composure all made sense now for a person who had seen death before obviously would be able to remain cool during a hijacking. Cynthia cursed herself for not realizing it sooner.

Maybe it was the stress Cynthia was I during the hijack that she didn't pay close enough attention to it or she was just oblivious she didn't know how she missed an important detail like this.

[I can't drop my guard around them but…..] she contemplated but she realized that she couldn't keep her guard up against Frost for some unknown reason the tea making incident yesterday was just an example.

"I should be myself it's better that way." Cynthia concluded as she wore a casual turquoise top and and a white bottom.

As she was making her way to the shoe rack she heard a knock.

"Who is it?" she asked making sure it was not Steven although after the meeting she knew he would probably be sleeping right now but why risk it.

"It's me Cynthia, I need to talk." came a familiar voice of Frost which Cynthia recognized with ease.

She opened the door revealing a formally dressed Frost.

"Where did your tie go?" She asked as she noticed the lack of the neck accessory.

"I didn't where it today because it's warm why does it look bad." He said while fixing his open collar.

Cynthia eyed his neck and saw the faintly visible scar and said

"Nope it actually suits you."

"Thanks, can I come in." he said as he realized the conversation was taking place in the hall.

"Ofcourse." she said while preventing a stutter and allowed him in.

Frost entered and settled down on one of the couches being followed by Cynthia.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" she asked.

"Actually I need you to tell me everything you know about the Leader of Team Galactic Cyrus, I thought since you have dealt with him before you could provide insight."

"Insight for what?" Cynthia demanded.

Frost sighed as he knew Cynthia won't speak until he tells her about the situation. He thought about lying but then didn't since from now on the Champion's were supposed to work together with the Ranger's to some extent that is.

"Cynthia we believe Lumious is under attack by team Galactic and they have probably set up a base inside the city." he told the complete truth.

"What! Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes completely that is why I need your help since Cyrus isn't alive anymore to run the team I need to know who can pull such a stunt?"

"Cyrus isn't dead Frost." Cynthia spoke as the expression of her face somewhat stiffened.

Frost just stared at Cynthia as he took what she said in.

"But the file said he did and you were there when it happened."

"Yes I was there but Cyrus didn't die at that day."

"What happened there Cynthia?"

"He tried to use Dialga and Palkia's power to create a perfect world but failed….." Cynthia stopped to take a breath and continued "because Giratini stopped him and took him along with him to his dimension."

Frost was dumbfounded by this although he knew that such a thing could be possible because Giratini is a Legendary Pokemon but still.

"So is it possible for him to return because if yes we have a issue." Frost composed himself to ask this.

Cynthia shook her head sideways and said "No I researched about this and there is no way for him to return unless Giratini allows and there has been no sightings of that Pokemon ever since that day Cynthia concluded with a visibly part angry part sad expression although Frost noticed it he didn't ask her about it instead he focused on the task at hand.

"So if not Cyrus then who?"

"The person you are looking for is someone named Saturn he was his commander back in the day, only he has the pull to reunite Galactic." she concluded.

With the information gathered Frost was starting to leave before he was stopped by Cynthia.

"Frost are you going on a mission today?"

"Yes we are and No.. I am not taking you with me my job is to protect you not put you in Danger." he said sternly.

"I didn't even ask yet?" Cynthia pouted.

"But you were about to weren't you." Frost said with a cheeky smile.

"Alright but I need a fair chance to go so lets play a game if I win you take me along today and if you win I'll stay back." She said with a smug face.

Frost doubted it but agreed nonetheless.

"So I'll tell you something about you that I noticed today and you have to tell me if it's true or not."

"Sounds simple." he replied.

"It is and don't lie alright."

"Fine."

"Today you didn't wear a tie not because it's warm you ditched it because you no longer needed to hide the scar on your neck from me since I already saw it yesterday." she said confidently.

The wry smile on Frost face dropped as Cynthia saw his composure break which he regained very soon after as he turned to the door and said

"We will be leaving just after Lunch meet me at the reception." he said but was stopped again.

"Wait since I was so amazing I need a reward?" she asked boldly.

Frost smiled warmly at her playfulness as he replied

"Alright your majesty what do you want?"

"Lunch." she replied.

"Huh!" the answer caught him off guard.

"Take me to lunch I like talking with you." she said somewhat shyly.

Frost's smile didn't fade as he replied

"Sure."

He sent his contact details to Cynthia and told her to call him at 1 PM and left.

As the door shut Cynthia realized what she just said and blushed a deep shade of red.

[I like talking with you….. what was I thinking.]

It wasn't a lie but still it was an embarrassing thing to say.

Little did she know Frost had also been surprised to hear that. He still couldn't put a finger on this new feeling but it didn't feel wrong this was proven by the fact that he walked back to his room with a genuine smile plastered on his face.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_**Some of Cynthia's character development was done in this chapter. Again I am still taking suggestions for the Pokemon for Spark, Ember and Stone's Main Pokemon, I mentioned this in Chapter 30 author notes so read that. Follow the story if you are enjoying this and feel free to review your views are always appreciated. If you have any questions for the story you can PM me and I will answer them to the best of my abilities. Until next time.**_

_**PEACE.**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: The Calm Before The Storm.**

Frost had just left Cynthia's room and was now making his way to the Pokemon Centre to pick up his Pokemon. While nearing the hotel's exit Frost thought

[She played me again.]

Normally Frost like his Ninetales wasn't a very open person and was especially not easy to see through but for some reason on very few occasions he had dropped his guard around a particular person, that person being the champion of Sinnoh.

He sighed at his defeat and thought

[Well all I can do is be extra careful next time.]

As he was now on the streets of Lumious his mind diverted from Cynthia and her uncanny ability to see through him and onto more pressing matters.

[The Galactic base in Lumious... where could it be?]

Frost asked himself as he walked through the automated door of the Pokemon center where he was greeted by a familiar face.

"Hello and welcome to the Pokemon Center how may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked in her well known happy voice.

"Hi I had sent my Noivern and my Jolteon here a few days ago, I came to pick them up." Frost replied in a soft voice.

"Ah... so you are the trainer of the Jolteon with the broken leg." Joy exclaimed.

"Yes ma'am."

"Well I am glad to see you are doing well how are your injuries Mr..."

"Frost and how did you know I was injured?" Frost asked thinking whether he is becoming to easy to predict.

"Well the person who came to deliver your Pokemon told me that both Trainer and Pokemon had been in a car accident and were injured and that was the reason you couldn't personally come drop your Pokemon." She replied.

Frost internally smacked himself as he realized that the Hotel's receptionist must have made up the story to make Jolteon's injury more believable.

"So how are you doing?" Joy asked again making Frost break from his Trance.

"I am doing fine thank you Joy my arm was a bit hurt but the doctors said that it will be completely fine after a few week's rest." he lied to make the story work.

"I see well that's good also your Jolteon's leg is healing nicely but I would also recommend few days worth of rest for her as well." Joy replied as her partner Pokemon brought up a tray with two Pokeball's kept on it.

As Nurse Joy handed Frost the Pokeballs, Frost thanked her for taking care for his Pokemon before taking his leave.

Frost walked out to the grounds behind the Pokemon center before calling out his Jolteon.

The Electric Eeveelution was happy after seeing her Trainer after a long time as she immediately jumped onto his arms.

"Easy there girl you just recovered." Frost said as he safely caught the Pokemon in his arms.

"Jolteonnnnn." cheered the Pokemon as she snuggled close to Frost's face.

Frost returned the gesture before placing Jolteon on the ground and calling out Noivern as well.

The giant bat-like Pokemon revealed himself as he screeched to assert his well being.

"Both of you did a good job on the plane." Frost praised his Pokemon.

"Noi noivern."

"Jolteon!"

"Noivern your aerial acrobatics were on point as usual and Jolteon you had great coordination with Cynthia."

"But Jolteon I would prefer if you listen to me before jumping into battle to prevent getting hurt, I know you only wanted to protect me but still what you did was reckless and you should feel lucky that you are only walking out of this with a broken leg." Frost suggested in a slightly more serious note.

Jolteon nodded and accepted her mistake.

Frost did not want to scold Jolteon but he still had to address her mistake to her so she doesn't getb hurt in the future.

After a few more minutes with his Pokemon Frost recalled them before heading out into the streets of Lumious to start thinking about finding the Galactic base.

With a couple of minutes of walking he found a small bench in the shade near the shopping district.

He could see the many shopkeepers selling their fresh produce in stalls with many Pokemon also helping them whether be it in publicity or just manual work.

Frost had always like places where their was harmony between people and pokemon he like how the two systems interacted with one and other it was somewhat calming for him.

While settling himself down on the bench he started thinking about work again as he used his Pokegear to connect with the Ranger Database and looking possible sites for setting up base inside Lumious City.

As it goes with Frost time flies fast while he works and when he finished up short listing the places inside Lumious he realized it was already time for his lunch with Cynthia.

[Crap! I didn't think about where I should take her to lunch.] Frost thought as he stood up from the bench as he started making his way back to the hotel.

Looking at his Pokegear he realized that Cynthia could call any moment now and he had no place decided.

With a normal person any good restaurant would do but we are talking about the Champion of Sinnoh here if he took her to any good place she would be easily recognised by the customers there and it would become a signing session instead of a lunch for her.

As he walked through the market of Lumious city looking for a solution a thought clicked in his mind.

[Well these are desperate times...] he thought as he walked through the crowded streets.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:-**_

_**Well well well look who is back after saying "I will try uploading twice a week". My excuse is that my college admission was taking place so i had to focus on that on top of that I am lazy you get the point. Still I might not be able to upload quite as often but fear not i won't abandon this story even if it takes me an eternity to you like what you see and please share your views in the reviews. Until next time**_

_**PEACE **_


	34. Chapter 34

**Please review my work and feel free to suggest improvements for my writing.**

* * *

**Chapter 34: Mistrust **

Cynthia had just seen Frost off and was now blushing a deep shade of red because of her straight forward behaviour.

"What was thinking?" she asked herself as she sat down on the nearest sofa and took a deep breath.

Cynthia didn't really thought about it before she asked Frost out for lunch.

Glaceon soon settled onto Cynthia's lap.

"I mean it's not weird right he did agree to the lunch without hesitation." justified Cynthia.

"Gla gla gla..." replied the Pokemon.

"Ya exactly he didn't seem pressured at all."

Hearing her Pokemon support her in this Cynthia sighed in relief.

"Well what's done is done and now all I can do is call him later." said Cynthia as she stood up and went to her balcony to enjoy the morning air of Lumious City.

Cynthia thanked the fact that she had taken a shower in the morning because of which she wasn't drowsy any more unlike the rest of the Champions that were probably asleep right now.

The meeting of Champions lasted longer than any of them expected and it left them with more questions than answers.

These question were majorly about the Rangers and their origins because right now she had only interacted with two of them Frost and Rain both of whom Cynthia didn't quite understand.

Rain was mostly quiet most of the time and Cynthia didn't think much of her but ever since the elevator incident in the morning Cynthia knew Rain wasn't an average individual.

Then their was them weird aura Ash talked about but after the revelation that the Ranger's had killed before Ash's doubts were settled.

While gently stroking Glaceon's fur Cynthia was in deep thought before she heard a knock on her door.

"Cynthia it's me Lance sorry to disturb you this early in the morning." The voice on the other side said.

Cynthia moved quickly and opened the door revealing the red haired Dragon Master from the Kanto region.

"Hi Lance Good morning and no worries I was awake anyway." replied Cynthia as she opened the door.

Lance returned the greeting before Cynthia invited him in.

Lance entered while greeting Cynthia's Glaceon as well and soon settled down on the sofa opposite to Cynthia.

"So what brings you here?" Cynthia began by asking the obvious question.

"I wanted your opinion on something." Lance replied.

"My opinion since when did you start having doubts Lance?" said Cynthia sarcasticly.

"Well ever since yesterday when that Spark kid showed me the amount of illegal shit that was happening in Kanto under my nose." he replied not biting into Cynthia's sarcasm.

"Ahem... in that case why come to me I am sure someone else would be better at helping you then me." Cynthia replied honestly.

"Well yes initially I wanted to go to Alder for this but he wasn't in his room so you were the next best choice." Lance said while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"So I was an afterthought... great! that makes me wanna help you even more." Cynthia replied even more teasingly.

"I know this sounds bad but I need a sensible and smart person to help me here." was Lance's best try of a save.

"Alright then I am all ears." said Cynthia as she crossed her arms smiling cheekily.

[She seems to be in a good mood.] thought Lance as he stared at the Sinnoh native before continuing.

"Look Cynthia I know we discussed this in the meeting but I still can't trust these guys."

Cynthia knew immediately what Lance was worried for.

"Lance we agreed that for the time being we have to because we have no other choice, I understand that it must be easier for me to trust mine because he saved my life." Cynthia replied calmly.

"About your guy, that Frost guy has been ticking me off ever since I shook his hand here yesterday." Lance replied sternly.

"And why is that?"

"It's because I can't read him at all."

"Ha! Welcome to the club Lance." laughed Cynthia.

"You too huh..." said Lance as he thought more carefully.

"I do agree he is difficult to read but it's not impossible." Cynthia added.

"What! Do you know something about him." asked Lance anxiously.

"Nothing that tells me anything about him but one thing is common with all of the rangers."

"What is it?"

"They all are extremely alert almost all the time."

Lance thought about it before replying.

"Now that I think about it they do listen to our conversations very keenly."

Cynthia smiled at Lance for getting what she was saying although Cynthia was the superior Pokemon Trainer among the two she did hold Lance in high regard for his skill and battle sense.

"Well thank you for listening to my worries Cynthia, also Dragonite wants a rematch with your Garchomp soon he wasn't satisfied with the last one." Lance replied as he started taking his leave.

"Anytime.." Replied Cynthia confidently.

As Lance left Cynthia looked at the time and decided it was late enough to call Frost.

The call ended with Frost telling Cynthia he would be bringing the food to her room only a fact which was appreciated by her because this way her fame as the champion wouldn't be a problem.

"Well I suppose we should clean this room since we are having food here." Cynthia told Glaceon who purred lazily and dropped back on the couch for a nap.

Cynthia face palmed at her Pokemon before saying "Why do I even try with you?"

* * *

_**Author's Notes:-**_

_**Another short chapter before the new action arc. Hope you guys are enjoying this, please don't forget to leave reviews since they help me improve as an writer as well as give me more motivation to write. If you have any questions feel free to PM me and I will try to answer them as soon as possible. Until next time**_

_**PEACE **_


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: An Unexpected Challenge**

Frost had just entered the hotel's lobby with two rather large cloth bags one in each hand, the all to familiar receptionist greeted him and soon followed by saying

"Need any help with that sir, they look quite heavy to me."

"No thank you, but do you mind opening the elevator door for me." he asked politely.

"Of course sir, which floor?"

"The suite thank you." Frost replied as he slipped into the elevator and soon started ascending.

[I don't really know about her preference but I am sure she won't hate this.] Frost thought as he eyed the two bags in his hands.

Soon he was at Cynthia's doorstep, although Frost struggled to knock on the door with his hands full he did it in the end and was soon greeted by Cynthia and Glaceon.

"Took you while, did something happen?" Cynthia asked.

"No it just took a while to prepare for the meal." Frost said while pointing at then two bags in his hands.

"Oh sorry I should help with this." Cynthia said as she took one of the bags from Frost's hands.

This allowed Frost to close the door behind him with his other free hand.

As he walked in he followed Cynthia to the dinning table which was already set for two people.

"I had some time so I decided to set it." said Cynthia.

"Well thank you." said Frost as he set the bag in his hand down and started setting up the food.

The smell was enough to make Cynthia's mouth drool, although it didn't happen but Cynthia already liked the food Frost brought with him.

"What did you bring?" She asked as her curiosity reached it's peak.

"Chicken and hummus wraps and some lemonade to go along with it." Frost answered as he signaled Cynthia to have a seat before serving her with her portion of the meal.

Cynthia grabbed one of the wraps in both hands and took a bite. Almost immediately she moaned at how tender the chicken was and how the sauces used in the wrap increased the flavour of the dish further.

"Arceus Frost! where in hell did you buy these From." Cynthia asked as she recovered from her little foodgasm.

As a reply Frost just smiled wryly and said

"That's a secret.."

Cynthia pouted at the man's reply as she said "No fair."

As a reply Frost just said

"Hurry up or it will get cold."

Cynthia worried for the same stopped asking about the food and started to eat the rest of her share as well, soon joined by Frost who enjoyed the meal to it's fullest.

No one talked during the Lunch it was only afterwards when Frost served the lemonade when Cynthia spoke.

"That was amazing Frost." as she sipped on the drink.

"I am glad you liked it." Frost replied as he also tasted the lemonade.

"You have to tell me where you got it from." Cynthia asked again.

"Maybe another time Champion, but for now you need to stay in the dark." he teased again.

Knowing Frost Cynthia knew she wasn't gonna get an answer anytime soon so she decided to forget about it and change the subject to something different.

"So about the Galactic Hideout scenario you will keep your promise and take me with you right…..."

"Yes I will, you won the bet fair and square." Frost replied.

"Nice when are we leaving." Cynthia asked in a more serious tone.

"Well I talked to Rain about this and although we were suppose to leave in the afternoon today we are getting more intel on this before acting." Frost replied.

"I see and how long will that take?"

"Probably by late night today, it's better if I slow down because haste can be fatal if we are unprepared."

"Good call."

As they were having a semi serious conversation they heard a knocking sound.

"Who can it be at this time of the day?" asked Frost as Cynthia went to open the door.

"Who is it?" asked Cynthia as she went near the door.

"Is Frost in there Champion I need to talk to him." Came a slight feminine voice.

"It's for you Frost." said Cynthia as Frost stood up to open the door revealing it to be Ember and Steven Stone.

"What is it Ember we aren't leaving until Spark collects the required information." Said Frost.

"I know and this isn't related to that." replied Ember in her usual haughty self.

"Why what happened?"

"Steven wants to have a Pokemon Battle." said Ember.

"I am not available to battle him." cut in Cynthia slightly annoyed with Steven for using Ember to get her to open the door.

"Not with you with Frost missy." snarled Ember at Cynthia.

Frost looked in Steven's eyes and they were clearly different from the last time he saw him at

the meeting of Champion's.

[He is serious about this.] thought Frost as he eyed the Hoenn Champion.

"And if I may ask why do you want to battle me?" Frost asked as he thought [This might be a personal grudge.]

"I am not gonna beat around the bush but something about you pisses me off." replied Steven with a straight face.

[It's personal.] confirmed Frost in his mind before he replied.

"Champion I really don't have the will nor the time for this battle, we have an emergency and the Ranger's are gonna be busy from now on."

"Frost I wasn't myself back at the meeting but trust me I am still angry with you for putting a gun on my friend's head now he might be okay with it but I am not." Steven said threateningly.

This caught Cynthia's eyes but she didn't add anything instead Ember said in a small tone which no one really caught.

"Is that all you are mad about Champion." while looking at the Food on the table Frost and Cynthia were sharing.

Frost looked at Steven and understood his intent and said

"Will a one on one duel satisfy."

To which Steven nodded his head and said

"Well if it's gonna be a one-one then we might as well wager something."

Frost's brow rose as he asked

"What do you have in mind?"

Steven smirked as he said

"I will tell you in the field, come at six to the gym in the Hotel."

Frost didn't reply as both Steven and Ember left leaving both Cynthia and Frost confused by this unexpected event.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:-**_

_**Well Firstly I would like to thank Mr. Guest reviewer sir/ma'am for sharing their view on the Story and also suggesting improvements to my writing.[Your advise is duly noted.]**_

_**Here is the start to the next action arc of this story hope you guys stick long enough to enjoy it. As always feel free to share your views on the story and if you have any questions PM me.**_

_**Until next time**_

_**PEACE**_


	36. Chapter 36

**Feel free to ask questions about the story through PM's (Private Messages) I do answer them. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 36: A Serious Battle?**

It was dot 6 PM when Frost reached the gym where he found that all Champions with their escorts and a lot of guests of the hotel had already settled down at the viewing gallery.

[I guess word travels fast when there is a Champion fighting.] thought Frost as he slowly made his way to the middle of the field where Steven was already waiting for him.

"There you are Frost, feeling nervous?" asked Steven while flicking his hair to the side gaining himself woos from the females in the stadium.

"Not at all, I did expect a crowd considering the great Steven Stone is fighting some no-name guy," replied Frost without losing confidence.

"Well, I like to make a point clear," Steven replied as he scanned the Champion's side of the viewing seats to make sure Cynthia was watching.

"Don't we all," said Frost as he took out Greninja's Pokeball.

"Woah easy there Ranger did you forget that we also have a wager to set."

Frost stopped momentarily before speaking

"What do you want Champion?"

Steven smirked at Frost before replying

"If I win you switch escort duty with any other Champion of your liking and leave Cynthia alone."

[So that was his main motive to bring me out here.] thought Frost before replying.

"I don't think that is an issue with me but what if I win."

"Naturally anything you want from me ."

"I see….. is it fine if I state my side of the wager afterward."

" Of course but I don't think that is gonna happen since you will lose anyway." taunted Steven but Frost didn't bite instead he simply didn't show any reaction what so ever , a fact that simply pissed Steven off even further.

[His poker face has no cracks well we will see how he stands after I beat his ass in this match.] thought Steven as he started making his back to his side of the arena.

As both of them got ready to began Frost yelled from his side of the field

"Champion! Why don't we allow mega evolution's as well considering you have a mega stone on you."

"Do you also have a mega stone on you?" asked Steven as he couldn't see one on Frost earlier.

"Nope but I just don't want you to have any regrets after this fight you know," said Frost teasingly.

Steven gritted his teeth as he thought

[This man is he underestimating me, how dare he.]

He quickly regained his composure as he said

"Well, then mega evolution's are allowed but don't think I will go easy on you for not having a mega evolving Pokemon on you."

Once Steven said this something changed in Frost as his smile became slightly sinful.

"Who said anything about holding back." he said while gripping Greninja's Pokeball tightly.

* * *

Stone who noticed this change in Frost had goosebumps and said to Ash and the other Champions.

"STEVEN MESSED UP BAD."

"Why the match hasn't even begun yet?" questioned Lance at Stone's comment.

"This match is gonna be an interesting one." said Leaf as she supported her head on Spark's shoulder.

"That is for certain." added Spark and Rain just nodded to that.

"What is happening can someone explain?" asked Diantha and Ash almost together out of frustration.

"Just watch carefully Champions because you are gonna see how dangerous a Specialist like our leader gets when he is serious." said Rain to fill in the blanks.

"Wait, you what to say he wasn't even serious when he fought me and we still lost." asked Ash looking at Stone.

"As much as I hate to admit it, No he wasn't being all that serious but then also wasn't Champion Cynthia." Stone replied as he looked over towards the blonde Champion staring at the field with a sharp gaze not even acknowledging Stone with a reply since she was so concentrated on the fight.

* * *

**BACK ON THE FIELD**

"The informal match between the Champion of Hoenn Steven Stone and the Challenger Frost is going to begin, each trainer is allowed to use one pokemon each and the battle will end when either side is unable to continue also use of mega evolution is allowed are we clear." announced the referee.

"Yes." said Steven as he called out his ace a Shiney Metagross.

Frost simply nodded and called out his own Shiney Greninja.

"Battle Begin" the Referee blew his whistle and the crowd went wild with cheers coming from everywhere.

"Metagross start things up with _**Flash Cannon**_."

The pokemon obliged and a beam of light erupted from it's head.

"Greninja dodge and counter with _**C****ut**_."

Greninja ducked underneath the incoming attack and formed a kunai shaped blade in his hand before proceeding to cut Metagross.

"Don't let Greninja get close use _**Psychic**_ on the rocks to intercept him." yelled Steven

While Greninja was about to connect his strike, suddenly a rock flung towards him making him take a leap in the air to avoid taking any damage.

"Good use _**Psychic**_ again and keep up the pressure." Steven said as Metagros once again glowed blue.

Seeing this Frost immediately reacted

"Quickly use _**Hydropump**_ and break his concentration."

The Hydropump connected and Greninja swiftly landed on his feet.

"Metagross _**Flash Cannon**_ again."

This time Frost didn't react and Greninja got hit and was sent flying upwards.

"Greninja use _**Water Shuriken**_." commanded Frost as the water Shuriken thrown successfully connected with Metagross.

The crowd cheered and back at the Champion Stand Ash smiled as he realized that Frost's Greninja used the momentum it gained from being hit with Flash cannon to increase the speed of his shuriken's in a similar way like Pikachu's electro ball in their match a few days ago.

"While Greninja is still in the air use _**Hyper Beam!**_" yelled Steven without missing a beat.

[He is truly a dangerous enemy to fight.] thought Frost as the attack connected.

Greninja was now staggering to stand but Steven didn't let this opportunity slip as he said

"Follow up with _**Brick Break**_."

Metagross's metal arm struck Greninja on his side as he was sent flying into the nearby wall.

As the crowd gasped at the serious hit Greninja took everyone thought the match was over but Cynthia knew Greninja wasn't done yet.

[No way Frost's pokemon is going down that easy.] she thought as the dust in the arena cleared revealing Greninja to be still standing.

Steven also equally shocked at the will power of Frost's Greninja said

"What happened Frost feeling scared?"

"Nope actually I was wondering whether this is a good time for you to use mega evolution." he replied normally.

"I don't think I'll need it." said Steven while smiling.

Frost, on the other hand, muttered to himself "Suit yourself" before calling out his Pokemon.

"You ready?" to which the frog Pokemon simply nodded.

"Good, use _**Double Team**_."

Multiple copies of Greninja appeared on the field.

"Metagross take them out using _**Rock Tomb**_."

Although the attack reduced the number of clones it still wasn't enough to hit the real one.

"_**Water Shuriken**_ NOW!"

Roughly 10 shurikens were approaching Metagross.

"Use _**Protect.**_" called out Steven seeing there was no room to dodge.

7 out of the 10 missed but surprisingly the 3 that hit Metagross did decent damage making Metagross flinch in pain.

"Greninja close the gap by using _**Cut**_."

Greninja swiftly took advantage of the time created and began slashing at Metagross repeatedly.

"Metagross _**Brick Break**_."

But it was no use as his attacks were either parried by Greninja or blocked completely.

"Damn it I have to win." said Steven to himself as he saw Metagross being overpowered.

Soon he decides to swallow his pride as he pulled back and Mega Evolved Metagross much to the crowd's surprise.

* * *

"Well looks like Steven finally decided to get serious." said Lance as he saw Mega Metagross on the field.

"The real challenge for Frost starts now." said Cynthia as Alder added "Well he was holding out pretty well so far."

* * *

Mega Metagross charged at Greninja and because of his increased speed and power Greninja was now taking a few hits here and there until Steven told Mega Metagross to use Hyper Beam.

The beam was getting nearer by the second and Frost calmly said " _**Hydro Pump**_ full power."

* * *

"Is he crazy Hyper Beam is a much powerful attack than Hydro Pump Greninja will definitely take a hit here." said Diantha.

The Ranger's just smirked and replied in Unison "Don't underestimate him."

* * *

On the battlefield, Greninja followed up with Hydro Pump as planned and it cut straight through the incoming Hyper Beam.

The Crowd was baffled and Cynthia only smiled as she realized what had happened, she looked over towards Alder to see whether he saw what was up and with the cheeky smile plastered on his face it was pretty clear that he did too.

"Now Greninja use _**Water Shuriken**_ and then follow up with _**Double Team**_ to confuse him."

"Dodge Metagross."

As Metagross avoided the attack it resulted in him and Steven not noticing where did Greninja go.

Frost smirked as his plan worked and he yelled "Use _**Dark Pulse**_."

And without knowing where the attack will come from Metagross was forced to take a hit from a move that it is weak against.

Steven was clearly running out of patience as he essentially screamed "Use _**Flash Cannon**_ to find the real one."

All clones disappeared in a huge explosion and Greninja's leg was also hit in the process making him fall on the ground.

* * *

Back on the stand, Lance said

"Both of the Pokemon are badly hit."

"Yes the person who connects the next attack is likely gonna win." added Alder.

"Ahem.. are we going to ignore that Steven's Metagross is Mega evolved." said Ash.

"Yes Steven is still at an advantage here." replied Diantha to Ash's query.

"But that doesn't mean Frost doesn't have a chance in this." added Cynthia making everyone's eyes focused on the next move of the ongoing battle.

* * *

**BACK ON THE FIELD**

[Just one more hit and I win.] summarized Steven.

"I'll give it you Ranger you are a tough one but this battle is all but mine." he said confidently but Frost didn't reply and instead gave Steven an ice cold stare which didn't go unnoticed but neither the Rangers nor Cynthia.

[How is he so calm about this he is going to lose.] thought Steven as he told Metagross.

"Use _**Meteor Mash**_ to end this."

Light enveloped around Metagross as he rushed towards the kneeling Greninja on the ground but just as the hit was going to connect Frost realized something

[He figured it out well just what I expect out of a Champion class trainer.]

Frost referring to the fact that Steven had noticed that the Greninja on the ground was just a clone to lure Metagross and the real one was still in the air after being hit with the previous Flash Cannon.

[It's over I figured it out just in time.] thought Steven as he sighed in relief and quickly yelled "Use _**Hammer Arm**_ on Greninja the real one is just above you."

With a loss for Greninja clear to the naked eye Ash realized that Frost hadn't use 'that' move yet.

"GRENINJA USE **_MIND READER_** AND FOLLOW IT UP WITH_** NIGHT SLASH**_." Frost yelled and just like that the arm that was merely mm away from hitting Greninja was avoided with amazing precision and athleticism and also a equaly amazing follow up Night Slash was executed hitting Mega Metagross square on the head.

This wasn't actually noticed by a lot of people and soon a huge explosion resulted in dust everywhere making it harder for the spectators to see what had happened.

But just as the dust settled the referee blew his whistle and said

"Metagross is unable to battle, the victory goes to Frost the challenger!"

* * *

**Auhtor's Notes:**-

_**Well here you go another action packed Pokemon battle (I hope I didn't overdo it.) anyways hope you enjoy this series and make sure to review my work and also if you have any questions feel free to PM me and I will answer the to the best of my abilities.**_

_** Until Next Time**_

_**PEACE**_


	37. Chapter 37

**Guest Reviewer:**** About Anabel I really shouldn't answer this since it may ruin the feel of the story once I do introduce her but if you do want to know make an account and I can send you the answer through Private Message(PM).**

* * *

**Keep The Reviews Up, Thanks :)**

* * *

**Chapter 37: Before The Battle**

The Battle between Steven and Frost had just ended and the entire Stadium was silent the Champions , Rangers and even the general public while shocked to say the least.

"I don't get it." Ash raised a query.

"Yeah how did the Hydropump beat the HyperBeam." added Diantha.

While the Champions were busy judging the Battle itself the escorts were having their own doubts.

"Big sis?" called out Spark to Rain.

"Yeah."

"I got how leader won this battle but something's not right." he said seriously.

"I know what you are thinking, why did Frost accept this fight in the first place when he has never done before." Rain continued and Spark just nodded.

Ember was unusually silent during this whole ordeal a fact that went unnoticed by Rain at the moment.

Cynthia who was listening to Rain smiled lightly and then simply proceeded to leave.

She left to go to a pre decided area of the hotel where she met Frost standing calmly waiting for her to come.

"You know you just beat the Champion of Hoenn." she said.

Frost shrugged his shoulders and replied with a cheeky smile "I also beat Ash but who is keeping count."

Cynthia chuckled at the man's reply.

"I won the bet Champion." Frost teased while adjusting his suit.

"You won fair and square."Cynthia said extending her hand to Frost as he returned the gesture.

**A FEW HOURS AGO**

Steven and Ember had just left Frost and Cynthia dumbstruck and now the pair were sitting on Cynthia's couch with Glaceon in the middle.

"So are you gonna attend?" Cynthia asked.

"No way." came Frost's reply.

[I knew it...] Cynthia thought [and here I thought this was a good time to see him in action.]

"And why is that if I may ask?"

"This type of thing isn't my thing." Frost replied while stretching his arms.

[Plus I know Ember has some involvement in this.] he thought.

"Also he is doing it for you so it's best if you attend instead of me." Frost added.

"Me! no I beat him so bad in a full match last time that he won't challenge me for another year." Cynthia replied confidently.

"Well anyway you can just say I had some work, he won't object if it's you."

"I am not speaking with him Frost." Cynthia said in a straightforward manner.

"And I don't wanna fight him." countered Frost equally.

"It seems we are at an dead end and someone needs to compromise." said Cynthia cheekily.

"I am not fighting him." said Frost again.

"Why I didn't think you would be scared of losing?" taunting Cynthia.

[This women.] Frost smiled internally.

"I am not falling for it Cynthia." replied Frost making Cynthia pout in the process.

"Why? the Frost I know will never back away from a honest challenge."

[Maybe the Frost you know isn't him at all.]

"I want to see you fight so lets make a bet." suggested Cynthia after she realized Frost wasn't gonna budge using conventional methods.

"Look who decided to reveal his true intentions." teased Frost.

"Look who is talking." countered Cynthia.

"Alright alright you win, I am all ears."

"Well if you just attend the fight I would not question the next time you ask me to stay out of a fight but this excludes tonight's investigation just so we are clear."

[That's actually not a bad offer.]

"But that's just me for attending what if I won." Frost decided to push his luck with this.

"You get one wish from me." Cynthia replied confidently.

"Deal if I win meet me in the locker rooms of the gym they will be empty because of the excitement created by the match." Frost said as he stood up to leave.

Seeing him leave Cynthia said "Thanks for the food Frost."

"Anytime..." he replied as he slipped his suit jacket back on and walked to the door.

The walk back to his room was made short because of the fact that his room was closer to the lift, but once he reached his room Frost let out a heavy sigh.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into." he said as he plopped down on the couch.

Frost had seen a lot in life but this was definitely a first for him. After all being challenged to a duel from a Champion was a something completely different.

And he wasn't even considering Cynthia right now.

[I knew that women was going to be the death of me.] he thought as he pulled up his phone to check Steven's profile because one thing Frost was certain about was that he is not going to lose this battle or at least go down without a fight.

**BACK IN PRESENT TIME**

"So I can wish for anything from you now?" Frost asked teasingly.

"Yup! pretty much, that was the bet after all." Cynthia replied honestly.

Frost noticed how confidently Cynthia was standing in front of him and asked

"You know I am a trained killer at least act a little threatened by the authority you just gave me I could ask for something crazy or something downright wrong."

Cynthia chuckled and replied "Frost your main assignment was to protect me so I an pretty confident your demand will be reasonable the worst you could ask would be a kiss."

Frost sighed as said "Well you got the first thing right as for the second thing I might surprise you."

This caught Cynthia's eye as Frost pulled a piece of paper and a pen from his suit jacket and handed it to Cynthia.

Although Cynthia also saw the brown holster with a pistol in it through the gap of his suit she decided to ignore it.

"What is this for?" she asked .

"That is for you to convey your feeling to Steven, I know you don't want to meet him so the least you can do is reject him properly."

"You sure this is what you want ,I could still kiss you." Cynthia replied obviously trying to avoid the topic.

In reply Frost simply raised his hands and said "No thank you, I can live without a kiss but what I can't handle is another duel with your old flame."

Cynthia smacked Frost's arm playfully and said "That's for being a smart ass."

Frost smiled as he had finally evened with Cynthia in their little unconscious mind game and turned around to leave and give Cynthia some space.

"See you tonight Champion." Frost said as he left the locker room.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:-**_

_**Welcome back to another chapter of "Champion and Ranger Alike" I really appreciate the growing following of this story and also love the fact that some of you guys have to taken your precious time and also put in a review. If you guys have questions feel free to PM or comment as I do answer them. Until Next Time**_

_**PEACE**_


	38. Chapter 38

**Don't Forget To Write Reviews :)**

* * *

**Chapter 38: The Search**

It was an usually cold night at Lumious City and our duo of Frost and his 'Partner' Cynthia were investigating in the urban district for leads regarding a team Galactic hideout inside Lumious limits.

"Uhhhhhh we have been out here for more than 2 hours now and we haven't found a single Galactic grunt how are we supposed to find a whole hideout." complained Cynthia.

"Calm down Champion the chances of a hideout in the urban district where there are so many cameras are very low, we are just making sure." said Frost as he examined the map of the area on his Pokegear.

As Cynthia used her flash light to search the alleys as they walked through the streets she asked

"Still didn't you say that the industrial area is the ideal place to set up a hideout since it's on the outskirts of the city and has a lot of empty spaces available."

"True but it would be too obvious in that case don't you think they would expect us to check it first."

Cynthia had to agree on that and simply followed Frost's lead down the dimply lit alleys of the urban district.

After walking few steps in silence Cynthia added

"Don't you think we should check on the others to see if they found something."

"You can try but from what I grasp out of our situation Ember and Rain couldn't have found anything in the Industrial area." he replied almost immediately.

"What about Leaf and Stone's group they must have found something at the edge of the city in the borders or the forest."

"Nope, they messaged that they found nothing as well about 15 minutes ago." Frost countered making Cynthia sigh.

"It's like finding a needle in a haystack, but there is something I still don't understand?"

"And what would that be Champion?"

"What is Galactic a Sinnoh based organisation set up in Kalos which is so out of the way for them?" she asked seriously.

"It's simple really, you see since the downfall of Team Flare Kalos has become a 'NULL' zone."

"'NULL' zone?"

Frost smiled as he replied "It's a term we use to describe an area which is not under any Team or organisation."

"I see... so that is why Lumious was chosen as the venue for the 'Meeting of Champions'." Cynthia concluded.

"Precisely, we worked very hard to clear Lumious from Lysander's clutches and we sure as hell not gonna just hand it over to Galactic that is why it is important to find this base in this early stage." Frost confirmed.

The pair kept walking until they reached their final spot the newly re-opened D-Block of the urban district.

"This was the place that was destroyed completely in the Team Flare attack a few years back." Cynthia informed as they searched the area thoroughly.

After searching for another half hour or so the duo came at the conclusion that the urban district was clean and while walking back to their car which was parked in the opposite direction they came across an eerily quiet alley and all of a sudden Cynthia heard a noise which made her shriek and instinctively grab onto Frost's shoulder from behind.

Frost also went into high alert and pulled out a pistol from his suit jacket and pointed it in the direction of the sound and was ready to shoot.

Turns out it was just a Ratata that had come out of the sewer and tripped on a thrash can making the loud sound Cynthia heard.

"Arceus Champion don't scare me like that." Frost sighed deeply as he holstered the gun back in his suit jacket.

"Sorry about that." Cynthia apologised blushingly.

"It's fine, but we still need clues so let's head back to the mobile HQ and see if Spark and Lance have found anything on their end."

"Alright." Cynthia replied while composing herself.

They reached the car a black sedan shortly after to set out for the hotel but Cynthia pulled out a thermos and two disposable cups and served tea for both herself and Frost.

"It's cold out you know." she said as she handed Frost the cup.

Frost simply smelled the tea and asked

"When did you meet Rain?"

Cynthia was quite surprised by this "Just before we left she handed me these."

"Figures, as soon as I smelled this tea I knew it was Rain's." Frost replied pleasantly.

Although Cynthia didn't show it she was slightly annoyed by the closeness of both Rain and Frost.

As she was gonna ask regarding the same she was interupted by Frost's pokegear ringing.

* * *

**_"Sup?"_**

**_"Ember here, we found nothing in the industrial area and big sis is asking if you had any luck on your side?"_**

**_"Negative Ember and the same is with Stone's group." Frost informed._**

**_"Dammit we need something."_**

**_"Yes and that is why we are regrouping back in the mobile HQ."_**

**_"Copy I'll inform Stone as well."_**

**_"Alright."_**

* * *

"So nothing from Rain and Ember's side as well?" asked Cynthia.

Frost just moved his head side to side as he turned the engine on.

"We need to get back the Hotel now, we need to figure this out fast." Frost said seriously as he started driving.

"Sorry if this too boring this is usually how it goes." Frost said to lighten the mood a bit.

"Are you kidding me." Cynthia said much to Frost's surprise "This is one of the most interesting days of my life, being Champion is fun and all but it's a very repetitive job and you tend to et bored very easily so a change like this is actually welcomed."

Frost stared at her for a good 2 seconds before turning his eyes back on the road "You Champions are a weird bunch you know." he added .

"You are one to say." Cynthia retorted.

Both of them shared a much needed laugh and soon reached the mobile HQ where all the other Ranger's and Champion's were present.

Frost took the lead and started.

"Well guys we need a new lead start so churning gears."

"Rain what happened in the industrial area?" asked Cynthia.

"As we said on the Phone, we checked over 20 warehouses and factories and none of them had any signs of recent Galactic activity." said Ember instead of a Rain who was quiet.

"Me and Steven also looked around the outskirts of the industrial area just to be sure and found nothing there." added Diantha who who was also part of their group.

Rain and Steven just nodded.

"Well as expected the industrial area was a bust they wouldn't be careless enough to set up there... what about you guys?" said Frost while pointing at Stone and Leaf's group.

"Well we initially suspected an old wood cutting factory near the forest but once we got there, not a soul was present." informed Leaf.

"I also checked in with the forest rangers just to be sure and they also didn't notice anything suspicious." added Stone while drinking a cup of coffee.

Frost then looked over to Alder and Ash as if asking them to add on.

"Well... me and old man Alder had our flying types scope the surrounding area also finding nothing of interest or anything unusual." said Ash.

Steven who was quiet raised his voice and asked "We are nowhere with this investigation as of right now."

"What about you guys anything in Urban Lumious?" aske Spark who was typing something on his laptop.

"Well me and Frost did check the entire area and also found nothing." said Cynthia as she was sitting closest to Frost who was standing along her directing the entire group.

"We even checked the new D-Block , nothing there as well." Frost said as if completing Cynthia's sentence.

"Well the D-Block was a no-brainer from the start." said Spark while not taking eyes of the screen.

"Why is that?" asked Lance who was sitting next to his escort watching his work very carefully.

"You see that block is a residential area so there isn't big enough open space or available for a base setup plus it's to expensive to stay there so financially it wouldn't be a good decision from Galactic." Spark clarified.

"What is so special about that place the houses seemed normal, nothing to over the top to be considered expensive." added Cynthia.

"Well the price is not for the appearance of the houses it' for what is under them." said Diantha obliviously knowing about her own regions economy pretty well.

"Correct Champion!" exclaimed Spark as he continued "Recently the students at the Lumious Technical Unversity developed a State of the art sewage system fully automated cleaning and maintenance."

"I won't go into the details but basically the sewer is robot cleaned so no human work is required."

This caused Cynthia's ears to perk up as she remembered something.

"So are they no human maintenance required for the robots well?" she asked Spark.

"No its not like that of course a little bit of human touch is required but for that there are access shafts in the edge of the area, I read about it just this evening." Spark said.

After hearing that Cynthia showed a wry smile to Frost who immediately remembered a certain incident that made him understand what Cynthia had realised as he said confidently

"Guys you better thank Cynthia as she just found where the hideout is."

All the eyes in the room except Frost and Cynthia's widened as Lance said

"Explanation?" as he looked at Frost.

But Frost immediately allowed Cynthia to take the lead on this which she did with a small smile on her face.

"Well as we were walking through the urban district we got surprised by a Ratata that had jumped out of a man hole." Although Cynthia explained this seriously internally she was blushing as she also remembered how she clung to Frost when it happened.

"A man hole that isn't supposed to be there." Frost reminded their audience.

The group collectively "oohh'd" and soon Spark went to work as he pulled the cctv footage of the D-Block.

"You are right there are man-holes there so it means..." he didn't even get to complete his sentence when Steven spoke up

"So lets just go get them."

"Nope for tonight this enough." Cut in Frost.

"But we know there location." Lance said supporting Steven.

"Yes true but that is all we know." Frost countered aggressively and added "we need more information Rain what happened about that shipping company?" he asked.

Rain spoke properly for the first time in this whole time as she said

"Their office is closed today so we will look into them first thing tomorrow when they open up."

"Alright then everyone rest for the night we are done here." Frost said.

"You guys did well on your first recon misson with us." Rain addressed the Champions.

"So we calling a pack up." asked Leaf who was already leaning on Sparks shoulder adjusting her one glove.

"Yes" confirmed Stone who finished his coffee and signalled Ash to get up.

Similarly Leaf and Ember did with their Champions.

"Let's go Steven I'll drop you to your room." said Ember.

"I don't need an escort to my room women." he said slightly annoyed.

"Oh don't be such a crybaby i just thought you needed someone after the match with Frost." Ember teased.

"Damn you women." he growled but then immediately said good night to everyone.

Soon only Rain, Cynthia,Diantha,Frost,Lance and Spark remained and Diantha asked Rain

"So are we leaving?"

"Just a minute Champion." replied Rain as if she was waiting for something to happen.

Soon when Frost could not hear Ember and Steven's voice in the distance he spoke.

"Alright, Spark order infiltration and recon equipment from the Kalos branch and tell them it's urgent so send it fast."

"Yes Leader." he replied instantly.

"Rain, I need you to wake up early tomorrow and get ready to deal with the shipping company, us two will be the only ones going there."

"Done." she replied.

"Wait I thought we were done for the night." interrupted Lance.

"Shh... Leader wanted to prepare for tomorrow so he just thinned the crowd a bit." Spark shushed him.

[Oh so that is why we waited.] thought Diantha.

Cynthia just stared at Frost.

Meanwhile Frost continued.

"Diantha!"

"Huh me?" Diantha pointed at herself.

"Yes I need you to use your authority as Champion to help get us permission to act within Lumious Limits if anything happens, talk to the mayor about it."

"You want operational authority right?"

"Yes." Frost replied.

"And Lance have you brought some of your G-Men with you?"

"How did you know?" Lance looked confused and surprised.

"Just answer the question." Frost said not wanting to waste time.

"Yes I have brought about 7 with me"

"Good Tell them to join the Rangers who are working as security to the Hotel if you have brought them with you just use them for something useful instead of making them spy on us." Frost said seriously and Lance understood as he saw Frost's eyes.

"Fine." Lance admitted defeat and immediately called someone on the phone arranging for the same.

"Anything else." Lance asked Frost who just shook his head sideways.

"No that's all sleep well everyone." he said as he signaled Cynthia to leave.

"Wait don't I get a task?" Cynthia asked Frost who was already halfway out of the room.

But in response Frost simply looked back and smiled before continuing his walk.

Cynthia followed shortly yelling "Not Fair you know." as Rain just smirked at this.

* * *

**_Author's Notes:-_**

**_Here you go another Chapter and a longer one this time hope you guys enjoy reading this, please leave reviews for the same or suggestions. You guys can also ask questions through PM's as I do answer them. Until Next Time_**

**_PEACE_**


	39. Chapter 39

**Thank you for all the following this story of mine as got trust me it means a lot to me please feel free to show more love by writing reviews or just asking questions about the story if you want through PM's.**

* * *

**Chapter 39: Sleepless Night**

It was around 2 AM and Frost and Cynthia had just walked out of the mobile HQ, when Cynthia commented.

"You know it was pretty smart of you to let the crowd leave before you gave the orders for the morning."

Frost just shrugged his shoulders and replied "Well it makes things easier and also the others seemed tired so I let them rest."

[So he is thoughtful for his team as well.] Cynthia thought as the pair continued their walk to the elevator.

Now inside Frost simply pressed the button for the suite where Cynthia was staying and the elevator started it's ascent.

Cynthia took this time to comprehend what had happened the day before where Frost battled and beat [Much to her surprise.] Steven in a one-one and how she gave Steven the letter to settle everything that was between them once and for all.

[I am surprise Steven didn't question anything and just accepted it, I should have done it a long time ago.] she thought as the door of the elevator swung open and her thinking was interrupted by Frost.

"Here is your stop Champion, sleep well."

"Huh! ya you too Frost sleep well..." she said as she walked out but as the door was about to close Cynthia realised something and immediately stopped the door of the elevator closing with her leg.

"Frost I don't feel sleepy at all." she dead panned.

It was at that moment Frost also realised something and asked

"Cynthia... How many cups of Rain's tea did you drink?"

"About three, I mean it was pretty good tea."

Frost just face palmed not at Cynthia but at his own foolishness.

"I am sorry I should have warned you." he said apologetically.

"Why? What happened?" Cynthia asked.

"Cynthia you won't be able to sleep tonight." Frost said.

"Frost... What was in that tea?" Cynthia demanded.

"Well it's Rain's recipe so I don't know but what I do know is that it is very effective at cutting sleep." Frost confessed.

"Oh I see, so the effect of the tea will wear out right?" Cynthia asked now slightly worried.

"Of course but considering you drank 3 cups it may take almost 4-5 hours for the effect to wear out." Frost confirmed.

"So I am basically on a heavy dose of caffeine right now."

"Knowing Rain and Coffee, no it is much worse than just a 'heavy dose of caffeine'."Frost said apologetically.

"I am sorry I should have paid more attention, this is my fault." Frost added.

At this Cynthia chuckled and responded "Are you kidding me, how this your fault you didn't force the tea on me I drank it of my own free will Frost."

"But I could have warned you of it's effects earlier, also you didn't sleep yesterday after the meeting ,as well pulling two all nighters is a bad idea." Frost said as he walked out of the elevator door.

"You don't have to wait for me to fall asleep Frost you could go back to sleep you have to go to that shipping company's office with Rain tomorrow."

"I know but the least I can do is help you fall asleep faster." he said as he started walking towards her room.

"Wait, don't tell me you are gonna sing me a lullaby now Frost." teased Cynthia.

"What! No I have something better in mind."

**30 Minutes and Quick Run To The Hotel's Pantry Later**

"So your solution to Rain's tea is this." Cynthia asked looking suspiciously at the mug that Frost handed her.

"Hot Chocolate Milk ,trust me this makes me fall asleep the fastest." Frost said looking proudly at his creation.

Cynthia looked at the mug and then back at Frost who had already made himself comfortable on a chair in Cynthia's room and as she sipped on the hot drink she asked.

"So who taught you how to cook?"

Frost although taken back by this question replied in a softer tone "It was my teacher, she saw how pathetic my cooking my was so she decided to at least teach me the basics, the rest well that came from practice."

"So there was a time when you also couldn't cook as well" Cynthia taunted smugly.

Frost just chuckled and countered "Well I could still boil water Champion." which made Cynthia blush red and say

"Hey not cool."

"You started it Champion." Frost said and suddenly a flash appeared from Frost's coat revealing it to be Ninetales.

Cynthia wasn't gonna lie she really liked that Ninetales not for it's obvious beauty and appeal but for it's mysterious personality and surprisingly timid nature.

"Hello sweetheart how have you been?" asked Cynthia to the Alolan Vixen who in reply just twirled around Cynthia majestically and then proceeded to pounce on Frost who had just finished his drink and was now basically lying on the couch because of Ninetales refusing to move from on top of him.

"I missed you too." Frost managed to squeeze out a voice as he continued to stroke Ninetales.

Cynthia just adored a loving relation between Trainer and Pokemon anytime of the day and seeing Frost and Ninetales made her remind herself of the same.

"So how long have you too been together?" she asked knowing well enough that Frost was probably not gonna answer personal questions as so but to her surprise Frost answered.

"Ever since I became who I am right now this one has stayed right besides me." he said as he continued to stroke the Pokemon laying in complete peace over his body.

Cynthia just hummed in response.

"What about you and your Garchomp I read some interesting articles about your archaeological endeavours with him."

"Well I already told you before ever since I found him in the Celestic Town ruins as a child he has been my best friend and I was always into ruin exploration considering I was born in a town famous for it's ruins." Cynthia justified Frost's doubts.

"I did visit Celestic town a long time..." Frost began but this alerted Cynthia's attention in a wrong way as she considered why a guy with a professional expertise as his would visit her hometown.

Frost who saw the uneasiness in her eyes replied "Relax it wasn't for mission, the team wanted to take the time off and well... I wanted to visit the Celestic ruins."

"Wow I didn't think you would be the type to take interest in such things." Cynthia was genuinely surprised.

"Well I like to visit new places its not a particular interest in archaeology I am afraid." Frost replied with a wry smile.

"Aww and here I thought I found a like minded person." Cynthia showed disappointment.

"Hehe." Frost chuckled softly so he doesn't disturb the Pokemon laying on top of him.

The two of them chatted for some more time about random topics ranging from Archaeology to cooking both of them sharing and enjoying each others experiences in each time flew by for both of them but soon Cynthia realized that for Frost who had work to do after waking up it was fairly late and she was not more sleepy than the start of their conversation.

"Frost you should go to sleep now it's late don't worry about me I still have work as Champion to do and considering it's daytime in Sinnoh right now I would be able to do just fine."

Although Cynthia raised a valid point a small portion in Frost's heart didn't want this time to end but alas work was work and someone had to do it.

"Yes I suppose I should leave now thank you for your Hospitality Cynthia."

"Your welcome and thank you for your company it was fun." she said as she stood up to get her Laptop from her bag.

Frost tried to do the same albeit to leave was unable to do so because of a certain creature now fully asleep on top of him.

Frost saw the peaceful expression on the sleeping Pokemon's face and only a single thought crossed his mind

[I don't wanna wake he up, seeing her like this is a rare sight.] he thought as his own facial expressions warmed up significantly a fact not missed by Cynthia of-course.

"You can sleep here if you want I don't mind." Cynthia chirped in from the table across the room while still concentrated in her work.

" Don't worry I'll wake her up." Frost said as he knew Staying the night would be outstaying his welcome.

Cynthia on the other hand stopped him in the act and reassured "Really it's fine I don't mind plus I don't want to disturb her when she has such a pretty sleeping face." Cynthia pointed out and being completely Honest Frost could not deny this.

After little bit of self assurance Frost agreed

"Thank you Cynthia I appreciate it." he said as he allowed himself to rest on the sofa.

After a short while Cynthia glanced over her shoulder to see a seemingly asleep Pokemon and Trainer duo on the sofa and she thought seemingly because just a few seconds in her observation of the two Frost spoke up

"Champion if you are gonna keep staring at me I wouldn't be able to sleep." he said with his eyes still closed."

Cynthia immediately turned her flushed face back on her work as she said

"Sorry I didn't mean to.. I mean I wasn't starring I was just seeing if you were actually sleeping but how did you see me?" she asked as she fumbled with embarrassment.

"Simple I didn't." Frost replied as he opened his eyes and used his Coat's jacket to cover Ninetales up along with himself.

Cynthia realised that she had been played with by a simple bluff and as she tried to justify further Frost cut her by saying

"Good night Cynthia." Frost said honestly and shortly after fell asleep for real this time a fact that Cynthia confirmed by staring at them again multiple times.

Now fully sure that Frost was asleep Cynthia went back to her work which was probably gonna last her the night.

Frost woke up at around 7:30 in the morning and realised that Ninetales was no longer on him as he jerked awake in concern he was relieved to see her observing a now sleeping Cynthia as she had her head resting on her hands on the table with a closed laptop on the side.

Frost took this time to wash his face with water he obviously was not gonna bath in Cynthia's room so he just freshened up making minimum noise.

As he was done he saw Cynthia again still sleeping on the table but this time took his time observing her face carefully.

[She is very pretty even in her sleep.] this was the first time Frost actually considered that Cynthia was in fact a very charming lady but he didn't really pursue this thought as he realised that he had to be somewhere and he hadn't even taken a bath yet.

Quickly retrieving Ninetales back into her Pokeball (After talking to her about it of course) he was ready to leave and was about to but stopped once more to sneak a glance at the sleeping face of Cynthia.

[Damn I am gonna regret this later.] thought Frost as he slowly made his way towards the table Cynthia was resting on.

[Please don't be awake.] he prayed as he gently pulled her chair back and lifted her in his arms moving as carefully as possible he placed her on the King size bed of her suite and covered her with fresh set of sheets before softly whispering

"Sleep well Champion."

* * *

_**Author's Notes:-**_

_**Sorry for the delayed update but from now on the rest of the Chapters will be delayed quite a bit since I am actually touching up the drafts I have hand-written for the upcoming Chapters. Trust me I am not abandoning this Story I just haven't hand-written the later Chapters and unless I do that I won't be posting updates but fear not I am writing them as you read this and normal updates will return in a few weeks free to review and ask questions regarding the story and don't forget to follow my work your support is greatly appreciated the next Chapter will be about Rain and Frost as they investigate the shipping company's office hope you guys wait for it's arrival.**_

_**Until Next Time**_

_**PEACE.**_


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40: The Shipping Company**

Rain as she was asked by Frost had woken up early and run a perimeter check of the hotel,it was nearing 8 AM and she was finally making her way towards Frost's room.

[It's been a while since the both of us have gone on a mission together, I am actually excited about this.] she thought as she drew closer to his room's door.

Knocking on the wood 4 times just like she always did back in the day Rain waited for a response only to realize that none came.

"That's weird he is usually awake at this time." she told herself as she took her Pokegear out and called the person in question.

Almost instantly she heard a ring but to her surprise it was not coming from inside the room but from behind her turning around almost instantly she saw Frost in wrinkled clothes and messy hair walking towards her.

Keeping her device back she asked

"Did you sleep on the roof again Frost?"

"No" came as a swift reply.

"Then what happened?"

Frost sighed as he continued to open his room's door and walk inside

"Just let me take a shower and I'll explain."

"Hahahahahahaahahah, you actually slept in the champion's room." Rain's laughter filled Frost's bathroom as she was perched on top of the sink counter and Frost was a few feet away from her behind the shower curtains. It was clear that Frost had told Rain about the previous night obviously leaving the part in the morning where he tucked Cynthia in bed.

"Stop laughing Rain, it's not my fault that Ninetales fell asleep on top of me." he said in his own defence.

Rain wiped a tear from her eye from all the laughing she did and replied

"You know normal people would just wake their Pokemon and leave."

"Yeah well I have a soft spot for her and when Cynthia offered not to wake her up I didn't really question her."

"You'll spoil Ninetales if you keep this up." added Rain.

Frost just chuckled at this and said

"You and I both know she is smart enough to be not spoiled by this."

"True..." sighed the blue haired women in response.

As Frost rinsed the remaining soap from his body he asked "So about this shipping company, you have a plan?"

Although Frost didn't see it from behind the curtain but Rain's expression changed to a more focused one as he answered "We have an appointment with the manager of this branch at 10 AM and reaching the place also takes around 40 mins from the hotel, other than that no plans."

"Good enough for me, our main objective should be collecting more information about Galactic's base in Kalos." Frost said as he stuck his hand out from behind the curtain and Rain handed him a white towel that shortly after Frost came out wearing around his waist.

Rain also stood up from her seat on the counter to observe Frost's exposed chest and back only to realize something different about it.

"You've gotten a few new scars, were they because of your solo adventures in the past three years" she asked.

"Yes, you could say that I will tell the whole story once we end things in Kalos." Frost replied.

Although the answer was short it was good enough for Rain as she handed Frost a new pair of clothes that were of course a working suit just like Frost's previous ones.

"Do we still have to wear these?" Frost asked as he eyed the new clothes he was given.

"Yes as long as we are in Kalos we need to wear these, now stop wasting time talking and get dressed we leave in 5 minutes." Rain responded sternly as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Yes Ma'am." was the only thing Frost said as Rain shut the door behind her.

* * *

True to Rain's word both of them were out of the hotel shortly after, they met with Spark shortly after who handed them a pair of glasses each and also the keys to their vehicle.

Frost instinctively raised his hand to grab the keys but stopped mid way as Rain reached the keys before him and said

"You don't even know where the office is do you Frost?" the blue haired women said as she started walking towards the black sedan parked few feet away from them.

"Well... ya." Frost said sheepishly as he followed suit behind her.

"Leader wait another thing." Spark called them out as both Rain and Frost stopped.

"Wasn't this supposed to be Ember and Stone's mission why are you guys going in there place, it's not like they can't handle it?" He asked genuinely.

"Well yes initially I did say that but I decided otherwise because both of them still need more time."

Rain replied for Frost.

"Time for what?"

"To at least become acquainted with their respective Champions, don't forget Spark the champion's aren't just are responsibility now they work with us so we need to be in good relations with them nothing too personal of course, If I sent them on a mission today they wouldn't get the time to interact with them." Frost completed his explanation.

"I see thinking five steps ahead again leader." replied Spark as he bid the duo of Rangers goodbye and wished them luck for their upcoming job.

As Rain sat in the driver seat Frost asked

"Rain did you bring a gun with you?"

"Yes." she replied dryly.

"Good" replied Frost as the engine of the car roared and they were off.

Once on the streets of Lumious Frost took the time to inspect the gun he got from the Mobile HQ a few days ago, it was the same gun he pointed at Lance during the meeting of Champions.

Rain glanced at the firearm while driving and saw Frost remove it's magazine and also ejecting the bullet in the barrel by cocking the slide.

[A basic 9mm with 12 rounds, a body made with High strength nylon based polymer body.] Rain summarized as she brought her attention back to the road.

"You know there were better guns in the Mobile HQ you could have taken?" she asked.

"Says the person who took the six-shooter." Frost countered immediately.

"How'd you know that?" Rain asked.

"The thing has a curved wooden grip I saw the bulge it made on your coat when you sat in the driver seat." Frost answered.

"I suppose your habit of observations is still there." laughed Rain as she continued.

"Trust me I need them if I am gonna be working with Cynthia her eyes are even sharper than mine." Frost replied as he put his seat belt.

"So let me guess you let the others pick the better guns."

"Ya I let Leaf and Spark pick the better ones first." Frost said as he finished inspecting his weapon.

Rain saw him as he put the magazine back in and pulled the rail back to chamber one round in, making his gun ready to fire.

"Rain give me your revolver." he asked as he holstered his own gun.

"Huh okay." agreed Rain although she was surprised with Frost's sudden interest.

She slipped her hand in her coat and pulled out a silver finished revolver that was slightly large considering they asked for weapons for concealed carry from the Kalos Branch.

Frost held the revolver in his hand and observed it carefully from all angles before he opened the cylinder to check the bullets in it.

Seeing Frost stare at the gun so intensely Rain said

"I already inspected my gun beforehand Frost you don't have to check again I know the guns they sent aren't the best but I think they should get the job done."

Frost hummed in response he returned the silver gun back to Rain.

[Something is fishy here, but I can't put a finger on it.] Frost thought as he looked out the window of the moving car.

Seeing Frost in deep thought Rain asked

"Is everything all right Frost."

Frost snapped out of his trance and replied normally "Yeah yeah everything is fine it's just that it has been a long time I have been on a mission with you."

Anyone would have bought that response anyone but Rain.

"You know Frost you can't fool me that easily if something is wrong you know I am always free to hear it." she said without taking her eyes of the road.

Frost smiled as he was caught

"I know but we should focus on the mission right now can't have you be distracted on our first job after 3 years now can we."

Rain sighed at Frost's answer but knew he wouldn't budge and all she could do now is ask him after the mission so she dropped the topic temporarily.

Just like this time flew as the duo engaged in small talk with one and other which mostly consisted of Frost asking Rain about the team during his absence and a little briefing for the current mission from Rain.

"They grow up so fast." Frost said with a fake parental voice obviously referring to the other members of their team.

"Well if you were so concerned about their growth you should have just stayed." Rain responded snarkily.

"Now where is the fun in that plus if I didn't leave I wouldn't have found the lead on you know what." he replied seriously.

"When are you gonna brief me on that one, believe me Frost my trigger finger is starting to get itchy just thinking about it." Rain replied darkly as her killing intent visibly rose at the mention of this particular subject.

"Let's get done with our business in Kalos and I'll tell till then please have patience." Frost requested.

Rain breathed deeply to calm down and returned to her usual self.

"How long before we reached the office Rain?" Frost asked as a change of subject.

"We are almost their prepare yourself." she replied seriously.

The car stopped on the side of the road as it stood in front of an office building of not more that 15 floors and a roof as Frost summarized just by glancing at it from the car window. Both of them got out the car wore the glasses that Spark handed to them before they left and started walking toward the glass door leading to what seemed like the reception.

Frost was walking ahead of Rain but stopped when Rain put a hand on his shoulder and said

"Let me take the lead on this one."

Frost obliged and let her walk through the door first as they were greeted by the Kalosian receptionist not more 25 years of age her black haired were tied in a bun and she wore formal clothing. Behind her was a glowing sign that read "AMS Shipping Solutions."

"Good Morning and welcome to AMS Shipping are you here to place an order or receive one." she asked in a overly cheerful voice.

"Neither we have an appointment with the manger of this branch I believe we spoke on the phone this morning." Rain responded dryly as she also pulled out a badge from her belt that proved she was an Pokemon Ranger.

The receptionist's back straightened almost immediately as she saw the badge and she responded cautiously "Yes Ma'am Mr. Brown will see you in his office on the fifteenth floor the lift is that way."

Rain and Frost didn't reply but instead walked towards the direction of the lift. Once they left the receptionist picked up the telephone and dialled an intercom number and said "They are here sir, should I organise the welcome party"

The husky voice on the line replied "Wait for my signal, I wanna meet these people first."

"Yes Sir." answered the women as the call cut from the other side.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Well I am back and I know I said I am trying to write longer chapters but I feel like I am better small 2k long chapters so I am gonna stick with them for a while longer. Also I have been getting some questions regarding the obvious absence of Anabel from the story and I just want to clear that I have not forgotten about her it's just the story hasn't reached the point to which I feel the need to introduce her. Trust me if everything goes out the way I plan it in my head this story hasn't even properly begun yet so please have patience and I will definitely satisfy all you abilityshipping fans out there. As usual don't forget to favorite and follow the story so that you don't miss future updates (No matter how slow they are... ya sorry about that) also if you guys have any questions feel free to PM me or ask in the reviews. I appreciate all the support on this story (we have reached about 19k views) I am very happy to know people enjoy my story. Yeah I have said enough now in the next chapter we finally get to see Rain and Frost in action. Until Next Time**_

_**PEACE OUT**_


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41: Unfavorable Circumstances **

As Rain and Frost made their way to the elevator both of them adjusted their glasses and entered the elevator.

They reached the fifteenth floor and were soon entering the office of the manager of the building.

Frost was about to open the door using the security panel on the right side of the wooden door but before pressing it he glanced towards Rain once and the blue haired women just nodded in turn.

The door opened into an open space with lot of windows in the back through which sunlight was pouring on the only desk in the room that seated a man in his forties, he was bald but was having sharp brown eyes, he gestured or duo to have a seat and began

"So why are the Pokemon Rangers suddenly interested in a man like myself?" he asked as he poured himself a drink from the bottle of whiskey on his desk.

" I am gonna get straight to the point." Rain began by completely ignoring the man's proposal to sit down.

"We have reason to believe that your company is aiding a foreign criminal organisation in smuggling goods inside Kalos and more specifically Lumious City." she added without an ounce of nervousness in her voice.

As Frost looked around the room for anything fishy the man in the grey suit replied with a small chuckle as he stood up and walk towards one of the windows, with his back turned towards the two Rangers he said "My my what a bold claim... and here I thought you people will never figure it out." he said the second half of his sentence with a different,more sinister voice.

As soon as he said this an alarm sounded and both of our heroes were in shock to the situation.

[Well the good thing is that the guy didn't lie to us.] Frost thought sarcastically before Brown continued

"Sorry to break it to you Rangers but both of you are not walking out of here alive today since you figured out my little arrangement with Team Galactic." the man said while sipping on his drink.

"You dipshit selling your own city to criminals." Rain growled as the sound of the alarm echoed in the whole building.

The man just laughed and replied "It's only business sweetie, nothing personal."

Rain was about to start walking towards the man but was stopped by a loud banging noise coming from just outside the door of the office

Frost sighed as he said "Rain we have bigger issues to worry about."

"There are about a dozen armed guards outside to give to two a warm welcome. Needless to say you are TRAPPED." The man said as he pushed a button to allow the door of the room to open and let the men in but to his annoyance none of which happened.

"What!" He growled and both the Rangers that were looking cornered a second ago looked full of confidence.

"Why do the bad guys presume it's so easy to trap us." Frost said as he started walking towards the older man slowly, who was now frightened and was repeatedly pressing down on the remote still trying to open the door.

"Don't bother that remote won't do you any good now it's already disabled." Rain chimed in from behind as Frost cracked his knuckles and immediately punched the businessman knocking him out cold.

* * *

_**15 minutes earlier...**_

* * *

As Frost and Rain adjusted their glasses.

"Link Established." said the voice through bone conduction technology that was present in the glasses they received from Spark just before they left.

As Rain called the elevator down Frost spoke

"Sparky do you copy?"

"Loud and clear leader, big sis coms check." came the familiar voice of Spark from the other side.

"Copy." said Rain as she waited for the elevator.

"You know what to do." Frost spoke without much facial expression as both him and Rain entered the now open elevator.

Back In The Mobile HQ

Spark sat on one of the office chairs with his legs crossed, he had a small laptop on his desk and he was sipping some orange juice while communicating with Frost and Rain via headset.

"Guys this company is definitely associated with Galactic the encryptions on their data is not something you find everyday." said Spark as he continued to sip on the juice and type away on his laptop.

"Can you get in?" asked Rain.

"Pffttt are you kidding I was in before we started the link." replied Spark with small laugh.

When he heard no laugh Spark cleared his throat and continued

"Well I don't need to tell you guys this but it's a trap obviously this Mr. Brown guy has a squad of 12 mercenaries with heavy armour waiting for you two on the fourteenth floor if you guys want I could cut the surveillance and let you deal with them first." he suggested.

"Negative don't do anything that will draw attention let us give them a false sense of security first just monitor the situation and keep us informed." said Frost as the elevator reached the fifteenth floor.

* * *

_**BACK IN PRESENT TIME**_

* * *

"Good work Spark." Frost said as he heard a voice in his head "Thanks leader but you might wanna send that man back to base asap you won't be able to just walk out the front door anymore although I did loop the security cameras so you guys have about 2 minutes before the guards outside figure it out."

"Don't worry Spark we have that covered." Rain Spoke in the same channel as she handcuffed the unconscious body and passed it to Frost who pulled out a Pokeball from his coat and called out Noivern just outside the window

"Noivern take this man back to base and make sure you aren't followed." Frost said seriously as he handed Noivern the body, the dragon typed roared acknowledging his trainers orders and flew away with Brown's body.

"Now back to the more pressing issue." Frost said as he looked towards the door, Rain was Standing just to the right of leaning against the wall with a revolver out in her hands.

"Ditch the gun Big sis the guards are wearing S.W.A.T level body armour with full helmets both of your gun's aren't high calibre enough to breach them as a matter of fact none of the guns we got are." Spark informed through the glasses.

Frost thought about it for a second before he removed his tie and held it in both of his hands as he joined Rain in leaning against the opposite side to her.

"Spark they are armed you say." Frost asked.

"Very." was the only reply.

"Was this part of your plan?" asked Rain as she kept the revolver aside.

"No but it seems we can't use are Pokemon's they are armed and calling them out would endanger them."

"So you are saying..." Rain began as Frost finished her sentence for her.

"We have to do this the hard way." he replied as both of them heard the door unlocking.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:-**_

_**Not much to say this time hope you guys enjoy the story. Make sure to follow so you don't miss any updates and if you guys have any questions feel free to PM as I do answer next time.**_

_**PEACE **_


	42. Chapter 42

**Thanks ****Bladesurge for the review will try my best to fix my punctuation.**

**Chapter 42: Rules Of Engagement**

The door swung open and covered both Rain and Frost. The two guards that walked in were indeed covered head to toe in body armour, initially surprised to see the empty room they both slowly crept into the room with assault rifles in their hands. Soon one of them turned to check his corner around the door frame and at the same time had his gun swatted away by Rain's hand, she followed up with a jab to the man's throat which made him drop on his knees.

Rain did this while also kicking her side of the door shut.

At the same time while the other guard got distracted by Rain's attack on his partner, Frost kicked his side of the door shut and strangled the other guard's neck with his tie before he could shoot Rain. As Rain knocked one out but kneeing him in the face after he dropped to his knees, Frost simply choked the other on unconscious.

The door was obviously locked by Spark remotely so the other guards outside couldn't enter and Frost took this time to take a breather as he inspected the unconscious body and said

"That's wasn't so hard."

"Speak for yourself Frost, you know how hard it is to kick someone in a skirt." Rain scoffed.

"Ten more guys to deal stay focused." Spark addressed to the both of them.

While Frost kept searching the body, Rain picked up the dropped assault rifle and spoke

"Well at least we have better weapons now."

"Ya but we can't just get into a gun fight with 10 people in a small corridor." Frost pointed out. "We need a distraction." he added as Rain tossed him a smoke grenade she got from her guard's body.

"Looking for this." she said as Frost just smiled and replied "You know me too well Rain." as he got up himself while holding the rifle in one hand and the smoke grenade in the other.

Rain closed the open windows.

"Well you know the rules Rain, we only shoot them if they shoot first." Frost said as he got into a more combat suited posture and pulled the pin on the grenade.

For the 10 guards outside when the doors opened all they saw was white smoke which was slowly starting to flow out of the room blinding them even further.

The Leader of the group stated his command "Lower your weapons men, new orders are to capture these two alive."

Rain and Frost's eyebrows furrowed because of this as they both stood hidden in the smoke.

The guards started to move in with batons and shields and Rain slowly pulled out an ultraball and looked towards Frost, he responded with a nod and almost immediately threw his rifle on the nearest guard's head.

"Samurott use _**Scald**_." Rain screamed as Samurott who was in the air just after being called out sprayed boiling hot water everywhere in the room.

As Frost started running back first, he grabbed Rain by her wrist and jerked her towards himself as he dove behind the manager's desk with Rain in his arms.

The spray of the move by Samurott was a bit of a Random one since he also was affected by the smoke so although the scald did deal with all the guards it also caught Frost and Rain as they were the closest.

Behind the desk Frost grunted in Pain as the hot water seeped in through his clothes and started to burn his right shoulder and Rain winced because it caught her left leg.

"Arceus Rain when you asked to use Samurott I expected something like _**Hydropump**_ when did you teach him _**Scald**_." Frost asked still in pain.

"Ya sorry about that, a lot has changed in three years Frost, I suppose our teamwork is also a bit rusted." Rain replied in an equal amount of Pain.

When the Samurott finished Frost and Rain peaked out from the desk only to see all of the guards lying in pain because of the severe burns on their bodies, it wasn't a pretty sight but atleast they weren't dead .

Frost helped Rain up as they walked through the office room, Samurott realized that he accidentally hit Rain and Frost and had lowered his head in shame but Rain reassured him that it was an accident and was not his fault. Although the pokemon calmed down a bit after hearing that he still blamed himself.

"We should get out of here now." said Rain as she supported herself with Frost's shoulder.

"Yeah, dealing with 10 guys without Pokemon support was not a good idea especially now that we are not in sync." Frost said as he lent Rain the shoulder and they both started walking towards the lift.

The alarm had stopped a while back probably because of Spark, the kid wasn't the best fighter but he sure as hell was the best I.T guy in the Rangers. Just as both of them reached the lift Spark's voice filled their head

"Leader! Big sis are you alright I couldn't see you on the cameras." he asked in Panic.

"Don't worry Sparky we are fine just a bit burnt nothing serious." Frost answered as he looked at the time 10:45 AM to be exact.

"Thank God, you are fine but don't rest now there is a reinforcement team from Team Galactic waiting for you in the lobby, it's a group of 8 people, Pokemon trainers no visible weapons on them." Spark informed.

Frost looked at Rain as he said "Before we go down I want you to know that I can only provide support in Pokemon battles right now because using Ninetales is out of the question ,Greninja is out of commission due to his fight with Metagross yesterday, Noivern's not here and I only have Jolteon to spare."

"Don't worry Samurott can handle them." Rain replied as both of them entered the elevator and Frost thought

[This is gonna take a while.]

* * *

It was 1 PM when Cynthia woke up from her slumber as she stretched her body and rolled on the bed taking complete benefit of the soft blanket wrapped around her.

[This bed feels so nice...] she thought but soon realized [wait Bed? I swear I fell asleep on the table.]

With this thought in mind she woke up quickly as she confirmed her theory by looking at the table.

She saw her laptop on the table and knew she was right.

[I did sleep on the table so how did I end up here.] she wondered but then saw the undone couch and remembered another crucial detail.

"It was Frost!" she exclaimed as her face became red.

[He must have carried me in my sleep.] Cynthia summarized as she recalled the time he caught her in his arms when she jumped from the balcony of Canvas, the experience still fresh in her mind she remembered how firm his grip was and how safe she felt in his arms...

"Wait what am I thinking." she said to particularly no one as her blushed deepened and she burried her face in the pillow letting out a muffled scream saying "What is wrong with me!"

Truth be told she wasn't angry at Frost for carrying her to bed she was just embarrassed that Frost saw her in such a weak state. Cynthia was a proud women after all.

[Well it was my idea to let him stay the night so I can't be mad at him for tucking me in, I guess I will just thank him for it.] Cynthia decided as she walked into her bathroom to freshen up and go find Frost.

After this Cynthia sure took her time in deciding what to wear and after about half hour finally settled on the same brown top Frost picked for her when they first went shopping in Lumious city a few days ago and also wore black jeans and heels to compliment her top. Her hair was the same as usual but instead of a handbag she carried a small backpack on her back.

She left her room at around 2:15 PM with her Pokemon and some other utilities to go to Frost's room to meet him.

* * *

In the car coming back from the Shipping company were Frost,Rain,Samurott and Jolteon all Four of them were a bit worse for wear with Frost's shoulder the other hand Rain's leg was burnt and she had few cuts on her right arm and back. The injuries weren't bad with Frost but in her case were severe. Both of the Rangers had already removed their coats as they were just hindering their movement at this point.

"Well Rain I am not gonna lie it wasn't our best moments." Frost said as he was the one driving this time because Rain's arm was hurt.

Rain sighed as she replied

"Yeah we really need to start training together again, we pulled through with minor injuries this time, we won't be so lucky again."

"You didn't really need to take an _**Air Cutter**_ from that Zubat, Jolteon could have handled it herself." Frost said with concern as he looked at Rain's back and arm still bleeding on the car seat.

"I could say the same for you idiot who told you to fight all the grunts there alone." Rain chuckled as she replied while looking at Frost's bruised knuckles.

"The plan was that you deal with the Pokemon and I deal with the grunts, so as far as I am concerned I was following the plan." he replied as they entered the Hotel's garage.

"I know but I couldn't just let Jolteon take the hit she helped Samurott a lot." Rain said in an honest tone.

Frost kept his hand on her hand as he replied "I appreciate the kind gesture and so does Jolteon but please be more careful." Jolteon purred in agreement from the back seat.

Rain smiled as Frost parked the car and shortly after reacalling their Pokemon helped Rain up before walking back to the lift.

Thankfully they didn't need to visit the reception area and could directly go back to the floor on which Frost's room was located.

They exited the elevator at around 2:20 PM and immediately walked to Frost room which contained the first aid-kit.

"I hate this Skirt, ahhh" Rain said as the pain of her wound got to her.

This made Frost hurry and enter the room amidst all this he Rain couldn't really close the door behind her properly as it was left slightly ajar, Frost also did not mind the door since treating thier injuries was the higher priority in hi mind.

True to her word the first thing Rain did was take her skirt off, thankfully she was wearing an underskirt leggings that didn't really give much to Frost to ogle at (not that he cared) she also removed her shirt allowing her to fully examine the extent of her injuries, Frost also did something similar as he took his own shirt off letting his burnt shoulder get some much needed air.

"Let's deal with your arm first." Frost said as he brought out the med-kit.

* * *

Cynthia had just reached the floor on which Frost's room was and she quickly made her way to his room, she was surprised at first seeing that the door was slightly open but what she saw next blew her mind.

As she peeked in from the small gap all she could see was Rain's skirt that was lying on the floor and part of her exposed back as Rain spoke

"Ouch Frost be more gentle it already hurts."

"I am sorry, I'll slow down a bit." came a reply in a voice Cynthia recognised.

[Frost... what...] thought Cynthia she withdrew away from the door.

[I did not know they had this kind of relationship, I mean it's only afternoon and didn't they have a mission in the morning, I mean... I mean ...how immoral.]

As such thought flooded Cynthia's mind her face was redder than a ripe tomato at this point but what was worse was this pain in her heart.

As she was about to turn to go as far as she could from the door she heard someone call her.

"Champion Cynthia good afternoon, how are you?" came a cheery voice.

Cynthia turned around only to realize the voice belonged Leaf.

[Alder's escort what is she doing here.] Cynthia thought as she calmed herself down.

"Champion you look a bit red are you alright, you don't have a fever do you?" she asked as she kept her hand on Cynthia's forehead as she didn't respond to her question.

Cynthia snapped out of her stupor as she replied "No no I am fine thank you for your concern." Cynthia replied in a hurry as she started to walk away from Frost's room's door.

"Oh Okay..." Leaf said slightly suspecting Cynthia's weird behaviour but ignoring it at the end.

As Cynthia took a step in the other direction she heard

"Oh nice the door's open."

Cynthia turned around and almost yelled "Wait don't...".

But it was too late as Leaf had already opened the door.

"Oh my god How many times have I told you guys to stop doing this after missions." Leaf scolded.

Cynthia's mind was having a meltdown as she could only imagine what Leaf was seeing.

"You guys should wait for me first." Leaf added.

"Huh..."

Cynthia's imagination went wild at what she heard Leaf said.

[What! two at ones.] she thought.

"Every time you guys do this there is blood everywhere." Leaf added which made it worse for Cynthia.

[Blood everywhere!] Cynthia repeated in her mind.

Her mind going haywire at this point, after all there is only so much a maiden's heart could take.

"Frost just stop stitching people, wait for a professional like me first." Leaf continued From inside the room.

[Stitching people... wait what.] Cynthia was about to faint because of her blush before she finally realised.

She grew the courage to peak in through the door only to find a not so naked Frost and Rain as she imagined with Frost fighting with Leaf for the sewing needle which was still linked with Rain's arm.

[Oh so he was only patching her.] Cynthia never felt so relieved ever in her life as the misunderstanding cleared.

Frost noticed her blonde hair peeking through the door as he spoke "Good Afternoon Cynthia did you sleep well, do you mind closing the door properly when you enter."

[Cynthia note to self, NEVER JUMP TO SUCH CONCLUSIONS EVER.] she screamed in her head as she just nodded without saying anything before entering the room herself.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:-**_

_**That was fun to write :p**_

_**Well a slightly longer chapter for you guys to enjoy . Follow the story if you like it and review so we can get some interactions going here. PM me any questions you have about the story and I will answer them to the best of my abilities. Until Next Time**_

_**PEACE**_


	43. Chapter 43

**tazmax112: Thanks bud I appreciate it.**

**Chapter 43: Bond**

Just a few seconds had passed as Cynthia shut the door to Frost's room and now she could see how the three rangers sat on the floor with Leaf behind Rain completing the stitches on Rain's arm while Rain herself applied medicine on Frost's burnt shoulder and Frost did the same with Rain's leg.

[Wow these guys are doing this like it is some sort of family activity everyone is doing something to help the other.] thought Cynthia almost instantly once she completely recovered from her grave misunderstanding.

Frost told Cynthia to wait on the couch as they finished and Frost and Rain started getting dressed again.

"I apologize Champion if our appearance bothers you, this is normal to us but I can understand if it is a bit uncomfortable for others." Rain was the first one to speak.

"Oh no it's fine, this isn't the first time I have seen Frost in his underwear." Cynthia spoke without really thinking about it.

Almost immediately Rain and Leaf's eyes glared at Frost who was still struggling to put on his shirt because of his recent shoulder injury.

"FROST! EXPLAIN!" Rain demanded.

"Huh? what?" Frost answered as he wasn't paying attention to Cynthia's answer.

"Where did she see you naked?" asked Leaf more politely.

"What? who saw me naked?" replied Frost with a confused face.

"CYNTHIA!" said both Rain and Leaf in unison.

"She didn't see me completely naked she just helped with clean the wounds on my back after the van incident." Corrected Frost quickly after realising what was happening.

Cynthia who also caught on the new misunderstanding said

"Yes I was just helping him clean the cuts on his back where his hand would not reach."

Leaf eyed both Frost and Cynthia carefully before replying "You two have been having a lot of fun together recently."

"Well I would not consider removing glass from someone's back fun per say but if you meant that we have been spending a lot of time together then yes." answered Cynthia honestly.

"Alright enough teasing the two Leaf I need some rest after all this." Said Rain as she started limping towards the exit of Frost's room.

"You know you could just rest in my room." Frost pointed out as Leaf added

"I will walk her to her room, also leader take some of these pills they will numb the pain a bit and rest for sometime."

"Na I am fine I need something from my room anyways." replied Rain.

"Alright." replied Frost as he took the pills from Leaf's hand and the two Ranger women walked out of Frost's room leaving Cynthia in the room with Frost.

The atmosphere was a lot less awkward around the two as both of them had already adjusted to having each others company.

"What happened?" asked Cynthia in a concerned tone.

Frost sighed as he lay on his bed and kept the pills Leaf gave him on the bed side table.

"Nothing it was a bit of miscommunication between Rain and me thats all."

Cynthia looked at his now bandaged shoulder and asked "Does this happen often?"

Frost chuckled and replied "No it doesn't not with me and Rain but since it had been a long time since we went on a mission together we were out of practice."

Cynthia was genuinely worried about his health but as usual Frost had zero regard for his personal safety.

"You didn't eat the medicine Leaf left?" Cynthia asked directly.

"Yes I am aware of that." answered Frost.

"Why?"

"Because it dulls my senses and makes me sleep."

"Isn't that the point of a painkiller?" Cynthia deadpanned.

Frost just smiled in reply and did not say anything.

[Typical Frost.] thought an annoyed Cynthia.

"Look enough about the gloomy stuff, did you sleep well?" asked Frost as a change.

"Yes I did also….." Cynthia didn't finish the sentence as she started to fumble.

"Also?" Frost asked.

"Also…. Thanks for tucking me in bed in the morning." Cynthia finally said this time making Frost blush.

"Oh that hehehe ya about that I am sorry but I just couldn't leave you on the table so yeah." Frost somewhat replied.

The two of them could not look straight at each other as both of them were blushing to some degree.

"So how was your visit to the shipping company?" Cynthia finally thought of a decent conversation topic.

Frost still looking in the other direction replied " It was eventful to say the least, we did catch the culprit but as we were returning we got ambushed by a group of Galactic grunts."

"Is that when you guys got injured?"

"Yes Rain got hurt when she blocked an _**Air Cutter **_for my Jolteon." Frost replied seriously.

"I see….. you really care about Rain" Cynthia said as she read the change in Frost.

"Where did that come from?" Frost said as he looked towards Cynthia now.

"I mean don't get me wrong it's just you and her seem very close." Cynthia said while waving her hands in the air.

Frost simply sighed and looked up when he said, "Well I guess you are right about that I do care for her."

[Wow he admitted it.] Cynthia thought in surprise as she did not think Frost would answer a personal question like that but at the same time him admitting he cared for Rain stung a lot.

"Oh so you guys are…." Cynthia began but Frost cut in.

"Nonono it isn't like that between us, I feel protective for all of my team members not just Rain." Frost justified hurryingly.

"I see" hearing Frost Cynthia visibly perked up.

"Since I am their leader I consider their well-being my own." Frost added.

"That is very nice of you Frost." Cynthia said in her sweet voice.

"Well thanks.." although hearing praise was something quite common for him hearing it from Cynthia made Frost genuinely happy.

The two conversed for a little while longer about Frost and Rain's encounter with Brown when Cynthia looked at her watch.

" You should get some rest, we can go talk to this in the evening." Cynthia said as she stood up to leave.

As she reached the door she stopped when she heard Frost say "Cynthia…."

Frost really wanted her to stay and maybe Cynthia also did not want to leave, considering how she stood Infront of the door waiting for Frost to complete his sentence.

In the end Frost could not put his feelings into words as he simply said "Thanks for the company I appreciate it."

Cynthia just smiled in return as she said

"Anytime see you in the evening." Before leaving.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:-**_

_**I am not dead and back again, sorry for the extreme delay it is just my laptop gave up on me and the customer service is just so slow that I had to write this chapter on my damn phone so if you find any errors in this chapter blame Acer :p.**_

_**Coming back to the story Anabel is finally and I mean finally gonna be introduced well not technically introduced but included in the story in the next chapter so be sure to check that out. Be sure to favourite and follow the story so you don't miss any updates and feel free to PM me any questions about the story as I enjoy answering them. I appreciate all the support you guys are giving me and would love if you guys would show your support in the is all from me this time. So Until Next Time**_

_**PEACE**_


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44: The Youngest Champion**

Ash Ketchum was a heavy sleeper and considering he was out late at night with the Rangers to search for the Galactic hideout there was no way he was waking early today.

Yawning loudly he finally woke up at around 10 A.M in the morning only to find Pikachu sleeping soundly on his corner of the bed, Ash smiled softly seeing his oldest partner so relaxed and thought of going back to sleep himself but he chose otherwise.

Getting out of bed slowly so he doesn't wake up the yellow furball he tiptoed his way to the bathroom where he freshened up and came out drenched in water. Ash Ketchum was never muscular but he always had an athletic body and years of training and traveling had started to show effect as some muscles had started to show on the sixteen year's body.

Ash glanced at the clock

[10:30 better wake Pikachu up.] he told himself.

"Bud rise and shine." he called out immediately waking up the electric mouse.

"Pika Pika"

"Good morning to you too buddy sleep well?" Ash asked while slipping on a pair of jeans and a black hoodie.

"Pika." replied the mouse cheerfully.

"Good now go clean up we should get going now we promised to meet Clemont and Bonnie today remember." Ash reminded as the mouse quickly entered the bathroom.

Ash smiled at the pace his partner ran in to clean himself as he thought

[He must be excited to see them again it's been 4 years since we properly met.]

Knowing Pikachu will take around 20 minutes Ash decided to meditate in order to practice his Aura control.

Ash learned how to control Aura fairly recently 2 years to be exact although he could manipulate aura much earlier than that back then his control over his aura was very crude.

Going outside in the balcony to get some air Ash sat down with crossed legs and did a simple breathing exercise thought to him by his teachers back in Rota which helped him sooth his aura.

With each breath, Ash felt the flow of Aura around him increase until it reached a point where ash could have a complete map of his surroundings in his head.

A casual Aura practitioner could sense up to a few 100 meters but because Ash was somewhat of a prodigy child in Aura he could easily sense up to a few 1000 meters of his surroundings given some time.

In 20 minutes Ash could just about reach his limit but he stopped because he felt Pikachu walk-in close to him.

Ash opened his eyes and gave Pikachu a head pat as he stood up ready to leave to visit his friend/gym leader.

"Let's go bud," Ash said as Pikachu climbed upon his shoulder and the young Champion started walking towards the door.

He opened the door only to be greeted by Stone who was standing outside his door for what seemed like a while to Ash.

"Stone what are you doing here?" he asked in surprise.

[I don't recall telling him I had plans to go out today.] was Ash's first thought.

"Frost and Rain stole mine and Ember's task of visiting the shipping company so yeah I am free for the day." Stone replied.

[Okay so that explains why he is here, but how did he know I was awake.]

"You going out?" Stone asked the boy as he saw the clothes he was wearing.

"Huh! Yeah yeah I am going to visit my friends here in Lumious, Clemont and his younger sister." Ash replied as he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Ah yes, the inventor and the gym leader Bonnie right." Stone said as he remembered the blonde girl from the Prism Tower.

"Correct," Ash said.

"Look Ash I don't want to be that guy but I have been tasked to protect you by my leader so I can't let you out of my sights..." Stone began.

"I understand you can come with me." Ash completed as he realized what Stone was trying to say.

"Thanks for understanding." Stone said as he picked up his briefcase.

Ash saw that case and said, "One condition, don't bring a gun with you, I can protect you and myself well enough with Aura I don't need such crude methods." Ash stated clearly as Pikachu also nodded his head in agreement.

Stone smiled as he said, "Alright I will leave this in the car if that is fine with you."

"I would appreciate that." Ash returned the smile as they started making their way to the Garage.

Stone got a white SUV and drove it in-front of Ash and Pikachu who got in the front seat.

"Prism Tower?" Stone politely Asked Ash for the destination.

Ash nodded as he said, "Yes but we need to make a detour first."

* * *

30 minutes later the two of them and Pikachu were standing in front of what looked like an electrician's shop.

Before Stone could ask why they were at a place like this Ash entered the shop using the door ringing the bell attached to the door in the process.

Stone considered waiting outside but chose otherwise as he entered just behind Ash.

"Meyer! Clemont! anybody home." Ash called out.

"PIKA PIKA!" added Pikachu from Ash's shoulder.

"Coming." came a voice from behind the many shelves of electronic parts inside the shop.

Soon a man in his late thirties walked out and greeted

"Ash Ketchum oh it's been a while how are you son," Meyer said as he hugged Ash.

Ash returned the gesture and replied "I am fine Meyer how are you these days? By the way, he is Stone a Pokemon ranger assigned to me while I stay in Lumious."

Meyer who had separated from Ash said "Oh! I see and I am fine, Clemont is upstairs if you wish to talk to him but you have to wake him up first."

As Ash thanked Meyer he made his way upstairs but when Stone tried to do the same he stopped him by grabbing Stone's shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Meyer asked in a completely different tone.

Stone's expression also changed as he replied "Work, and that is all you are getting out of me vigilante."

Meyer calmed down after hearing about his alter ego Blaziken Mask as he said: "Whatever your people are up to here please keep my children out of it."

Stone looked at Meyer seriously as he replied: "Don't worry our work doesn't involve any of them."

Meyer calmed down visibly as he sighed and allowed Stone to proceed.

Inside the upper floor of the shop, Ash entered a room and proceeded to wake up the sleeping blonde from his slumber on the workbench.

"Clemont get up man we need to go meet Bonnie as well," Ash said while shaking the sleeping man.

As Stone entered the room watching his head on the short door he saw the boy in question wake up.

"Huh oh it's Ash...wait ASH woah nice to meet you brother it's been a while Bonnie told me you were in town," Clemont said as he jolted awake.

"Bonnie should have also told you we were supposed to meet today didn't she tell you?" Ash asked with Pikachu on his shoulder.

Clemont laughed sheepishly as he said, "No she told it was my fault as I forgot about it and went to work on my new backpack."

Ash sighed as he thought [Well he hasn't changed much.]

Ash added, "Well now that you are awake get changed we need to go to the gym to meet Bonnie as well last time I was busy so I couldn't meet her properly."

"Alright... wait have me met before you seem familiar," Clemont said as he eyed Stone.

Stone's back straightened a bit as he replied: "No this is our first meeting, my name is Stone I am Ash's escort while he is in the Kalos region, it's a pleasure meeting you."

"I see sorry I must have mistook you for someone else and the pleasure is all mine," Clemont said as he stood up to go freshen up.

Thirty minutes later Clemont, Stone, and Ash started to leave the shop as Stone and Clemont were first to leave Ash stayed behind when Meyer called him out.

"Ash what is your business with these people?" he got straight to the point much to Ash's surprise.

"I am sorry Meyer it's Champion business I am not a liberty to discuss it." Ash truthfully replied.

"Whatever it is just be careful these people are trouble," he warned Ash as Stone called out.

"Ash you coming?"

"Yeah, just a sec." he shouted back as he answered to Meyer.

"I will, thanks for the heads up."

Ash did not have time to ask for specifics right now so he decided to leave. Since Ash already knew about Meyer's secret he didn't question the man further.

* * *

Back in the car Ash and Clemont talked about each other's life and about how much the both of them had changed while Stone quietly drove them to their desired destination.

Now outside prism tower, Ash and Clemont stepped out the car but Stone didn't when Ash questioned him about this he replied that Ash could spend some time alone with his friends as long as they were in Prism tower and that he could stay behind so Ash can enjoy fully.

"You can join us Stone any acquaintance of Ash is always welcome," Clemont said as he asked Stone to join them.

"Well if you insist." Stone said as he stepped out to join them.

The walk to the gym was short and they soon met up with Bonnie who was in a black tracksuit with white strips training with her Pokemon inside the gym.

"ASH!" she yelled in excitement as she ran and hugged the elder boy.

"Hey Bonnie how are you sorry I could not meet you before," Ash said as he hugged the girl back.

"No worries you know that day I got to meet the Champion of Sinnoh that day." Bonnie replied with equal excitement."

"I see you met Cynthia that's nice."

"Is this guy your escort?"

"Yes Bonnie his name is Stone, but how did you know he was an escort," Ash said.

"Oh, Cynthia had a guy with him too ... Yeah, Frost was his name." Bonnie answered.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Gym Leader," said Stone to the much younger girl.

"Oh please call me Bonnie I am the Gym Leader because this guy is mostly invested in his inventions." Bonnie clarified as she pointed at Clemont.

"Hehehe." chuckled Clemont.

Bonnie sighed at his Brother as Pikachu jumped in her arms to meet her.

"Oh, I missed you too Pikachu, come on let us go the lounge and get some snacks you guys must be hungry," Bonnie said as the group followed her to the elevator and then to a private lounge in Prism tower.

The doors of the elevator opened revealing an extravagant room on the same level of luxury as the suites in Luminous Pride.

Stone whistled looking at the room in front of him.

"The perks of being the Gym Leader," Bonnie said proudly as she showed them around to the kitchen area where Sandwiches were kept on a plate enough for everyone there.

"Help yourselves out." She announced cheerily as both Ash and Clemont jumped in.

Stone took a single sandwich after some persuasion from Bonnie and after their meal, all four of them were hanging out on the couches there with Clemont initiating the topic.

" So Ash how is it being the Champion of Kanto I heard you also became the Champion of Alola after you left Kalos."

"Yeah, a lot happened after Kalos... the Alolan League the world tour ..." Ash stopped speaking as if he remembered a bad thought.

"Hey, Ash you spaced out." Said Bonnie as Ash snapped out.

"Oh yeah sorry, I just remembered something nothing important," Ash replied hastily.

He was able to fool the siblings but Stone who was a trained individual caught his little lie.

[He is clearly hiding something.] Stone summarized as the conversation continued.

"So Bonnie I don't see much challengers at the gym." asked Ash in order to switch topics.

"Yeah as the Kalos League just finished the new batch of competitors haven't gotten enough badges to challenge me yet so it's quiet around here, I do get few people to Train here and there but nothing more." Said Bonnie.

Clemont smirked as he added, "Well that is one reason the other reason is that last time Bonnie had the most number of wins then all the gym Leaders in Kalos if she displays a similar performance this season as well the PLA might consider increasing the badge requirement to challenge her from next year."

"Wow Bonnie that's amazing I am proud of you," Ash said as he patted the girl's head.

Bonnie flushed red in embarrassment but was very happy because of the praise given to her by both of her brotherly figures.

Pikachu showed excitement in his own way by rubbing his cheeks with Bonnie's.

"Thanks, Pikachu."

"Where is Dedenne I don't see him here?" asked Ash.

"Oh he stays with dad and helps him with his work Clemont and I figured he was more helpful there than in the battleground." Bonnie replied.

" I see..." said Ash.

Stone who was just listening the whole time suddenly felt his Pokegear vibrate as he excused himself from the group and went to pick up the call.

"What's up Sparky any word from Frost." Stone said.

"Yes Leader and Big sis sent us a present in the form of the shipping company's manager, I need you back here to interrogate him."

"Copy I am on my way, but I have to leave Ash alone is that cool?"

"As long as he isn't alone it should be fine."

Stone glanced at the smiling faces of the children there and thought

[He will be fine.]

"Copy I am on my way." Stone replied as the call disconnected.

Stone joined the group again and said

"Sorry, guys I need to go have some business to take care of Ash just give me a call after you are done here and I will send someone to pick you up." Stone said as Ash stood up and came close to Stone.

"Is this about Galactic?" he asked.

"Yes but don't worry you can enjoy time here I will call you after I am done to keep you updated."

"Thanks, Stone." said Ash as left to join his friends again.

With Stone gone it was just the three of them left with Pikachu of course.

"So Ash do you speak with Serena much lately?" Bonnie asked with her cheerfully voice, as usual, the girl was very happy that the three of them were together again after such a long time.

Ash's expression stiffened a bit but it did not get noticed by the younger girl only by Clemont who was looking at Ash carefully.

[Bonnie doesn't know what happened between the two.] Clemont thought.

"No Bonnie the Champion life is very tough and busy what about you did you catch up with her."

"Ya, we stay in touch although she only replies when she is free, being the queen of Kalos is not easy."

Ash was about to say something but Bonnie's pokegear vibrated and her expression immediately lit up.

"Oh wait I have got a surprise for you two, I'll be right back," said Bonnie as she left the room in a hurry.

Both men looked at each other confused when Clemont asked

"So you and Serena still aren't on talking terms?"

"Ya... it is a long story," replied Ash with a sigh before he continued

"Actually I need a favor."

"Yes."

"You saw Stone just now didn't you?"

"I mean he is a huge man so he is kinda hard to notice." Clemont joked as Ash smiled lightly.

"I need everything you can find on him, like EVERYTHING," Ash said.

Clemont looked at his friend suspiciously before he asked

"Is everything alright it isn't like you to be this worried about something, the younger you was not this calculating."

"Well a lot has changed over the years I guess and so have I."

"Also I need to ask you whether you found anything on my previous favor." Ash continued this time with hope in his eyes.

Clemont's expression darkened as he looked away from Ash "I was going to come to that as well and no nothing on her at all, Ash all the evidence from the plane crash points to the fact that well..." Clemont stopped as he saw the hope in Ash's eyes disappear.

"She isn't dead Clemont... she can't be." Ash replied as he looked upon the ceiling in frustration.

Clemont had been researching about a plane crash that happened about 3 years ago, Ash wanted him to find something or someone to be exact.

"Ash as a friend I am gonna be straight with you... (sigh) Anabel is dead and I am sorry but she is, I don't wanna see you waste your life clinging on to her like this, you should move on she would want you to do the same."

"I am sorry Clemont... I can't do that... not when she could be still out there," replied Ash to Clemont who was visibly annoyed by this.

"Ash don't do this to yourselves..." he began but was cut by Ash.

"Thanks for the help Clemont I appreciate it don't worry about Anabel I can handle that myself just occupy yourself with the Stone matter." Ash replied in a hurry completely ignoring Clemont's plea.

Clemont sighed as he knew that Ash younger or older will not give up on something he believed in even if it killed him, so he decided to leave it at that.

"Fine, I will see what I can find about him."

"Thank you, my friend."

Few seconds had passed when Clemont continued

"You know she is the reason why Serena doesn't talk to you."

"I know..." Ash replied sadly.

"Have you tried talking to her?"

"No... the last time we talked was when she argued about Anabel." Ash said as he sipped a glass of water.

Ash wanted to ask how she was doing but did not as he couldn't muster the courage.

"Well I talked to her on the phone about a week ago and she is doing fine." Clemont said as if reading Ash's mind.

"I see... well that is nice, isn't it Pikachu."

"Pika Pikachu." replied the mouse who was just eavesdropping on the two of them from behind the couch.

Clemont looked at the mouse with a smile as he continued his conversation with Ash

"Well enough of the gloomy stuff at least sort things with Serena because I am tired of lying to Bonnie and also she is not a small child anymore one of these days she will figure it out so whatever you do, do it fast."

"Duly noted and thanks for not telling her she, I wouldn't want her to worry herself over this." Ash said.

"Yeah she is like that isn't she, well as long as all three of you aren't in the same room I guess I can keep her in the dark for some more time." Clemont said as he also sipped some water.

"Well, you and I know that won't be happening for a while now so you can breath easy," Ash said as he patted Clemont's shoulder.

While the two of them were exchanging smiles the door of the room opened and out came Bonnie giggling like a 5-year-old child.

"It's nice to see you guys are getting along, and I want to make this moment even more cheerful by bringing in a special guest." Bonnie presented like a host of a TV show amusing the two guys.

"Ladies and Gentlemen may I present to you the Queen of Kalos herself Serena Yvonne," Bonnie said as she pointed behind her and out came a very familiar brunette.

"Hi Clemont, Hi..." she paused as she locked eyes with a certain someone in the room.

"Serena..." Ash said dumbstruck.

Clemont had whited out after seeing Serena and Ash staring at each other and Bonnie was just plain confused the excitement she expected was nowhere to be found.

This was going to be an interesting encounter for everyone present.

* * *

**_Author's Notes:-_**

**_Haha I finally introduced Anabel but she is dead... well presumed dead of course... yeah sorry about that. Well, one thing is for sure few die-hard fans must have realized what version of Anabel I am gonna use and that is good. Sorry, this chapter took so much time I was not sure about this one, to be honest, and to be honest I think I still am not but who cares about small doubts sometimes you just gotta believe in yourselves and say "F*ck it!" I mean what could go wrong. Enough of that my Laptop is finally fixed and I would love to see your guy's reactions in the reviews and please don't feel shy to ask questions you can PM me and I will see to your queries. Well enough of this, I will see you guys in the next one. Love you guys as always._**

**_PEACE_**


	45. Chapter 45

**Review the story so I can get a general feel about my audience and make the story enjoyable for everyone. As always love you guys.**

* * *

**Chapter 45: Reunion{Ash and Serena}**

Tension in the private quarter at Prism Tower was so high that Ash could not even explain it to someone.

"Pika..."

Even the pokemon could understand that the two of them shouldn't have met like this.

Both Ash and Serena stared into each other's eyes before it happened.

"Ash you came to Kalos and didn't even tell me," Serena said completely normally without any anger in her words.

Ash and Clemont could not even comprehend what was happening anymore but thankfully it struck Ash.

[Serena doesn't want Bonnie to know about what happened she is putting on a brave front, I guess you don't call her the Kalos Queen for anything she almost had me fooled.]

"Ya sorry about that Serena, I was busy with Champion work could not find the time plus I thought you weren't in town..." Ash replied normally as well.

At this point, Bonnie's doubtful expression cleared and even Clemont understood what was going on.

"Have a seat Serena I will get you something to drink," Bonnie said as the young girl went to the kitchen to fetch her a drink.

Serena smiled at Bonnie and sat in the complete opposite sofa from Ash and Clemont.

It was pretty obvious to Ash that Serena was equally surprised to see him as he was to see her both did not expect this and looking at her blue eyes Ash knew she was still holding ill feelings in her heart.

The silence extended till the time Bonnie finally returned with a glass with some kind of fruit juice, Ash didn't even bother to ask the flavor as his mind was spinning already.

"I want to apologize for not telling anyone about this I wanted to surprise you guys," Bonnie said as she sat down next to Serena.

"Yeah what a surprise this was hehehe," Ash said awkwardly as Clemont also nodded his head.

"I know right it took me such a while to get Serena's schedule cleared up so urgently considering you only arrived in Kalos a few days ago." Bonnie said proudly to Ash to which all the others smiled at.

"So Clemont how are you these days, we talked on the phone a couple of days ago and you said you were working on something new." Serena said not even glancing at Ash, Pikachu had already retreated from this as he was now in Bonnie's lap which he knew was the safest place to be right now.

"You know I am always working on something new, what about you I saw you in the latest PokeVision I loved the new combination with Delphox and Sylveon." Clemont replied.

"Oh oh I also saw that it was amazing you were wearing a pretty dress in it." Bonnie added.

These conversations continued and since Ash wasn't the subject he focussed himself, he finally took the time to glance at Serena, she was pretty just like always even if she was wearing civilian clothes clearly to disguise herself outside, her face had a charm on it that most others didn't, but Ash knew that the smile on her face today was just a facade.

"Ash, don't you watch Serena on the television?" Bonnie asked.

Suddenly being asked something snapped Ash out of his trance as he answered

"Ya ya I saw her on the TV when she performed at... the Wallace Cup as a guest performer."

"But that was almost a year ago, Serena's done so much after that don't you guys keep in touch?"

There it was the final nail in the coffin it was a direct question aimed at them and both Serena and Ash fell silent no one had it in them to lie to Bonnie but they didn't want her to tell the truth.

As tension grew Clemont said

"Well, Bonnie don't be so harsh on them both of them have a lot of responsibilities now so it is very difficult for them to keep in touch."

Ash and Serena nodded their head and looked at Clemont with a very thankful expression, but it was clear Clemont was also sad as both of his best friends were in this situation in the first place he looked at both of them when Bonnie was playing with Pikachu and it was clear what he wanted to say was

[SORT YOUR ISSUES BY TODAY.]

Ash and Serena looked like kids scolded by their parents but understood why Clemont was behaving like this, he didn't want to lie to his sister forever.

Luckily or Unluckily shortly after this, a bell rang signifying that a challenger had approached the gym for a battle.

"Wow we were talking about this, what a coincidence this is, isn't that right guys?" asked Bonnie unaware of the much bigger coincidence that had occurred when she brought in Serena.

Clemont saw this as an opportunity to give Ash and Serena some time to talk privately as he encouraged his sibling to accept the challenge.

"Bonnie I want to see your abilities in action, just to confirm didn't give my gym up to an amateur." he purposely used such words to rile Bonnie up and it worked.

"Oh you are on mister you be the referee and see for yourself, Ash, Serena feel free to spectate but if you guys are tired don't force yourself to I will be back in less than 30 minutes." Bonnie said ever so confidently as she and her brother quarreled there way out of the private quarters leaving the two behind.

[Clemont I appreciate your concern but what the hell am I suppose to do now that you left.] Ash internally cursed as he looked over to Serena no smiling and petting Pikachu.

Ash thanked Pikachu for giving him some breathing room but he had to initiate a conversation.

[Talk Ash Ketchum!] he screamed internally.

"Serena I am sorry."

[Seriously that is the first thing I said Arceus save me.]

The women in question stopped petting the yellow furball and looked Ash dead in the eyes and replied.

"Look Ash I only did this to not make Bonnie disappointed she worked really hard to make this happen and it would have been a shame if her day was ruined by our personal issue."

"And I appreciate that but..."

"Don't even think for a second I have forgiven you, Ash Ketchum, you know what happened so you should know why I shouldn't forgive you right now," Serena replied.

Ash just listened to her berate him before replying himself

"I Understand and... I just wanted to say that... my intention was never to hurt your feelings that's all."

"I know... but they did." at this point glimpses of tears were starting to show and this did not help feel any better.

He hung his head low in disappoint but also to give Serena a chance to wipe her eyes before she stood up and said.

"Now if you would excuse me I am going to cheer Bonnie and don't mention our issue today, just so that Bonnie doesn't feel suspicious."

With Serena gone out of the room, Pikachu slowly walked towards his trainer and comforted him by climbing on his shoulder and rubbing their cheeks together but this didn't stop Ash from internally cursing himself for being a failure as a friend.

"Dammit..." Ash said as stood up to go watch Bonnie's match.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Well, that was a little inside to Ash's story in this and by next chapter, we will be back to our usual protagonists {Cynthia and Frost}. I intend to keep this Ash's story as a side story that will later join in with the main story. That is all for this chapter hope you guys liked it, as usual, feel free to ask questions about the story via PM's and don't forget to follow so that you guys don't miss any updates.**_

_**Until next time**_

_**PEACE**_


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46: Another Encounter**

It had been few hours since Cynthia had left and Frost couldn't seem to rest at all, he even considered to take the painkiller to get some downtime but chose otherwise as he knew he wouldn't be able to wake up before midnight if he took the medicine.

[This shoulder burn stings more than it should.] he complained as out of nowhere the premier ball opened and Ninetales revealed herself, obviously disappointed by her trainer.

Frost also saw this and said, "I know what you are thinking... and I am sorry I got hurt again."

"Nine...nine..ninetales."

Frost knew he was in the wrong and said nothing to defend himself as his Pokemon lectured on and on.

5 minutes of lecturing later Ninetales stopped and finally climbed onto the bed and sat comfortably beside Frost as he put one arm over her and stroked her fur gently as always.

"I would like to apologize again and will try my best to avoid getting hurt again."

"Ninetales~" coed the Pokemon in response.

Being with Ninetales always calmed Frost down it helped him ignore the stinging of his shoulder for the time being, as both of them relaxed but this time was short-lived as just after about 10 minutes Frost's pokegear vibrated making him open his eyes.

[A message from Spark, he finally got Brown to talk.] summarised Frost as he stood up to wear his clothes.

"Ninetales I have to go, would you like to stay out for a while in the room or go back in the Pokeball?" Frost gave the Pokemon a choice out of which she chose the latter.

As Frost started wearing his shirt a sudden spike in his shoulder made him flinch but he wore the white shirt nonetheless coming onto the coat he was careful not to move his shoulder too much to prevent any pain.

Successfully dressed Frost left his room in the care of his trusted Pokemon and left for the mobile HQ.

* * *

Cynthia was just walking around the hotel looking around her temporary residence, it did not occur to visit the different facilities the hotel had to offer because of the hectic last few days.

[I mean I knew Luminous Pride was a 5 star but this is too much...] she thought as she glanced through the pamphlet she was given at the reception.

After her venture, she decided that it was time to check up on Frost, purposely taking the longer route as an excuse she knocked on the door to Frost's room twice but no response came.

Thinking that he was resting Cynthia turned in her heel to go back to her room but just as she took a step forward she heard the door unlock, almost immediately she turned around to apologize to Frost for waking him up but was shocked to see that it was Ninetales instead who had opened the room's door.

"Hello Ninetales, is Frost still inside?" Cynthia asked politely to not startle the Pokemon after somewhat understanding her history.

The Pokemon simply shook her head in denial.

"Oh, I see soo... are you alone inside?" Cynthia asked the Pokemon considering she had to take the conversation somewhere.

Ninetales nodded her head.

"Do you want company?" Cynthia decided to test her luck and much to her surprise the Pokemon gave her some space to enter the room.

Obviously Cynthia accepted the offer and entered the room with the Alolan form only to find the medicine Leaf left untouched.

[Ofcourse he did not eat it.] she sighed internally as Ninetales tugged her jean to lead her toward the kitchenette where the electric kettle was kept.

[Is she offering me tea ... wow I am genuinely just... wow.] As Cynthia was surprised internally she quickly came to her senses as she realized she can't do even the simplest of operations related to cooking.

"I appreciate the hospitality Ninetales but.. you see I am kinda bad at anything related to cooking," Cynthia admitted to the vixen with a slightly embarrassed expression.

After hearing this Ninetales stopped momentarily before continuing to pull on her jean.

"Alright fine, I will give it a shot," Cynthia said as she followed the Pokemon to the table on which the electric kettle was kept.

Ninetales pawed the fridge door open taking out a bottle of water out and keeping it near Cynthia's feet.

The person in question picked up the bottle and looked at Ninetales confused.

Ninetales sighed as she finally understood what Cynthia was trying to tell her before she looked at the bottle in Cynthia's hand and then looked over to the kettle.

Cynthia "ah'd" in response as she filled the kettle up to a certain mark.

Afterward Ninetales pushed the switch to the kettle on by standing on two feet and supporting herself with the table on the kettle was kept.

There was absolute silence while the water was boiling and after a few minutes Ninetales switched off the kettle.

Cynthia arranged the cutlery when she said: "I think Frost told me what to do next just pour the water in the cup, put the tea bag in and let it rest for a minute."

Ninetales nodded and as Cynthia poured the water in two cups, Ninetales gave her the box of tea bags that consisted of several flavors of green tea.

Cynthia randomly chose mint flavor but as she was about to tear the pack open Ninetales objected

"Nine ninetales."

"Okay, you decide the flavor," Cynthia spoke amused by the Pokemon's actions as she kept the tea box on the ground.

Ninetales sniffed its contents before she pawed one bag in the middle.

Cynthia picked the bag the pokemon pointed to it read "Honey Lemon".

After few minutes two cups of Honey Lemon flavored tea were made and served, one for Cynthia and the other for her four-legged teacher.

Cynthia was proud of herself and she thanked Ninetales to which the vixen response was a soft coo.

Cynthia sat on the couch as both of them sipped on some tea.

Afterward, Ninetales went back to the bed and fetched a brush in her mouth and placed it in front of Cynthia.

Cynthia looked at the brush and then the Pokemon before realizing the message that Ninetales was trying to convey.

"Here Hop on I'll brush your hair Frost probably forgot to do it since he must be in a hurry." Cynthia patted on her lap as Ninetales jumped on the couch and then sat on Cynthia's lap to be groomed by her.

While brushing the Pokemon Cynthia couldn't help but wonder about Ninetale's past.

[Such an intelligent Pokemon she is... why the uneasiness.]

She was referring to the weird feeling that she could not judge Ninetale's strength at all, the only time she could approximate it was when her Garchomp was intimidated by her in the park a few days ago.

[I need to know more about her, guess I have to wait for Frost to return.] Cynthia thought as she continued to brush the fur of the ever so mysterious Ninetales.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:-**_

_**Nothing much to say here other than the fact that I love you guys and your support, hope you guys are enjoying the story and be sure to write a review about your thoughts on the story. Also I get the feeling the most of you guys are upset about the whole "Anabel is presumed dead" thing and I can relate to the frustration it's just that this is important for Ash's character in this new timeline that I have created, just stick with me for this one and I promise not to disappoint you guys. Also, I realized that there were a lot of silly grammatical errors in the last chapter and I apologize for them sometimes my brain just stops working when I am proofreading the chapter. Follow, Favourite the Story and PM any questions if you want and Until Next Time**_

_**PEACE **_


	47. Chapter 47

**PLEASE READ IMPORTANT**

**_I would like to start this chapter with a bit of a disclaimer as from now on the theme of the chapters is going to be slightly more on the mature side of things so reader discretion is advised. Also, Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. And any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental._**

**Chapter 47: Interrogation**

On Frost's orders, Stone had left Ash with his friends and was now back at the mobile HQ where Frost's Noivern had just brought in the shipping company's manager.

"Ember when did he arrive?" Stone asked as regarding this unexpected package.

"Just a few minutes ago, Good job Noivern." Ember added as she fed him his favorite berry.

Stone looked at the man again and observed the obvious bruise on his face.

[He was knocked out cold but them so if he is gonna talk we need to wake him first.]

"Get him prepared and also ask Spark to get some dirt on him, the kind we can use to get info out of him quick," Stone asked Ember as the woman in question nodded and dragged him away.

30 Minutes Later

(SPLASH)

Brown woke up in a dimly lit room, he had a terrible headache and his vision was blurry but he knew that he wasn't alone in there he could barely make out two figures standing a considerable distance from the metal chair he was tied to.

[Who are they?... where am I?] such questions flooded his mind as he was starting to feel drowsy again, although this was interrupted by another glass of water being thrown on him.

He wheezed as he jolted awake.

"Don't go sleeping on us now you little shit." He heard in a feminine voice.

"Joseph Brown..." He heard his name from the other figure this voice being coarser obviously belonging to the towering man on the left of the women.

"You have quite the file here, I must say I am impressed." he continued.

All Brown could do was listen at this point.

"Look us Rangers don't like to beat around the bush so I will ask this right now."

"What did your company ship for Team Galactic other than building materials for their new base, we have a manifesto here that says that two weeks ago your company shipped a nonspecified package of non-specific dimensions."

"We need to know what was in that shipment." The women added.

Brown had now remembered the events that led him to this as he smiled wickedly and replied

"Haha...(Cough) and why should I sell my clients out like this."

This got him a free punch from the women, red hair as he finally got a glimpse.

"Such an asshole." she cursed as she stepped back.

After a small coughing fit the Brown heard the man's voice again.

"Well, we knew you would say something like that...(Sigh) I wish it didn't have to come to this." the man said as he left the room itself, leaving Brown alone with the redhead.

"Tina Brown... nice name for your daughter Mr. Brown." the redhead started as the realization dawned upon Brown.

"Don't you dare think of touching her!." Brown growled in anger.

"Oh... such vigor if only you showed this before." the women teased as she read Brown's file again.

"Lumious School Of Business Studies isn't all that far from here Brown so I would like you to choose your next word very carefully." she threatened.

"What was in that shipment?"

"I don't know they never told me."

"LIES!" the woman slammed the file on the table as she yelled.

Brown gulped at the fact that he was caught lying.

"Look my colleague is about to walk in with your Daughter pretty soon so if you don't want her to see your true self you better start talking honestly because otherwise not only will your daughter get to see the true scumbag her father is she will also get a front-row seat to when I will put a bullet through your head."

Ember knew that Brown was broken obviously his daughter was not involved as she was a civilian but Brown did not need to know that. Ember played with his feelings for his daughter and with Stone's on point acting, in the end, got all the important information out of him even confirming the location of the Galactic base.

* * *

It was around one when she finished getting want she wanted and was now lounging in the mobile HQ's many couches with Stone writing the follow-up report for Frost and the others.

You can say she was lounging but the information she got from Brown had her visibly unsettled.

Spark had let them know that Frost and Rain had returned and Leaf was currently patching them up, they didn't really worry too much about the injuries considering Leaf was there helping them patch up.

Another half-hour of waiting and Leaf returned from escorting Rain back to her room.

"Sup guys!" she said as she waved her gloved hand towards the duo of Ember and Stone.

"How are they?" Stone asked.

"Rain got cut pretty badly and there was a lot of bleeding but Leader had already got that controlled when I walked in so nothing she can't handle other than this both of them had few burns here and there and when I asked them how they got them... well it seems there teamwork is a bit off after so many years." Leaf ended with a sigh as she propped herself on the same couch as Ember.

"I see..." Stone replied as Ember was still silent.

Noticing this silence Leaf asked the usually roaring Ember

"Well you interrogated the guy right found something?"

Ember looked at Leaf seriously as she answered

"Yeah... we got him to talk." as she looked at Stone and then back at Leaf

"But the situation is worse than we thought... much worse."

"What is wrong Ember you usually aren't like this." Leaf said now a bit unnerved.

"It's not a base of operations for Galactic... it's a research laboratory as well." Stone replied in place of Ember.

"The special Shipments were a mix of Pokemon, weapons, lab equipment and lots of medical supplies," Ember said as she clenched her fists in frustration.

Leaf was smart enough to put two and two together it was a laboratory experimenting on Pokemon illegally.

"Arceus.." Leaf muttered in shock.

"Dammit, how did we not catch hold of this sooner how did this slip under the Kalos HQ's radar?" Stone growled.

Spark who had just returned after getting Noivern to rest in a quiet place was also not in the best mood right now.

"Babe so you know what Brown told us?" Leaf asked immediately.

"Yeah... I was watching the footage of his interrogation live, it's fucked up there I am not sure we should get Leader and big sis up to speed asap." Spark replied as he took an empty stool and sat down.

After a few seconds of silence, Spark continued

"Well, I did a bit of research on the medical equipment they were transporting and although there wasn't a lot of it some of the materials were similar to what they use at Prof. Sycamore's lab to study mega evolution but the list also had a lot of weird names that were numbered probably named so to keep the contents a secret."

"So basically it is related to Mega Evolution but we are not quite sure right now." Leaf said.

"Yeah." Spark replied weakly.

"Leaf how long do you think Leader and big sis need to rest for? Because we need them to know this." Ember asked in a hurry.

"Well...they need about a day or two but considering them they will just come here in the evening."

"Good that gives us a few hours... alright everyone get back to work we need as much information on this as possible after all we need to brief our seniors." Stone said and continued

"Spark take Leaf with you and get more info on the encrypted shipment products and the medical supplies, medicine is Leaf strong suite, Ember take over this report for me and complete it send it to Captain Forester when you are done." Stone said taking temporary command.

"What about you then." Ember pouted as she was given the boring work.

"I need to get Ash back here I am sure Leader would want the champions to also know about this."

With that said all of them went back to work and as they all left Ember behind with an incomplete report to write she sighed

"This day could not have gone worse."

* * *

_**Author's Notes:-**_

_**Yeah... I am sorry for the almost two-month delay a lot happened in December exams, Christmas, New Year, etc. I could not find the time to write. Anyways I hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far and I would like to hear your opinions on the same in the comments below. Be sure to follow so you don't miss any updates (the late ones as well yeah.. sorry for that.).**_

_**Until Next Time**_

_**PEACE**_


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48: Getting back into it**

Frost had left Ninetales back in his room and was currently lending his shoulder to Rain as they stood in the elevator going down to the mobile HQ.

"So they got him to talk I hear?" asked Rain.

"Yeah but I don't think it's good news."

Rain sighed deeply as she said, "Is it ever good news with us?"

This earned her a chuckle from Frost

"Can't disagree with that." He added.

After a few seconds of silence, the door to the ground floor opened and both of them got out with Frost lending her his shoulder once again.

No conversation was made for a while only a few glances from Frost's side.

As they walked out into the ground Rain abruptly stopped

"Alright…. What is it?" she asked with authority.

"What is what?" Frost tried to play it safe.

"You stared at me thrice in 1 minute, you obviously want to say something so just say it and get it over with."

"Well…." Frost obviously caught tried to form a reply but to no avail.

"…."

That stare was enough for Frost to answer honestly

"Well, I still think you didn't have to take the air cutter for Jolteon."

"…. Really, Frost, we have talked about this in the car, it was my decision plus my Samurott burned us so yeah." Rain justified.

"But…."

"NO buts it was my decision and I don't regret it, Frost I know this is your overprotective nature towards us but it is fine, learn to accept it, you have been gone three years and all of us took care of each other and we will keep doing so even now that you are back."

Frost was quite surprised with this as Rain was a woman of few words but hearing her be this vocal made him feel happy.

[I guess I am a bit overprotective.] he thought as Rain and he walked into the area where their team was currently residing.

Not a lot had changed Ember still struggled to complete Stone's report and Spark and Leaf were still trying to get more info on the medical equipment.

"Leader! Big Sis! Are you alright?" Spark immediately asked as he saw Frost in the corner of his eye.

Frost smiled as he replied

"It will take a lot more than this to put us down Sparky I thought you knew that."

"Well we do worry for you Leader, are the stitches holding up fine Big sis?" Leaf asked sincerely.

Rain just showed her a thumbs up to ease her worry.

Ember who was previously lost in the report almost flew across the room and joined the conversation explosively as she took both Frost and Rain in a hug as she yelled

"You idiots, getting hurt on your first op in years."

Leaf and Spark didn't say anything to tease like they usually did because they knew that no matter how tomboyish their redhead was she cared about others the most.

"Sorry for making you worry Emm… but can you let go now the stitches are still new." Rain squeezed out as she returned the embrace.

Ember let go with a flushed face and the group chuckled.

Frost who was quiet throughout this familial exchange switched the conversation to a more serious note as he said

"Emm what do we know?"

"Have a seat Leader it is a lot to take in if you ask me." She replied sternly as the group sat down and she began.

The explanation was detailed and took a while to complete with both Frost and Rain asking additional questions and Ember giving them the best possible answer from what they knew at the time.

40 minutes had passed and Rain and Frost were completely up to speed having gone through all the documents Spark had found and Leaf explaining about the Mega evolution research materials.

"So the special delivery was a mix of weaponry and medical equipment." Rain began as she sipped the tea Leaf had brought in.

"If this information is even half true we are at a serious disadvantage in regards to the firepower we have at our disposal right now these pea-shooters that the Kalos HQ sent won't even make a dent in their body armor, I asked if they had something better to give us but they said that all other weapons are currently issued to the other Rangers on mission. " Spark added.

Frost who had a small moment of suspicion in his mind snapped back to reality as he said

"Good job guys really this is a lot of info you were able to get in such small time but if the HQ won't help us…" Frost looked at Rain with a smirk "We may need to visit the lockers."

Rain who knew what he meant smiled back as she said while she also stood up to leave.

"Let me get dressed, I'll meet you in the garage."

With Rain gone and Spark and Leaf back to work in the other room, Ember was finally going to get some alone time with Frost, who was currently going through the files Spark provided.

[I need to ask him about the Sinnoh champion.] Ember thought as to her Cynthia was the only woman who had managed to do something she had been trying to do for ages, and she did it twice.

Ember, of course, was referring to her 'Dates' with Frost.

[I need to hear the story from him itself.] she thought as she began.

"So…. Leader how have you been all this time." The redhead spoke as she twirled her hair around her slender fingers.

Frost without even taking his eyes off the files replied

"I am fine Emm how is everything on your end."

Ember felt a bit disappointed with the dry reception but still continued

"Oh well other than the fact that Spark and Leaf got together nothing changed on our end."

"I see….."

Seeing the working mood Frost was displaying Ember was a bit bummed out but she didn't give up.

"Ah… Leader, there is something I wanted to ask you for some time now….." she began in a shy voice very unlike her normal tone.

"Sure go ahead," Frost replied now looking at her.

"Do you…. Like the Sinnoh Champion."

Frost's face went stiff for just a second as he sure as hell didn't expect that luckily this little slip of his went unnoticed by Ember as she was blushing herself.

"Ah… where did this come from?" Frost said in a confused tone.

Ember immediately waved her hands in the air frantically

"I mean I am just curious since you two did go out for dinner and then shopping the very next day."

"Well the dinner was her idea since she wanted to talk to me about something and the day after was me being her escort."

"But then why'd you fight Steven in a Pokemon battle." Ember persuaded showing her resolve to get to the truth.

Frost was feeling Ember's stare burning in but he still kept his cool and replied while looking at his file again.

"Well, he challenged me because I almost shot his friend in the face he wanted to show his dominance in the best way he could."

"No, he challenged you because you smuggled his ex out of her room." Ember countered.

"Oh….. you know about that."

"Yes, I do when I went to bring him to Ash's room for the informal meet up he wouldn't budge from her room and kept yelling how you tricked him, so I want to know what is happening between you and Cynthia Shirona."

"Ember I don't know what you are thinking but I can tell it is not that so just drop this conversation and focus on the job," Frost replied in his serious tone making Ember pipe down on her approach.

"…."

A moment of silence passed and Frost simply sighed and said

"Now if you are done I need to go get us more firepower, also once you are done writing the report tell Spark to contact Captn. Forester and tell him to call me once he is free."

"Okay….." Ember replied gloomily.

As Frost began to leave he stopped in his way and said

"Good job getting Brown to talk but don't lose focus Ember this job is far from done."

Ember nodded and Frost left for his room to pick up Ninetales.

[What is she to me?] Frost asked himself as he left the Mobile HQ altogether.

**_Author's Note:-_**

**_I absolutley LOVE YOU GUYS THANKS A LOT._**

**_ It has been exactly one year since I posted this story and we reached 100 followers oh damnnnnn well I am very happy when I saw it happen, anyway I am back with more updates and don't worry this story isn't dead I just can't seem to find time to type (College life and stuff) the updates will happen and I will try to do them as frequently as possible so keep showing your love and support in the reviews. If you have any questions ask them in the comments or PM them to me. I love to see people enjoying this story and want your opinions to cater this story to your liking. As usual I love you guys and thank you for your constant support even through the irregular updates(yeah sorry)._**

**_Until Next Time_**

**_PEACE_**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49: The Lockers**

Frost hurried to his room to get Ninetales, he knocked on the door twice and asked his pokemon to open the door for him and sure enough, it opened but what he didn't expect to see was that it was the Sinnoh beauty that welcomed him back.

"Cynthia?"

"Where were you I thought Leaf told you to rest?" she asked.

"I was down at the HQ, Ember got the guy we caught in the morning to talk."

"Wait…. Really." Cynthia said as her expression shifted from caring to serious.

"Yeah but more on that later Champion I am in a hurry right now come on NInetales…." Frost said as he noticed.

"Cynthia, did you brush her hair?" Frost asked as he observed the shiny hair of his partner Pokemon.

"Well we were waiting for you and I had some time on hand so I did it, I am sorry if I didn't ask for your permission." She said apologetically.

"No no I mean it is fine thanks," Frost said as he gestured his Pokemon to return into her Pokeball.

[I just didn't expect Ninetales to be this open around her.] he thought as the red glow engulfed Ninetales back into the Pokeball.

He picked up his suitcase which made Cynthia raise a brow as she very much knew about its lethal content by now.

"If you are going on a mission mind if I tag along this time, I hear there are Pokemon battles and Garchomp would like to stretch." She presumed as she asked.

"Not going on a mission Champion just running an errand for the team and feel free to join but I am afraid there won't be any action involved." He replied much to the blonde's disappointment.

She sighed but quickly replied with a pout that made even Frost blush at her childish disappointment.

"Fine lead the way."

[For an adult she can be dangerously adorable.] Frost though as both of them made way towards the garage.

Rain was not a person you wanted to be kept waiting although on the field she had the most patience in day to day scenarios she wanted to get things done quick, she had already gotten them a red pickup truck to visit the lockers and was currently waiting for Frost to return.

[What is taking him so long.] she thought as she lightly tapped the ground with her feet.

Thankfully it wasn't long after that Frost finally decided to show up and not to Rain's surprise he brought the Champion along with him.

[Both of them are practically attached and don't even realize it.]

"Arceus Frost what took you so long." She whined playfully while gesturing towards Cynthia.

"Just get in the car," Frost replied dryly as he sat in the driver seat.

"Rain how are your injuries?" Cynthia asked not understanding what just happened.

"This" Rain said while pointed at her bandages

"This is nothing Champion, I don't even feel it." She replied confidently as she joined Frost inside the car.

Cynthia sighed at the woman's answer

"For some reason, I doubt that." While thinking

[Are all of them like Frost when it comes to being injured.]

The drive wasn't long when compared to the one to prism tower as Cynthia observed the pedestrians from her window while thinking about Frost's Ninetales and the fact that she wanted to ask Frost what happened with her Rain saw Cynthia through the front mirror and asked

"Champion mind if I ask you something?"

"No, go ahead." Cynthia replied while snapping out of her stupor.

"You met Ninetales, right? What do you think about her."

[Wait how did she….know? maybe I am just thinking about that pokemon too much.] Cynthia stumbled in her mind.

Frost saw Cynthia's confused reaction and immediately eyed Rain and said

"Rain stop it."

"Stop what?" Rain replied mockingly.

"Talking about my pokemon," Frost replied while turning the car into a compound.

"She is as intriguing to me as her trainer nothing more, why do you ask?" Answered Cynthia to Rain's initial question.

"No reason it is just that most people that meet her don't have a positive reaction like you."

"Huh, why is….."

Before Cynthia could ask further Frost slammed the brakes of the truck bringing the conversation and the vehicle to an abrupt stop.

"Here is our stop, maybe another time Champion." Rain began as she exited along with Frost.

With Cynthia alone in the car she wondered

[What just happened.]

They arrived at a self-storage compound with a lot of shutters signifying storage units that were rented by different individuals.

Cynthia was walking slowly behind the two rangers with considerable distance between them and her. She took her time to grasp her surroundings.

[What the hell are these to up to here out of all places, Frost said it was an errand for the team so they must have something to pick up.] she thought as they walked through the sea of units.

Meanwhile, Frost asked Rain

"What were you trying to do in the car or should I ask what you DID do?"

"You know what I did so stop thinking about it" Was her simple reply as she stopped in front of a particular storage unit much to Frost's annoyance.

Cynthia joined them shortly as she realized they stopped at one of the units.

Rain produced a key from her coat pocket and opened the lock that was attached to the metal shutter while Frost lifted it revealing a row of gym lockers lined inside the unit.

[What?] Cynthia thought as she looked at the lockers with a dumbfounded expression.

"Cynthia don't tell anyone about this ." Frost said as he walked inside.

"Your errand was these lockers?" she asked as she still could not understand.

"Not the lockers dummy their contents is what are important to us." Said Rain with a chuckle as Frost started to open the locks on each locker while inputting each of the individual number pads with a six-digit code.

Soon after with the unit closed again they had six black duffle bags, with Frost carrying three, one of which was on his back, Rain carrying two and Cynthia with one.

As the three of them made it back to the truck and loaded the bags into the back Cynthia asked

"What is this place and what did I carry?"

"Consider this place our personal stash and as for what you carried was Frost's bag." Replied Rain not wanting to keep the curious Champion in the dark.

"I don't get it? What are you guys up to?"

"Get in the car I will tell you everything." Said Frost as Cynthia did what was asked of her.

The entire ride back to the hotel was used to explain Cynthia of what the two rangers knew and that they were just getting "More Firepower" at the end of which Cynthia just said.

"You guys are planning the raid soon aren't you."

"Yes and for that we needed guns lots of them at that too, Pokemon's are not enough or actually we don't want to risk their lives by throwing them in middle of a gunfight." Replied Rain.

"We were going to tell you guys eventually when all of you were present so please don't take it as us being not faithful." Added Rain and Frost just nodded.

"No it is fine, it is just that I know you are the good guys here but the idea of well, killing someone just can't sit right with me," Cynthia added solemnly.

"This is the life we live Champion and now that all of you are somewhat a part of it we can't hide it from you forever." Frost added as he pulled up in the garage and parked the truck.

It didn't take Cynthia long to figure out that each bag belonged to one of the escorts and its contents were their personal belongings.

The bags were then taken to Rain's room as it was decided that the others would be able to get their stuff from her room later, leaving Frost and Cynthia alone once again with Frost holding his bag in his hand.

"Let's go." He said as they walked back to his room where he finally kept the bag on his bed as he sat down on the couch getting to rest after a long while.

Cynthia joined her escort on the same couch but didn't speak anything for a while it was Frost who began.

"Look Champion I don't expect anyone of you to be a big fan of guns." He began obviously referring to the Champions.

"And the only reason I didn't want you to accept Goodshow's offer was because of the same reason but since you accepted it I know you guys discussed about this too so I only request one thing from you please don't judge us by our work we know it isn't honest work and it looks like we brag about it but we are also humans just like anyone else… (sigh) I just wanted you to know that."

Cynthia's eyes were widened in surprise as this was the first time Frost willingly opened up towards her, it made her feel safer as it genuinely made her see Frost as someone who just wanted to protect others be it in his own way.

"I am also sorry I didn't mean to make you guys feel awkward just because you use …..guns." she said still stuttering at the end.

Frost smiled as he felt his message was conveyed properly as he stood up and walked to his bed to inspect his new belongings.

"So what is in it other than well you know…" she asked as her curiosity got the better of her.

"Clothes, knives and some utility." He answered dryly as he slid open the zipper on the bag and took out a pair of boots and what seemed like a custom Ranger uniform to Cynthia it had a long black coat with cyan colour linings with matching black pants.

"Is this your uniform?" she asked finally getting out of the previous gloomy atmosphere.

"Yeah, all of us specialists have a particular colour allotted to us mines cyan." He replied as he carefully folded the clothes in a neat pile.

Cynthia saw Frost hesitate a bit as he pulled an entire assault rifle out of the bag.

"And well this too." He said as he inspected the sights and the finish on the weapon in his hand as he looked over to Cynthia looking at him almost expectantly.

"Here why don't you hold this since you seem so interested in it?" He said as he placed the rifle in her hands."

"It is lighter than I thought." She said as she weighed it.

"That is because it has a special polymer-based frame that is lighter than metal also it is not loaded." Frost replied as he took the gun out of Cynthia's hands and kept it back in the bag.

Frost showed her more of the utilities that were in the bag most of them were completely new to Cynthia as she didn't even know most of them even existed.

They were having a conversation about the various tech that Spark actually help design when Frost's Pokegear buzzed. It was Rain texting him to come back as Stone had returned with Ash and the other champions and they were in Ash's room waiting for them.

He looked at Cynthia who nodded back as she also read the message.

It was the beginning of something completely different for the Sinnoh Champion.

_**Author's Notes**_

_**I am still here. Nothing much to say this time other than the fact that I appreciate your reviews be it positive and negative as they help me improve my future writings. As usual, I love you guys and until next time**_

_**PEACE**_


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50: The General Plan**

When Stone had found Ash Ketchum he soon realized he wasn't in the best of mood and it was even more obvious when he refused to socialize with literally anyone when the meeting was held in his hotel suite.

[I don't even want to know what happened to make this cheerful kid like this.] Stone thought as he settled everyone down so that Frost could bring everyone to speed. Honestly speaking anyone of the Rangers could do it but they felt Frost had the best understanding with the other Rangers be it negative or positive.

"Sorry I am late." Frost apologized as he entered the room alongside Cynthia.

"Why are we here I was attending an important business call before this devil brought me here," Steven spoke while pointing at Ember who was still finishing Stone's report on the dining table.

"I apologize on her behalf Champion but you are going to want to hear this," Stone interjected in his ever so humble voice totally uncharacteristic of his huge muscular build.

"I believe it must be a breakthrough in our recent agenda so Steven please behave," Diantha added supporting Stone in calming Steven down.

"Thank you, Champion,"

"Call me Diantha dear," She said immediately.

Seeing Diantha's flirty side rising Cynthia coughed twice drawing attention to Frost who began

"Well there is good news and bad news, the good news being we have found what the base actually is for and the bad news being it's about ten times worse than what we thought it to be."

"Okay…. So what is it?" Alder who had a good chuckle at Diantha's behavior just before asked.

Following this Frost continued with his explanation about the base being a research facility around the concept of mega evolution and also about the Pokemon forced to be test subjects. Frost hadn't even got to the part where he could talk about the guns in the special shipments when she saw that all the Champions that heard the intel for the first time had a grim expression. Even Steven who was angry before was now serious.

[So he isn't all ego after all.] Frost though about the Hoenn Champion.

If Frost had to guess he had thought that Diantha would be the worst hit but she seemed relatively calm considering how close the news hit to her home.

"When?" she asked.

Although her tone wasn't even that intimidating but her poison-laced stare made up for it making everyone's spine chill.

"We haven't decided that yet," Frost answered as he was the one who recovered the fastest.

"I see then let us go tonight," Diantha suggested.

Well, I say suggested but it was more of an order from the Kalos Champion.

"That is not up to you Champion and I would suggest calming down." Frost tried taking control of the situation.

"I am sorry…. But no I can't honestly in my right mind calm down right now."

"I understand your situation Champion but rushing into things like these makes more of a mess than they already are." Leaf joined in to prevent the situation from going out of hand.

"… Fine" she replied as she cooled down.

Frost explained about the weapons and the potential threat of actual firefights but it didn't deter the Champions one bit.

[I figured so.] Frost smirked seeing their resolve and continued.

"Now there are a few things I need from you Champions."

"When the raid happens there will be two teams one of us and the police and the other of all the Champions and general rangers. Lance, I need you to lead all the general class Rangers that will be joining us."

"Why me?" asked the Dragon Master.

"It is because all of us will be busy keeping the killings in control and won't have enough time to manage both."

"You are saying that people are going to be shooting at us from the beginning?" Alder asked.

"There is the thing they won't be shooting at you at all," Frost said making everyone raise a brow.

"What the hell then what was the point of all the prep talk about killings," Steven said.

"The non-Pokemon fights are the only fights that will be happening inside their base because that is where all the gunmen will be and you guys won't be anywhere close to that."

"Sorry but you are saying we won't be raiding with you guys?" Diantha was asked angrily.

"Yes, when I and Rain visited the shipping company in the morning it wasn't after we dealt with all the armed guards that the reinforcements from Galactic actually came."

"Wait that would mean…." Cynthia realized.

"Ya the base isn't actually belonging to Galactic it looks like a joint operation with Galactic being the backup."

[Union]

The word popped up in Cynthia's head as she put the pieces in place.

"When we actually go in the base there will be nothing but firefights until the reinforcements come in and that is what I need all of you to be dealing with because It is something you guys can."

"Will you guys be able to deal with whoever is inside?" Ash asked a genuine question while stroking Pikachu on his head.

"Yes we will be able to but you guys have to trust us." Rain said as she gave her a thumbs up.

"I don't agree to this, you guys are putting yourself in too much danger." Alder began showing his concern.

"I agree with the old man," Steven said much to everyone's surprise.

"I appreciate your concern but you guys will be in our way," Ember said in her usual brutally honest way.

This resulted in Rain smacking her in the head and saying

"What this one wants to say that you guys will have your hands full with all the Galactic troops that you simply won't be able to join us."

"Plus we need you guys to keep galactic and god knows any other team from getting in our way because we don't want to bring out our Pokemon in middle of a gunfight." Spark said making light of Ember's rudeness.

"I see….. well I don't find anything wrong with that since you guys are at least letting us do something in which all of us excel at and that is Pokemon battles," Lance said as he understood the situation.

"We will keep your backs clear," Ash said enthusiastically as he got excited from the idea of such a big raid.

Alder sighed in defeat as he also agreed.

"Fine, I get it," Steven added.

"As long as I get to punish Galactic for this I am satisfied," Diantha said as she sipped some tea.

Frost looked over to Cynthia who just smiled at him making him smile back.

"Thank you," Frost said showing his gratitude as he added

"That would be all we will tell you guys when it will be happening but tonight."

As the room began to clear Frost gestured something to Rain and she nodded back.

Soon only Cynthia and Frost and Ash remained

"Cynthia about Diantha could you please…"

Frost didn't even need to finish as Cynthia just kept a hand on his shoulder and said

"I will keep an eye out for her, If that is what you are worried about."

"Thanks," He said as Cynthia left the room leaving Frost alone with Ash who seemed to have closed his eyes and started his meditation.

A glance at his Pokegear and the text from Rain made him leave the room officially ending the meeting.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**The next chapter is gonna be all about the Rangers pokemon. We are finally reaching the ending of this and I hope you guys are enjoying it. If you guys have any questions do ask them in the reviews or PM them to me as I love to see your opinions and views. Also, everyone, I hope you all are keeping safe because of Corona and stuff. As usual, I love you all and until next time**_

_**PEACE**_


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51: A Test**

Cynthia caught Diantha going towards the elevator and joined her much to the Kalos champion's surprise.

"Diantha are you alright?" she asked as the lift began its descent.

"….. no, I am not fine," Diantha said after a brief pause.

[Figured so.] Cynthia thought as she changed the elevator's destination to the eighth floor.

"What are you doing?" Diantha asked in confusion.

"I can't see you in this pitiful state Diantha that is why we are going to have a match one on one, you need to relieve stress right? well, it's better to battle me than smoke cigarettes," Cynthia said while pointing at Diantha's purse.

"Wait how'd you know….. it was Gardevoir wasn't it?" Diantha replied shamefully.

"You know she hates when you smoke Diantha,"

"I know I just need to take a breather sometimes," she replied in defense.

"Smoking is the exact opposite of a breather love," Cynthia replied facepalming.

"God first Rain now you does everyone know of my bad habits," Diantha answered annoyingly.

[Rain knows but how? When did she see her smoke.]

Cynthia's suspicion on Rain was ever-increasing.

[Just how is she doing this, it is like she reads…] her thought was interrupted and the lift doors opened to the gym floor where the two ladies exited.

"So we doing this?" Cynthia asked the Kalosian actress.

Diantha looked at her purse one more time before she replied

"Yes, I could use an adrenaline rush right about now,"

Cynthia smirked as she

"Good Choice."

* * *

**Meanwhile back with the rangers…..**

Frost had requested the five of them to wait outside and Rain had gathered them accordingly.

"What do you think he wants to talk about that he couldn't in front of the Champions?" Leaf asked Spark who in reply shook his head sideways.

"It is obviously related to the mission he just doesn't trust the Champions to know this," Ember said with a smirk.

"That is probably not the case," Rain said just walking in making Ember's smile die down.

"I agree," Spark added.

"So what can it be?" Leaf asked once again but no one replied.

[Leader can be so confusing sometimes.] She thought.

Stone who was didn't participate in this conversation had his mind filled with another issue.

[Ash wasn't in a good mood but didn't he visit his friends, so why?] he asked himself as the group waited for Frost.

A good 20-30, minutes had passed and with no sign of Frost, Rain was debated whether something was wrong or she should hit Frost for his lacking punctuality.

"I can't take this anymore." Rain voiced her anger first making everyone alert.

"Calm down big sis he probably got wrapped up in something again." Leaf said making the shorter blue head even more touchy.

"That doesn't explain….."

"FINALLY there he is," Ember growled as Frost made his way towards the group.

Rain immediately smacked the man on his head making him flinch in pain.

"Frost what the hell!"

"Sorry sorry I got a call." He replied as his team looked at him angrily because of such a bland reason.

"NO FAIR LEADER…," Ember replied with a pout as Stone just smiled at her reaction.

"Ya my legs hurt because of all this standing," Spark complained with a mischievous grin towards Leaf who immediately understood and added

"Yes mine too and you know how much I need my rest?" She said while holding her gloved hand.

Frost looked at his team still staring at him with gleaming eyes.

He sighed and replied

"Fine… as an apology dinner's on me,"

"Oh, how nice of you," Rain replied with a smirk as she patted on Frost's back.

[These guys…..] Frost internally smiled at the childishness of his team, this was a feeling that he missed in the past three years of working alone, one could say he felt he was back where he wanted to be.

"So what did you want with us?" Stone asked coming back to the actual topic.

"I need you guys to tell me about your Pokemon and I also need to see how much you have grown in this time, I need a rough idea so the miscommunication that happened between me and Rain in the morning doesn't repeat itself," he replied still feeling the burning sensation from Samurott's scald attack.

"I see… we should hit the gym then." Leaf suggested cheerily.

"That is up to you guys, I just need to see you guys ability, I know that you guys have improved because of my fight with Stone but I still have nothing for you three," Frost replied while looking at Spark, Ember, and Leaf.

"So does that mean I don't have to be there?" Stone asked all of sudden making Frost's eyebrow rise.

"Do you have something important to do?" Frost asked seriously.

"Yes… I need to finish up a report that Ember couldn't," Stone replied.

"I also want to opt-out of this exercise," Rain said.

Frost looked at her in worry when something just clicked in his mind, as he looked at Rain with a serious expression.

"Fine, both of you don't be late for dinner, the rest of you come with me."

"Okay."

"Fine by me."

"Alright."

The three rangers followed Frost as Rain and Stone stood in the ground.

"Is everything fine Stone you look on edge?" Rain asked once they were alone.

"Nothing it's just Ash he did not seem alright that is all," Stone replied honestly.

"I sensed something like that too what happened?"

"I don't know I just left him with his friends but when I came to pick him up he wasn't social at all, I was just worried about the kid," Stone said.

"Don't worry it must be something personal don't dive too deep into it we have bigger things to worry about now,"

"Yes," Stone replied as he felt talking to Rain made him feel better and he went back inside to finish his report.

Rain smiled at the fact that Stone took his mission of protecting the Champions sincerely as he even considered his mission's mental health along with his physical wellbeing.

[Always the overachiever huh Stone.] she thought as she returned back to her room to work on something she heard from Frost just now.

* * *

"Are you going to challenge us, Leader?" Leaf asked as they made it to the gym door.

"Not really I just want to see your Pokemon's strengths and weaknesses, you know like the old days."

"Wait I don't get to battle what the hell," Ember muttered as Leaf and Sparked chuckled.

It was sparks who heard the rumbling noise first as he said

"The gym seems to be occupied."

"No shit we can hear to Sparky," Ember said as she barged in through the door but immediately stopped after seeing the condition of the field.

"What the…"

She couldn't even finish saying the field was in rough shape was an understatement, the ground cracked with various holes, rocks lying everywhere her eyes could see even the wall was damaged and required serious care.

"Hold up hot-head," Spark said as he entered and stood still seeing the carnage that was being unleashed and in the midst of it all were two trainers and their Pokemon.

"Cynthia?" Frost voiced his thoughts as he was the last to walk.

"Why are they fighting right now?" Leaf asked as Frost also thought the same.

From what it looked like the match had been going for a while now as both Garchomp and Gardevoir were considerably hurt but none of them seemed to be giving up anytime soon.

"Oh, I see…." As Frost realized the reason behind the match, it was because he was the one who sent Cynthia to look after Diantha so she doesn't do anything rash so the match happening was just their way of letting loose.

[This may be a good opportunity for them.] Frost thought as he eyed the three Rangers their eyes still locked at the fierce battle happening in front of them.

* * *

Cynthia was too focused on the match that she failed to notice the presence of the four rangers that slipped into the viewing stands, after all, she was against a champion ranked trainer she could not afford to lose concentration at this level.

Fighting against Diantha was tricky because she was one of the few trainers in the world that did not need to use verbal cues to communicate with her Pokemon she only used phrases when in need for certain move calling or calling complex strategies this made her unpredictable and almost twice as dangerous than any other Champion. Her Gardevoir wasn't really a hard hitter as she was more suitable as a fast-moving strategic fighter.

Once seeing Garchomp was in striking distance Cynthia's voice cut through the gym.

"Garchomp use _**Brick Break**_."

Diantha and Gardevoir's eyes locked and in an instant, the Psychic-Fairy type teleported to safety.

This went on for a while with Garchomp on the aggressive and Gardevoir dodging with grace every single time.

* * *

Frost had read the file on Diantha and had even seen her battles before because of his constant deployment in the Kalos region he knew how tough it was to fight against someone that could communicate the way Diantha did but even so something didn't sit right with him. Usually, there was a certain gap, a small-time lag between the trainer and the Pokemon when using such a technique because both of them needed to send a gesture or signal for this to work, in Diantha's case it was the eye contact that acted as a signal, but the way things were looking the time gap was practically non-existent.

"…"

"Diantha isn't pulling any punches." He said with a wide smile as he saw through the trick.

[Have to thank Rain for this one, come on Cynthia figure it out already.] Frost thought as he looked at his teammates who were stumped because of what was going on.

* * *

[Dammit she has gotten better than last time the time lag in their communication I exploited last time is very small now it is almost like both of them are….., I need to confirm this.] Cynthia thought as something clicked in her mind.

"Alright, Garchomp new plan use _**Sandstorm**_."

The Dragon/Ground-type acknowledged and a dust cloud was created in an instant obviously since this was an indoor arena the power of the move was drastically weakened so the move's damage dealing aspect was voided its main purpose was to block vision between Diantha and Gardevoir.

"Nice try love but this isn't enough to stop us," Diantha said as out of the blue a shadow ball came towards Garchomp but was dodged with relative ease.

Cynthia clicked her tongue as her suspicion was correct but this meant things were worse than it looked

"I didn't expect you to be telepathically in touch with Gardevoir Diantha you guys really improved from last time." She voiced her worries as Diantha was figured out.

"Ahh so saw through it, well I guess I was really pushing it my bad I just wanted to end this quickly," Diantha said in a mocking tone from across the field.

It was true since Gardevoir communicated with Diantha even through a sandstorm it was more or less confirmed that both of them were linked psychically.

The sand storm was kept up even though it was clear it was not affecting Diantha's coordination a bit but because it gave Garchomp a tactical advantage his ability Sand Veil allowed him to dodge incoming attacks with ease.

Gardevoir used **_Moon Blast_ **at close range in order to not give Garchomp the time to react but Cynthia saw through it and countered with _**Flamethrower**_.

The blast that resulted restricted vision even further but none of the two Champions took advantage of this because both of them knew it was a waste of effort, ever since Garchomp's evasion increased both parties were having an equally hard time landing any hits.

Diantha was slightly irritated at this point as this battle was back to a test of endurance and she knew Garchomp was far superior in that aspect than Gardevoir, she needed to do something drastic to turn the tides, she eyed the necklace hanging from her neck and sighed.

[It seems we still aren't good enough to beat her with our current strength.] she told her partner by simply thinking.

[Yes.] came a simple reply in a majestic tone and that was the confirmation she needed.

"Alright then let us finish this Gardevoir, listen to my heart and MEGA EVOLVE." Diantha touched her Mega Stone and blinding light emitted the arena and when the display was over there stood Mega Gardevoir in all her radiant glory.

[This is it.]

Cynthia knew this was the final hurdle to clear she glanced at Garchomp and asked

"Ready?"

The Pokemon roared his commitment clear from the start.

"Alright, then Garchomp use _**Stone Edge**_."

Pillars of rock erupted from the ground and made their way towards Diantha's Pokemon.

Gardevoir didn't move instead she vanished completely and popped up behind Garchomp so quickly that it caught even Cynthia off guard.

[**_Mega Punch_**] Cynthia caught the move just seconds before it was executed.

"Block it," Cynthia called as dodging it was impossible at this point.

Garchomp crossed his arms and took the hit and instantly flew into the wall behind him.

A critical hit, this was the last thing Cynthia needed right now and she knew the reason behind it as well.

* * *

"Wait a second," Spark said.

Leaf who was equally confused added

"I know Mega punch is a heavy-hitting move but it shouldn't result in a critical, not against Garchomp,"

Ember remained quiet.

Frost expression faltered as he said one word

"Pixilate."

* * *

[An ability that turns normal type moves into Fairy type.]

Cynthia remembered although she was aware of this because of her previous battle with Diantha it still was a terrifying ability.

The dust settled from the wall being broken and also with the sand storm ending it looked like Garchomp was defeated but he stood up although visibly beaten but still not out of this fight yet.

A loud roar made even Gardevoir tremble as Garchomp showed his fighting spirit.

"Arceus that Pokemon is scary strong," Leaf muttered seeing the Garchomp's tenacity.

"Leader what the hell these guys are crazy," Spark said seeing the damage caused by the ensuing battle.

"Keep watching," Frost replied as it was Cynthia's turn to counter-attack.

"_**Mega Punch**_ huh….. NOT cool." Cynthia expressed her own anger.

"Feeling the pressure yet darling." Diantha quipped from her side.

"You wish," Cynthia replied.

* * *

From the eyes of a person like Leaf who was not that versed in such things this fight was looking finished with Cynthia at a clear disadvantage but just then the words of Alder entered her mind and she remembered.

[Cynthia hasn't lost once against any of the Champions.] she thought as she looked forward to seeing the outcome of this fight.

* * *

Gardevoir looked hurt even though it did not get hit yet but Diantha pressed forward knowing the reason all too well.

[I need to finish this fast.] Diantha thought as she didn't want to drag things unnecessarily.

Cynthia breathed in deeply as she thought

[Time to wrap things up.]

"Use _**Dig**_,"

Garchomp went under making himself unpredictable.

* * *

Frost eyed the field carefully, there were various holes made by dig left by Garchomp presumably from before the rangers walked in, the holes covered almost the entire field and were seemingly random.

"What is she planning?" Frost said out loud grabbing Ember's attention.

[He looks…] Ember couldn't put it in words but something about Frost seemed different whenever he referenced the Sinnoh Champion.

Ember did not believe it before but seeing him so invested in the battle before them it made her heart twist inside.

Garchomp popped up from under just behind Gardevoir to strike her but the Pokemon simply teleported away.

[That teleport of her is the real problem and…..] before Cynthia could finish Gardevoir teleported again and struck Garchomp with another Mega Punch making him crash into the ground.

Another Critical hit.

* * *

There was silence, the dust cloud made it unclear as to what happened to Garchomp.

"Is….." Spark paused taking intense atmosphere in, "Is it over?"

Frost didn't reply he was worried but smiled once he saw Cynthia's expression.

"GARCHOMP LETS FINISH THIS FIGHT!" Cynthia screamed as she didn't even need to see whether Garchomp was still able to fight it, she just knew he could.

Garchomp let out an air shattering roar as Ember, Leaf and Spark covered their ears, Frost funnily enough worried about Andrew and the restaurant he was running a few stories above as Garchomp simply refused to give in.

"What the hell is that Pokemon made of?" Leaf growled very unlike her normal self.

"Get ready." Cynthia simply said as her opponent gulped.

"Use _**Dig!**_"

Garchomp went under again and Diantha was confused

[Somethings not right here she knows Gardevoir can dodge using teleport yet she continues to use dig I need to be careful.] Diantha thought but was interrupted.

"SURPRISE THEM!" Cynthia yelled as out came Garchomp once again.

Gardevoir vanished but before she appeared several Garchomps came out of the various holes made in the ground.

"What _**Double Team**_?" Diantha yelled in shock as she knew since the Garchomps covered the entire field no matter where Gardevoir reappears a hit was imminent.

[Think Fast.] Diantha thought as she told Gardevoir her next move in her mind.

It all happened in a split second and only Leaf and Frost witnessed what happened Gardevoir reappeared and immediately took the stance for Mega Punch, Cynthia saw this and yelled

"_**POISON JAB**_ FULL POWER!" Garchomp's claw glowed purple as he swung down at Mega Gardevoir.

A huge explosion occurred knocking many of the ceiling light and practically destroying the entire gym in the process even many of the initial spectator rows broke just by one move Frost and the Rangers shielded themselves from the massive shockwave that pushed everyone back.

When the dust settled both pokemon stood tall still facing each other with tension still in the air a short moment of silence and Gardevoir's mega evolution broke and she fell on her back, Garchomp on the other hand still stood showing no weakness even thou his body was battered.

* * *

The three Ranger were so shocked that their jaw dropped.

"No fucking way, what happened," Spark said in complete disbelief.

"I…. what…"

Ember could not even form words at this point.

"Such Power….." Leaf began "Its too much." She gulped.

Frost looked happy as he knew that the three of them who did not look eye to eye with the Champions after this display would take them seriously, this match made them realize why the champions were who they were and looking at their expressions none of the three would ever question the two Champions below them based on their ability ever again.

[Alhtough this was not the thing I originally planned it worked out fine.] though Frost who actually came here to observe the abilities of his own teams Pokemon but what he got to witness was something incredible.

He jumped down on the field finally making his presence known to the two Champions as he said

"Gardevoir is unable to battle the winner is Garchomp!"

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Holy shit I don't know about you guys but I had Goosebumps while writing and reading this hope I made it clear how strong Cynthia and Garchomp really are in this story. Stay safe in this Corona Virus situation guys and if you guys have any questions you can PM me or write reviews because I enjoy seeing your support. As always I love you guys and until next time **_

_**PEACE **_


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52: High-Level Judges

"Frost?" Cynthia muttered in confusion as the man in question jumped down onto the field.

"What a thrilling match you guys." He praised as he walked towards Cynthia and Garchomp.

"How long have you been here?"

"Well… we missed the start but luckily were in time to witness your entire counter-attack, by the way, you and Garchomp were amazing." Frost added while making Cynthia feel giddy inside.

While Frost turned around to praise Diantha and Gardevoir, Cynthia, on the other hand, picked up on Frost's words.

[Wait…. What did he mean by "we".]

She looked at the now mostly broken stands and saw three rangers staring down at the field not showing any movement at all.

"What is up with them?" she voiced her worries.

"Don't bother about it they just had a certain revelation nothing else." He smiled while returning with a barely conscious Gardevoir supported by his shoulder with Diantha following shortly behind

"You two are still the best…." Diantha sighed as she gently stroked Gardevoir's head.

"Don't sell yourselves short you two made it pretty hard for us," Cynthia replied as she fed Gardevoir an Oran Berry slightly revitalizing the defeated Pokemon.

"Thanks for the help but I should let her rest now." Diantha thanked Frost for supported her Pokemon as she recalled her back to her Pokeball.

"Anytime," Frost replied as he felt the weight disappear from his shoulder

Cynthia like always thanked Garchomp before recalling him as well making the tension in the air whittle down.

"So why are you here in the first place? Don't tell me you were missing Cynthia." teased Diantha as she herself was curious about the Ranger's presence inside the gym at such a random hour.

"Diantha!" Cynthia burst out as she flushed red due to her friend's tactics.

"Ha... no, I just wanted to see their Pokemons to get an idea of their strengths but we didn't expect you two to be having such an intense bout." Frost rubbed his neck while replying.

Diantha wondered who he was talking about as Cynthia pointed towards no half-destroyed stands and the three Rangers sitting there.

"Oh but man… we did a number on this place didn't we." Diantha said as she saw the dangling if not broken ceiling lights.

"I suppose we did overdo it." Cynthia replied which a childish grin.

Frost sighed at the Champion's ignorant behavior as he returned to his original purpose.

"Oye! You three shows over get down here and let me see your Pokemon."

Hearing this the dejected-looking Rangers stood up and slowly trotted their way down the half-broken stairs of the viewing stands.

"What is the point now anything we show is not going to surpass them." Leaf said while looking towards the two Champion ladies and Spark nodded in agreement.

"NO excuses or no food for you." Frost reminded them.

Spark and Leaf immediately sprung both revealing a single Pokeball each.

"Manectric!"

"Tsareena come out!"

Cynthia looked at the two Pokemon with much interest.

[This is a good opportunity to learn more about the Rangers abilities but these Pokemon…..] she thought but Diantha intervened.

"Exactly what I expected to be honest." Diantha said.

"Alder was right about her strengths I guess the old man didn't lose his mind after all." She continued while eyeing Leaf's Tsareena and then shifting her gaze to the electric type and immediately something caught her eye.

Cynthia also didn't miss the familiar-looking stone on the discharge pokemon's collar.

"Oh, so you can mega evolve little one." The Kalos Champion continued as she knelt down to pat Manectric on his head who simply nodded in agreement.

Although both the Champion's were also criticizing their Pokemon's Leaf and Spark's eyes were fixed on only one man. Even the Pokemon were surprised to see his face after so long.

Frost eyed the Pokemon carefully with a stern look not letting his facial expression give anything up.

"Ember you too." He asked the redhead who in reply slipped her hand in her coat and threw a Pokeball in the air revealing her Pokemon to everyone.

Cynthia was particularly interested in Ember's Pokemon for reason she could not point to but when the red light faded she was surprised at the outcome.

[Well judging by her personality I guess it suits her after all.] Cynthia summed up as she smiled after seeing the magnificent flames on the mature looking Rapidash that presented himself on the field.

"Now that is a keeper." Diantha said as she approached the Flame Horse for a closer inspection but the Pokemon immediately growled as if asking her to maintain distance.

Diantha stopped midway as she was respectful towards the Pokemon's wish as well.

"Now now Rapidash behave look who is here." Ember said while looking towards Frost.

The Pokemon glanced at Frost their eyes locked for only a brief moment and Cynthia only caught what happened next barely as her escort was tackled down on the ground.

"Frost!" she yelled in fear but stopped when she heard Frost's laugh as he was petting Rapidash with a smile .

"You've grown last time I saw you, you were a Ponyta, I see Ember's treating you well." He said as he continued to pet the Pokemon despite him being on the ground.

The Pokemon neighed in glee after hearing Frost as Diantha responded.

"Interesting none of the others had such an expression once they met Frost."

"Rapidash and Ponyta both types of Pokemon only let people they absolutely trust touch them anyone else and the flames can burn them, I thought you knew that Diantha before you approached him,"Cynthia asked as Frost picked himself up.

"I know I know but I couldn't resist you know they all are so interesting," Diantha replied in her defense.

Cynthia didn't argue there as although the Pokemon were clearly inferior in power to a Champion level Pokemon they all shared a similar aspect.

Other than the outburst from Rapidash towards Frost none of the Pokemon showed too much personality but not in a bad way it was not like they didn't have any it was just that they were clearly trying to hide Cynthia glanced towards Diantha who smiled back clearly noticing this already.

[She was always better a judge of Character.] Cynthia thought as Frost asked both the Champions.

"So what are your opinions?"

The three of them blanched at this as they didn't expect that Frost would ask for such a thing from the Champions having witnessed how trained and professional their Pokemon were just moments ago the Rangers could not help but feel a bit nervous.

"HUH? Leader, what I thought you were judging us?" Ember spoke up for the three of them.

"They are trained well, fitting to be a Ranger's Partner, as for their health Manectric looks slightly thin for his size although it isn't a fatal concern but I recommend you feed it more proteins so you can increase his physical strength other than that they all look fine," Diantha spoke up first.

"I agree." Cynthia nodded as her friend summed it up.

"I see… I'll take care of him thank you ma'am" Sparks answered diligently and Frost smirked.

"Good." Replied Diantha, happy that the young ranger accepted her suggestion.

Cynthia eyed the three Pokemon for slightly longer than Diantha but didn't say anything.

Frost's eyes met Cynthia as she blinked not sure what else she could add to Diantha's observations.

"Well you heard them Good job you three you pass," Frost replied with a thumbs up and a smile that made Ember and the other two rangers take a sigh of relief.

"But wait we still haven't shown you our moveset," Leaf added as she realized this.

"Ah no need just tell me later you don't need to show the moves themselves… oh, look at the time we are late for dinner." Frost said as the three Rangers nodded and recalled their respective Pokemons.

"You guys going out?" Diantha voiced her question.

"Well no but I was going to buy everyone else food tonight," Frost replied.

"Well… will Stone be there?"

"Diantha!" Cynthia flushed red embarrassed by the Kalos Champion's openness.

[I can't believe her sometimes.] she internally facepalmed.

Frost who realized her actual motive somehow kept himelf from laughing as he decided to play dumb.

"Yes everyone will be there and you know what I just had an idea why don't the two of you join us, you know as thanks for showing us such an awesome match." He asked while looking at his teammates.

"I don't mind in fact I would like to talk to both of you more after today." Leaf said with her cheery voice as usual.

"Yes, I would also like your opinion on the food I should feed my Pokemon." Spark added.

All eyes were on Ember as she was the only one who didn't voice herself in this.

"I…." she began although she wanted for this to be a personal affair but seeing that Frost herself suggested it her mind could not disagree no matter how she tried although it stung her again just like back when she saw Frost watching the battle looking at Cynthia and her Garchomp.

"Don't mind…." She ended.

"It is settled then the Kalos and Sinnoh Champion's are joining us… but wait oh I didn't think about that."

Frost's concern was that since the two Champions were joining them he couldn't just hold the dinner in his room where all the rangers were initially planning to eat as the room couldn't accommodate such a crowd plus it wasn't made for dinners.

When he voiced his doubt Diantha chuckled and said

"No problem since you guys invited us so kindly we can have dinner in Cynthia's room doing that we can also stay out of the public eyes since the last time you two went for dinner everyone came to know."

"Wait but why my room." Cynthia protested.

Diantha didn't even consider replying as was already imagining how she would converse with Stone.

[It is no use she has decided.] Cynthia sighed as she replied.

"Please feel free to come by…." She replied in utter defeat completely different from the result of the Pokemon battle.

"Thanks, Champion we owe you one." Said Frost.

"Yes, you guys are the best." Leaf added making Cynthia not completely feel dejected from Diantha's manipulations.

"Alright move it guys get everyone to Cynthia's room by 9 I will arrange for us our meal," Frost said as everyone made their way out the broken gym of Luminous Pride.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**I hope you guys still enjoy these I know it is a bit slow but that is how I know how to write I will try to have better pacing in the next story… don't worry this is not the last chapter I am just acknowledging some of the suggestions you guys have pointed out in the comments. Instead of suddenly changing my writing style I would change it in the next story. Also, I would like to thank "Savixf" as I took your suggestion for Leaf's Pokemon. As always feel free to share your views and PM me any questions you have regarding the story. Until Next Time**_

_**PEACE **_


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53:****Personality?**

Dinner was what you expect as once the rest of the rangers made sure their respective Champions were in safe all of them came in her room and much to her surprise Cynthia actually enjoyed hanging out with the Rangers it helped take the tension of their current situation out. She knew Diantha just wanted to meet Stone in an informal setting, God how assertive Diantha could be I some cases, seeing her flirting with Stone so openly made her slightly uncomfortable but it was nothing she couldn't hide. Although in Stone's defense he was dealing with Diantha very calmly now that she witnessed it personally, in her opinion Stone and Rain were the most collective in choosing their words out of all of them.

The current seating was as followed Diantha, Stone, Leaf, and Spark still sat on the table finishing their portion of the food Frost and arranged from one of the in house restaurants. With Spark and Leaf's closeness very clear from the beginning, Cynthia could tell the two of them were more than just colleagues both of them continued teasing Stone was livening the conversation much to Diantha's enjoyment. Cynthia's eyed the Leaf's gloved arm and thought

[Does she always wear it?]

Her question was interrupted with Ember who was sitting with her on the sofa which Frost had actually slept in last night. They sat on opposite ends, Cynthia never really got a chance to get to know the most furious redhead so when Ember initiated a conversation Cynthia jumped right into it.

"Champion if you stare that much you will burn a hole in them."

"Aaahaa sorry it is kinda a bad habit of mine I was never really the best at social situations so I took cues by observing others." Cynthia laughed awkwardly.

"Arceus you even have the same habits," Ember muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me, I am afraid I could not hear you," Cynthia replied.

Ember shook her head and added

"Your battle today… it was good….. I mean it was very good your Garchomp was very strong also." Ember struggled to change subjects but got there eventually.

Cynthia saw the girl trying her best to have small talk but she could tell it was not her strong suit.

"Well thank you after the meeting with you guys today Diantha was not very happy about the whole "illegal experiments" happening under her nose so Frost told me to take care of her."

"I see the leader asked you….." Ember answered but did not follow up.

The conversation hit a roadblock with no one saying anything but after a few seconds of silence, Cynthia resolved herself.

"Ember you care about Frost don't you?"

"Huh! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM." Ember responded blushingly her speech so loud that even attracted attention from the table.

She cleared her throat and answered

"Back in the day he helped me when I was alone he saved me from myself I owe a lot to him,"

[She opened up very easily something doesn't feel right about this.] Cynthia thought.

"Since you were the angriest back when you first saw him here I knew something was different between you two." Cynthia continued.

"Well….. I guess you can say that." She replied with a slightly coy tone.

"Okay, I asked my question anything you would want to ask me?" Cynthia added.

"Huh ask you something? Actually, I want to ask two questions if that is okay."

"Sure Go ahead."

"How did you get so strong I mean as a trainer? The battle today just proved the insane gap between you and us in regards to Pokemon battles."

"I wanted a purpose in life and in trying to find it I trained and trained until I reached this point." Cynthia purposely gave a vague answer in return.

"And what was that purpose?" Ember asked almost immediately.

Cynthia now had a rough idea of what was happening and to be honest she was not very pleased.

[I knew it no way she would open up to me so easily she's faking her personality to pry information out of me.]

"Is that your second question," Cynthia replied while maintaining her poker face.

Ember internally clicked her tongue as she realized her little game was figured out. Her mind went back to when Frost warned the entire team about her.

["Cynthia's observations are very sharp and she doesn't miss subtle hints." Frost's words echoed in her head as she was caught.] {Refer to Chapter 23}

"No….it is not." Ember surrendered as she was bested at her own game.

"They chose your next question wisely," Cynthia replied calmly but Ember could feel the atmosphere going cold.

Ember chose to give up on her coy façade as she asked in her usual ruffian tone.

"How'd you make Leader fall for you huh?"

Cynthia smiled at her victory but also sighed in relief as Ember almost had her.

[That was close.] she thought as she answered to the Ember she was more familiar with.

"I asked him to have dinner with me and he said yes."

"Bullshit! this is the same answer you gave to trick us back then." Ember raised her tone.

"Because this is what happened," Cynthia replied in an equally raised voice.

The air was so tense that the flirty banter happening on the table completely stopped, until a voice broke in.

"Oye! Ember what do you think you are doing?"

The voice belonged to Rain who had opted to go to the balcony with Frost just after finishing her dinner.

"Is everything alright Cynthia?" Frost joined in.

"Ember is something wrong?" Stone joined in from across the room completely ignoring the question Diantha asked him a few seconds ago.

"Nothing big sis the Champion were having a little chat."

"Yeah right," Cynthia said sharply mocking Ember's excuse.

Ember huffed and stood up from her seat and Cynthia made no effort to stop her.

Rain sighed at Ember as the atmosphere relaxed a bit, it didn't have the previous calmness but it was enough for Spark to wonder.

"Leader why didn't to get some drinks with the food we could have used some alcohol."

Frost eyed Cynthia worried about what happened but soon answered.

"It is because we can't have a hangover on the day of the mission."

All eyes went on him even Diantha's who immediately changed from her flirty tone and asked

"So it is tomorrow?" as her hands clenched.

"Yes we have execute authority from the higher-ups and they want this matter resolved as soon as possible."

"No issues boss you brought us our gear anyways so we are ready." Spark replied retracting his previous statement.

"Yes Leader just say the word, we are ready," Leaf added confidently.

"What about the other Champions?" Stone asked.

"And what is the plan?" Ember joined in visibly excited.

"Get them in the mobile HQ by nine in the morning we will discuss the plan in front of them." Rain asked.

Leaf looked at the time it was almost 11 PM and said

"Well, we need an early start tomorrow so we should go to bed now."

"Alright… thank you, Champion for lending your room to us." Stone said as he stood up from his chair and this started the chain reaction with all of Cynthia's guests ready to leave and standing at the door.

"I need some rest my back hurts after today Frost don't stay up too late and actually sleep on a bed tonight." She voiced wryly looking at both Cynthia and Frost who managed to hide their embarrassments.

"What was that about big sis?" Ember asked as she heard the previous exchange.

"Oh, nothing? And that is for picking a fight with the champion." She replied as she smacked her on the head and dragged her out of the room.

"Sparky get in touch with Jenny and get Lumious City Police in on this first thing in the morning," Frost said as parting words to the rest of the rangers who left after hearing this leaving only him and Cynthia in the room.

"Frost, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are you... well YOU."

"Of course I am me what do you mean by that." He replied confused.

"So you sure you aren't faking a personality just to get along with me." She asked again more seriously this time.

"Cynthia, what are you talking about?"

"JUST ANSWER THE BLOODY QUESTION FROST!" she practically yelled in frustration.

Frost reflexively grabbed her by the shoulders and replied looking straight at her

"No I am not this is who I am 100%, now tell me what did you and Ember talk about."

"Nothing of importance but the point was it wasn't an honest conversation from her side she essentially faked it..."

Looking at Cynthia's betrayed expression Frost bit his lip and replied.

"Figures that is like her... look Cynthia I can't say what she did was right but in her defense, she has been like that ever since I know her, she grew up under... now, how do I put this well NON IDEAL circumstances and she has some trusting issues. So don't let her get under your skin Champion and you were smart enough to Notice Steven wasn't that is how she got to know about your past with him and that is how she made him fight me in a Pokemon battle."

"Wait so you knew this and didn't confront her." Cynthia was shocked to hear this but more shocked that he didn't do anything about it.

"I did do something about it, I beat Steven and then also gave her a stern warning, a warning which she clearly ignored... (Sigh)."

"Fine, I'll let it slide."

Cynthia was still not happy, to be honest, but she decided to let it go considering Frost took the liberty to defend Ember. If it were anyone but him that asked her to forgive Ember she probably wouldn't.

"Thanks, Champion I appreciate it," Frost said with a warm smile that made Cynthia calm down.

"Good night Frost as Rain said you should get some rest."

"I will Night Cynthia I'll come by early in the morning so you should also get some shut-eye." He said as he walked out of the door.

As the loneliness of being the only one left in the room after the dinner settled in Cynthia took a deep breath and wondered

[Tommorow huh….]

* * *

As Frost walked back to his room a bit of guilt sank in his heart as he thought

[She doesn't need to know]

"What is it that she doesn't need to know also you like her don't you?" Rain caught him off guard once he closed the door behind him.

"Arceus Rain what are you doing in my room?" the man questioned as he sank into the sofa tired from his day.

"I am going to take that as a yes…." Rain replied as she joined him on the sofa.

Frost sighed at women and said

"Get out of my head Rain."

"If you don't answer me I am not going to listen either." She stated as she continued to focus.

With a little resistance from Frost, he finally spoke up

"ALRIGHT FINE! I DO ENJOY HER COMPANY NOW CUT IT OUT YOU CRAZY PSYCHIC WOMAN!" he shouted making Rain stop.

"That was not so bad to admit now was it." She said as she poured Frost a glass of water which he accepted and drank completely.

"It doesn't matter what my feelings for her are what is more important here is the mission and nothing more plus…."

"Plus you are scared that she might not feel the same way once you inevitably end up killing tomorrow."

Rain's words hit hard and they should considering they were spot on.

[Damn I am so easy to read right now that she didn't even use her ability on me]

"Yes… but that is not the only thing."

"You know I read her mind twice and she doesn't despise you for what you do."

"Really! I guess she did say at the lockers today that she won't judge us." Frost answered with a smile. {Refer Chapter 49}

"I know I was there so what is the problem then she gave you her word isn't that enough." Rain questioned as she took a sip of water and placed the glass back in the coffee table.

Frost was clearly overthinking things and Rain lightened up once she realized this, in reality, it just told Rain that his feelings for Cynthia were genuine and he didn't want to see her hurt in any way.

"Frost stop worrying about things you don't know about, if you are worried that the fact that we kill people she doesn't hold it against you or any of us, in fact, none of the Champions do." Rain answered with authority.

Hearing Rain settled Frost's internal dispute as after a little bout of silence he chuckled.

"I suppose you are right… thanks, Rain." He said as his expression softened and he returned to his normal self.

Rain smiled herself as she added

"Anytime get some rest Frost I need you in top form tomorrow if we are going to do this tomorrow?" she said seriously as Frost.

"Last time I checked I am supposed to be the one to say that."

"You still are supposed to be saying that it is just that since you are love-struck at the moment I took the liberty to say it." Rain replied in a playful tone as she stood up to leave.

"Hey, it's not….." Frost couldn't finish his sentence as Rain said

"Yeah yeah I know get some rest lover boy or I will knock you out." as she took her leave.

Sighing at Rain's teasing Frost took off his coat and unbuttoned his shirt before he lay on his bed as Rain was right about one thing and that was that they needed to be in top form for tomorrow, turning off the lights he retired for the day.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**100K WORDS! Hell yes, this is a milestone for an amateur writer such as me and I would like to take time to thank you all for your continued support throughout the course of this story. I would also like to apologize as even thou I put a tag for ASH x ANABEL in the summary I could not provide that properly. Actually, in the original draft, Anabel was introduced very early but I felt that considering this is a three-part series I changed that considering the pacing of the story so I would like to apologize again for all the abilityshippers I disappointed. But fear, not I have already started on the draft for the second part and I promise some serious ability shipping for that. I will change the summary of the story to clarify this so not further Abilityshippers are disappointed. As usual, thank you for your support I love to read your reviews so feel free to ask questions or give your opinions on PM or reviews and until next time**_

_**PEACE**_


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54: Mission One Start**

_"Push the damn button, always remember the mission comes first." Frost heard the all to a familiar feminine voice on the radio._

_He eyed the detonator in his hand as his hands refused to move a single drop of sweat rolled down his face as he mustered the courage to reply._

_"I can't do it, ma'am, I can't do it, all of you will die I refuse there must be another way there has to be another way!" he screamed in agony._

_A sigh came from the women as he could hear the gunshots in the background of the radio chatter get louder._

_"Listen to me boy THERE IS NO OTHER WAY if you don't push the button thousands of people could die we came here to put a stop to this and we will I know this is asking for a lot and I am sorry… sorry for everything never forget why we do this."_

_"We get blood on our hands so the rest of the world breathes easy." He replied but no response came._

_The situation finally hit Frost and it as he placed his gaze on the device in his hand he steeled his nerves the words of his mentor echoing on repeat in his head, it was hopeless he realized as his mind gave up and he vented out his fear and frustrations_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH"_

_BOOM!_

Frost woke up breathing heavily as he came to terms with what just happened

"Didn't have that one in a while." He justified as he glanced at the time in his Pokegear.

[4:00 AM….. damn can't seem to catch a break] he sighed as he got up knowing full well that he could not go to sleep again.

Walking straight into the shower he was glad that Luminous Pride had a 24/7 water heater as the hot water was all he needed to wash the uneasiness left from his dream.

His arm and leg were still bandaged and he tried to keep the water away from them but he could only protect them for so long as he felt the jolt of pain emit from his stitched arm when some water inevitably seeped in.

After freshening up while redressing his wounds he thought

[A bad arm, a burnt leg, and a sore back… Arceus]

The arm and leg were easy to redress but when it came to his back he realized that he had it easy when Cynthia applied ointment for him nevertheless he did it and as he tightened the bandages over his various injuries from the past few days he examined himself in the mirror still naked he could see his entire body littered with so many scars and marks.

"Yeah never could catch a breather." He joked as certain words popped in his mind again

[We do this to keep the people safe.]

Shaking his head sideways he snapped out, wrapping a towel around his waist he left the bathroom to get dressed.

His long coat hung inside the wardrobe as he ignores it since the mission was later in the night instead he opted for the usual a black suit with a white shirt and tie. Although he opted to not wear neither the tie nor the jacket of the suit leaving only his shirt and pant.

Grabbing all the essential accessories he eyed the luxury ball for a second before keeping it back in his pocket.

[Just because I Woke up soon doesn't mean she needs to also.]

Frost referred to Ninetales who was probably resting, it had taken him a long time to finish up his morning routine completely and freshen up as it was almost 5 a fact he confirmed with a quick peek.

"One day at a time Frost one day at a time." He told himself as he left his room.

The mobile HQ wasn't as bustling as usual but it still had some staff in it presumably the night shift he greeted them back as the visibly tired rangers saluted him and soon after sat on Spark's desk to get to work on the PC.

Hours went by as he examined everything literally EVERYTHING Spark had collected from the base location to even a rough map of the place.

While examining the map of the underground facility he praised the blonde's work as he knew to find even this crude layout must have been damn near impossible.

"How did you find this Sparky?" he asked the person trying to sneak upon him.

Spark hung his head in disappointment as he sighed and replied

"I broke the encryption on Brown's personal and private server got it from there, see the long tunnel on the top that is the main entrance." Spark pointed on the layout.

Frost nodded as he glanced at the whole page again scrolling through it not to miss anything.

The entire underground facility was divided into three floors total connected via a pair of elevators and a single staircase, each floor was identical with one large space connected to various smaller rooms.

"There is only one entry point…" Frost muttered under his breath.

"Yes and that is not the only bad thing for me to get access to their CCTV and other systems you guys need to manually plug me in because the entire server wired internally with heavy encryption almost damn near impossible to crack with the time frame we have."

"So we need to clear out floor one without any support from you."

"Yes I am afraid but once you plug in the key I give you I can have full access." The younger guy replied with confidence.

"I see…. Well anyway, great job finding this makes our job much easier." Frost added while standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"Wake the Champion's up to get them here by 9."

"Lance is already up training in the gym."

"You could have trained with him when was your last workout?" Frost added.

"Ah….." Spark didn't reply instead gave him a sheepish smile.

Frost sighed "Anyways just get him here and also get in touch with the police."

"Roger that boss." Spark replied as both of them went their separate directions.

* * *

I had not been long since Cynthia woke up she glanced at the time.

[7:15 Oh shit Frost could come here any minute now.] she panicked as she jumped off the bed and hurried off to complete her morning routine and after a quick shower got dressed in her casuals nothing too fancy she opted to not wear her black long coat in the morning and quickly decided on a matching pair of shoes.

Hearing the knock on her door she had any idea who it could be an opening the door just confirmed it, Frost stood there looking surprised.

"What happened?" she asked.

Frost shook his head and replied

"Nothing just didn't expect you to be awake and dressed nonetheless."

"I can be punctual as well you know." She pouted as Frost chuckled.

He raised in hand apologetically and admitted

"Okay okay don't take it as an offense, now come on let's go."

Cynthia huffed in annoyance and both of them left the suite together.

While in the elevator seeing Frost have a serious expression Cynthia grew slightly worried as she asked

"Hey, everything fine did you sleep well?"

The question caught him by surprise as he indeed did not have the best rest last night but seeing what happened in the morning he chooses to avoid the subject.

"Yeah I slept just fine it is just that I got a lot on my plate right now, we have to pull off this big thing tonight and then also send you guys back home by tomorrow."

[Send us home tomorrow….." it clicked in Cynthia's mind as she remembered today is the last day she spends in Lumious.

"Oh, right we have to go back but wait what about you?"

"I and the team would probably go back to the main HQ and wait for redeployment." He answered without making eye contact his gaze was focused on the path ahead as both of them kept walking.

"I see."

[Last day which means I won't be seeing Frost for a while…]Cynthia pondered as her heart felt a tug.

Seeing Cynthia like this made Frost react

"We will most likely be assigned to you guys again for our next mission since you all insisted on becoming rangers but that would take some time I am afraid."

"Oh that is fine I am a patient person."

"Is that correct." Frost teased as it earned him a well-deserved slap on the shoulder.

"Hey!" he protested innocently.

Cynthia didn't reply instead she just paced faster than Frost leaving him behind.

"Oye wait up," he yelled as he jogged to catch up to the champion.

"We still have some time lets go get something to eat you haven't had anything right?" Frost asked as Cynthia simply nodded not giving him a verbal response.

Frost raised his brow as he witnessed the childish side of Cynthia again.

"ALRIGHT FINE you are a very punctual and patient individual at SOME times." He apologized but this still got him a burning gaze in reply and he rephrased

"AT MOST TIMES…"

Cynthia perked up and soon replied

"That will do for now let's go now I want some pancakes." She demanded as

Frost face palmed but nonetheless followed her.

"Yes Ma'am"

By the time both of them entered the mobile HQ, it was back to being crowded with Rangers working away on computers and managing security.

"Frost did you see this."

It was Rain calling him telling him to see the map that Spark found.

"Yeah I did, he outdid himself." He replied as Cynthia exchanged her greetings with the blue-haired women.

"Where is Diantha?" Cynthia asked.

"Someone called?" Diantha said popping out from the side.

"Oh you are here, let us go find the others."

"Cynthia, could you bring everyone here while you're at it?" Frost asked.

"Sure."

As the both ladies left Frost asked Rain

"Could I ask you to sit out from this mission?"

Rain didn't stop looking at the monitor but her brow rose

"And why would you ask me that?"

"You know to stay with the champions keep then secured, and don't get me wrong I am going to make Stone stay as well." Frost Clarified.

"You making us two stay out makes me feel uneasy you sure I know everything?"

"You read my mind yesterday so you know what I think about all of this." He justified.

"And that is why I think…." Rain stopped abruptly as a Ranger walked by them.

Frost also stopped talking understanding the situation.

[And that is why I think that the Kalos Ranger's HQ having a traitor is something crazy but surprisingly believable given the current circumstances.] Frost heard the sentence complete in his mind.

The mental conversations stopped without being finished as all the rangers and Champions walked in.

Lance was dripping of sweat as Spark just dragged him out of the gym, Steven seemed calmer than he usually is, Alder was conversing with the two lady Champions about the various women he met in the Hotel and Cynthia and Diantha were chuckling at the older Champion's stories.

"Where's Stone and the kid?" Ember raised the question haughtily.

"Stone told me he would be late, he is with Ash and Pikachu but he did not say where or what they are doing," Leaf added.

"Stone being late that isn't like him you sure everything is alright," Spark asked while throwing a towel on Lance.

"Enough chit chat if he said he would be late then so be it let us get the champions up to speed." Rain took the initiative.

"Take a seat everyone," Frost asked politely and everyone gathered round taking a folding seat each.

"As you can see the lab/hideout is structured in a three-floor design and the long tunnel is the main entry, each floor is connected with a pair of elevators and stairways a team consisting of myself, Ember, and Leaf will infiltrate the structure."

"Only three of you what about the rest of us," Diantha questioned and Lance nodded.

"Rain and Stone will be assigned to you champions for safety reasons and I need all the champions to keep Team Galactic at bay outside on the streets."

"You need us to make a distraction for you all to enter rather calmly I see," Alder said while stroking his chin.

"I still don't like the fact that you won't let us go inside the base." Lance aggressed.

"Sorry it has to be this way Champion, but we can't put your lives in danger by sending you in a gunfight," Sparky said.

"But…" Diantha tried to speak but was interrupted by Rain.

"Don't worry Diantha the three we are sending inside are capable to handle it themselves."

Frost seeing the conversation die down continued.

"Sparky where are we with the Police?"

"I explained the situation to them and they are willing to cooperate." He chirped

"Good! now listen, the Police and the Rangers will be setting barricades all around the district and will be the first to announce the raid, Lance put your G-Men with them at the various exit points and tell them to make sure no one leaves the area."

"Alright."

"Once the raid begins waves of team Galactic will come from both inside and outside the base and it is here when the Champions do what they do and deal with them giving me and the others an opening to enter the hideout, Rain and Stone will be outside only but won't join your fight they will be on the watch and making sure no gunfights occur on the surface."

"So we are only a distraction that's all?" Steven questioned.

"Oye you get to be a part of the plan so what the fuck is your problem you idiot, we ask you to stay out of our way so that you don't get shot," Ember growled.

"I also don't like staying away from the real fight," Cynthia said while fixing her gaze on the map and then Frost who sighed and replied.

"I don't make the rules here Champion the higher-ups what you all out so I keep you out if you have a problem ask Goodshow."

"Wait said to keep us out?" Diantha asked surprised with this.

"Yup we can't let foreign representatives like yourself get injured." Rain added.

Cynthia thought about this for a second before smirking to herself and replying

"Alright fine if said it then so be it."

Frost who caught the smirk thought to himself

[What is she plotting this time.]

"But Cynthia we can't just let them go in alone," Diantha argued but was quickly shut down by Alder.

"Diantha is right here as well if any of us gets hurt here it would become an international incident very quickly."

"But…"

"No buts lady," Ember added.

Before the conversation could get more heated Rain stepped in again

"Look Champions you aren't just a distraction you guys getting the three of them inside the hideout is the first and most crucial step if you guys don't make your raid look believable they will expect us and make it more difficult."

Her reasoning was sound as even Steven didn't question it

"Well if you put it that way I guess it is fine." He mumbled under his breath.

"If your role is clear then please cooperate with the police and the rangers, Lance can I leave it to you," Frost asked the dragon master.

"Yes." He answered with surety.

"Good, then please rest till evening we leave at 10 PM," Frost said effectively dismissing all of them.

"Frost wait what about Stone and Ash?" Rain muttered.

"I'll go pay them a visit, here take my room key card and get my stuff down here if I take too long." He answered while leaving immediately for the same.

Cynthia wanted to follow him but she herself had a call to make a very crucial one at that so she opted out and the rest of the Champions with the exception of Ash who wasn't there and Lance who had his own task decided it was better to follow Frost's advice and take it easy for the rest of the day.

Frost tried calling Stone but when the latter didn't answer he sent him a message but still got worried.

[What the hell?] Frost thought as he went to the reception to talk to the ever so familiar receptionist.

"How may I help you today?" he asked politely.

"Have you seen Ash Ketchum leave today?" Frost got straight to the point.

"Yes, of course, he left early in the morning with one of you."

"Tall and well built?" Frost described his teammate.

"Yes."

"Do you know where they went?"

"No I am afraid but they couldn't have gone far as they refused my offer to book them a cab."

"I see thanks a lot," Frost replied as he rushed out of the reception outside with his phone in hand.

"Welcome…sir" The man said as Frost quickly left his vision.

Frost started walking the streets of Lumious bustling with crowd, as usual, he carefully weaved through the crowd making sure not to bump into anyone he didn't cover a long distance when he got a call from Stone.

"Stone what the hell is wrong with you, leaving without telling anyone where you went plus taking Ash with you," Frost yelled.

"I am sorry Leader but could you please come to the location I sent you." Stone replied as the ping from the message came.

"What happened this isn't like you?" Frost asked as he read the message Stone was calling him to the same park where he and Cynthia rested on their day out.

"I know and I apologize I will explain everything once you get here?"

"Alright," Frost said as the call disconnected.

[Well what is he up to?] he wondered as he left for the park.

* * *

Cynthia was pacing to and fro in her suite's balcony waiting for the call to connect she was partly annoyed at the long duration the call was taking to connect.

[Arceus how long is this dial tone.] she grumbled in her head but her back straightened as a voice came from the other side.

"This is Cynthia Shirona speaking can you get Mr. Goodshow on the line." She said as her lips curled into a smile hearing the reply.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter slightly longer than my usual *wink**wink*. If you guys have anything to ask or say about the story feel free to write it in the reviews or private message me anything works. I'll try and upload the next chapter soon so until then **

**PEACE OUT **


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55: The Distraught Guardian**

Frost reached his destination sooner then expected as he decided to jog most of the way, Stone and Ash were sitting on one of the many benches in the park if Frost didn't know better those two were looking very suspicious sitting in the park at such an odd time.

"What is all this about Stone? Explain yourselves." Frost immediately demanded once he was close enough to the two guys.

Stone was about to speak but Ash cut him off as Pikachu seemingly returned from a stroll down the park.

"Frost I need your help with something."

"What?"

"I am sorry due to some personal reasons I could not focus so I asked Stone to accompany me outside." Ash genuinely apologized.

Frost's stern look faltered as he glanced at the kid's gloomy face.

"You could have just said so from the beginning." He added.

"Yes, I am sorry for that also but…." Ash sighed as Frost urged him to continue.

"But my mind is in a bad place right now and I needed some air."

"Kid, don't beat around the bush right now I get it you have some personal issue and you needed someone to talk to but why take Stone and not someone like Lance who you know better," Frost questioned.

"It is because he figured out I use Aura," Stone added seriously.

"What!" Frost said as he dragged Stone to the side and asked

"Didn't I tell you to suppress it."

"You did but he had me figured out when we met back in Kanto before even boarding the damn plane."

"Is he THAT good of an Aura Guardian," Frost asked as he glanced at the boy.

"He is prodigy Frost it is honestly baffling how good he is considering his age."

"So he trusts you because you use Aura what kind of logic is that?"

"It is a mutual thing with Aura users." Stone sighed.

"But still him knowing you are an Aura user is problematic."

"Are you guys done ignoring me." Ash raised his voice snapping the two men out.

"Kid tell me what is wrong I'll help you if I can but in return keep Stone's aura a secret from the others." Frost immediately bargained.

"I understand, I was also quite surprised to find an Aura Guardian in the Rangers considering how strict the rules are in the Aura Guard."

"Actually…" Stone began but Frost shushed him.

"Yes please do his situation is special, now start talking what did you share with Stone and what is troubling you?"

"There is someone I am looking for, her name was Anabel she was in a plane crash a few years ago….." Ash began and Frost internally cringed

[The kid wants to find his dead girlfriend ohhhhh Arceus what the hell has Stone gotten himself into.]

Ash explained the story from the beginning and also his conversation with Clemont which made him approach Stone in the first place, leaving out his encounter with Serena.

When he finished Frost sighed as even thou he had far more important things to deal with right now he was listening to a weird Story from a sixteen-year-old Champion, although he didn't let it show on his face so Ash's feelings are not made fun of.

"Kid, is there any evidence that she could have survived?" Frost decided to get it over with fast.

"Not anything physical….."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He had a vision she was alive." Stone said breaking the atmosphere.

To be completely honest Frost had had enough of this he still could not believe he wasted time on something like this but since he did it he accepted defeat in his head.

Once again dragging Stone to the side he asked

"Have you finally lost it Stone?"

"Leader let me explain." Stone waved his hand frantically.

"Oh please by all means go ahead."

"Visions in Aura Guardians is not a common occurrence but they happen sometimes and considering Ash who has a strong connection to Aura it doesn't surprise me he had visions."

"You sure he didn't just imagine things from the shock of the loss itself."

"That could have been the case but he seems sure he saw her and ….. I believe him."

Frost was having a hard time seeing his teammate struggle to explain himself.

"Stone listen to me the world we live in people don't return from the dead just like that."

"I know and that is what I thought until I saw her picture."

Frost lifted his brow as he returned to Ash and asked

"Show me her picture."

Immediately Ash produced a photograph, a polaroid to be precise, and placed it in Frost's hand.

As he glanced at the image of a young girl with a boy cut and purple hair his eyes widened for a second, he looked at Stone who eyed him blankly.

Ash to whom the picture was returned to stared at the two men and asked

"So…. Will you help me?"

Frost replied after thinking about it for a few seconds.

"Sure kid but… keep your end of the deal as well."

"Of course you have my word." Answered Ash happily.

* * *

Cynthia had finished her talk with Goodshow and was not happy with its result.

"Even he is against us going what the hell." She grumbled as Glaceon helped herself out of her Pokeball.

Her Pokemon looking at her worried face purred as Cynthia smiled in return and petted the ice eevelution.

"Don't worry girl it is just some work stuff nothing too serious." She didn't speak the truth.

"Gla-Glaceon"

"I know and I am not overworking myself for your information." Cynthia defended against her Pokemon's criticism.

Glaceon was not buying it and to be completely real Cynthia knew it too, her Pokemon are very close to her and are the only few capable of reading her like an open book but still not wanting to discuss the phone call any further Cynthia changed the topic.

"So how was Frost's Ninetales I heard you made good friends with her."

"Gla Gla Gla"

"I know she is a strange one very strong too I presume?" Cynthia asked seriously.

Glaceon nodded.

"I knew it, that Pokemon is something special." She added as she thought.

[Well that at least confirms one thing but something bothers me why did my request got turned down so quickly.]

* * *

Back with Frost who had left Ash with Stone while returning to Luminous Pride received a phonecall.

_"Hello?"_ he asked as the number was a private one.

"_Ranger you were correct the Champion of Sinnoh did contact me regarding your mission tonight, I applaud your prediction."_ The voice began in a leisurely tone.

Frost who recognized the President of the PLA replied

_"Did you deal with her the way we discussed…sir?"_

_"Yes, I rejected her idea of the Champions accompanying you tonight."_

The President's tone was extremely informal and to anyone else, he seemed to be a very friendly and approachable guy… but Frost wasn't going to fall for that because the moment he met him back in Prism Tower during the meeting of Champions the specialist felt his spin chill.

Frost stopped walking and asked

_"If that is the case why have you called sir is this your way of intimidation?"_

_"Ha! Don't misunderstand the intent specialist I just wanted to speak to you regarding my Champions." _

Goodshow's tone was somewhat serious this time there was a hint of aggression tucked away in his tone if Frost wasn't on edge he would have missed it.

Taking a step away from the crowd of Lumious Frost continued.

_"If it is their safety you are worried about don't worry sir they will be far away from any real danger."_

_" I appreciate that but this is not the end of this because do you honestly believe the Champions would follow rules in this situation?"_

_"Are you suggesting they would disregard a direct order from you."_ Frost's expression stiffened.

_"Ranger my Champions aren't my __**soldiers**__ nor am I a __**general**__ to them so don't talk about orders and commands in front of me they aren't like you all so __**make sure they remain safe**__ in the event they do decide to disregard my request,"_ Goodshow warned as he stressed on his words.

Frost was ticked off now but his voice never faltered as he replied

_" Alright I'll stay alert but can I know why you REALLY called me because this clearly isn't a friendly reminder type of call what is your real agenda __**MR. PRESIDENT.**__"_

Frost could hear Goodshow chuckling on the other side as he answered

_" My boy no matter what your true nature may be, I would request you to not underestimate my champions they may be normal citizens in your eyes but each and everyone has a specialty that may prove useful to you in the future they may not be able to kill but they sure as hell aren't weak I suggest you don't forget this….. that is all I have to say. Good luck for tonight Ranger I wish for your team's success."_

The call disconnected before Frost could say anything, he clenched the Pokegear in his hand his mind was too occupied with other things to be able to make sense of Goodshow's words right now. Deciding to focus at the raid happening tonight Frost slipped the Pokegear back in his pocket as he wondered

[This day keeps on getting weirder….]

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**The next chapter is going to be the raid, damn that took a while to reach but we are here now. I can't keep my excitement in check as the finale draws near and don't worry I got some things in store for all the romantics and the action lovers so stay in touch. Don't forget to follow and favorite so you don't miss any updates and feel free to ask questions in the reviews or PM's because I love to see your support and different opinions on my story. That is all for this chapter so Until Next Time**_

_**PEACE**_


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56: Shock And Awe**

Lance was a prideful individual or so he believed because when a supposed escort ranger pointed a gun on his head in front of not four but five international champions and the president of PLA all that pride took a swan dive off Mt. Silver. While first, he thought the man was not serious and just intimidating him all it took was one glance at him to know for sure that his life was really in the hands of the escort.

The memory of the same still sent shivers down Lance's spine because back when the champions and the rangers met informally at Ash's suite his initial judgment of all the rangers was just that of ordinary rangers, I mean who expected that they would turn out to be an elite kill squad of the Ranger Corps Lance justified as he continued throwing jabs on the sandbag hung in front of him.

Shortly after being told his role in the raid happening tonight by Frost, Lance returned to the gym to continue his workout.

"Frost…" Lance muttered.

Thinking back on it when he first met his own escort Spark he did not find any resemblance between the blonde kid he just met and a Pokemon Ranger, his laid back attitude and ignorance made Lance feel like Spark was lying when he told him with confidence that he was, in fact, a Ranger, but even then Lance was just playing into their hands as the meek-looking blonde turned out to be an IT Specialist who made sure none of the champions could find anything on the escorts anywhere.

Lance was being toyed with although he did help interrogate the security guard sleeper he felt that he could only do that because he reached out to the captain of the rangers and not because he wanted to himself.

Lance did not like taking orders but he respected people stronger than him people that could best him physically or in a Pokemon battle but when the rangers took command of the situation without ticking any of the above two criteria it stung him, sure Frost beat Steven in a one on one but anyone there could tell that Steven was not focused on the match and grossly underestimated his opponent, Lance even approached Alder on this and the oldest Champion agreed that if Steven knew of the full capabilities of that man and his Greninja he could have very easily won.

Personally, he wanted to fight Frost in a fistfight just to see what would happen and even presented it as an option back in the informal meeting but out of all the people there Cynthia rejected this as she apparently saw Frost fight in the airplane incident.

[He could hurt you seriously.] were Cynthia's words back then and he honestly could not believe her saying that.

"So he is a proficient fighter as well….." Lance muttered as he punched the bag in frustration this time.

It was clear that Frost looked down on him but then why would he assign the role of leading the outside team to him wouldn't Cynthia whom he trusted more be a better option.

"I have to know why?" Lance questioned as he finished training and was about to leave for the showers but then heard his phone ring.

_**Incoming Call: Cynthia Shirona**_

He eyed the phone skeptically as they just met about an hour ago and if she wanted to talk that would have been more convenient but regardless he ended up picking the call because a call from Cynthia wasn't something that happened on a common basis even for Lance.

* * *

"Pikachu you ready!" Ash asked his partner enthusiastically to which the electric mouse patted his chest proudly.

"Your mood seems to have improved kid did something happen today." Alder who was sitting cross-legged inside a Police van with Steven and Ash on their way to the D Block of the urban district.

It was always nice to see the young champion cheery as seeing the pure and kind-hearted kid sad didn't bode well for Alder.

"Ah well I just am excited for this it had been a while Lance took me for any raids that is all." Ash corrected himself while sitting back down in the dimly lit police van.

Lance had split the champions up in two groups consisting of three each this was the latter half as he himself was with Cynthia and Diantha. Early this evening Lance met with Officer Jenny and discussed the entire plan for the raid…. Well, just the parts he was asked to do by Frost. According to him, we split the district up into plausible entry and escape routes the police barricades surrounded the entire district but were concentrated near the escape routes meanwhile Pokemon Rangers and Lance's G Men were tasked near the entry points to cut off and Galactic reinforcements that may come. The only dynamically moving groups were that of the Champions and the two specialists leading them support. Although no one was in their position right now everyone was waiting for their cue. That being the Champions making their presence known.

The plan was a straightforward one in Alder's eyes too straightforward if he was being honest, the redhead glanced at the scion of Devoncorp sitting across to both Ash and himself deep in thought.

"Something bothering you?" Alder voiced his worries to Steven who answered.

"No… it is just nothing I am fine," Steven answered.

Alder's brow rose but he decided to leave it at that as the van came to a halt.

Ash wore his cap as Pikachu hopped on his shoulder and Alder slipped into his sandals as both walked out and stretched after being cramped inside the small van.

Steven the last one inside took a deep breath as he stepped out and turned on the communication device given to him by the blonde specialist.

_**"We are in position ready to begin, are you ready." He spoke clearly.**_

_**"Yes Leader's group is in place waiting for on you Champion Stone." Sparky replied while sitting inside the back of another van coordinating between everyone.**_

"Alright…. Let us start." Steven said as he called out Metagross.

As the Shiney Pokemon made his presence known Ash knelt down and touched the ground with one hand. Alder joined in as his own Escavalier was called out.

It was absolute silence in the D Block as Ash's Auran spread underground he could hear in indistinguishable noises all over.

"The base is definitely below us." He confirmed as he started walking forward and the rest of them followed.

Steven made the two Police officers that accompanied them stay behind as the three champions and their Pokemon moved forward.

Now in the center of a four-way street Ash pointed at one of the street and said

"15 meters ahead in that direction that is weakest and no one seems to be under it."

"Blondie we located the weak link tell that 'GUY' to get ready," Steven informed.

"All set here go ahead," Spark confirmed as he typed away on his keyboard.

With the confirmation received Steven touched his Lapel pin as the stone on it glowed brightly.

"I ASK FOR YOUR HELP AGAIN METAGROSS LISTEN TO MY CALL AND SHOW YOUR TRUE STRENGTH!" he chanted as the light from his ornament keystone met with Metagross's mega stone.

In the dimly lit street, mega evolution was like a fireworks display and once the light show finished Steven looked into his Pokemon's eyes as Metgross already having heard Ash before turned towards the street in question.

Steven smiled as he and the Champions retreated to a farther position.

"METAGROSS **_METEOR MASH _**FULL POWER!"

Instantly the Pokemon flew high in the air and upon reaching the height that of a seven-story building began his descent. Blue light engulfed the steel Body of Mega-Metagross as once the impact happened the ground split into two and a huge cloud of debris and dust from the now destroyed street erupted and made it difficult for everyone to see what was going on. The resulting shockwave was very large and even the Champions who were considerable distance away from it could still feel their heart and body shake.

Metagross returned back to Steven and seemed completely fine to Ash as he compared him to the now destroyed street ahead of him.

"Wow," Ash said in awe as Metagross replied blushingly to the praise by Ash.

Right on cue, the streets behind Steven, Ash, and Alder got swarmed with parties of Police Officers and Pokemon Rangers with riot gear and Megaphones. And one of the officers announced on the mic.

**"THIS IS THE LUMIOUS CITY POLICE! ALL TEAM GALACTIC MEMBERS COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR OR WE WILL USE FORCE. ALL CITIZENS ARE REQUESTED TO LOCK THEIR DOORS AND WINDOWS AND STAY INDOORS FOR THEIR OWN SAFETY."**

This message was now on repeat with sirens blaring and red and blue lights flickers from the many Police vehicles this raid had officially begun.

"And now we wait for their response," Ash said as he and Pikachu got ready to fight.

"Yes but I doubt it will be anything other than a confrontation." Alder sighed and Escavalier nodded.

"EVERYONE STAY ON GUARD!" Steven commanded as he mentally prepared himself.

[Cynthia, Alder, Diantha I hope you know what you are doing.]

* * *

In another part of the district away from the raiding party lead by Steven, Lance wearing his champion attire with his cape hanging swaying in the wind was being followed by Cynthia in her black Champion outfit and Diantha the only one wearing casuals blue jeans with black sleeveless top and snow white windcheater over it.

"Steven has begun the raid which means Frost and the other two are about to enter from the sewers anytime now," Lance said as he continued walking.

"Leaf and Ember." Cynthia reminded.

"I mean I always saw this Ember girl as the hot-headed so it wasn't surprising when Frost asked her to go with him but why Leaf, isn't she the medic her job is to save lives not take them," Diantha added as she followed them.

"I don't know but I remember Rain telling me that those three are their most offensive strike team," Cynthia added.

"When did this happen?" Diantha questioned.

"Focus guys we only have little time left," Lance said as the women stopped talking and proceeded through the small alleyway.

On the rooftop just above a single silhouette moved to follow the trio from above. Gracefully jumping across the alley to the opposite building if the path in front was blocked. Covered head to toe in fabric this person had a Marksman Rifle slung over her shoulder and had a black cloth mask covering half her facial features. When the clouds above-made way for the moonlight to pass through the only thing visible on the person was her eyes and strands of blue hair peeking out from under her cloak.

"Frost they are definitely up to no good." She spoke in her earpiece and heard the reply as she observed the trio.

Her slender legs wearing combat pants and boots were on display as she jumped across another rooftop and the cloak fluttered madly in the air under the moon's impactful appearance. Landing once again on the opposite rooftop Rain continued her pursuit of the three Champions.

* * *

Back with Steven and the others, things were starting to heat up as the first wave of Galactic Trainers started to rush out on the street through the giant hole, Metagross created with his Meteor Mash.

Steven looked at his watch and then back in front of him as he saw waves of Golbats, Dustoxs, Houndooms, and even a few Electrivires lineup with their respective Galactic Underlings.

"Ash you and Pikachu deal with the air units, Alder come with me Escavilier, and Metagross will cover each other and deal with the rest." Steven took the lead.

The pokemon with the Police were either Arcanines or Growlithe both good types here but Steven wanted to preserve their strengths in case it became a game of numbers and since it was leading to that only Steven declared that the first wave of grunts the three Champions will be able to handle alone.

Obviously, the Galactic group took this as an insult and begun their charge with revenge in mind.

"PIKACHU TAKE OUT THE HIGH FLYERS WITH **_THUNDERBOLT_**!"

"PIKA PIKA CHUUUUUUUU!" the little mouse produced a huge line of Electricity as it hit the first Golbat that came in its path and then began chaining to the other Golbats and Dustoxs. In an instant all the flying types were out even the Dustox that didn't have a particular weakness to Electric-type moves like the Golbats, this just increased the fear in the grunts as their opponents were none other than three Champions.

The Houndooms began their attack with Flamethrowers which in Steven's opinion was a good choice considering both Escavelier and Metagross are weak to that.

Escavelier took two flamethrowers aimed at him head-on and the grunts rejoiced that they now had one less enemy to deal with but… Alder just chuckled.

"You kids are full of it." The Unova Champion just laughed as when the dust settled Escavelier standing unharmed.

"I'll have you kids know this guy trains with my Volcarona so he isn't falling to such light-hearted attacks, NOW ESCAVELIER USE **_RAZOR SHELL_** AND TAKE THE HOUNDOOMS OUT."

With that, the Half Bug-type moved and moved fast slicing at one Houndoom after the next each one falling after taking just one hit.

"It was a good attempt all of you one day you can reach us, well if you get out of prison that is," Alder said honestly.

The Level Difference was too high and Metagross quickly dealt with the remaining Electrivires with ease and just like that the first wave came to a close. The police stepped in and arrested whom they could the ones that fled were caught at the exits and the rest surrendered.

By the time the second wave began a few Police Officers and rangers joined the big fight and the night continued. Steven decided to let the authorities start dealing with them as they took the back seat because they knew there were bound to be some high-level trainers in the Galactic roster who were waiting to pounce on the Champions once they are exhausted.

"Ash! Old Man! Let us take it easy for now." He said as he began to fall back.

"Alright, it is better to save our strength for later." Alder said as he retreated.

"I'll stay with these guys and lend a hand." Ash insisted.

"Alright, Alder lets go."

**INSIDE THE BASE'S COMMAND ROOM**

The place was in red alert with alarms going off telling Galactic Grunts to mobilize and attack the raiding party but this room wasn't that of Galactic inside sat many technicians working on many computers observing any anomaly's in the base.

Sat on the manager's seat was a man in late twenties wearing specs and having a clean shaved pale-skinned appearance. His outfit was a simple shirt and pants. His hair was short and dark-toned. Looking at him you would see more of a strategist than a fighter as his slim figure wasn't much to boast about.

Shortly after one of the workers walked towards him as he sat idly on his seat patiently waiting for something to happen.

"No signs of any intruders inside the base sir!"

"Keep watching he'll come, tell the Galactic idiots to the mess on the streets occupied"

"Yes sir." Said the underling as he went back.

As the man shifted his gaze to monitors again a feminine figure walked behind him and said

"They are definitely here in Lumious and they will most likely be coming tonight." She said as her finger played with her silver locks.

The man looked at her, her face covered with a completely white mask.

"I know darling."

The women grunted at his way of talking clearly not amused.

The man chuckled in return

"Activate the prototypes." He ordered her as he slipped a file towards her.

Reading the contents of the document she asked

"Just these three you sure."

Once again he chuckled totally out of character considering the base was under siege.

"Yes love because this job is right up the alley for their most **Offensive Strike Team**."

The female judged his weird sense of humor seriously but then left to comply with his orders.

"Where are you, Ranger." The man muttered with a poison-laced tone as he continued to wait.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**I am back sorry for the slight delay but I have returned and now I am hyped to see the ending of this first arc unfold. So keep yourself updated by following this story and feel free to ask questions in PM or the reviews. Until Then**_

_**PEACE**_


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57: Assault Team**

_**BOOOM!**_

The ground shook as two people started moving inside an alleyway. Both wearing similar types of long coats with knee-length tails the difference being one was lined cyan and the other crimson red.

"That must be lover boy, he really is making quite the noise out there." Ember quipped.

Her red hair tied into a bun made them easy to manage as they didn't get in her way during fights. Both of them had rifles slung over their backs but Ember's had an extra barrel attachment that being a grenade launcher.

"Do we need the extra firepower Ember?" asked Spark on the radio as he questioned her choice of attachment.

Although it was a question it sounded more of a taunt by the blonde, and Ember simply huffed

"A shut-in like you doesn't get to question my choice here when was the last time you came on a field mission I heard from big sis even that baby Champion has more hours on you."

"Ouch….. low blow Em ….Leader Ember is being rude again." Came as the reply as Spark pleaded for help from the only man that could at this point.

"Hey don't involve Leader in this that is not fair." Ember's anger did a 180 when she heard Spark ask for help from their Leader.

"Enough you two quit it." Frost shushed them quickly.

"But he started it, Leader." Ember pouted although you couldn't since she wore a mask to hide her visage nothing too fancy it was just a cloth one covering half of their faces as they planned to ditch them anyways.

Frost smirked under his mask as he spoke again.

"Leaf what is the situation do you see anything?" Frost asked.

"It is all going as planned, that Hoenn Champion did not pull any punches in his entry I must say."

"Good rendezvous with us at the insertion point, we are on our way."

"Copy"

Along the way another voice chimed in their private channel it was Rain keeping him posted on the movements of the three Champions.

"Damn that Sinnoh women poking her nose into places where it clearly doesn't belong." Ember voiced angrily not pleased with the news.

"I have to agree Ember," Frost added making Ember lighten up.

"Keep an eye on them, big sis." Spark joined as Ember and Frost reached a manhole near the edge of the block.

Coming to a halt Frost scanned the surrounding while Ember drew her rifle before a woman pounced from the ledge of the adjacent building landing in front of the two of them.

"Ah, it feels so good to stretch like this." Leaf said joyfully as dusted her uniform with the sub-machine gun hanging from her back she was also the only member wearing a small bag pack containing her field medical supplies.

To untrained eyes, all three of them looked the same but each of them had something different under their coats the most noticeable thing with Leaf being a tanto sword strapped to her back waist and Ember with her bandolier with grenade launcher ammo. Frost unlike when rescuing Cynthia on the hijacked plane was well prepared this time around with lots of utility and support items ready to use hidden in the various pocket in the inner lining of his coat. He and Ember also had a leg holster wrapped around their right and left leg respectively carrying suppressed handguns.

With all their equipment checked Frost gave the call

"Let us not waste the window Steven gave us." Herby signaling that the mission is a go.

Spark who was listening in also added

"Leader comms are going to be unreliable from now on so until you use the key I gave you, you are on your own."

"Copy That, Sparky keep eyes on everything and give me a rundown of the situation when we get back in touch."

"Roger that Boss and Good luck to all of you… Spark out." The radio fell silent after Spark's parting words as Leaf using her gloved hand pried the manhole cover open with ease as Frost and Ember hopped inside one after the other with Leaf falling suit.

* * *

The sewer system had many narrow tunnels that connected with the main water channels currently they were in one of these only making their way to the water channel as those were the direct route to the base entrance. The air was reeking with the stench of sewage but none of the three complained as they shimmied their way between the narrow wall.

Upon hearing the sound of the flow of water Frost warned

"It's close be on guard." and as predicted they reached the main water channel.

Frost was about to come out of the small space of the connecting tunnel but stopped abruptly as soon as he heard the sound of footsteps. The two women behind him stopped too as they saw a group of Galactic grunts run by them completely unaware of their presence.

"Amateurs…." Leaf smirked as they finally walked into the open space of the main water channel.

The noise the flowing water made was very loud almost completely masking the sound of the fight happening on the streets above. As they paced their way on the footpaths along the water.

Coming across their first turn Ember who had overtaken Frost along the way peeked around it to find a heavy metal door guarded by two armed guards about 20 meters ahead.

"Two guards twenty meters armed." She whispered as she upholstered the pistol from her leg.

"Camera?" Frost asked and Ember shook her head.

Frost nodded as he did the same but Leaf stopped them both as she said

"Save the bullets you two," she said as she asked Ember to give her some space.

After peeking around the corner once and confirming the location of the two guards she withdrew metal spikes from her coat she and with a quick motion jumped around the corner and swiftly executed her two unsuspecting targets.

"Show-off…" Ember sighed as Frost peeked behind her and saw the guards drop on the ground. Moving forward and reaching the entrance to the base he knelt to examine the first body, completely ignoring the spikes lodged in the now-deceased man's throat as he retrieved an ID card and swiped it on the door's terminal but not before hiding the bodies behind a stack of crates to the side of the door.

As gears turned, the door opened and Frost throws his Pokeball out calling Greninja.

The frog Pokemon appeared before them as Frost gave him an earpiece.

"There is no signal right now but when we'll get it back soon, till then keep watch and guard the area," Frost told as the half-dark type jumped into the shadow s and they went inside the base.

* * *

"You haven't lost your touch Leaf." Frost praised as they were running along the now well-lit metal corridors keeping an eye out for cameras and people along the way.

"I mean I wasn't going to let Ember steal the show so quickly." She replied with her usual upbeat voice.

"Well good to know someone's keeping up with training tell your boyfriend to better behave or I'll ask Stone to train him."

With a small chuckle, Leaf replied "Sure leader."

"Guys we have company."

Their little chat was interrupted when Ember pointed at the group of guards coming their way.

"Damn must've have tripped a sensor along the way."

"Leaf, Ember, get ready." Frost took the lead as he threw something at the feet of their opposition.

"GRENADE TAKE COVER!" someone shouted as the guards began to scramble but much to their surprise nothing happened.

It was a blank but before anyone realized that our trio had covered the distance between them and were now meters away from them.

Frost drew his pistol first as he fired three shots each connecting with three different targets and Leaf and Ember followed with two shots each and just like that seven more people fell and the three of them walked out unscathed and unfazed by their actions.

This happened three more times as they got ambushed by group after group, although they weren't fine by this they also weren't against this as these were the problems they could shoot their way out off, and that was something they could do with ease.

"We need Spark's support or we'll keep falling for traps like this," Ember growled as they ran away from the scene of the crime with haste as even thou their gunshots were suppressed the screams of the guards weren't.

"We need a computer terminal and we need it fast we are approaching the main lobby of the first floor there is bound to be one there," Leaf added in between as she controlled her breath while running in the halls.

Frost took a USB stick out of his pocket and handed it to Leaf.

"Take it and get to work, I and Ember will cover you." He said as they reached the first proper room of this base.

As soon as they entered the room they were being shot at it, as planned Leaf didn't stick around as she went around to search for a PC while Frost and Ember distracted the guards. Booking it to the nearest door the green-haired woman kicked the door down and disappeared from Frost's view.

Out in the lobby, Frost and Ember jumped cover to cover trying to contain the madness but this was an uphill battle any way they looked at it with the odds favoring the guards.

"Arceus Ember this is getting out of hand now," Frost yelled as she dropped another empty rifle magazine on the floor and reloaded.

"NO SHIT LEADER!" Ember responded while laughing.

Although they were in a pinch both of them were smiling and passing comments all around even insulting the guards in between.

They did this to buy Leaf as much time she needed to find a Terminal because soon they were going to begin their actual counter-attack.

Frost looked and Ember signaling her to be prepared, she responded with a smirk as started prepping.

"Give them hell Ember." He said as Ember countered with a 40 mm grenade launched out of her under-barrel attachment.

_**BOOM **_

The round blew up taking down almost everyone in the radius instantly but that and just for assurance another grenade was fired by Ember to make sure none of them escaped her clutches.

The flames died shortly after that as the water sprinklers kicked in and dowsed everything down.

"Great as this day couldn't get harder," Ember complained as she was standing under one of the sprinklers. She was grateful now that she tied her hair into a bun but when she glanced at Frost who was struggling to control his wet hair in control she couldn't help but laugh as her fearless leader tried to keep his kept.

"Here take this." She produced a hairband from her pocket and threw it at Frost who caught it with his free hand and started to tie his hair.

"Thanks," Frost replied embarrassed as the door Leaf went through opened, and both immediately pointed their guns in that direction.

"Relax you two." Leaf confirmed as she walked in obviously drenched as well.

"Did you patch Spark in?" Frost asked as he continued fixing his hair but since he was still struggling Ember swatted his hands and helped him.

"Yes give it a few minutes." She added as red-colored water dripped from her sleeve.

Frost's eyed her right arm suspiciously before Leaf responded.

"It's not mine, I had to ask for the computer password." She defended as Frost relaxed and Ember finished with his hair.

Leaf took this time to see if the two of them got injured and thankfully they were alright considering the state the room was in right now it was a miracle both of them were safe.

The water from the sprinklers mixed with the blood of the fallen and the entire room slowly filled with bloody water.

"And your boyfriend said this baby was too much," Ember said as she patted the grenade launcher.

Leaf sighed at the disfigured bodies in the back of the room and then replied

"I never objected."

"Ah, its good to be working again with you Leader." Ember changed the topic to take everyone's mind off the bodies.

"Yes, I missed this," Leaf added as Frost replied jokingly.

"What the dead bodies?"

"WHAT! Of course not I mean this." She pointed at the three of them.

Frost chuckled "I know I missed you guys too, sorry I had to leave."

"There is something I want to ask, why'd you leave in the first place," Ember questioned.

"Same question."

"I'll explain everything once all of this is over and we go back to base tomorrow," Frost replied and it seemed to have satisfied the both of them.

They continued to chat even thou they were in between a mission and that too in a room full of dead bodies, they took it easy because considering the number of people they offed in this first floor the likelihood of more coming was very little. It was surely a weird moment of familiarity Frost felt since he genuinely missed reliable teammates in the past years simply their presence made him open up and feel safe and this wasn't just him both Leaf and Ember felt the same as they continued to talk about unrelated topics nothing personal mostly random subjects just to take the edge off the situation.

"Alright enough chit-chat Let us rest for few minutes until Spark connects," Frost suggested as he propped himself to one of the tables as the bloody water flowed under his feet.

"Alright." Leaf said as she sat on top of the same table cross-legged.

Ember joined Frost in leaning instead of sitting.

The three of them took a well-needed breather as the water from the sprinklers kept falling on them and they rested for the time being and waited for their support to join them as Frost eyed the room again.

[Just another day.]

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Another update so early wow. lol**_

_**Not much to say this time around just the usual follow, favorite, and make sure to ask questions if any in the PM and reviews. Until next time**_

_**PEACE**_


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58: The ugliness of the truth**

**_Sometime after Frost's group entered the sewers_**

Lance, Diantha, and Cynthia climbed down another manhole, this being a completely different entry point since this one led straight to the main water channel.

"Augh! this smell will be the death of me." Diantha complained as she lowered herself from the ladder.

"Stop complaining this is a sewer what did you expect scented perfume," Cynthia replied while covering her nose with her sleeve.

"The entrance should be along the main channel it has been about 20 minutes since they entered, we should hurry if we want to catch up to them."

Nodded to Lance's words the two women quickly followed the dragon master through the tunnel system. The loud sound of the flowing sewage water masked their footsteps as they finally reached the entrance.

"This is it," Lance announced as they walked close to the door.

"That is all well and good but how do we plan on opening this?" Diantha said as she eyed the heavy metal door blocking their way.

Lance took out Dragonite's Pokeball as he said

"No problem just give us some room."

"Wait!" Cynthia's voice cut through the space as Lance stopped.

"Don't you think it is a bit weird that the door as no guards." She added.

"Now that you mention it is a bit odd." Diantha quipped as she examined the door carefully.

"Look here's the door's terminal." She added.

Cynthia moved in close to the terminal to examine it while Lance opted to check the surrounding area.

"It's faint but this terminal has traces of blood on it."

"You think Frost and the others used it to enter? But they wouldn't they need an access card" Diantha questioned.

"Yes but I don't see anyone here that is what worries me."

Flags were raised in Cynthia's head as she connected the blood to the card and the card to the dead….

As she was about to complete her thought Lance yelled

"Guys I think I found the guards!"

"What! Where?" Diantha added.

Lance who was squatting behind some crates to the side lifted his head so Diantha could see him.

As the Kalos Champion turned the corner as she yelped but soon covered her mouth with both her hands.

Cynthia joined in soon after and her fears became reality as two bodies of whom she presumed were the guards lay hidden.

Lance using rubber gloves retrieved the spike that was logged inside one of the guard's throat as Diantha silently prayed for the dead.

It wasn't like none of them had seen a dead body before working alongside the police all them had developed some resistance to seeing corpses but the shock was still there.

"Both of them had the same type of spike stuck in their throats," Lance said as he retrieved an evidence bag from his coat and sealed the spike along with the cloth in the plastic bag.

"Check for key cards," Cynthia said as Lance patted one of the bodies.

"Nothing."

Diantha knelt and checked the other body and retrieved a card from one of the inside pockets.

"Here you go." She said as she handed the bloody card to Cynthia.

Cynthia checked the name on the card 'Adam Lowe' it read as she compared the man's photo with the body's.

"So this is how they entered," Lance said as he looked at the bodies once more.

"Arceus they weren't joking weren't they." Diantha tried Dark humor as she chuckled uncomfortably

"No shit," Lance replied as he dusted himself and approached the door where Cynthia stood in wait.

She was about to use the card but suddenly she felt something move above her but before she could react the card was taken from her.

"What!" she reacted in surprise as the shadowed figure jumped behind all of them with the card in his hand.

[That wasn't a human it was a pokemon.] Cynthia summarised as those movements were impossible to execute with the human physique.

Diantha used her Phone's flash to light the area as they saw a Jet-Black greninja standing a few meters behind them.

Diantha tried to negotiate with the Pokemon but was given the silent treatment as the Pokemon just stared at the trio.

"Its Frost's pokemon, dammit he knew." Lance cursed seeing the Pokemon's reluctance to hand over the card.

"If that is the case we just have to fight it," Diantha said as she called out Gardevoir.

The fairy type twirled majestically before coming to halt in front of Greninja.

[You called for me?] Gardevoir asked telepathically to her trainer.

[Yes I need you to get that card from Greninja.]

"Gren-Greninja Gren…." The pokemon growled.

[He says to tell these three to go back.] Gardevoir communicated with all three present.

"Gardevoir ask him nicely once for the card because if he refuses we have no choice to take it by force," Diantha said sternly as Gardevoir did the same.

"Gren…"

[He is stubborn Diantha and is not willing to hand it over.]

Diantha sighed as she said

"Then we have no choice Gardevoir use MoonBlast." She commanded as Greninja took a fighting stance.

The fight was about to start with Gardevoir charging up but suddenly a sharp and loud sound cut through the air.

"GUNSHOT!" Lance yelled as the three of them were alerted.

"STOP RIGHT THERE ALL OF YOU." Rain's voice was crystal clear.

"Rain what the hell!" Diantha yelled as she got out of cover.

"That is my line champion I didn't recall letting you come down here." She replied sternly as she slung her rifle over her back.

Diantha bit her lip as they were busted.

Of course, they had a trail on them there was no way Frost was going to let her go unsupervised, Cynthia face palmed internally.

Rain walked over to the now relaxed Greninja and gave him an affectionate head pat which was surprisingly well-received by him as he handed the card over without resistance.

"Thank you." Rain said as she examined the key card.

After a bit of silence, Rain spoke again

"Champions this was not agreed upon."

Something about the way she said made all their hair stand and it looked like all the champions were being scolded like kids.

Silence

"Seriously you rob cards out of dead bodies but can't answer to me what are you guys…." Rain chuckled as she realized she might have overdone it.

"We wanted to see with our own eyes…." Cynthia began.

"Hooo… but haven't you seen enough already." Rain said as she pointed at the bodies.

"Kalos's peace was threatened and I didn't even know about it." Diantha began visibly distraught.

"So I wanted to make sure they pay for what they did."

Rain looked over to Lance for his explanation as he huffed

"Why are you here Dragon Master Lance." Rain emphasized.

"I don't trust any of you so I needed to come here and see the truth of the life all of you live with my own eyes."

Rain looked at the three Champions

[Cynthia is curious as usual, Diantha wants revenge and Lance wants the truth.]

"Frost told me to keep an eye on you, Cynthia, because he expected you to do come here… he said something about her is stubborn and truth-seeking." Rain began as Cynthia smiled.

"Champions this is dangerous…."

"We know and all three of us agreed to do this keeping that in mind," Cynthia added.

"That is not my point, if you walk on you may see something you cannot unsee, it is your mental health in question not physical well physical is also in question but just a little less in comparison."

As Rain said this the communication device on Greninja beeped as it activated and the Pokemon handed it to Rain.

"Frost, can you hear me?"

"Yes, this is about them only."

"They are outside the entrance I am with them."

"What do you want me to do with them?"

"Yes… they saw the bodies."

"Alright."

Cynthia could just listen to one side of the conversation as Rain handed her the earpiece.

"Cynthia, he wants to speak to you."

Putting the device on she spoke

_**"Frost…."**_

_**"Cynthia…"**_

She could hear the strain in his voice even through the comms.

_**"Why do you keep complicating things?" **_

_**She couldn't reply**_

_**"Cynthia are you still there?" he asked.**_

_**"Yes, I am here."**_

_**"Do you not trust me?"**_

_**"I do more than you think."**_

_**"Then why….."**_

_**C**_ynthia had to answer convincingly anything else and Frost would make Rain send them away.

_**"Because….. because I want to do better I want to be better."**_

Hearing him sigh on the other side made her heart sink.

_**"And you think this is the way to do so."**_

_**"I have to experience it to answer that."**_

_**"Stubborn woman…. Fine"**_

Cynthia's face lit up as he said that

**_"Pass it to Rain."_**

And Cynthia did, Rain put the device on and walked away to complete her conversation, she returned shortly after and handed Cynthia the comm and the keycard.

"He said come to the first lobby, you have 10 minutes."

After saying that Rain and Greninja turned around to leave.

"Wait you aren't coming along?" Diantha asked.

"No, I am not because some people decided to leave their tasks and come play hero so I need to cover for them." Rain said teasingly.

"Here take this." Lance gave her a cellular device.

"What's this?" Rain asked.

"Use to get in touch with my G-men they were replacing us three."

Rain smirked as she accepted the device and left the Champions.

"I hope you find what you are looking for Champions but I can't guarantee that it is something that you'll like."

After she disappeared in the darkness Cynthia turned around to her companions.

"Let us go."

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Gardevoir vs Greninja I think I missed on a good fight there. Anyways if you are enjoying the story be sure to follow and feel free to ask questions in the PM or then **_

_**PEACE**_


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59: Cold Blooded**

_"It is your call Frost, what do you want?"_

Rain's voice wasn't totally clear because of the sprinklers going off although their pressure had decreased significantly since the start.

_"I talked to Cynthia, Rain she is... well she is herself."_

_"You could tell! How romantic to know your partner's feelings."_ Rain teased from her side.

_"Rain…"_ Frost answered not in the mood right now.

"_I know I know just lightening the atmosphere."_ She sheepishly justified.

_"Either way they won't take no for an answer."_

"We could always just use force." Suggested Ember from behind.

Frost eyed her before replying

"_Tell them to come to the lobby on the first floor I'll meet them in 10 minutes."_

Leaf and Rain's eyes widened as Leaf questioned.

"Leader are you sure about this because even if we consider that they won't get shot they will be seeing a lot of deaths."

"I am not Leaf, but these are the type of people that need to see something to believe it."

Leaf and Ember reluctantly accepted their leader's words as they waited for the trio of Champions to arrive.

* * *

The air was cool in the hallways it was hard to pinpoint any particular smell as the sprinkler system seemed to be running.

"Was there a fire?" Lance asked while jogging along with the other two Champions.

"I don't think so," Diantha replied.

Cynthia ignored them as she made her way through.

"Take a left and then the third right."

Cynthia almost shrieked at the sudden voice in her head and Lance and Diantha jumped also but soon she realized she still had the earpiece.

"Spark don't scare me like that," Cynthia responded.

"Oh I am sorry Champions but I hate to break it to you but the real scary stuff is still around the corner."

Cynthia didn't get what he meant but as she turned right all her doubt were cleared because ahead of her lay the bodies of multiple armed guards.

"Arceus…." Lance muttered as he counted the bodies seven total he summed up.

"Three people did this!" Diantha told Cynthia with a worried expression.

"10 minutes Champion." Spark reminded and Cynthia and the others started moving again.

7 minutes and three more encounters with the dead they finally made it to the lobby and immediately met Frost who was alone.

The sprinklers had stopped and most of the water had drained out the room but puddles of blood-red water remained Cynthia's eyes traced to the back of the lobby where various bodies lay unmoving thankfully she didn't move in to take a closer look and in between all this stood one man, now four including the champions.

The champions didn't have words for what they were seeing, should they scream or just laugh at this they couldn't decide, and as silence filled the room Frost spoke.

"The look on your faces tells me Spark had you guys take the scenic route."

"How can you joke at this…." Diantha muttered anguish visible on her face.

"Don't get emotional just yet Champion there are more floors left and don't forget you wanted this…." Frost replied without consoling her.

Cynthia saw the situation was tense so she asked

"Where are Leaf and Ember?"

Lance kept her hand on Diantha's shoulder to calm her while Frost turned to answer

"I sent them ahead."

"Alone?" Lance asked.

"I just said both of them." Frost feigned ignorance.

"Frost you know that is not what he meant," Cynthia said with annoyance knowing what he was doing.

"No offense to any of you but Pokemons aren't the most effective thing in a gunfight that too in such cramped spaces, and believe me if you guys were needed here I would have taken you guys from the start."

"You cocky…"Lance gritted his teeth at Frost's blatant disrespect.

"You three will stay close to me during this and listen to me no matter what…..IS THAT CLEAR."

No one responded

"Alright, then our job is to take the lab and secure the research material and also get the scientists Spark says the security is less there at the moment so its fine for me alone to go with all three of you."

This time the Champions nodded in response.

As they were almost ready to leave Frost stopped and turned around

"Ah and before I forget." He said almost cheerily as he pulled out a silenced pistol from his leg holster.

Turning it around in one hand and gave it to Lance.

"Use it in case of emergency and only then, I understand you know how to use one."

Lance eyed Frost and then the pistol before taking it.

With that, the four of them left with Frost leading the way.

Cynthia knew Frost wasn't happy about her decision to come here and as they walked towards the elevator in absolute silence this was confirmed even further.

[Be honest this is too much for you and the Champions, you should have listened to Frost.]

[My curiosity got the better of me this time for sure.] Cynthia thought as all of them were about to enter the elevator but Frost stopped them.

"Let me go first, you three come after me." He said as he entered the elevator alone and before it closed told Spark.

"Once I am done down there send the elevator back up."

"Who does he think he is." Lance kicked the elevator door in anger.

"So many people are dead..." Diantha asked worryingly.

"We can't blame them Diantha, they warned us this was going to happen."

"But Cyn look at this are they really the right one here, the way I see they aren't better than the people they killed."

Cynthia wanted to somewhat agree even her inner voice was favoring Diantha's words but the conversation she had with Rain and Frost the day before at the lockers made her stand her ground against Diantha's argument.

"With the obvious things aside what is he going to do alone?" Lance asked as the Champions eyed the elevator.

"I don't know... as much I want to thou..." Cynthia muttered as she remembered something.

Putting her hand on the earpiece she asked

_"Spark are you listening?"_

_"Always am Champion."_ Came a quick reply.

Cynthia noted that and asked

_"Do you have access to the CCTV of this place?"_

_"I am going, to be honest Champion I don't like where this is going."_

_"I want to see the footage of the floor Frost is on."_ Cynthia more or less demanded.

_"Leader asked me to not do that._"

_"What! Why?"_

Cynthia was getting annoyed by Frost although she felt sorry for coming here but Frost being so secretive was something that had been ticking her off ever since the first time she met him on the plane.

_"Sparky... let her watch."_ Another female voice Cynthia thought, Rain's voice cut in as the women told Spark.

_"But big sis Leader said..."_

_"I know what he said and he is being an idiot as usual so just give her access if Frost comes after you send him to me."_ Rain said very seriously.

_"Alright..."_ Spark agreed.

Cynthia was confused.

[Why did Rain do that?] she wondered as she heard Spark speak again.

_"Champion check your mobile device I sent a link to it."_

_"Oh... Thanks."_ Cynthia replied as the comm disconnected.

Cynthia unlocked her phone as the link popped up in the messages once she clicked on it she got a weird pop up of a chibi looking version of manectric pop up before the screen cut to what seemed like live footage from the floor under them.

Lance and Diantha peeked over her shoulder as they could see a wide room most probably the lower floors lobby the design was almost identical to the one on the floor they were on but the only difference being that the floor below them still had guards all over the place. Just in the lobby alone were 12 people standing at different places all over the room ready in wait with rifles in their hands.

As the elevator door opened much to everyone's surprise it was empty.

"Where did he go?" Lance asked as Cynthia shushed him.

"Keep watching." She said as she turned her eyes to the footage.

* * *

**DOWNSTAIRS**

Frost was currently standing above the elevator as he heard the ding of the elevator.

Outside the guards aimed at the door of the elevator as it came up empty.

One of the guards sighed as he said

"False alarm the intruder ain't here."

As the group relaxed and went back to their positions one of the guards walked into the elevator to check it more clearly and once he was satisfied with its empty nature he turned around.

Frost took this opportunity to open the shaft and climb down just as the guard stepped out.

Once on solid ground Frost grabbed the grunt by his neck and covered his mouth and dragged him back into the elevator as the grunt struggled to breathe Frost swiftly ended his life by snapping his neck.

"How many more Sparky?" he whispered.

"11 left boss."

Frost nodded as he placed the body down in the elevator and exited quietly as Spark sent the elevator back up.

This floor's lobby was cluttered with boxes and crates most likely from the shipment Brown's Company sent here, this gave Frost plenty of room to maneuver silently throughout the entire room. Crouching behind the first useable cover point Frost peeked over to get the lay of the entire room.

[ 3 at the end together I'll leave them be right now I should take them out in small groups any noise and they will all shoot me.] he thought as he moved towards his second target.

A single guard was standing on the right side of the room conveniently behind one of the four support pillars in the room. Crouch walking towards him Frost placed a knife in his hand one which he had in his long coat this entire time and once close enough Frost stood up for a few seconds and slit the unsuspecting guard's throat, the motion was clean but the aftermath wasn't as some blood sprayed on the pillar the guard was standing next to.

Gently lowering the body out of sight Frost rolled into cover again as he did the same with the sole guard on the opposite pillar as well.

[9 left]

Frost peeked over just to make sure no one was looking in his general direction before moving forward.

"3 more are alone not in groups" Sparks voice came in.

Frost nodded as he with a bloody knife in hand jumped over the first line of cover and moved to the nearby couches arranged in a 'U' shape. He was about to change the cover as a pair of guards walked in front of the couch he was behind. Frost's body went stiff as he controlled his breath and calmed his heart as both of them hadn't noticed him.

"Ah man where are the intruders did the first-floor guys got them?" one of them spoke to the other in a leisurely voice as both of them sat down on the same couch.

"I don't know man as long but the upper management said the intruders triggered some alarms above."

"I see, I have heard about the weird prototypes the guys sent down some time ago?"

"Yeah the creepy ones right I saw one had a sword on it, I mean what the fuck type of bot has a sword give it a gun like the others." The second guy replied.

[That is suspicious I should keep it in mind.] Frost thought as he stopped eavesdropping as the conversation shifted to something about staff lunches.

He moved away from the couches and stopped behind another crate to let another guard come in front of the crate once close enough Frost launched his strike swiftly stabbing the man in the neck and placing him behind the crate.

[8 more]

Ignoring the two guys on the couch once again Frost moved past them this time in the other direction and there were two guards one of which was walking to and fro from his place and the other on the phone texting someone.

As the moving guard walked near the texting guard Frost stayed hidden in his cover as he waited

"Who are you texting love bird better not be Eli?" the guard teased.

"Privacy man shoo." The guard said as he hid his phone from vision.

"Yeah yeah enjoy your love life I won't pry." The guard said as he started walking away.

Frost a chance as he got out of cover fully exposing himself and while still crouching started walking behind the guard as he walked till the top left pillar of the room where Frost struck and put him down for good.

[7]

Frost had a good look at the gear the guards were wearing as he started walking back to the texting guard.

[Mercs...] he summarised as he eyed the man in front of him.

Still giggling while reading the texts the man looked happy and completely oblivious to Frost's presence behind him.

The man in question smiled once again after reading something on his phone and once Frost made sure the guys on the couches weren't looking this way he ended the man's life quickly and without any struggle.

Frost cleaned his knife against his coat as he eyed the phone of the man which had stains of blood on its edges.

Picking up the device Frost read the text that made the guard smile it was from someone named Elizabeth.

{Hope you come home soon, you know I don't like having food without you}

The reply of the conversation was left incomplete as Frost exited the messenger app and pulled out his phone and linked the two together still behind cover.

"Spark I am sending you some phone data go through it, it belonged to one of the guards here," Frost whispered.

"Received it just now boss." Spark acknowledged from his side.

Frost returned to the messenger app and looked at the incomplete reply

{Sorry won't be able to tonight don't wait, love y...}

With the same expressionless face, Frost completed the message and hit the send button before sliding the phone in the Guard's pocket.

[Only 6]

Now the room was less crowded but this also restricted Frost's movements as the only solo guard was in the view of the three guards grouped in the front side of the room in the middle of the two pillars. The couch potatoes were in the center of the lobby lounging so it was also not a good idea to take the three in the front because the two on the couch were looking straight at them and what was worse was that the solo guard would notice if two guards on the couch in the middle disappeared all of a sudden.

It was a triangle of vision and the only way Frost was going to do this if he took all six of them together.

[How to proceed with this?] he wondered as he started making his way back to the center of the room.

His rifle was unsuppressed and his silenced pistol was with Lance at the moment to going loud was his only option but he needed to play safe because if it were 3 or 4 of them he could take them all down at the same time quickly but since they were six of them all in different places as well he could not aim at so many places so quickly.

Once behind the couches again Frost dug in his coat and placed something under the couch, although he was considerably less wet right now he didn't want to draw any more attention he tiptoed carefully out the way making sure his shoes did not squeak once throughout.

Returning to the back right pillar he stood up and readied his rifle and once he steadied his breathe he held the detonator in one hand and rifle in the other.

[Here goes nothing.] he said as he triggered the charge and immediately the couch exploded the two guards engulfed in the flames.

The other guards were quick to react as the solo guard spotted Frost first but was only able to yell his position before getting shot multiple times by Frost from the back.

The sprinklers kicked in again and obstructed vision for everyone.

[Last three.]

"What the fuck happened, when did he get here!" one of the three yelled as two of them took cover behind the pillars in the front of the room and the third turned over a couch and hid behind hit.

"The alarms!" the one behind the couch yelled.

"Fuck they didn't work." The second guard yelled as they began shooting at Frost who was on the move now jumping from behind the pillar to the crates as he made his way to the opposite pillar.

Bullets whizzed past him as he brought the rifle in his right and fired some stray shots to make it easier for him to cross.

"Where the fuck is everyone!" the supposed leader yelled from behind.

"This fucker killed them!" another shout came.

"Skewer this asshole." The leader yelled as all three of them took aim and shot at Frost who was running sideways and firing blindly.

A bullet scraped his shoulder and as Frost winced in pain from the stray shot another bullet hit him in the chest as he twirled down on the ground.

Silence fell in the room as the guards stopped their volley of shots.

"Reeko!, Mile! go check if he is dead." The leader ordered and the two other guards moved forward to where they last saw the intruder.

Reeko reached the body first as he saw a man lay lifeless on the ground in what looked like a bloody puddle of water.

"We got him." He said as he poked the body once with the barrel of his gun to check.

"You sure?" Mile said as he closed in.

"Yeah," Reeko said as he kicked Frost's rifle away from him.

"Search him."

As Reeko knelt to check the body, Mile still aimed at Frost.

Reeko's eyed the bullet hole in Frost's chest more carefully he had just realized it that the blood wasn't from this body it was from an adjacent corpse that had its throat split but before he could react Frost jumped him and grabbed him.

Mile shot first but Frost used Reeko as a human shield and let him take the shots.

"FUCK ! LEADER THIS GUY IS ALIVE!" Mile yelled as the previously calm leader picked his rifle again and started running towards Reeko and Mile.

Frost slipped his hand through Reeko's grip and used his Pistol to shoot Mile in the head and once the leader arrived Mile was dead and Reeko was wounded from Mile shooting him.

"WHO ARE YOU!" the leader cried as he saw the bodies of his men litter the room as if they were garbage.

Frost looked at him with didn't reply his stare was enough of an answer for the leader as once Frost shot Reeko who was his hostage in front of the leader the man snapped and begun shooting wildly at Frost who was just a few feet away from him standing with Reeko's corpse still in his arms.

It was his Rage that made Frost react as pushed the dead man's body onto the Leader and once he stumbled Frost delivered a solid pistol whip to the Leader's face as the man dropped his gun.

"ASSHOLE!" the leader grunted as he stabilized his footing again.

He threw a jab at Frost but his opponent turned slightly to dodge the punch.

The arm that missed him by centimeters, Frost grabbed it immediately with his left hand, and using his right elbow he struck the joint of the Leader's arm effectively crippling him.

"AHHHh!" the leader cried in pain as his arm broke.

Frost not wasting time slid his legs under the leader's and dropped him on the ground and now with Reeko's pistol pointed at the Leader's head he spoke

"Who hired you?"

Now that Frost had a good look at his face he could see he was an elder man in his mid-fifties as signs of white hair appeared on his facial hair.

"FUCK YOU!" he yelled in reply.

Frost shot him in his leg and asked again once the Leader's cry stopped.

"Who hired you…."

"Kill me if you want to my lips are sealed, Riko and Mile were like sons to me!" he cried as all signs of struggle left him.

"Alright then," Frost said as he stood up and aimed the pistol back onto the head of the leader.

Frost didn't shoot immediately as the Leader understood this was his way of allowing last words.

"Oh I get it now hahaha *cough* *Cough* boss said someone like you will be coming, you are that Ranger." He began as he coughed up more blood.

"Boss has something ready for the three of you." He replied as Frost's eyes squinted a bit.

Knowing that asking him what the surprise was pointless he decided to end the old Leader's suffering as he pulled the trigger.

The sound of the shot ripped through the air but eventually got drowned in the sprinkler's noise.

_"Spark can you shut the water down."_

Although no reply came the water abruptly stopped and Frost thanked him on the comm before he finally took a deep breath.

_"Leaf, Ember be careful they know only three of us came something is fishy be on extra guard,"_ Frost informed the three before contacting Cynthia.

_"You three can come down now."_ He said but no reply came, this time he was worried but the doors of the elevator opened up and out came only Cynthia no Lance or Diantha.

"What happened? Where are the other two." He asked honestly.

"Lance is and Diantha are upstairs I told them to come after me I wanted to talk to you alone."

"Oh, what happened to their previous enthusiasm." Frost joked as he walked towards Cynthia.

The woman didn't laugh or react in general and Frost grew concerned.

Cynthia eyed the multiple CCTV's in the lobby before Frost connected the dots.

"No….No…NO!" He yelled as he realized.

"_SPARKY WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"_ he screamed as he waited for a response but only got static soon the line connected and Rain spoke.

_"Frost calm down."_

_"Rain you did this…_" he spoke with a hint of betrayal in his tone.

_"Yes, I told him to give the footage."_

_"Rain they didn't need to see this…"_ Frost growled.

_"THEY? THEY? Frost stop joking it was 'HER' you didn't want to show your true self._" Rain yelled from the other line.

Frost took a step back in real life as Rain's words hit him.

_"Stop deceiving yourself I knew from when you told me you had feelings for her that something like this would happen."_

_"Then why…"_ Frost tried to counter but his previous aggression was replaced with a pleading tone.

_"If she has feelings for you she needs to know, you cannot hide this."_ Rain justified.

_"But.."_

_"Listen Frost she came down right?"_

_"Hmm"_

_"Then she accepted what she saw."_

With that Rain disconnected and Frost eyed the Champion in front of him.

[I was dumb….. I let my feelings get in my way.] this sentence repeated in his mind and Cynthia walked closer to him.

She reached for his mask and Frost did not stop her as she slowly removed it to get a better look at Frost's face.

To her, Frost looked normal with nothing wrong with the man considering he slaughtered so men just a few minutes ago.

"If…" Frost began but Cynthia shushed him.

She traced the bullet wound on his Chest if not for the body armor laced in between the fabric of his long coat this man would have died.

"You idiot…" she muttered.

"If you hate me just say it, you don't have to pretend anymore," Frost said before Cynthia could shush him again.

Cynthia was taken aback from this as she replied by punching Frost across the face.

Frost didn't dodge.

"That's for trying to hide your true self." She said sternly as Frost looked on the ground.

"Frost didn't reply, no it wasn't that he couldn't reply to her he was in the wrong."

[Of course, she hates me what did I expect.] Frost thought as Cynthia continued.

"With that out of the way." She said as she shook her hand feeling the pain of punching someone.

"Let's go don't you have a mission to finish," Cynthia said confidently.

"Wait what? I mean don't you like….. hate me now." Frost was confused he fumbled through the sentence.

"What? Are you okay Frost when did I say I hate you."

"I mean….. I lied to you and I also kill like well ….." he stopped as he gestured to the surrounding.

"Like this." Cynthia finished his line.

"Yeah…"

Cynthia started laughing as Frost was even more confused now.

"Hey, I am serious here stop laughing." He spoke but Cynthia didn't stop.

"I am sorry it's just I never imagined you would be this worried about I thought of you."

Frost blushed at this but covered it successfully by wearing his mask again.

"I don't get you Champion." He muttered under the mask.

"Look Frost it is clear to me that you and I don't live similar lives but that doesn't mean I will shut you out of mine, over the past few days you have shown me time after time that you are a man devoted to his job and on you are an exceptional Pokemon trainer on top of that, everyone is afraid of something and I don't blame you for hiding this after all it is a lot to take in for someone like me."

Frost smiled under his mask

[Never a dull moment with you Champion.]

"So" Cynthia began as she kept her hand on his shoulder

"Don't think I would be leaving anytime soon because I still haven't had a Pokemon battle with you and Ninetales, also having you around is very reassuring, and….." she looked away from his eyes as she continued.

"your company is something that I have grown to enjoy." She said with a blush.

Frost didn't believe his ears when he heard her he was overjoyed to hear it but didn't show it.

"If the rangers and Champions end up working together in the future because after all this even I am not certain the other Champions will accept but if it does happen I want to rely on you because to me you are dependable but I also want you to lean on me if you want I am not the most reliable but I have my perks too you know." Cynthia ended with a smile plastered on her face and Frost committed this moment to memory.

"That….. was some heavy stuff you laid on me Champion I don't know if I can carry such burden," Frost said in a cheery voice.

"You jerk I say all that stuff and you tell me that." Cynthia huffed and turned around but was smiling because Frost returned to normal self.

Frost walked around her and faced her and without hesitation hugged her.

Cynthia got caught off guard as the man wrapped his arms around her and whispered

"Thank you Cynthia that means a lot."

Cynthia smiled earnestly as she replied

"Your welcome also….you smell funny you know that."

Frost immediately retreated

"It must be the blood no! it's the water from the sprinklers wait I didn't get some on you." Frost panicked.

"No you didn't and it is fine now that you are back to normal let us go Lance and Diantha are going to join us soon," Cynthia said with a smile as she witnessed the few moments when the real Frost was so defenseless.

Frost looked at her and replied

"Yes Ma'am"

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_A long chapter after such a long time. There is something I want all of your opinions on should I change the rating of the story to 'M' because so many bodies have begun to drop but then again my writing style isn't that gory in my opinion plus I tend not to don't go into details, as a novice I don't really know so at the moment the rating is still 'T' but if I am in the wrong here please tell. So as usual follow so that you don't miss updates, ask questions in the PM or reviews if any and until next time_**

**_PEACE_**


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60: The Deal**

Leaf and Ember were running down the stairs to the 3rd level of the basement. It was a square styled spiral staircase with various dimly lit lights sprawled on the corners to illuminate it fully.

"Will Leader be fine on his own?" Leaf asked in a slightly worried tone.

"You are joking right, its Leader he'll be fine," Ember replied confidently.

"Still he is already hurt all over and on top of that he has to deal with the champions."

"Damn… wannabe heroes don't know when to back off, always behind leader." Ember grumbled and this time it was Leaf who laughed.

"You sure it's the champions that bother you or only 'The Champion'." She teased as they continued running down the steps.

Ember muttered some swears under her breath which only made Leaf chuckle even more.

The third basement was the last floor according to the map Spark got for them but once they reached the floor level it was clear it wasn't the end as the stairway hadn't reached the end.

"Hey, tell Leader that the third basement isn't the last." Ember voiced through the comms.

" Yes I realized it too while I was going through the CCTV's but I won't tell him this right now he is clearing the lobby of the floor above as we speak," Spark answered.

"How is he doing?" Leaf asked.

"Well if you are worried about him, don't be he's doing his best."

"Told you didn't I," Ember exclaimed.

"Ya ya." Leaf shushed her.

"We should start tearing this place apart now can't let Leader have all the fun now," Ember said as she took the lead.

"Hey, Spark give us the run-through of this floor," Leaf asked.

"You have to clear the lobby first, as usual, the room connected to it isn't an issue since most of them are just storage rooms but the 4th room from the left is the break room for the security and it looks like it is occupied right now by the night shift."

"So the lobby how many are there?" Ember added.

"14"

"And the break room."

"Around 10 or so."

"Shit….." Leaf said as she disconnected.

"So how'd you want to do this, Leader did assign you command," Leaf asked Ember who glanced at the layout of the map once more on her phone.

Although the layout of the lobby was similar on all floors with the same 4 pillar support setup unfortunately the furniture wasn't and unlike the previous floor on which Frost was this one didn't have multiple cover points so the two of them had to take a different approach to this.

After a few seconds of thinking the redhead begun.

"Okay, we should go for the lobby guards first tell the blonde to lock all doors and shut the lights once we give the word." Ember glanced at the CCTV footage now and along with Leaf memorized the positioning of all the guards.

The plan was to kill the lights and use the panic that resulted to deal with the rest of the guards, the doors were locked during the time so any reinforcements will have to wait and once the lobby is cleared the deal with the guards in the break room.

Leaf nodded along as Ember explained the general plan to her and she promptly informed Spark of his part too.

Leaf had to admit under the angry and generally unsociable personality of Ember was a very calculative mind that could rival even their Leader's as even back in the days' Frost usually assigned her command of the team if he or Rain were not there, at first the others would question this but after seeing Ember leading time after time they realized that the women had a very convincing leading type personality as even through the harsh words she used she always gave solid plans.

"So are we clear." Ember ended.

"Yeah once the lights are out you take half and I take the other half." Leaf summed up as both women stood up ready to go.

"Then let's do this."

* * *

Meanwhile, Frost and Cynthia had started capturing all the scientists on the 2nd level after being reunited with Diantha and Lance shortly after their "Talk" as that is how both of them decided to explain it to the other two when they eventually came downstairs. With the help of Lance's Dragonite, the job was very easy as everyone simply followed the dragon type's lead.

"Champion can I ask you to take them to the police?" Frost asked Lance sincerely.

"Alright, Diantha do you want to come with me?" Lance asked the Kalosian.

[It doesn't bother Lance that Frost is leading anymore...] Cynthia summed up as she eyed the lobby once again.

[Well... then again Frost made is very 'clear' that he is the superior one here.]

Diantha seemed to be in a dilemma as after seeing Frost in action for the first time with her own eyes she now believed everything Cynthia told her about the plane incident. Lance and she had come to terms with the fact that they were not going to be any help to the rangers down here and this was the perfect time to leave as well but her moral responsibility as the Champion of Kalos made her question her choice. It was her duty to see this through even though she clearly wasn't mentally prepared for it and giving up would hurt her sense of pride as she would become a coward in her own eyes.

[I can't quit, not after saying all that stuff back then.] she thought to strengthen her resolve to continue.

Frost read in between her expressions as he understood what she was going through.

[They all have strong morals.] he justified.

" Before you answer champion can I speak to you...privately," Frost told Diantha.

"Huh?... yes of course," Diantha said as she snapped out of her thoughts and followed him to the side.

Cynthia eyed the two as they walked to the corner far enough that no one could discern what they were saying.

"Champion I don't want to force you to make a choice but I also don't want you to feel that you must continue because of your responsibilities as a Champion." Frost began immediately.

Diantha was taken aback as she didn't expect this but still answered.

"I didn't expect you to understand…. I am not gonna lie."

"Champion once someone told me that it is important that you overcome any obstacle that comes your way as they make you stronger." He began

"In that case why are we even having this conversation?" Diantha replied rather sternly as if Frost had offended her.

"Because they also told me it is also important to know how to pick your battles….. you understand where I am going with this."

Diantha nodded.

"Champion you are a good person and for sure are not a coward the fact that you are willing to continue just proves it, you don't have to push yourselves and prove this," Frost said calmly.

"Steven and the others are perfectly capable of handling things there…. They don't need my help." Diantha said

Frost smiled at the woman's honest answer as he added

"If you think I am only sending you because I am worried about the champions then you are mistaken I want you to go back because that way you can do your job as the Kalos Champion, Spark reported that the Champions are doing fine but the public is very tense because of all this… I am not asking you because I want to get rid of you but because this is something I can never do, no matter what I do me being there can never fill the public with hope or lift their spirits. A Champion is not just a strong trainer they are a symbol for the people to look up to and as I have learned myself over the past few days they also have a strong sense of justice."

Diantha felt as a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders Frost's words were enough as she understood that in a hurry to resolve this situation she tried to drag herself through it but she now realized it wasn't the best decision as a Champion and listening to Frost made her change her resolve to a more Champion like one.

"Boy Cynthia really knows how to pick them." She said as she added

"Alright then Ranger I'll go back but I can't say the same for her so keep an eye on her." She gestured towards Cynthia who pretended to not look their way.

"I will….thank you Champion." He said as the two of them walked back.

"Lance lets go I'll come along with you," Diantha told Lance as the dragon master asked.

"What was all that about?"

"Don't bother we have work to do," Diantha said as she walked past him and Dragonite who had all the scientists at bay.

"Ah wait a minute," Frost called out as he pulled one male scientist out from the grip of another female colleague and pointed his pistol at him who got caught so off guard that his legs gave way and he fell.

"The 4th level…. What's on it?" he asked clearly as the scientists covered with his hand on his head.

Dragonite tried to intervene but Lance stopped him just in time

"Easy boy." He said as the pokemon stopped.

"I don't know! I don't know please I never got clearance for it." He screamed as he shivered.

Frost eyed the scientist before shifting his gaze on the other standing behind Dragonite.

"Anyone here who knows what's there?" he asked casually like he wasn't holding their colleague hostage.

All of them shook there head sideways at the same time.

"Don't lie to me or else." Frost pressed the gun on the scientist's head who jumped when the barrel touched his skin.

Cynthia was starting to feel the intensity of the situation and all of her body was wanting to jump in front of Frost to stop him even Diantha and Lance were caught in the same mindset.

[No… he won't shoot someone when we are here.] Cynthia reasoned and held back.

Frost looked at the brunette who was holding hands with his hostage as he asked again.

"Do you know something about it… miss?"

The women in question sweatdrop as she fumbled to answer.

"I ….. don't know what is there…." She somehow got out.

Frost pressed the gun even strongly as the man started begging for it to stop.

"Please we don't know…" he said weakly.

"THEN WHY IS SHE LYING TO MY FACE!" Frost yelled as he pulled the man his lab coat's collar and slammed him into the wall.

Pressing the pistol under his chin now Frost turned to the brunette as the other scientist just paled out.

"Last chance miss….. answer truthfully or kiss this man goodbye." He said sternly.

"Hey….. I think you…" Cynthia began but stopped as Frost glared at her making her stop immediately.

The tension in the room was off the roof now as Cynthia and the other Champions were stunned. All eyes were on the brunette as she struggled to maintain composure.

When no answer came Frost said

"Fine then…. If this is how you want to play then." He jerked the man on the ground and this time was almost about to pull the trigger when the brunette broke out.

"It is a containment facility! The higher scientists have permission to go there and store all the pokemon we…..we…."

"WE!" Frost forced her to continue.

"WE WORKED ON I ONLY WENT THERE ONCE NOW PLEASE LET HIM GO THAT IS ALL I KNOW." She yelled as she cried out.

Cynthia saw Frost eye the women carefully probably thinking whether she was lying or not before he threw the man back at her as she gasped and began apologizing to him.

"Get them out of here and tell the police that she knows the most here." He told Lance as the dragon master gulped in response.

"Yeah…. Sure." He got out as he and the Diantha along with Dragonite let the group of now traumatized scientists back leaving only Frost and Cynthia there.

Once the room cleared silence fell on the two remaining people.

"I am sorry if that came out of the blue I wanted your reaction to being authentic so my warning sold well," Frost said after a sigh.

Cynthia took a deep breath as she finally calmed down.

"You are scarily good you know….." she let out.

"I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable." He added.

"It's fine in the back of my head I knew you wouldn't do anything crazy with the champions here, but how'd you pick the scientist out like that?" She asked.

"Well… my target was the brunette from the beginning you see when we were clearing the rooms out for them I picked …. And once she grabbed that guy's hand once we grouped them I knew her weak point."

"She had a relationship of some sort with him?" Cynthia asked curiously.

"Something like that or it is what a presumed." He answered as he gestured Cynthia to the stairs.

"She tried too hard to play quiet that is why you suspected her."

Frost smiled back to her as he answered

"You catch on quick Champion it is a good trait of yours and yes since she didn't stand out much like the others I knew something was up with her." He complimented out of nowhere.

Cynthia sighed as she added human psychology in the list of this man's known abilities God he was an enigma.

[He is more than just well trained at this point…..] she thought as Frost stopped to talk to Spark and after a brief chat, he continued.

"Leaf and Ember will take care of things on the floor below, we should check all the computers here and gather data in the meantime." He said as he opened one of the doors to the lab.

Cynthia could only follow him.

* * *

**Inside the control room**

The man with the pale skin looked at the CCTV monitors shut down and one by one all the sensors also malfunctioned.

[So they finally got in.] he thought as he ordered the subordinates

"Pack up everyone this base is a lost cause now…."

"But sir all the research and scientists…." One of them spoke up.

"Leave them be they are fodder at this point…"

"But tell that woman to send some enhanced experiments along with the three prototypes we'll need a bigger distraction to get out of this now." He said all while smiling devilishly.

"Yes sir." The subordinate replied as all of the workers there began shutting everything down.

While glancing at the news footage of the raid happening spoke to himself

"It was fun while it lasted Ranger, hope you like my little parting gift…"

* * *

On the surface, Steven, Ash, and Alder along with a squad of Pokemon Rangers and Policemen had dealt with a lot of Galactic grunts as wave after wave they fought. Pikachu was visibly exhausted and Metagross and Excavelier were also starting to slow down.

[Damn this is taking longer than I expected, mega evolution is not going to last much longer now.] Steven thought as an explosion in a nearby building caught his eye.

"Shit." He swore.

" Steven!" Ash yelled to grab the Hoenn Champion's attention.

"KID! Go there now me and the child has this covered!" Alder added as Pikachu and Excaveleir gave Metagross an opening to leave the battlefield.

Steven understood their intent as Metagross was best suited for this type of rescue, but in the back of his head, he felt this to be a trap after all the explosion seemed too random and out of the blue for it to be a coincidence.

"Dammit," Steven muttered as he steeled himself for the worst and started moving towards the now burning building as he hopped on Metagross

"Steven! Be careful the explosion could be an ambush." Rain's voice came in through the radio.

"I figured as much but I have to make sure no one needs our help." He replied as he hurried forward.

"I'll send you back up." Rain assured.

"Alright."

Once at the scene of the fire Steven yelled out

"Is anyone there! We are here to help!"

When no reply came he told Metagross

"You fly up and check for anyone who may be in danger?"

The Pokemon obliged as he levitated upwards to search for survivors or worse any victims.

Steven in the meantime jumped down and started searching the ground area and once he confirmed no one was present at the time of the explosion he started eyeing his surroundings for clues for the reason for the explosion.

[The streets were clear thanks to the police warning but because of this new commotion few people did come out from their homes to observe the flames erupting from what was previously a perfectly healthy building.] he glanced at the crowd.

After calming down a few of the disturbed people he questioned about the building and was informed that the building was for sale and no one was occupying it for the time being.

"Is that so… please everyone get off the streets for the time being the authorities will take care of everything." Steven assured the people as he sighed in relief as he felt grateful that no one was hurt.

"We aren't worried Champion if People like you are here to keep us safe then what is there to worry about." One of the young boys shouted from inside the crowd.

Steven smiled at the boy no elder than nine years of age as he replied

"Thank you I am humbled by your support, now please return to the safety of one's home we will handle the rest," Steven added as the crowd dissipated and soon Metagross returned from his survey.

"Anything?"

The Pokemon hummed a negative response.

This concerned Steven who assumed this to be the work of Team Galactic to distract him from the main battle.

"I don't want to think this was some freak accident but then again we lack any evidence….." Steven muttered as he Metagross gave him a worried glance.

Steven noticed and replied

"Anyways we shouldn't waste any more time the fire department can take it from here, we should go back and join the others." He said as he patted Metagross.

Jumping back on top of the Pokemon they just started their flight when suddenly Metagross sensed danger and turned sharply mid-air to avoid getting hit. Although the Shadow Ball just barely missed Metagross, it was enough to knock Steven off his Pokemon as he lost his balance and fell down back onto the street.

Thankfully it was not a huge drop but it was enough to daze Steven as once his blurred vision returned he saw two people standing few meters ahead of him, Metagross immediately filled the gap in between them and his trainer as soon both of the figures became clearer.

"Who are you?" Steven asked he stood up his head still aching from the fall.

The blue-haired man Chuckled as he told him.

"I suppose Champion Cynthia hasn't introduced us yet my name is Saturn and I am the acting Commander of Team Galactic and my partner here is Mars." He spoke with confidence.

"Oh, so you are behind all this….." Steven muttered, "I am sorry if I am being forward but we don't have time for mindless chatter so we would like to make a deal."

"A deal?" Steven questioned with a puzzled expression.

"Yes as a matter of fact this will greatly be beneficial for the both us…"

Steven didn't trust this man one as every fibre his body agreed but he still chose to listen.

"I am Glad you are a civil human as expected of the heir of Devon Corp," Saturn said clearly happy with Steven's response.

"Save the flattery and get on with it." Steven cut him as Saturn cleared his throat.

"I propose that you let the remaining Galactic grunts escape by loosening up a few police barricades and in return, we will give up all our research materials to you."

Steven wanted to slap himself for even trying to cut a deal with him but soon answered.

"I am sorry but I have to decline since I am personally against all the unethical research your group has been conducting on innocent Pokemon."

Steven's reply was sharp and straight to the point as Saturn sighed and now Mars was the one to speak.

"I told you this was not going to work Saturn all Champions are the same now its time for my plan."

"I suppose you are right… time for plan B," Saturn said as he and Mars called out their respective pokemon who jumped out from the shadows.

As he eyed the two Pokemon that arrived before the two commanders Steven thought

[A Toxicroak and a Furugly…..] he thought as he focused himself for the upcoming fight.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Well, I was initially going to make this chapter around 8k words but then I realized how much more time it was going to take to constructively make it that long so I gave up midway and thought I should split them up in two for better storytelling and stuff. So enjoy this chapter as the next one Steven is going to be pressured into a two versus one fight. Don't forget to follow so you don't miss the updates and feel free to ask questions in the reviews or the PMs. Until Next time**_

_**PEACE **_


End file.
